Traiciones y Esperanzas
by jackvelas
Summary: Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO. Que pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto, el Nieto de la Muerte
1. Chapter 1

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO. Que pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 1: Esperando a ser salvado**

Harry James Potter el hermano gemelo de Adrián Charlus Potter el Niño-Que-Vivió, aquel que derroto al Señor Oscuro cuando apenas eran bebes salvando así a Harry, Harry siempre ha estado en la sombra de su hermano, o mejor dicho de su familia ya que apenas unas cuantas personas lo conocen.

Harry desde pequeño ha tenido que estar en la sombra de su familia, la cual por estar siempre al pendiente de su hijo mayor Charlus siempre ha descuidado de Harry, desde pequeño él ha tenido que estar siendo prácticamente criado por una de las elfinas de la familia Potter

Harry siempre tuvo que sufrir los maltratos de sus padres James Charlus Potter, hijo de una familia de magos sangre pura. Harry desde que tiene conciencia James Potter siempre ha preferido a Charlus excluyendo y humillando a Harry, solo por no ser el digno hijo que siempre quiso del mismo modo que su madre Lilian o Lily Potter antes Evans una nacida Muggle, la cual del mismo modo que James ha maltratado y humillado a Harry

Ambos padres han humillado desde pequeño a Harry por no parecerse a ellos ya que no tenía el sentido de humor de James, o la inteligencia prodigio que caracterizaba a Lily desde pequeña, no él es un niño el cual ha estado solo desde que tiene uso de razón siempre en la sombra de su hermano, su hermano con el tiempo conforme iba creciendo iba convirtiéndose en una persona arrogante, déspota y cruel, una persona que le gusta humillar a las personas

Harry siempre trataba de buscar la aceptación de sus padres, pero nunca ha podido que ellos lo acepten como lo hacen con Charlus, las únicas personas que sabe que lo quieren como es, son sus Tíos los Dursley, la familia de la hermana mayor de su madre Lily, Harry siempre ha pasado los veranos en casa de su Tíos pues sus padres siempre buscaban la forma de que estuviera lejos de ellos, ya que por su aspecto, según ellos los desprestigiaban y eso no lo podrían permitir más siendo su hermano "El Elegido", algo de lo cual sus padres se jactaban de ser los padres del Elegido

Harry desde que empezó a mostrar signos de la magia, fue siempre culpado de toda la magia accidental hacía pero solo aquella que destruía cosas, ya que si hacia magia accidental, siempre su hermano se jactaba y vanagloriaba que fue su magia accidental que ayudo a las personas en vez de la de Harry, por tal motivo cuando Harry les decia a sus padres que fue su magia y no la de su hermano siempre lo acusaban de mentiroso o en todo caso les soltaba un serie de golpes por estar mintiendo y ofendiendo a su hermano

Cuando llego la hora de ir a Hogwarts un colegio de magia y Hechicería en Escocia cuando, él ya tenía once años, él estaba muy emocionado aunque claro él tuvo que ir con sus Tíos, pues sus padres solo les compraron las cosas y luego se desentendieron de todo dejándolo en la casa de sus Tíos. Sus Tíos siempre lo veian con cariño pues con el paso del tiempo ellos lo fueron queriendo más que un sobrino, lo querían como un hijo, como su propio hijo, pero por más que trataban de que los padres de Harry le dieran su custodia nunca lo habían logrado ya que su madre siempre le alegaba que si hacia eso sería un escándalo en el mundo mágico y perderían así el prestigio que Charlus les dio cuando derroto "Al Que no debe ser nombrado"

Cuando llego a Hogwarts después de que se hubiera viajado en el tren dejando a la estación a sus Tíos, claro una vez de que se hubiera despedido de sus Tíos, pues nunca podía ver a sus padres ya sea en casa o ellos nunca dejaban que este se acercara en público, ya que de migraba su imagen

Eso era lo que siempre le había dolido a Harry el desprecio de su familia, de su hermano, los pocos amigos o personas que se acercaban a él siempre lo hacían con un motivo, el cual era siempre tratar de estar cerca de Charlus, los únicas personas que de verdad lo querían era los amigos muggles que el tenia, siempre que iban a casa de sus Tíos, sus amigos siempre iban a jugar con él y con su primo. Harry estuvo llorando en la soledad de su cabina pues sabía que todos estarían con Charlus, sabía que nunca podría tener el amor de familia, la aceptación de sus padres, su único consuelo era que podría tener el amor de sus Tíos, los cuales lo empezaron a querer y tratar de proteger cuando descubrieron los moretones o marcas que le hacían sus padres y hermano, pero no podrían hacer nada por más que lo quisieran

Cuando menos se lo esperaba entro en su compartimiento un chico rubio, el cual le llamo mucho la atención pues aquel chico era absolutamente hermoso, poco a poco después de que se presentaran, les agrado la compañía del otro pues comenzaron a hablar como si fueran viejos amigos, cuando llego el momento de bajar del tren, ya todos tenían sus túnicas puestas sin más siguieron al guardabosques, hasta llegar a las orillas de lo que parecía ser un lago, ambos se subieron hay Harry conoció a dos niños más un chico rubio llamado Neville y una chica rubia llamada Luna, él era el único que no encajaba pues se sentía incómodo de ser el único pelinegro de inmediatamente supo que ellos podrían ser sus amigos, más alejado podía ver a su hermano mientras estaba siendo rodeado de personas que querían estar cerca del

Cuando llegaron hasta el otro extremo del lago, fueron caminando hasta la entrada del viejo castillo que se veía enorme e imponente, fueron guiados hasta ver a una profesora ya mayor, la cual se veía muy seria. Esta los guio hasta el Gran Salón donde sería su selección de casa, todos estaban emocionados por ellos el francamente quería estar con sus amigos

Sin más poco a poco todos fueron llamando su primer amigo Draco fue a Slytherin, Luna a Ravenclaw y Neville a Gryffindor, su hermano quedo en la misma casa que Neville solo que a comparación de su amigo su hermano Charlus seguía rodeado de personas, fueron llamando a los que faltaban hasta que lo llamaron a él, este le pidió al sombrero estar con Draco este acepto aparte de que menciono que esa era su casa, cuando el sombrero grito su casa todo el mundo se quedó callado su hermano desde lejos se estaba burlando pero él no sabía por qué sin más se levantó y se fue con su amigo el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

Días mas tarde su padre llego al colegio en medio de una clase saco a Harry y se lo llevo a la mansión ya dentro de esta, James y Lily golpearon brutalmente a Harry su hermano Charlus estaba también presentes pero este ser burlaba en su cara, así Harry paso un mes en "casa", hasta que se recuperó luego de que sus padres inventaran un mentira volvió al colegio sin muchas preguntas por parte de los profesores, conforme iba pasar el tiempo pasaron varias cosas en ese primer años no solo recibió golpes por partes de sus padres cada vez que podía sino de su hermano el cual se aprovechaba y lo petrificaba para golpearlo, sin que nadien dijera nada ya que el Director se los prohibía amenazándolos con la expulsión o despedirlo en el caso de los profesores, a todo aquel que lo ayudara, pero no solo eso sino que el primer año protegió una piedra llamada la "Piedra filosofal", cuando se enteró que el señor tenebroso regresaba, a Harry le dolió mucho que no pudiera hacer algo para salvar a su profesor.

Pero como siempre el triunfo fue dado a su hermano ya que todos sus más fieles amigos vieron como lo derrotaba, en su Segundo año el venció a un basilisco que estaba petrificando a los alumnos, pero nuevamente para todos el quedo igualmente petrificado y su hermano lo había salvado, en su Tercer año se encontró con su padrino el cual fue acusado de vender a su familia, al Señor Oscuro, fue horrible ver como su hermano estuvo siguiendo a su padrino y a Remus, los antiguos amigos de su padre, cuando Charlus descubrió quien era Sirius y Remus inmediatamente se contactó con su padre, el cual con la ayuda de varios Aurores unos Dementores capturaron a Sirius y le dieron el Beso del Dementor luego quemaron su cuerpo, para Remus al momento de ver su cambio hicieron lo mismo

Al final Harry volvía a estar solo en la escuela pero como siempre su único consuelo era sus amigos y Tíos, el verano se la pasaba en casa de su Tíos los cuales lo recibían con los brazos abiertos. Ellos siempre ayudaban a curar sus heridas que tenía cuando iban sus padres a ver a Harry a Hogwarts o que su hermano le hacían, el siempre deseo haber nacido en esa familia ser un verdadero hijo de su Tía, pero sabía que era imposible, cuando llego la hora de ir a Hogwarts ya para su Cuarto Año, Harry estaba más que encantado de volver pues desde hace varios meses el había comenzado una relación con Draco, él le conto sus sentimientos desde el invierno y este había aceptado, eso era lo que siempre traía contento a Harry, eso era lo que lo ayudaba a salir adelante

El recorrido en el tren fue de forma normal, aunque claro solo en su cabina pues el escuchaba los gritos y conversaciones de los demás o aquellos que fueron al campeonato de Quidditch, él sabía que por ese motivo nunca fue llevado antes para que lo golpearan como lo hacían desde segundo año

Llego a Hogwarts muy contento y vio a sus amigos, saludo de beso a su novio y se fueron al Gran Salón donde recibirían a los del primer año para que comenzara su selección, la cual paso de manera normal teniendo cuatro niños en su casa, sin más comenzó la cena podría ver como su hermano lo miraba pero no sabía porque pero sí pudo ver su cara burlona

Cuando llego el momento de irse Harry ayudo algunos niños para llegar a las mazmorras las cuales por lo que pudo ver la cara de los niños, les habían fascinado con eso resuelto fue a su habitación pues como eran pocos Slytherin ellos dormían en habitaciones propias. Ya cayendo en la noche se preguntó si su novio estaba dormido pues escuchaba ruidos a lado de su habitación, esta era donde dormía Draco

Despacio se levantó de su cama pues aun tenia secuelas de los golpes y se puso unas pantuflas y con cuidado sin que nadien lo viera salió de su habitación y fue directo a la de su novio, toco pero como vio que nadien contestaba entro cuando entro la imagen que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta horrorizado

-¿Por qué?-era una pregunta a la nada viendo la imagen que tenia

Su novio, su Draco estaba teniendo relaciones con su propio hermano en su cama, mientras gemía el hombre de Charlus una y otra vez mientras pedía que lo embistiera más rápido y más fuerte, en esa cama donde varias veces ambos se dormían contemplando al otro, le dolía ver eso, sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, entro completamente azotando la puerta, la cara de horror de Draco que puso cuando lo vio y la cara de satisfacción de su hermano cuando este los encontró

-Hasta que por fin te das cuenta hermanito-decia con cinismo su hermano mientras volvía a penetrar a Draco haciendo que este gimiera- No sabes cuánto espere esto que me vieras con tu novio en esta situación llevamos meses viéndonos y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta- decia entre cortado, volviendo a penetrar a Draco haciendo que volviera a gemir

Harry no aguanto más y se abalanzo contra de su hermano el cual se dio cuenta de las intenciones del otro y salió del chico debajo suyo para pararle cara a Harry, dándole un golpe en el abdomen le saco el aire e hizo que Harry hiciera una mueca de disgusto, Charlus supuso que todavía no se curaba de la última vez que sus padres lo golpearon a sí que volvió a golpearlo abriéndole la herida una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de pegarle

Draco veía desde la cama lo que estaba pasando él amaba a Harry, pero desde que Charlus le beso en Halloween, ambos chicos se daban sus escapadas espaldas de los otros para satisfacer las necesidades que no le hacía Harry por respeto a su persona, todavía podía sentir que tenía el miembro de Charlus dentro pero sin importar la sensación se paró a tratar de detenerlo antes de que matara a Harry a golpes, pero este con un solo golpe lo mando de regreso a la cama con su mejilla hinchada

Draco contemplaba como Harry empezaba a cerrar los ojos mientras un mancha empezaba a salir de su pijama, era sangre se quedó en shock al ver que Harry estaba sangrando, volvió a levantarse para volver a tratar de detener a Charlus pero este lo agarró del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared dejándolo adolorido sus piernas ya no daban para más, por más que Draco trataba de levantarse no podía sus piernas no reaccionaban

Vio como el cuerpo de Harry estaba siendo levantando por su hermano Charlus hasta dejarle ver su cara, sus ojos apenas podían reaccionar cuando vio que hizo una mueca, vio el brazo de Charlus del cual escurría sangre y se quedó horrorizado, Charlus había apuñalado con algo de color blanco a Harry en su estómago cuando termino de incrustar más fuerte el objeto vio como el cuerpo de Harry caía al piso

-Querido más vale que tu no digas nada de quien lo ataco estoy siendo claro-hablo Charlus tomando la cara de Draco haciendo que este lo mirara antes de irse dejándolo desnudo envuelto en unas sabanas

Draco ya no aguanto las lágrimas y empezó a llorar y gritar desesperado en busca de ayuda, poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron despertando, saliendo de sus habitaciones en busca de la persona que estaba gritando, Serverus se levantó desesperado cuando escucho la voz de su ahijado sin más quito a las personas que estaban en la entrada de la habitación de Draco, cuando vio lo que había pasado no solo el sino todos le dieron enormes caras de decepción

Sin más levanto el cuerpo del chico llevándolo corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería donde Madam Poppy ahogo un grito horrorizada, al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado del chico, rápidamente con la ayuda del Profesor saco la ropa para ver que tanto daño tenía el chico, aguanto las lágrimas al ver el cuerpo todo golpeado y con varios hematomas, le dolía ver que alguien trataba así a un niño porque eso es lo que era, Snape también estaba en shock pero lo primero era tratar de ver que el chico estuviera bien

Ambos fueron ayudándose a medicar y curar las heridas del chico pero cuando vio el objeto de color blanco supo que ya no había mucho tiempo- Me temo que no hay nada más que hagamos Serverus el chico por lo mucho tiene hasta mañana o si no es cuestión de minutos, la cosa que utilizaron para puñalearlo era un colmillo del basilisco de hace dos años-decia secándose el sudor como las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, Snape estaba también igual pero no podía hacer nada

-No…profesores, no lloren-escucharon la voz entre cortada de Harry sonriéndoles haciendo que estos volvieran a llorar más- Ustedes….no tiene la culpa

Serverus miro al joven desde que había llegado un extraño sentimiento había crecido en su pecho, era amor un amor de padre a hijo, el veía el chico desde lejos se parecía mucho a Lily cuando estaba en Hogwarts pero a comparación este chico le tomo más cariño ya que era diferente a ella, el chico se esforzaba por seguir adelante a pesar de todo, daba su mejor cara a todos sin importar el daño que alguna vez le hicieron-Como no vamos a tener la culpa sino hacíamos nada para ayudarte Harry-hablo Serverus mostrándose como lo que realmente era un simple humano

Este negó con la cabeza-Quiero…..pedirles…..un favor antes de irme….porque sé que eso pasara…..-ambos adultos asintieron viendo como el chico hasta el final estaba dando la mejor cara estaba plateándole frente a su propia muerte, eso les hacía ponerse extrañamente orgullosos, pero también sumamente tristes de saber que no viviría- Quie…Quiero que le entre….entreguen… mi cuerpo a mis Tíos…ellos son lo más parecido….que tengo a una familia

Ambos asintieron se sentían más peor cuando dijo eso sabían que el chico vivía el abuso y maltrato de su familia y nunca hacían nada, pero se alegraban que por lo menos hubiera tenido a alguien que se preocupara por el

-Díganles que….yo siempre estaré cuidándolos….desde el lugar que este, que no se sientan triste por mi muerte sino que la enfrente con la cara en alto, que no se decaigan sino que sigan adelante-les sorprendió las palabras que el joven decia aun con todo lo que había pasado, se seguía preocupando por sus Tíos, asintieron por lo menos tratarían de hacer que la última voluntad del chico se cumpliera pero estaban seguro que no faltaba más que un par de horas o incluso menos para que el chico se fuera

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos más cercanos que tenía el chico a amigos de Slytherin-Potter, vas a estar bien no te vayas-corrió hasta la cama Blaise, Pansy, Theo y Daphne se acercaron hasta donde estaba el chico

-Todavía no me voy Blaise pero dentro de poco será mi hora…. –con eso Blaise se quedó callado con lágrimas en sus ojos- No estén triste chicos los cuidare donde quiera que este-decia con una enorme sonrisa viendo a los chicos los cuales estallaron en lagrimas

Sin más llegaron Neville y Luna corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, supusieron que alguien les había dicho la condición de Harry-Harry, Harry…..verdad que vas a estar bien…..no te iras verdad no….nos dejaras-decían ambos chicos con lágrimas en sus ojos

Este negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo-Siempre estaré con ustedes aquí-Luna y Neville se acercaron viendo como este señalaba con un poco de fuerza levanto sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, ambos abrieron los ojos pues esas fueron las misma palabras que utilizaron cuando se conocieron realmente quienes eran

Serverus y Poppy contemplaban todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin que lo esperaran Harry abrió los ojos viendo a las personas que estaban llegando sus padres, los padres de Draco, Draco y su hermano al instante, todos querían a abalanzarse sobre ellos incluso los profesores restante jefes de casa venían a ver si podían ayudar en algo pero solo los profesores ahogaron un grito al ver como estaba el chico, los padres como reflejo como si algo les hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos corrieron haber al chico pero se interpusieron todos negándoles el paso

-¿Qué hacen, tengo que ver si Harry está bien?-hablo James molesto viendo a Poppy, Serverus y los alumnos

-Largo que aqui Potter, ya causaste suficiente sufrimiento a Harry, no solo tu sino todos ustedes, ahora ¡LARGO A TODOS!-grito, exclamo con mucho dolor viendo a los que llegaron, algunos no pudieron crecer lo que estaba pasando

-¿Qué tan descarados pueden ser Draco y Charlus, ustedes le causaron esto y ahora vienen hacerse la victima?-mencionaron todos molestos al unísono

-Yo, yo…

-Tu cállate Draco, él te quería como le pudiste haber hecho eso y más con su propio hermano

Los padres vieron a sus hijos del mismo modo que los jefes de casa-Aquí su niñito estaba acostándose con Charlus cuando Harry los encontró, pero su Charlus lo ataco y apuñalo dejándolo como esta-decían con mucho desprecio Daphne y Pansy mirando a los mencionados, todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Draco…..era nuestro amigo….era tu novio?!-exclamaron Luna y Neville con mucho dolor

-¡NO ME OYERON LARGO!-exclamo nuevamente Serverus lleno de odio hacia los presentes, los Malfoy los miraron pero se quedaron callados tenía que hablar en privado y escuchar todo

-No profesor antes que se vallan…..déjenme decirles algo….-todos voltearon a ver a Harry

James y Lily estaban llorando del mismo modo que Draco, su hermano no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a su hermano y recordó lo que había pasado y no tardo en llorar

-¡Dejen de ser uno malditos hipócritas!-dijeron todos los alumnos y profesores viendo a los que estaban llorando- Sino lo hubieran lastimado nada de esto tendría que pasar

-No creo que haya sido para tanto-hablo una voz que todos reconocieron era Dumbledore que entraba a la habitación

-¡Maldito como que no era para tanto, mi estudiante/mi muchacho está muriendo y tú dices que no es para tanto!-hablaron Serverus y Poppy

-Cálmense…-pidió Harry quejándose al instante todos sus amigos, su profesor y la enfermera estaban sobre el manteniendo a la distancia a los que estaban hay-A…An…..Antes de que me vaya como le había dicho a…..los profesores les pido que les entreguen mi cuerpo a mis Tíos ellos son la única familia….que he….tenido en estos años….y no quiero….quedar con ellos….

Todos vieron a los Potter los cuales seguían llorando por su hijo-Pero Harry….-decia su madre pero la mirada de Serverus, la silencio

-Tinki….-hablo el muchacho ante todos apareció la elfina-Gracias por ayudarme estos años….lástima que ya no podre estar contigo y con los demás…..pero quiero darte esto antes de que me vaya-menciono apareciendo una camisa-Eres Libre….

-No Amo, Tinki, Tinki quiere estar con usted-decia la elfina llorando era esta elfina era la que lo crio desde pequeño, la que le enseño a escribir, a leer y cocinar sin ella no viera vivido hasta hoy

-Yo me voy tú, te quedas-decia lo más serio que podía en esos momentos-No los odio nunca lo podre hacer, y a pesar del daño que me hicieron yo los sigo queriendo…..te sigo amando Draco…aunque me da un poco de pena…..que tú no me ames más ami….Los quiero chicos….Los quie…

La mano de Harry que sostenían Neville y Luna se cayó, oficialmente Harry Potter, el menor de los Potter había muerto, todos los presentes ahogaron un grito de frustración mientras que los más jóvenes comenzaban a llorar más algunos cayeron de rodillas viendo al joven en la cama y negando con la cabeza, nadien contuvo más las lágrimas y comenzaron a llorar, pero los que más estaban sufriendo en esos momentos eran sus amigos

-No, no Harry, Harry….Harry… lo siento… ¡LO SIENTO…..NUNCA QUISE…..HACERTE DAÑO!-grito Draco de repente antes de caer desmayado

Sus padres se asuntaron cuando vieron caer el cuerpo del su hijo vieron a Poppy que a pesar de estar enfadada, furiosa les dio una cama para que lo acostaran solo que ella no lo iba a ver, Dumbledore contemplo todo esto, si esto salía a la Luz todos sus planes se vendrían abajo más con el elegido matando a su propio hermano, estaba seguro que lo mandarían a Azkaban por haber matado a su hermano

-Vamos debemos de arreglar todo antes de llevar el cuerpo con los Tíos de Harry-hablo Serverus serio evitando mirar a los demás, algunos no querían despedirse aun de Harry pero tenían que hacerlo así que con un movimiento rápido solo sus amigos besaron su mejilla antes de que cerraran la bolsa donde iría el cuerpo, los demás quieran hacer lo mismo que los chicos pero vieron la mirada que les estaban dando Serverus y Poppy así que no pudieron hacer nada

Lily empezaba a recordar que su hermana quería mucho a Harry se sentía mal cuando lo viera quedaría destrozada pero seguía peguntándose ¿porque no ella?, ¿porque no lo cuido?, ella quería acercase aunque sea a ver el cuerpo de Harry, pero no la dejaron James estaba en las misma no le dejaron acercarse al cuerpo de su hijo

Sin más Poppy arreglo todo con ayuda de Serverus pues los demás jefes de casa por más que querían ayudar este no los dejaba y los mandaba muy lejos. Ellos entendieron a Serverus ya que Harry pudo hacer que se abriera con él, pero nunca pensaron que de ese modo parecía más su padres Serverus y Poppy, esta cuidaba cuando podía de Harry, más al ver sus golpes y demás pero no había mucho que podía hacer, Poppy y Serverus eran más padres que la propia Lily y James eso lo entendieron todos pues Harry le gustaba hablar mucho con ellos cuando no tenía nada que hacer ellos fueron junto con los Tíos de Harry fueron los primeros en saber que él estaba de novio con Malfoy

Sin más ambos desaparecieron con el cuerpo dejando la enfermería completamente sola, la noticia no tardo en extenderse más a la hora del desayuno

-Queridos alumnos, hoy en la mañana ha sucedido algo completamente lamentable dentro de nuestro colegio, en la mañana a las 5:30 am, el joven Harry Potter ha fallecido debido a un accidente –hablo calmadamente el director viendo a todo el colegio que dejo de comer, algunos que conocieron al chico no tardaron en estallar en lágrimas, más los Hufflepuffs los cuales Harry había aprendido a ganárselos

-¡Falleció por un accidente, está diciendo que no fu culpa del imbécil de su hermano, ni la puta de Malfoy que se revolcaba con Charlus, cuando era novio de Harry!-exclamo con odio viendo volteando a ver a los mencionados para sorpresa de todos fueron Blaise, Pansy, Theo los examigos de Draco quienes estaban lo bastante alejados de este

-¡Está diciendo que Charlus no golpeo o apuñalo hasta la muerte a su propio hermano, por descubrir que se revolcaba con su novio!-todos empezaron a gritar en contra de los que estaban implicados

Algunos podían ver como Draco empezaba a llorar en silencio viendo su plato de comido del mismo modo que Charlus- ¡Dejen de una maldita ve de ser hipócritas, ha nadien le interesaba solo algunos de verdad pueden llamarse amigos de Harry, así que cállense y no machen su nombre juntándolo con el nombre de esas basuras!- para sorpresa de todos fueron Neville y Luna con odio y rencor pero con un profundo dolor dirigidos a todo el Gran Salón, mientras se secaban las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

Todos ante eso se quedaron callados, algunos simplemente no sabían cómo reaccionar, miraban con incredulidad a los que estaban implicados en todo esto, los Slytherin estaban mal, todos habían perdido a un gran amigo y compañero

En el mundo muggle Petunia junto con su esposo e hijo estaban desayunando cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Petunia se levantó de su asiento viendo hacia la puerta con calma salió y vio a un hombre pelinegro por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía y una mujer un poco mayor pero bien conservada ambos estaban con un semblante serio y podía ver que tenían lágrimas en los ojos vio un coche algo grande, algo dentro de ella se rompió viendo hacia el coche antes de gritar y llorar desesperada

Su marido e hijo salieron de la casa cuando la escucharon estaban seguro que algo había pasado, sabía que algo no les iba a gustar pero se tenían que aguantar. Pudieron ver como el semblante de su mujer/madre caer, estaba en el piso sentada mientras lloraba, los vecinos no tardaron en salir a ver que estaba sucediendo cuando vieron el coche negro algo dentro de ellos se rompió más en los chicos que vivían cerca de la casa de los Dursley

-No es verdad, díganme que no es verdad…..-gritaba desesperada viendo al hombre

Este negó con la cabeza-Me temo que es verdad, su sobrino Harry Potter ha muerto, de hecho venimos por ese motivo-los que alcanzaron a escuchar abrieron la boca antes de cerrarla y apretar con fuerza sus labios, los jóvenes, algunos que conocían a Harry empezaron a llorar desesperados

En menos de media hora la mitad de la cuadra estaba en la casa de los Dursley dándole apoyo a Petunia, Vernon y Dudley, los profesores abrieron los ojos al ver que si hubiera vivido Harry en este lugar hubiera sido muy querido por todos, se sorprendieron al ver que tenía más amigos que en Hogwarts

-¿Cuál fue la causa de su muerte?-pregunto Petunia entre sollozos al hombre

-Le sugeriría que hablemos esto en privado-menciono el hombre esta asintio y se fue de la habitación

-Lo lamento señor, no pude hacer nada para salvar a su sobrino-decia abatida Poppy- Yo soy Madam Poppy la enfermera de Hogwarts, una de las pocas personas que de verdad se interesaba por Harry, de hecho su última voluntad fue que lo trajéramos con ustedes

El hombre negó con la cabeza-No hay problema hicieron lo que pudieron-menciono esta asintio con la cabeza- Siento ser descortés pero podrían dejarnos solos-hablo Vernon

Los demás asintieron- Si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo o decirnos-menciono uno de los vecinos antes de que todos se fueran

Vernon vio que ya nadien había adentro así que le pidió a la señora que hiciera uno de esos hechizos que hacia Harry para evitar que se pudiera espiar, le sorprendió el pedido pero estaba claro que el conocía muy bien a su sobrino mejor que el padre, justo cuando termino se escuchó un grito de horror que venía de la cocina vio a su mujer desmayada en los brazos del hombre así que con cuidado se la pidió y la llevo a un sillón antes de voltear a verlos

-Sé que es mentira ¿díganme que le paso de verdad a Harry?-decia serio

Así este le empezó a relatar lo único que pudo ver de las memorias de Draco y Harry antes de que muriera, Vernon frunció el ceño a cada cosas que decia pero cuando le conto que Charlus le había golpeado y apuñalado se quedó de piedra, su precioso sobrino, su sobrino había sido asesinado por su propio hermano y no solo eso ese tal Draco el novio de Harry lo engaño y se revolcó con Charlus, pero se molestó de sobremanera cuando le conto lo que paso después de eso

-¡Esos malditos hipócritas como se atreven!-grito en cólera aprovechando que su hijo se había ido con los niños del vecindario mientras él hablaba con los señores

Serverus suspiro pues el hombre tenía razón- Me temo que eso es verdad y quiero pedirle disculpas por no haber hecho algo antes por Harry-decia algo dolido y triste

Vernon vio que la cara del profesor estaba de verdad triste y abatida, así que quitando el odio que tenía por matar a ahijado de este puso una mano sobre el hombro del profesor para que lo viera a la cara, si algo había aprendido de Harry era a ver muy bien a las personas y supo que este hombre no estaba mintiendo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad pero se sintió mal con el profesor pues su sobrino era alguien importante para el profesor del mismo modo que su ahijado no quería pensar cómo se estuviera sintiendo en su lugar

-Vamos hombre tú no tuviste la culpa son ellos, tú lo único que tienes en verdad era un gran aprecio por mi sobrino y eso es lo único que me importa

Unos minutos más tarde el junto con ayuda de Vernon trajeron el cuerpo de Harry a la casa, cuando abrieron el saco donde estaba Harry no pudieron evitar llorar la perdida de alguien importante, de su Harry, estaban pensado en lo que sería si hubieran seguido peleando por la custodia, Petunia con sumo cuidado se acercó al cuerpo de Harry antes de besar su frente cuando sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, poco a poco vio como Harry comenzó a reaccionar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Tía…..-decia entre cortado Harry

Petunia no pudo evitar llorar al ver a su sobrino despierto-Si cariño, yo soy tu Tía, estas en casa-Vernon solo se acercó a ver al joven tendido en el sillón para revolverle el cabello mientras lloraba en silencio

-¿Yo porque estoy vivo, debería estar muerto?-pregunto confundido viendo a su alrededor

-Yo no estoy segura, solo sé que el Amor es la fuerza más grande en la tierra-hablo llorando de alegría, Poppy viendo al joven- Las verdaderas personas que lo quieren están hoy reunidas llorando su perdida pero también llorando su regreso

\- Es cierto que estuviste muerto, pero es imposible que el nieto de la muerte y demás personas poderosas, muera solo por el veneno de un simple basilisco y golpes sin importancia-hablo un viejo sentado con una capucha sorprendiendo a los que no lo habían visto


	2. Chapter 2

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 2: Arrepentimiento**

-¿Yo porque estoy vivo, debería estar muerto?-pregunto Harry, confundido viendo a su alrededor el cual estaba diferente supo que ahora se encontraba con sus Tíos

-Yo no estoy segura, solo sé que el Amor es la fuerza más grande en la tierra-hablo llorando de alegría, Poppy viendo al joven- Las verdaderas personas que lo quieren están hoy reunidas llorando su perdida pero también llorando su regreso

\- Es cierto que estuviste muerto, pero es imposible que el nieto de la muerte y demás personas poderosas, muera solo por el veneno de un simple basilisco y golpes sin importancia-hablo un viejo sentado con una capucha sorprendiendo a los que no lo habían visto

Al instante todos voltearon a ver a la persona que se encontraba con una extraña capucha y túnica negra, de un color negro y profundo el cual les impresiono bastante- ¿Por qué dices que soy el nieto de la muerte y quienes usted?-hablo serio Harry

-Pronto lo sabrás pequeño, ahora ustedes-volteo a ver a los demás que seguían en shock- Lo primero tú no volverás a Hogwarts hasta dentro de dos años, Segundo; Ustedes quiten el hechizo de ruido y una vez que lo hagan Harry fingirás que sigues un poco inconsciente pero comenzaras a moverte o respirar, tus Tíos junto con los profesores pedirán ayudar a los vecinos de que una vez que estaban despidiéndose de ti comenzaste a reaccionar, te llevaran al hospital donde se dirá que estas bien pero en coma, el cual durara por un años y medio, posteriormente saldrás del coma y estarás seis meses en rehabilitación-decia el encapuchado serio mirándolos

Los Tíos y profesores no entendían de que iba todo esto-¿Quién se crees que es?-decia el profesor Serverus-¿Cómo les pide eso?-decia señalando a los Dursley y Harry

El encapuchado se levantó del sofá, los profesores y los demás se quedaron callados cuando vieron que este literalmente estaba frotando, liberando una parte de su poder todos se sorprendieron- Como decia antes de que el murcielaguito este me interrumpiera, yo soy Thanatos, el Dios de la muerte o la muerte misma, segundo Harry es mi nieto-vio como todos ladeaban un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión – Conocen la historia de los tres hermanos que se encontraron con la muerte no es cierto-solo Poppy y Serverus asintieron los demás no

-Es enserio-resignado el hombre con capucha comenzó a relatar- Cuenta la historia que había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino sinuoso y solitario, al atardecer. De pronto los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado traicionero para cruzarlo. Pero siendo diestros en el arte de la magia los tres hermanos solo usaron sus varitas para crear un puente. Sin embargo, antes de pasar, una figura encapuchada bloqueó su camino, era la muerte, y se sintió defraudada porque los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el rio. Pero la muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia y les dijo que se habían ganado un premio por ser lo bastante listos para evitarla.

-El mayor, pidió una varita más poderosa que cualquiera que existiera, y la muerte se la fabricó de un árbol de Sauco que estaba cerca. El segundo hermano decidió que quería humillar a la muerte aún más, pidió el poder de traer a seres amados desde la tumba. Así la muerte tomo una piedra del rio y se la entregó. Finalmente, la muerte giró hacia el tercer hermano, un hombre humilde y el más sabio de los tres. Él pidió algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar evitando que la muerte lo siguiera, la muerte de mala gana, le dio su propio manto de invisibilidad.

-El primer hermano viajo a un poblado distante y con la varita de Sauco en la mano mató a un mago con quien una vez había peleado. Ebrio con el poder que le había dado la varita, presumió ser invencible. Pero esa noche, otro mago le robó la varita y le cortó el cuello de lado a lado. Y la muerte reclamó al primer hermano.

-Mientras, el segundo hermano fue a su hogar donde tomó la piedra y la giró tres veces en su mano. Para su deleite, la mujer con la que había querido casarse antes de su repentina muerte, apareció frente a él, pero pronto se volvió triste y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales. Llevado a la locura por su tristeza, el segundo hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella, y la muerte se llevó al segundo hermano.

-Al tercer hermano la muerte lo buscó por muchos años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, solo cuando llegó a una edad muy avanzada, el hermano más joven se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo dio a su hijo. Recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella con gusto, dejando esta vida como iguales.

Todos estaban oyendo el relato del encapuchado con suma atención algunos mientras iban relatando el cuento se sorprendieron hasta que finalmente Mandan Poppy hablo- Pero ese es un cuento de niños es imposible que ese cuento sea real-el profesor de Pociones asintio dándole la razón a la enfermera, mientras que los tres restantes estaban tratando de profesar la información

-Es cierto ese cuento no es real-Mandan Poppy no pudo contener una sonrisa-Como dije ese cuento está mal ya que era o es la versión que se dio a conocer al público por decirlo de esa manera, los tres hermanos Antioch, Cadmus y Ignotus Peverell no eran del todo humanos por decirlo así, ellos eran los hijos que tuvo la muerte con la única persona que amado, una mujer que tenía el talento de la magia la cual la muerte la primera vez que vio a dicha mujer la llamo mucho la atención poco a poco fue interesándose mas en la mujer hasta que sin él se diera cuenta y para sorpresa del mismo se terminó enamorando-algunos abrieron la boca al escuchar eso más los profesores que vagamente recordaban ese cuento que se contaba algunos sangre pura y mestizos

-¿Pero es imposible?-decia con sorpresa el profesor de pociones

El encapuchado no le tomo tanta importancia a lo dicho por el profesor y siguió su relato- Como decia la muerte se terminó enamorando de la mujer, pero como esta no sabía de los constantes "acosos" por parte de la muerte, cuando la muerte se presentó ante ella, esta no lo tomo muy bien que digamos ni mucho menos cuando este le confeso el interés romántico que tenía el por ella.

-A pesar de su raro primer encuentro la muerte no se dio por vencida y persevero hasta lograr que esta correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero la mujer era muy especial y le hizo esa travesía un infierno, la muerte tuvo que pasar más de cinco años buscando y e invitando a la mujer, como la muerte quería estar con ella tomo forma humana, la mujer aprovechándose de eso hacia cualquier cosa para evitar que la siguiera buscando desde hacer que los perros lo persiguieran hasta dejarle caer agua hirviendo o en su defecto fría en el cuerpo, hubo muchos accidentes que tuvo que soportar la muerte hasta conseguir el amor de la mujer varios años después de tener una relación estable ellos se terminando casando, de esa relación tuvieron tres hijos, pero conforme iban creciendo ellos demostraron mayor poder y control en la magia que su madre, así que su padre le dio a cada uno, un objeto la varita de sauco al mayor, la piedra de la resurrección al mediano y al más pequeño y tímido la capa de la invisibilidad, los hermanos eran muy felices con los regalos que les dio su padre

-Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la muerte de la mujer era inevitable así que esta se fue despidiéndose de sus hijos a partir de ese momento, hermano mayor y el mediano se volvieron muy arrogantes, crueles ya que estos se dejaron corromper con la insinuaciones de las personas con la gloria y fama que les dieron los objetos, haciendo así que ellos dos terminaran en un duelo por la gloria y poder, el único que no corrió con la misma suerte fue el hijo más pequeño que el cual siguió las enseñanzas de sus padres, lástima que antes de que sus hermanos se mataran uno al otro, lo intentaron matar durante la noche su padre al darse cuenta de las cosas terribles que comenzaron hacer sus hijos más con el intento de asesinato de su hijo menor dictamino que las reliquias serian separadas hasta el momento en que se encontraran un joven con los mismo objetivos e ideales que tuvo el hijo menor, lástima que él no sabía que esto volvería a pasar en el futuro cuando la gloria y fama del hermano mayor lo fuera corrompiendo haciendo del mismo modo que los antiguos dos hermanos Peverell e intentaran matar al menor

Los presentes escucharon la verdadera historia y cabe decir que estaban impresionados de escuchar eso, más cuando la misma tragedia se repitió tanto en el pasado como ahora en el presente

-Los Potter descienden del último del hijo más pequeño de Ignotus Peverell, el intento de asesinato entre hermanos paso en varias familias antiguas entre ellas están Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, decidieron dejarle todo al último descendiente de estos, ellos conocían que sus linajes se iban a unir en una sola familia por esto y dado que ellos vivieron lo mismo que le paso al menor de los hermanos Peverell, estos decidieron dejarle todo al joven que cumpliera con lo que la muerte había vaticinado hace bastante tiempo, al único joven que estuviera en su sangre, la sangre de los antiguos linajes

Los profesores estaban escuchando muy atentos del mismo modo que los Tíos de Harry y este solo estaban con la boca abierta escuchando todo lo que su supuesto abuelo estaba diciendo-¿Pero entonces Harry?...-pregunto su Tía con nerviosismo y preocupación ya que ella no quería que su sobrino volviera a sufrir

-Si me temo que por eso le paso lo mismo que Ignotus, Harry es descendiente de 7 linajes antiguos, Los Potter, Los Black, Los Peverell, Los Gryffindor, Los Slytherin, Los Ravenclaw y Los Hufflepuff aunque es bastante lamentable aunque claro los Potter se descartan pues ellos, tú padre, mi estúpido nieto que se parece al mayor de mis hijos decidió dejarle el título de Lord a tu hermano-los demás solo asintieron Harry desconocía un poco del tema de las casas así que estaba bastante intrigado, pero supuso que eso sería cierto a su hermano siempre le daban todo dejándolo de lado a el

Algo le paso por la cabeza a Harry-¿Pero por qué los Black?-decia Harry el sabia su padrino era el último Black pero debían haber otros sino recordaba a una tal Andrómeda, una llamada Bellatrix y Narcissa la madre de Draco, pensó sintiendo un dolor en su pecho mientras recordaba lo que Draco había hecho con su hermano

Harry no se dio cuenta cuando el joven encapuchado se acercó a él para revolver la cabeza apartado así a su Tío-Tu abuela la madre de James Potter, era Dorea Potter antes un Black, tu padrino sabia eso él y tu padre era primos, esos eran uno de los motivos por los cuales acepto ser tu padrino, más cuando empezó a ver el cambio que tus padres tenían por Adrián cuando les dijo la pasita que él era el elegido dejándote de lado, por ese motivo y algo le decia que él te iba a necesitar por esa razón él te dejo como único heredero de los Black

Harry no sabía porque se encontraba llorando, su abuelo lo atrajo hacia el para darle un gran abrazo, él nunca pensó que lo que había dicho en el pasado fuer ocurrirle al descendiente de su ultimo hijo y nunca espero que esto pasara ni mucho menos esa traición que sufrió lastimándole el corazón, él sabía que Harry no se vengaría pero no sería el mismo ya que paso lo mismo con Ignotus cuando sus hermanos lo traicionaron cambio mucho solo la hija de Godric pudo volver a darle una luz que lo motivo a salir adelante pero su luz, la luz que el irradiaba no fue la misma

-Bien basta de cursilerías-decia limpiándose las lágrimas ya que este sin darse cuenta como Harry termino recordando a su hijo- Tenemos trabajar que hacer, no se preocupen apenas para el resto del mundo pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que sus vecinos se fueron no horas como a nosotros

Los demás entendieron a lo que quería llegar el encapuchado- Esto estará bien-pregunto Poppy a Serverus

EL encapuchado los escucho así que volteo a verlos a la cara-Me temo que nada de lo que les he dicho antes podrá salir de su bocas o mentes nadien debe saber del estado de Harry para todos estará muerto en el mundo mágico solo en el mundo muggle estará vivo, ustedes dirán que dejaron su cuerpo en la casa de sus Tíos, como fue su último deseo antes de que la Tía de Harry los sacara a la fuerza de la casa –el profesor como la enfermera asintieron ante lo dicho por la persona con capucha- Bien parece que están de acuerdo conmigo, les dieran a los Potter que los Dursley no los quieren ver ni en pintura y que si van a su casa, entregara a Adrián con las autoridades…nadien debe saber la verdad al menos hasta pasar los dos años cuando Harry volverá pero muy cambiado y transformado

Estos los sorprendió bastante-¿Cómo que transformado y cambiado?, exijo saber que le hará a mi sobrino-decia enojado Vernon

-No le hare nada malo, en este tiempo que ustedes le dejaran en el hospital su memoria y conciencia se ira conmigo donde le entrenare y guiare para desarrollar su verdadero potencial y quitarle los supresores y transfusiones de magia y pociones que le hicieron…..lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, ahora creo que debemos actuar….no te preocupes no sentirás nada seguirás aquí solo que en un estado de trance-decían antes de poner un dedo en la cabeza de Harry

Sin que nadien lo esperara el cuerpo del viejo desapareció mientras que el de Harry caía inconsciente, sin pensarlo salieron a pedir ayuda, los vecinos no tardaron en salir a ver nuevamente que había pasado-¿Qué paso Vernon, Petunia, señores?-decían los vecinos para ver a los dueños de la casa los niños por suerte se habían ido a una casa más lejana a la de ellos, inconscientemente Petunia señalo el cuerpo de Harry el cual se encontraba tirado en medio de la sala

-Se levantó…y se desmayó-los vecinos los miraron con incredulidad y uno de ellos se acercó al cuerpo del chico y como decia la Tía del chico este estaba respirando débilmente pero se encontraba aun mal, algunos abrieron los ojos mientras uno que otro susurraba que era un milagro por suerte, tan rápido como vieron eso con ayuda de los Tíos del chico se llevaron el cuerpo nuevamente a la camioneta para llevarlo al hospital porque la ambulancia tardaría en llegar se movilizaron todos muy rápidamente

Algunos miraban al chico y la casa sin mucho que decir todos pensaron que vieron algo extraordinario vieron un milagro, al joven que creían muerto volvió a la vida, poco a poco la noticia se difundió en los vecinos y amigos que conocían a los Dursley

El traslado al hospital fue un poco duro pues este se encontraba un poco lejos pero haciendo todo lo que pudieron llegaron en media hora, los doctores los vieron llegar con el cuerpo del chico entre brazos sin más Poppy y Petunia les comentaron lo que había pasado claro que Poppy utilizo _un Confundo_ en los doctores para que se creyeran la historia de que alguien había atacado al chico en durante un paseo del internado pero nadien había visto al atacante, esa sería la historia que utilizarían para que les permitieran internar al chico sin muchas complicaciones ni problemas

Lo que no sabían era que harían sabían que tener a un chico en el hospital durante ese tiempo costaría mucho claro tenían ahorros pero no sabían si sería suficiente, hasta que Serverus volvió de dejar el coche en el estacionamiento este traía un cofre algo grande, el cual se lo entrego a Petunia

-No me mires así Tuni-decia divertido

-¿Eso es ya recuerdo de donde te había visto?, ¿Tú eras ese chico?-hablo en voz alta haciendo que una de las enfermaras la callara, esta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se avergonzó

-Si yo soy su antiguo vecino, pero dejando eso….ya sabes quién me dejo esto en mi coche al parecer está dirigido a ustedes, creo que adentro debe haber algo pues parecer encantado-dijo lo último muy bajo

Esta asintio y lo guardo en la bolsa ya que Serverus lo redujo de tamaño asegurándose de cuando estuvieran es casa volvería a su tamaño original, pronto los doctores no tardaron en llamarlos estos pudieron identificar varias extrañezas en su sangre pero Serverus se adelantó confundiéndolo y diciéndole que su sangre es muy especial, sin mas no hizo preguntas y no más les comento que podría ser un caso de muerte temporal por el trauma o accidente que sufrió y que ahora estaba en coma, una vez dicho eso les permitió el paso a todos

Los Tíos del chico y los profesores vieron como este estaba conectado a varios aparatos y con varios sueros puestos no les gustaba verlo hacia pero sabían que era necesario además de que el chico lo había aceptado y más que nada querían ver que el chico pudiera controlar sus poderes para que estos no les causaran daño

Estuvieron hacia un rato en la habitación del chico hasta que los mandaron a sus casas ya que las enfermeras argumentaba que no solo sería el chico sino ellos también sino se cuidaban, sin más resignados se fueron a la casa de los Dursley donde el hijo del matrimonio, Dudley los esperaba emocionado con el fin de saber del estado de su primo. Algunos vecinos estaban con el chico en casa cuando vieron a los cuatro entrar por la puerta estos les lanzaron un sinfín de preguntas, cuando estos se tranquilizaron Los Dursley les contaron lo que les había dicho el médico y del estado en que ahora se encontraba el chico, fueron varias reacciones desde alegría hasta de tristeza pues a pesar de que estuviera vivo estaba en estado de coma fue un duro golpe para los más jóvenes saber cuándo despertaría su amigo

En Hogwarts las cosas en ese día eran iguales se las pasaron hablando de Draco y Charlus o Adrián la deshonra de Gryffindor como algunos le habían puesto, pero no solo a él sino a Draco, los cuales eran más ofensivos y agresivos que los que les decían a Adrián, solo los Slytherin se mantenían el neutralidad

Las cosas para ambos fueron empeorando mientras avanzaba el día, los profesores solo regañaban o llamaban la atención de los chicos que ofendían a Adrián o Draco pero solo se limitaban a eso. McGonagall se sentía muy triste y decepcionada de Charlus por lo que había hecho más cuando los examigos de Draco les dijeron lo que paso, querían preguntarle a Poppy o Serverus pero no habían llegado. Ella sabía que ambos tenían una relación de amistad con el chico por lo que dedujo que seguirían en el mundo muggle o en alguna parte llorando su perdida

Un par de horas más tarde McGonagall se enteró que ambos ya habían regresado pero se encontraban en la enfermería, tratando de que su rostro no se descompusiera de su seriedad que la caracterizaba tuvo que contener unas cuantas lagrimas que escapaban de su rostro, mientras se hacía camino hacia la enfermería, cuando llego no pudo sentirse bien mientras veía como Poppy curaba la cara de Serverus, estos voltearon cuando se escuchó la puerta dejando paso a ver a la jefa de casa de Gryffindor

-¿Qué haces aquí?-decia Serverus totalmente serio mientras que sus ojos solo demostraban molestia y enojo, pero se descompuso cuando hizo una mueca de dolor

-Deja de quejarte tu quisiste que supieran toda la verdad, así que aguántate-decia la enfermera en tono de reproche, como si hubiera reprendido a un niño

McGonagall no pudo sentir curiosidad por saber que le había pasado en la cara a Serverus-Por lo que veo las cosas no salieron del todo bien-decia seria aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta

Serverus rodo los ojos antes de mirar a la mujer- Claro como si una muerte fuer fácil de decir y superar más cuando mi ahijado tuvo la culpa de esa muerte-decia serio y con algo de sarcasmo, con eso dejo callada a la mujer

-¿Puedo saber que paso?-pregunto dejando caer su máscara dejando ver la tristeza, decepción y enojo que tenia

Serverus puso una mueca de molestia antes de hablar-Llegamos a donde viven los Tíos de Harry-puso una cara seria-La Tía no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos cuando le dimos la noticia, del mismo modo que el resto de la familia y vecindario-decia serio

-Parecerse que Harry o el antiguo joven Potter era muy querido por todos en donde viven sus Tíos por la información que nos dieron antes de que nos corrieran del lugar, Harry se la pasa todos los veranos e inviernos en la casa de sus Tíos, por lo que nos contaron desde pequeño ha estado la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos

-En fin no se tomaron muy bien la noticia después de que con ayuda de los vecinos cargáramos el cuerpo del chico a la casa, los Tíos nos llamaron para saber lo que sucedió con su sobrino, sin más le contamos todo lo que los chicos nos dijeron y lo que nosotros sabíamos y sin siquiera darme cuenta recibí un golpe del Tío de Harry antes de que nos sacaran de la casa-Minerva asintio a todo lo que decia

-Los vecinos que estaban con ellos solo hicieron caso omiso pues sabían de las golpizas que les daban sus padres y su hermano y que nosotros no hacíamos algo para parlo-mención Poppy seria y decaída-Pero antes de que nos fuéramos nos amenazaron con hacer uso, de que su hermano lo había asesinado para prohibirnos acercarnos a su familia o el lugar donde sería la tumba del chico y pidió que le dijéramos los mismo a ya sabes quién-decia con rencor y rabia lo ultimo

Esta entendió que eran a los padres del chico, los padres de Draco, Draco en cuestión del mismo modo que Adrián, su hermano-Entendiendo –decia con algo de pesar pues ella le viera gustado despedirse del chico como lo hicieron los amigos de este

-Por cuál de ellos no pudimos despedirnos ni ver el lugar donde enterrarían al chico. Por la maldita culpa de tu Niño de Oro y del imbécil de Draco Malfoy por dejarse manipular y usar por el-decia con mucho rencor y algo de dolor, pero le sorprendió que no dijera su ahijado sino que lo llamara por su hombre

-Yo no sé qué decir….yo no sabía…

-¿Ahora resulta que no sabías?, McGonagall está claro que todos sabían lo que vivía el chico, solo que a todos les ha importado el Niño de Oro en vez de Harry el cual siempre vivo a la sombra de su hermano, te jactas de tus Leones cuando ellos son peores y no, lo niegues -se adelanto antes de que la otra contestara- Recuerda a James y Lily, tu misma sabes la verdad de que no fue el pulgoso ese el que los vendió sino la rata traicionera de Peter pero aun así cuando supiste que Sirius había escapado o le dieron el Beso del Dementor no hiciste nada para impedirlo

-¿Cómo es eso?, Sirius no traiciono a los Potter

-En verdad no sabes nada o solo estas molestando a las personas parece que lo vieja te va quitando la gloria y demás que eras antes-se calló al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Poppy-Ok lo siento pero me refería solo a ella-señalo a la profesora enfrente de ambos- Bien yo les conté al director a todos en la orden que fue Peter el que los vendió pero nadien me hizo caso nadien me escucho solo por ser según ellos un espía nada mas no tenía ni voz ni voto, solo por ser antes un mortifago solo por eso no me escucharon y es por eso que mataron o asesinaron a Black y Lupin de esa forma cruel y de paso traumaron más a Harry de lo que ya estaba

Minerva no podía articular ninguna palabra estaba sorprendida más con la revelación que Serverus le estaba contando- ¿Cómo que lo traumaron?-decia con su voz entre cortada mientras contenía las lagrimas

-Tu querido niño de Oro como su padre no les importo que Harry estuviera con Black o Lupin, le dieron el Beso del Dementor delante de el a ambos y luego quemaron sus cuerpos, dime Minerva quien es más cruel los que se esconden como leones o las serpientes que ustedes dicen que son malas que un señor oscuro puede salir de esta-decia serio aguantando las lágrimas al recordar como encontró junto con Poppy a Harry estaba muy mal, se había metido en una total depresión sino hubiera sido por el idiota de Draco Harry se hubiera muerto, pero no se esperón que después de ayudarlo y salvarlo terminara haciendo lo mismo que todos hacen

Poppy estaba del mismo modo que Serverus ella estaba muy seria aunque quería aguantar las lágrimas ya no pudo, comenzó a llorar sin ser detenida tenía muchas emociones pero sabía que Harry seguiría mal cuando regresara solo tenía el consuelo de que su abuelo lo ayudara pero no dejaban de ser cruel lo que el chico vivió

Serverus estaba como Poppy sabía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo-Vete-pido en tono de súplica, pero esta estaba ahí parada-¡QUÉ TE VAYAS, LARGO QUEREMOS ESTAR SOLOS!-grito antes de agarrar el brazo de la profesora arrastrándola por la enfermería hasta echarla de esta

Cuando reacciono McGonagall estaba fuera de la enfermería pero no sabía que decir o hacer, sabía que el chico vivo un poco maltratado como lo decia el director, pero tanto hacia como para que Serverus la echara para estar poder llorar a gusto y solo del mismo modo que Poppy, no sabía que hacer así que con la fuerza de voluntad se fue de la enfermería antes de oír un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor, enojo, furia, impotencia y demás que le hacía pensar que tanto más vivió el chico antes de que viniera a Hogwarts

EL grito solo lo pudieron escuchar los Slytherin, fue como una cadena que hizo que algo dentro de ellos se libera para poder llorar, gritar de enojo de frustración e impotencia ese día todos no pudieron evitar llorar por la pérdida de Harry

Draco no sabía que hacer todo el día se la pasaron haciéndole bromas de mal gusto, agrediéndolo o insultándolo, pero cuando escucho ese grito lleno de dolor de frustración, lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, no sabía porque pero desde que Harry lo encontró no pudo preguntarse ¿Porque lo hizo?, él sabía que Harry esperaba el momento indicado y más íntimo para tener su primera vez entre ellos, pero seguía pensado ¿Porque no lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no espero a Harry?, ¿Porque se entregó a Charlus?, cuando quería a Harry no a Charlus, sin más paso toda la noche sollozando en silencio, no quería llorar pues no era cierto, no quería ser un hipócrita ya que cuando lo tuvo lo lastimo más de lo que ya habían hecho antes

Los días fueron pasando hasta que llegaron las escuelas que participarían en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando llegaron ambas escuelas no tardaron en ponerles al tanto de lo que había pasado y las reacciones fueron evidentes ya que cuando llegaron algunos alumnos de Durmtrang se sentaron con Draco pero al siguiente día ya todos estaban lo más posible del, pasaba lo mismo con Charlus algunos al principio le hablaron pero cuando se enteraron de lo que paso estos se iban lo más lejos del, mientras iban pasando los días el rechazo fue más evidente cuando fue el momento de elegir a los campeones fue lo más tedioso

Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons fue la primera seleccionada, Viktor Krum de Durmstrang fue el segundo campeón, Cedric Diggory de Hogwarts fue de Hogwarts con eso todos estaban bastante alegres hasta que salió otro papel del cáliz Charlus Potter de Hogwarts fue nombrado el cuarto campeón para molestia de los tres primeros quienes no querían estar con el más cuando descubrieron lo que hizo con el novio de hermano pequeño lastimándolo en el proceso, uno que otro seguía pensado que Adrián no tuvo la culpa sino Malfoy por ser ofrecido, otro pensaban que Adrián solo lo hirió y fue por eso que se murió, pero los que pensaban estos era la minoría ya que todos de alguna manera se enteraron lo que paso esa noche descubriendo que si fue cierto la acusación de Daphne de que Adrián había apuñalado a su hermano cuando este lo encontró teniendo relaciones con su novio

La primera prueba muy a su pesar de los chicos pues no querían que Adrián compitiera por Hogwarts ni Gryffindor fue la de recuperar un huevo de oro de un nido de dragón, esos asusto algunos pero todos demostraron ser eficientes a la hora de recuperar el huevo aunque no querían admitirlo también Adrián aunque claro los Gryffindor no festejaron su éxito solo fueron sus amigos Ron y Hermione, junto con Semus y Dean los demás los seguían viendo con odio

Durante el Baile de invierno Adrián invito a Ginny, la chica al instante accedió algunos no podían verla a la cara ya que sabía lo que había pasado y aun así quería seguir estando con Adrián, unos no entendía como era que la chica pensaba pero decidieron no ponerle mucha atención a ello

Draco durante el baile de invierno regreso a casa donde fue recibido por sus padres pues ellos querían saber todo lo que había pasado ya que sabían que nada bueno saldría de lo que había hecho su hijo al inicio del curso

-Entendemos eso, pero dime Draco porque lo hiciste porque te acostaste con el hermano de tu novio-decia seria Narcissa, ya que escucho la explicación de Serverus y ahora con la de Draco no había duda era verdad lo que el maestro de pociones les había contado

No podían odiarlo ni repudiarlo pues era su hijo aunque si les hizo sentir un gran decepción que se hubiera dejado manipular por el Niño-Qué-Vivió- Nose que decir Madre, solo sé que cuando Adrián me beso esa noche algo dentro de mi reacciono beso, sinceramente nose que me paso yo quería y sigo queriendo a Harry pero no tengo el derecho de seguirlo amando ya que cuando más me necesitaba, cuando más le hacía falta, lo traicione de la peor manera y con su propio hermano, me siento realmente mal conmigo mismo más cuando paso eso sino lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera correspondido a Adrián esa noche esto no estuviera pasando y Harry-su madre lo interrumpió

-El joven Potter queras decir Draco, sabes que los Black nos educaron para que esto nunca pasara, por eso a partir de este momento tiene prohibido decir su nombre delante de mi

-Pero Harry…-no termino pues recibió una abofeteada de su madre

-Nada Draco Lucius Malfoy Black tu hiciste eso tu asume tu responsabilidad a tu Tío abuelo, Draco lo mataron por el mismo motivo por el cual tu estas asumiendo tu responsabilidad y fue su propio hermano el cual lo hizo y creo que paso algo similar también con los Malfoy-pregunto a su esposo

-Es cierto Draco, tú tenías dos primos que se murieron matándose el uno al otro por el amor de una mujer la cual a resumidas cuentas se casó con un Wesley, es por eso que inicio la rivalidad entre Wesley y Malfoy, además que era un recordatorio para evitar que esto pasara pero creo que es demasiado tarde para contarlo-decia serio viendo a su hijo

-No podemos odiarte por lo que has hecho hijo pero no podemos sentir más que una gran decepción al verte, ahora ve a tu alcoba y piensa en que fue lo que paso por tu cabeza para haber cometido seméjate estupidez

Cuando regreso a Hogwarts paso del mismo modo que estuvo pasando los últimos meses el rechazo de sus compañeros de casa más el de sus amigos eso le dolía pero sabía que ellos querían mucho a Harry más cuando todos habían descubierto todos los golpes con los que regresaba después de haber pasado "un fin de semana con sus padres", desde ese momento todos se habían comprometido ayudarlo y protegerlo pero él lo había roto ese día, el primer día que se entregó a Adrián cuando era novio de Harry

Durante la segunda prueba fue la de recuperar algo perdido, en esta prueba Adrián tuvo que recuperar a su amigo Ron, muchos pensaron que sería Malfoy pero como no fue así, los demás lo entendieron que solo querían tener un rato de placer con Malfoy para luego desecharlo, unos no pudieron sentir más que odio ya que debido a algo infantil había muerto su hermano pequeño

Seguían odian a Draco pero un poco menos que Adrián pero no suficiente como para perdonarlo, sin más las prueba paso de manera normal, más cuando recupero a la hermana de la campeona de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour, algunos pensaron que quería dar una buena imagen para reparar el daño que había cometido otros solo cayeron ante ese acto heroico como decían algunos

Para la tercer prueba las cosas se habían un poco amortiguado seguían odiándolos pero al menos no como antes ya no los agredían pero aún les decían palabras hirientes, seguían culpándose pues tenían eso remordimiento de haber matado a Harry, haber jugado con sus sentimientos. La tercera prueba consistía en recorrer un laberinto hasta llegar al centro donde estaría la el Cáliz de Fuego pero tenían que pasar por diferentes peligroso y guardianes que la custodiaban, una vez que tocaran el cáliz seria tele transportado al lugar de inicio donde todos los esperarían

Adrián pasó por todas las pruebas del mismo modo que Cedric y Víctor los estaban a punto de tocar el cáliz cuando Fleur salió dentro de los arbustos, siendo ella la primera en tocar el cáliz ganando el juego haciendo que todos aparecieran en el comienzo donde todos los estaban esperando, Madame Maxime Olympe era la que estaba más que contenta con el giro de los acontecimientos ya que su alumna era la segunda en las anteriores pruebas en una Cedric y Víctor compitieron por el primer Lugar dejándola a ella en tercero debajo de Adrián, la otra la primera había ganado Adrián, luego fue ella y después Víctor y Cedric, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que apareció la marca tenebrosa en el cielo del mismo modo que cuando estaban en el campeonato de Quidditch

Todos se alarmaron y pronto comenzaron a partir al colegio mientras algunos Aurores recorrían la escuela después de eso las escuelas se retiraron un poco renuentes pues no encontraron nada, las vacaciones de verano llegaron pronto para todos los jóvenes ansiosos de volver a casa claro que solo dos personas de todo el colegio con querían volver encontrarse con la cruda realidad

Adrián fue llevado por su padre a la mansión Potter pues algunos recorrieron el rumor de lo que paso al inicio de ese año por lo que lo mantuvieron vigilado hasta que se fue de la estación

Rápidamente fue recibido entre los amorosos brazos de su madre, del mismo modo que su padre los tres no tardó en llorar abrazándose entre ellos tratando de reconfortarse entre sí, tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que los tres se calmaran

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Adrián sabia las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y tenía que aprender hacerse responsable por ello-¿Cuándo me van a mandar Azkaban?

Sus padre entendieron lo que había estado pensado su hijo en todo este tiempo-No lo van hacer te tendrán vigilado el año que viene, para comprobar si lo que rumorean es cierto o solo una mentira, pero de lo que están seguros es que ya no hay un Potter mas-decia triste su madre mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas

-Yo lo siento…..realmente lo siento….no quise lastimar a Harry, no quería matar a mi hermanito, no quería…no quería traicionarlo-suplicaba llorando mientras caía al piso de rodillas

Sus padres lo levantaron pues ya habían perdido a un hijo y no querían volver a perder otro no lo soportarían- No fuiste el único que tuvo la culpa Adrián, nosotros nunca los enseñamos a estar juntos, siempre hacíamos distinción, siempre olvidamos a Harry, nosotros lo humillamos y maltratamos por años sin darnos cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde-decia su padre con un aire totalmente mal, ya no era el que reía y bromeaba con los demás como antes sabía que la muerte de su hermanito a pesar de no haber estado con ellos les dolió y los afecto mucho

-¿Saben algo de donde se encuentra?-pregunto con la cabeza agachada mirando al piso pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza de verlos a la cara y preguntar dónde habían enterrado a su hermano, al hermano el cual él había asesinado después de haber tenido relaciones con su novio en su cara

Los padres tomaron la cara de su hijo para que los mirara a la cara estaba claro que el quería verlo aunque fuera demasiado tarde, ellos querían lo mismo-No tú Tíos nunca nos dijeron donde lo iban a enterrar, pensamos que sería en el cementerio familiar donde descansan la mayoría de los Dursley, pero me temo que no fue así, solo encontramos la tumba de la madre y padre de tu Tío como de sus abuelos pero cuando nos vieron no quiero contarte todo lo que nos dijeron

-Ellos nos dejaron muy claro más con la amenaza que le dieron a Serverus y a Poppy que no querían vernos cerca de su casa ni tratando de buscar información, me temo que tu Tía quería mucho a Harry y sé que a ella le dolió mil veces lo que ami me ha estado doliendo desde que me enteré de la muerte de Harry-decia su madre de manera triste y pensativa pues él sabía que su madre y Tía no tenían una buena relación pero cuando se trataba de Harry era otra cosa, ya que ni a él lo soportaba ver al único que quería de verdad era a Harry

-Ya veo, pero podemos tratar de seguir buscando algo o alguien que nos diga algo de Harry-decia Adrián con pesar

-EL día que fuimos a hablar con tus Tíos esto no se lo tomaron bien que digamos tu Tío está más delgado que antes del mismo modo que tu primo y tu Tía se ve muy decaída, con solo aparecernos ese día todos tanto ellos como los vecinos saltaron en insultos y demás contra nosotros, varios querían golpear a tu padre, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara cuando te vean haya-decia seria esa vez tuvo que aguantar todos los insultos que les dijeron los vecinos y su misma hermana

Por su parte James recibió dos buenos golpes en la cara y en el abdomen por parte de Vernon jurándole que eso solo era el mismo saludo con el que ellos recibían a Harry y que sino quería un saludo o un comentario más como los que ellos le hacían al chico desde joven que no se acercaran pues tenían grandes deseos de llevar a su sobrino con las autoridades por haber matado a Harry

-Es cierto hijo además de que Vernon quiere hacerte pagar por haber matado a tu hermano, sabes del mismo modo que a pesar de no ser alguien rico y poderoso tu tío tiene muchas influencias y es capaz de cumplir sus amenazas mas cuando estas se trataban de tu hermano….el único consuelo o cosa que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que nos lleguen a perdonar en caso de que nos perdonen ya que nosotros como tú sabes que ellos adoraban a Harry como no tiene idea lo trataban como un hijo para tu primo era su mismo hermano, no creo que sea pronto pero tengo la esperanza de que nos perdonen algún día

El chico solo asintio a lo que decían sus padre pero aun así no podía sentirse culpable porque todo sucedió por su culpa sino hubiera buscando quitarle el novio a su hermano no hubiera pasado esto, sino hubiera comportándose así el todavía estaría con ellos. Sin más con esos pensamientos se fue a su alcoba pues tenía mucho que pensar

Los días y semanas pasaron muy rápido hasta llegar al cumpleaños de Adrián el no quería nada pues todo le recordaba que nunca en ningún cumpleaños estuvo con su hermano, siempre este lo mandaban con su Tía desde que él se acuerda nunca vio mucho más tiempo a su hermano en casa ya sea porque su padres lo mandaban a colegios lo más lejos posibles, hasta dejarlo en campamentos todo el verano e invierno y cuando volvió solo era para recibir golpes y humillaciones de sus padres y del mismo, sabia de primera mano que las estancias en esos campamentos no eran muy buenas pues su padres en ocasiones les pagaban a los cuidadores para que fueran muy malos o crueles con Harry, y en las ocasiones que se quedaban en casa no lo hacía más que un par de días pues luego era mandado a la casa de sus Tíos

Ese fue el primer cumpleaños que deseo que todo esto no hubiera pasado, deseo con todas las fuerzas no ser el Niño-Qué-Vivió, fue el día en que odio su fama y demás que le dieron cuando destruyo al señor oscuro, pues lo hizo lo destruyo y demás pero acusa de todo eso que paso hacer varios años es que el hizo eso, el quería solo devolver el tiempo e impedirle a si mismo matar a su hermano, impedirse acostarse con Malfoy, e impedirle así mismo golpearlo, pero no había forma de hacerlo posible

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a su nuevo año donde algunos todavía lo miraban con recelos más cuando fueron por sus cosas al callejón Diagon, algunos no se creían que salió limpio de haber hecho eso, solo sus amigos y padres sabían que el de verdad sufría y se atormentaba cada noche desde que había matado a su hermano

Ese año paso relativamente tranquilo entre esos y que tuvieron una nueva profesora contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual era la persona que lo vigilaría ese año no pudo sentir mal pues sabía que esa profesora era sangre pura y lo que menos necesitaban era que entre hermanos ya sea mestizos o sangre pura se estuvieran matando, ese años pudo ver que ella realmente podría ser un personas verdaderamente cruel como alguien de ministro seria para aquellos que rompen las normas de los sangre pura pero esta estaba más apegadas a eso que a otras normal que se hicieron para tener o buscar un equilibrio

Tuvo que soportar a Dolores Umbridge un año la cual fue ganando más poder hasta convertirse en Suma Inquisidora, prohibiendo así varios deportes y grupos de estudio, más cuando algunos de sus amigos le pidieron que lo entrenara a lo cual este se negó pues no quería tener más problemas de lo que tenía fue ridículo hasta que se topó en el bosque prohibido al medio hermano de Hagrid no pudo sentirse más mal al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo cuidaba de su hermano menor no como el que no había hecho eso, el hacia todo lo contrario siempre buscaba la forma de burlarse, maltratarlo e humillarlo, con eso fue lo último que se supo de Umbridge cuando se la llevaron los centauros dejándola en desapreciada indefinidamente con eso se terminó su quinto año

En el mundo Muggle un joven peliblanco se encontraba en la misma habitación del hospital desde hace seis meses donde su abuelo cumplió con lo que había dicho su coma duro un año y medio pero después de eso despertó no había podido regresar a casa de sus tíos pues sus Tíos decidieron mudarse en un lugar más amplio para que pudieran estar más cómodos era en el mismo vecindario solo que en un casa mas gran desde que su Tía le informo que su Tío se hizo socio de una empresa que salió de la nada y ha estado avanzando a pasos gigantesco podrían darse un poco ese lujo al menos se sentía bien sabiendo y que no malgastaron el regalo de su abuelo la cual consistía en una pequeña fortuna y varias pócimas de suerte liquida para que no se preocuparan por los gasto que tendrían que hacer hasta que terminara ese tiempo

También poco a poco se fue acomtrumbada a su nueva apariencia su cabello ya no era ese color negro profundo ahora era de color blanco más blanco que la nieve, su piel ya no era un poco morena ahora era más blanca no tan blanca como su pelo pero si demasiado su ojos seguía siendo verde esmeralda pero con detalles de color azul glacial, era más alto que antes, su cuerpo estaba un poco más musculoso que antes, sus facciones se hicieron más delicadas resaltando su belleza, algunos de los doctores y enfermeras lo comenzaron a llamar Ángel

Algunos doctores pensaron que sus cambios se debieron al veneno anormal al que fue expuesto, la única cura que pudieron hacer los doctores fue someter a su cuerpo a todos los venenos de serpientes conocidos, algunos decían que por ese motivo empezó a cambiar al estar experto a esa cantidad de veneno para poder saberse, por eso algunos lo llamaban también Serpiente Albina, eso es lo que más le había causo gracia

Ya solo faltaban unos cuantas horas para que le permitieran salir de hospital, una vez fuera iría a Gringotts a revisar sus cuentas y ver si se podía emancipar contaba con la ayuda de sus Tíos pero no quería abusar así que le pidió a su Tío que si le concedían la emancipación y se quedaba con ellos este quería trabajar con él, pero este se negó rotundamente solo esperaba que si le daban su emancipación poderle pagar de alguna manera por todo lo que habían hecho por el


	3. Chapter 3

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 3: Un viaje a Gringotts**

También poco a poco se fue acomtrumbada a su nueva apariencia su cabello ya no era ese color negro profundo ahora era de color blanco más blanco que la nieve, su piel ya no era un poco morena ahora era más blanca no tan blanca como su pelo pero si demasiado su ojos seguía siendo verde esmeralda pero con detalles de color azul glacial, era más alto que antes, su cuerpo estaba un poco más musculoso que antes, sus facciones se hicieron más delicadas resaltando su belleza, algunos de los doctores y enfermeras lo comenzaron a llamar Ángel

Algunos doctores pensaron que sus cambios se debieron al veneno anormal al que fue expuesto, la única cura que pudieron hacer los doctores fue someter a su cuerpo a todos los venenos de serpientes conocidos, algunos decían que por ese motivo empezó a cambiar al estar experto a esa cantidad de veneno para poder saberse, por eso algunos lo llamaban también Serpiente Albina, eso es lo que más le había causo gracia

Ya solo faltaban unos cuantas horas para que le permitieran salir de hospital, una vez fuera iría a Gringotts a revisar sus cuentas y ver si se podía emancipar contaba con la ayuda de sus Tíos pero no quería abusar así que le pidió a su Tío que si le concedían la emancipación y se quedaba con ellos este quería trabajar con él, pero este se negó rotundamente solo esperaba que si le daban su emancipación poderle pagar de alguna manera por todo lo que habían hecho por el

-Bien, ¿cómo te sientes Harry?-pregunto entrando su Tío

-Muy bien Tíos Vernon, solo espero salir pronto de este lugar-hablo haciendo un gesto su Tío al verlo no pudo evitar reír pues recordaba como era de niño

-Ya calma prontos saldremos de aquí, entre nosotros dos a mí tampoco me gusta venir a los hospitales-decia en un susurro causando un poco de gracia en el chico acostado en la cama

-Parece que si es cierto lo que decia Tía Petunia-menciono dando una risita

-Nada de eso es solo…que no me gustan los hospitales nada mas-decia un poco avergonzado

Sin más mientras seguían hablando no se dieron cuenta que Petunia ingresaba a la habitación esta no puedo evitar sonreír al ver de nuevo a su sobrino pese a estar en coma como lo había dicho Thanatos les dolía un poco no poder estar con él, pero sabían que era necesario para que controlara los poderes o magia, no entendía muy bien, que despertaron en sus sangre

-Veo que ya estas despierto Harry-decía Petunia llamando la atención de los dos que estaban conversando

-Si desde hace un par de minutos, pero dime Tía ya puedo salir-no termino pues un doctor entro y se lo quedo mirando analizándolo unos cuantos minutos

-Si joven Potter ya puede retirarse pero si se encuentra mal o algo….

-No dude en venir de nuevo o contactarlo si ya se

El joven doctor solo rodo los ojos sabia como todos que Ángel quería salir para poder estar de nuevo con sus amigos, primo y Tíos-Bien parece que conoces lo que te iba a decir pero sino me prometes que te cuidaras no te dejare salir hasta de otros dos meses-decia serio aunque no pudo suprimir la leve sonrisita cuando el chico hizo un puchero

-Está bien promete tratar de cuidarme y si pasara algo me pondré en contacto con usted o algún servicio médico-decia con un leve puchero

-Bien como es todo solo faltaría que ambos firmaran la salida de su sobrino mientras que él se arregla-ambos Dursley asintieron antes de dejar a Harry solo no sin antes darle un cambio de ropa nueva por lo que vio

Sin más Harry se levantó de la cama y con una sonrisa alegre se vistió estaba bastante contento de poder salir y caminar nuevamente aunque sabía por su abuelo que tenía que ocultar ciertas habilidades de los demás, cuando termino salió con una maleta de ropa para encontrarse con sus Tíos nuevamente

Sin más se fueron del hospital no sin antes que todos los enfermeros, doctores y algunos pacientes se despidieran del peliblanco, esto fue normal para los Tíos de Harry pues sabía que algunos le tomaron mucho cariño como su sobrino también lo hizo, el viaje en coche fue agradable el solo esperaba ver a su primo y a sus amigos

-¿Emocionado?-hablaron divertidos sus Tíos

-Si después de dos años voy a volver pero ¿cómo ha estado Dudley y los chicos?-pregunto, aunque francamente espero que hayan estado bien aunque no podía dejar de sentir un poco de miedo

-Bien Dudley era como tu cuando iban a la escuela aquí, se volvió uno de los mejores en sus clases, los demás siguen siendo los mismos de siempre aunque siempre preguntaban por ti cuando regresábamos del hospital cada vez que te visitábamos

-De seguro los vas a sorprender mucho muchacho-decia su Tío Vernon con una sonrisa divertida

Estuvieron hablando cuando de repente vio que estaban ya en el vecindario eso lo puso más nervioso cuando terminaron de estacionarse Harry no puedo sorprenderse de ver la casa que siempre estuvo desahitada enfrente del, con la ayuda de su Tío bajaron la maleta y entraron en la casa tal vez no era la otra pero no puedo evitar sentirse nostalgia por volver a estar en casa aunque esta no fue la otra se parecía bastante a la antigua casa de sus Tíos

-Vamos te acompañaremos a tu habitación-este asintio y se dejó guiar por sus Tíos

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso su habitación estaba aún lado de la de su Primo, entro parecía como si estuviera en su antigua habitación la mayoría de los muebles estaban en el mismo lugar aunque claro había más cosas ya que su habitación era mayor que la que tenía en la antigua casa

-Espero que te guste, aunque claro decidimos darte un pequeño regalo sorpresa por haber salido del hospital, te dejaremos un momento en media hora si no estás cansando sal al jardín tenemos una sorpresa eso si no se permite espiar….-este asintio antes de que sus Tíos salieron no puedo sentir más que curiosidad por saber que era esa sorpresa

Su habitación era de color negro con detalles blanco, su cama de sabanas de color negro, con un cuadro en la cabecera de nubes, esta se encontraba a un costado de la ventana, del otro lado estaba su armario este era más grande que el anterior, este las puertas estaban hechas de vidrio negro con los detalles de metal, había un escritorio lo suficiente mente grande para que pudiera hacer sus deberes este no se había dado cuenta pero está a un costado del armario, también había una puerta la cual supuso que sería el baño pero lo que más le gusto fue el mueble el cual abrió para encontrarse con una librería y al centro de esta estaba un televisor de pantalla plana igual que su computadora, pero lo que más contrastaba era la alfombra de cuadros negros y blancos junto con las cortinas blancas

Agradeció enormemente ese gesto que hicieron sus Tíos por el sin más quería darse un baño reviso su armario para ver sus ropa tendría que buscar una que le quedaran bien pues estaba más alto y musculoso que antes, camino tranquilo hasta llegar al armario se volvió a encontrar con que la mayoría de ropa normal eran nuevas y de su tamaño, en un costado vio sus túnicas en eso pensó que cuando fuera al callejón Diagon tendría que comprar unas nuevas, vio también varios pares de zapatos deportivos y formales estos también eran nuevos pues no era el mismo que antes

Saco un juego de ropa antes de entrar al baño y darse una merecida ducha aunque siguió sorprendiéndose de que encontrara las cosas en color negro ya combinaban mucho con la habitación sin darse cuenta que había puesto una sonrisa antes de entrar y darse una ducha

Unos minutos más tarde Harry salía de su habitación para llegar al jardín no podía sentir mucha curiosidad abrió las puertas de la sala que conducían al jardín para encontrarse con todos sus amigos y algunos vecinos los cuales lo estaban esperando

Algunos al verlo no pudieron dejar caer sus quijadas al piso cuando vieron lo cambiado que estaba Harry sabían por Petunia y Vernon que había cambiado pero no bastante, algunas de sus amigas no pudieron reprimir el leve sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas, mientras que los chicos asentían en forma de aceptación, cuando salieron del shock el cual primero en salir fue Dudley corrió abrazar a su primo pronto los demás chicos los siguieron

-Te gusto la sorpresa-decia su Tía con una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva, este asintio antes de abrazarla, algunas veces deseaba ser hijo de su Tía pero aunque no fuera así sabía que lo quería como un hijo igual que su Tío y el los quería como padres y como hermano

Los vecinos no fueron tardando en llegar algunos se pusieron muy avergonzados a haberse dado cuenta que se habían retrasado del mismo modo que algunos amigos del chico, pero todos tenían las misma reacciones cuando lo veía

Sin más la fiesta de bienvenida comenzó entre pláticas y juegos por parte de los demás jóvenes, a Harry le gustó mucho saber cómo todos pudieron seguir adelante, esforzándose por tratar de mejor, pasando una horas decidieron poner un poco de música claro que aun nivel decente aunque eso no les importaba a los vecinos pues todos estaban divirtiéndose en la fiesta por el regreso del chico

Unas horas más tarde ya la mayoría se estaba retirando de la casa de los Dursley, él quería ayudarles a recoger y levantar todo pero estos no quisieron, en vez de eso ellos les pidieron que se fuera a descansar pues acababa salir del hospital y ellos querían que estuviera bien

A regañadientes tuvo que ir a su habitación mientras que sus Tíos se encargaban de levantar y recoger las cosas que había en el patio trasero, estuvo en su habitación recostado en su cama mientras pensaba las cosas que habrían cambiado en todo ese tiempo que no estuvo en Hogwarts no podía sentir un poco emocionado al volver pero también con temor de saber que se tendría que enfrentar a sus antiguos amigos, a sus padres, así como a sus antiguo amor

Durante esos seis meses que estuvo en el hospital mientras se recuperaba y se volvía adaptar a mover su cuerpo, estuvo con varios especialistas que le hicieron entender varias cosas, los cuales le hicieron recuperar la confianza en sigo mismo que había perdido, era por eso y demás que estaba profundamente agradecido con las personas que lo estuvieron apoyando que puedo salir adelante y con la frente en alto nuevamente

Sin darse cuenta término dormido, sus Tíos antes de que se fueran acostar pasaron a ver a su sobrino, no podían sentirse más que felices de volver a tenerlo con ellos pero sabían que tendría que volver a ese colegio donde estaban las personas que alguna vez fueron muy importante para el eso hacía que tuvieran un poco de miedo, sin más murmuraron "un buenas noches" antes de irse ellos a dormir igualmente que los chicos estaban haciendo

En ese mismo día en la Mansión Malfoy se encontraban los habitantes de esta hablando en la sala tranquilamente, los padres estaban sobrellevando mejor las cosas que habían pasado hace dos años, seguían serios al respecto pero aun así estaban un poco más alegres que su hijo pudiera volver a adaptarse al colegio

-¿Entonces ya todo estaba bien?-pregunto Narcissa a su hijo que estaba frente de ella

-Si, después de todo lo que paso en cuarto año parece que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad-decia algo ya más recuperado que antes, sus padres sabían que el chico había hecho mal al dejarse manipular y seducir por el Potter, lastimando a si a Potter menor

Sabían que su hijo se lamentaba enormemente haber cometido ese error solo esperaban que algún día él se pudiera perdonar así mismo como lo estaban haciendo los otros con el

Muy alejado de Malfoy Manor se encontraba Potter Manor, en la Mansión se encontraban los Potter viendo a su hijo el cual traía una carta en su mano con el escudo del ministerio, estaban bastantes nerviosos ya que en la carta decia la sentencia que tenía que cumplir su hijo

Con mucho cuidado y con nervios Charlus abrió la carta del ministerio no puedo tranquilizarse al leerla sabía que eso no era suficiente por lo que él había hecho, él sabía que tenía que estar en Azkaban pero solo tenía que pagar un multa por ello, no pudo más que sentirse enojado y dolido consigo mismo como si la muerte de su hermano no valiera tanto

-Me han dejado libre, solo tengo que pagar una multa-decia mirando el piso se sentía todavía pésimo y arrepentido por lo que había hecho pero sabía que por más que se arrepintiera no podría hacer algo por cambiar las cosas

Su padres entendieron lo que le pasaba a su hijo ellos también estaba como el no dejaban de arrepentirse por haberlo maltratando por años pero como su hijo por más que trataran no podrían hacer nada- Trata de tranquilizarte por más que quisiéramos no podemos hacer nada más que seguir adelante no queremos perder a otro hijo así que por favor trata de seguir adelante Adrián hazlo por nosotros-el mencionado asintio con la cabeza antes de salir de la sala

-¿Por lo que veo se sigue culpando no es cierto?-hablo James de manera tranquila

-Me temo que sí, solo espero que pueda seguir adelante….James yo no podría soportar perder otro hijo-el nombrado volteo a mirar a su esposa para encontrándose con las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Lily

-Por favor tranquilízate, seguro que encontraremos una forma de arreglar todo esto y hacer que Adrián salga adelante

Sin darse cuenta que Adrián los estaba escuchando, se seguía sintiendo pésimo mas cuando escucho lo que su madre dijo, realmente no sabía que hacer pero estaba claro que trataría de sobrellevar todo lo que había causado, no quería volver hacer sentir mal a sus padres

A la mañana siguiente en el mundo Muggle los Dursley y Harry ya estaban listo lo acompañarían hasta Gringotts pero no dejaban de sentirse un poco nervioso después de que supieron que los tres eran Squib, una clase de mago pero que no podían hacer magia se quedaron un poco sorprendido más por Vernon quien no sabía que en su línea familia había magos o brujas pero lo acepto de buena manera ya que el quería aprender hacer pociones del mismo modo que los demás puede que no pudieran hacer magia como tal pero no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad, ellos las pocas veces que pudieron ver a Harry haciendo un poción, pero con eso Harry respondía a la duda que siempre había tenido porque podía hacer magia cuando estaba en el casa de sus Tíos

Fueron en coche hasta llegar a Londres donde estuvieron buscando a calle Charing Cross pues Harry nunca había ido siempre las compras las hacia Lily o James para que nadien lo viera, es por eso que Harry no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba el Caldero Chorreante, estuvieron buscando hasta que lo encontraron supusieron que nadien lo veía pues las personas se alejaban del, estaba entre una librería y una tienda donde vendían CD, discos y revistas

-¿Un pud?, este lugar luce muy feo-decía Petunia

-¿Estás seguro que aquí es?-hablo su Tío

Harry no estaba muy convencido- Si, es aquí, eso dice el letrero-decia señalando al cartel, los demás no pudieron ver nada así que solo eso basto para que decidieran entrar pues estaban en el lugar correcto

Cuando entraron no pudieron más que quedarse callado mientras miraban extrañados el lugar lucia deteriorado y parecer de día dentro del pud bastante oscuro pero lo alumbraban velas y la chimenea con un poco de temor los cuatro se acercaron a la barra donde estaba el encargado mirándolos

-Buenos Días ¿Qué desean?-pregunto amigable el encargado viéndolos fijamente

Harry era el que se paró delante de los tres restantes- Bueno Días, queríamos entrar al callejón

El encargado asintio pero sin dejar de analizarlos analizando pudo ver que los tres pelinegros eran Squib y el peliblanco era un mago no pregunto más pues el peliblanco desprendía cierta aura que lo hacía temer, salió detrás de la barra para guiar a las cuatro personas hasta detrás del pud donde les enseño la serie del patrón que debían seguir para poder entrar cuando termino y la entrada se abrió y ellos se fueron el regreso dentro del local pero no dejaba de preguntarse quién sería ese joven mago

Harry con sus Tíos y primos entraron dentro del local no dejaron de ver los locales que había algunas personas los miraban mal pero otras los miraban curiosos con pasos calmados pero con elegancia como siempre caracterizo a Harry y sus Tíos cuando iban a eventos importantes siguió su camino hasta llegar al enorme edificio color blanco con una inscripción en la entrada

 _Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más_

 _Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,_

 _Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado_

 _De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí_

Los Tíos como el primo de Harry parecían extrañados por eso, el único que no estaba así era Harry su abuelo le había contado un poco la historia del mundo mágico y sobre las diferentes comunidades como criaturas que había en este

Con pasos calmados seguros pero sin arrogancia entraron al banco, Dudley no pudo dejar de verlos con mucha curiosidad a los duendes les pareció muy raro que alguien los mirara de ese modo sin y terror o sin considerarse superior a ellos

Harry camino hasta el final del pasillo donde se podía ver a un goblin de mayor edad que el resto este espero hasta que el duende lo viera-Disculpe quisiera hablar con el Rey duende

Al duende le sorprendió que un mago supiera eso, ya que ningún mago sabe que los duende se rigen por un rey o soberano solo alguien con mucho influencia o importancia para los duendes sabría eso-Debe estar equivocado señor no hay ningún Rey duende….-luego se quedó mirando a los Dursley- Además en caso de existiera como crees que puede venir a exigir verlo sin una cita previa

Harry supuso que esto pasaría- Vengo a resolver asuntos relacionados con Lord Morte-decia serio mientras hacía que su ojos cambiaran a un color negro profundo

Solo con eso basto para que el duende se pusiera un poco nervioso, los Tíos de Harry veian esto demasiado confundidos pero lo dejaron pasar-Disculpe mi insolencia en este mismo momento lo llevo con esa persona-decia en voz baja para que nadien mas los escuchara- Pero debo aclarar que sus acompañantes no pueden seguir hasta donde usted ira pero se les acondicionara una sala de espera hasta que termine de atender sus asuntos

Harry asintio y siguió al duende que los guiaría sus Tíos y su primo se quedaron en una sala de espera hasta que Harry volviera. Era la primera vez que Harry utilizaba el método de transporte del carro, este fue hasta lo más profundo donde se pudo ver una enorme puerta de oro macizo donde el duende entro para informa, unos minutos después el duende regreso para decirle que podía pasar

Harry siguió al duende por las puertas se quedó un poco nervioso al ver a un duende más viejo que los anteriores que había visto, este estaba sentado en su trono mirándolo fijamente, Harry por consejo de su abuelo se arrodillo hasta que este le diera permiso levantarse con un gesto el Rey duende le dio permiso

-Ya veo, con que era cierto veo que al fin ese viejo encontró a su heredero-decia serio pero con una irónica, Harry no sabía que hacer estuvo entrenando pero la etiqueta no era lo suyo y no quería tener algún problema con los duendes por faltarle el respeto al Rey de ellos

Sin que Harry se diera cuenta su abuelo apareció con su usual túnica de color negro- Puedo ser viejo pero no un mocoso malcriado que no sabe cómo hablarle a sus mayores-más de uno de los duendes que estaba allí jadeo al verlo presente, el mismo Rey abrió los ojos al ver que lo que decia el chico era cierto

-Dejemos eso para después saco de huesos y dime que asuntos tienes tú y tu heredero con nosotros los duendes-sinceramente quería evitarse un dolor de cabeza

Harry estaba sin habla primero su abuelo se aparece de la nada sin previo aviso y ahora, el y el Rey duende se tratan como viejos amigos

-Recuerdas la profecía que había vaticinado hace más de mil años atrás-el Rey asintio, Harry no dejaba de ver a su abuelo y al Rey, eso lo sorprendió bastante no quería ni saber qué edad tenía su abuelo- Mi nieto Harry Potter, el descendiente de mi hijo menor, Ignotus Peverell, este chico cumplió con lo que había vaticinado

El Rey vio pensativo al chico hasta que recordó- Harry Potter…..el chico que murió por un accidente hace dos años en Hogwarts-eso hizo rabiar a sus abuelo la magia ya aura de este estaba saliéndose de control hasta que noto como Harry lo tomaba de su túnica-Veo que lo que nos dijeron no es cierto así que Thanatos dime lo que verdaderamente paso….

-Eso puede esperar un momento lo que quiero es que le hagan la hagan a mi nieto un prueba de linaje-decia serio tratando de calmarse un momento, El Rey asintio pero sabía que algo había pasado

El Rey mando a uno de los duendes que estaban en la sala por un cáliz de oro, daga y un pergamino diez minutos después el duende ya tenía las cosas justo enfrente de Harry en una pequeña mesa que había aparecido-Señor Potter, necesito que se haga un pequeño corte y deje caer unas gotas de sangre en el cáliz

Armándose del valor Harry tomo el cuchillo e iba hacerse un pequeño corte en un dedo pero pensó un momento antes de tomar la daga con la otra mano y hacerse un corte en su palma dejando caer su sangre en el cáliz, estaba concentrado en eso que no vio las caras de orgullo de los de su abuelo y los duendes que estaban presentes en la sala del trono. Cuando levanto la mirada se quedó viendo a los duendes no sabía si había ofendido o hecho algo malo, pues no conocía mucho de los duendes o goblins como los magos los llamaban- ¿Esto?…. ¿acoso hice algo malo?-decia nervioso

Su abuelo reacciono tendría que terminar de ayudarle a que tuviera más confianza-No hizo todo lo contrario-menciono El Rey duende viendo al joven peliblanco- Los duendes somos una raza de creadores pero también un raza guerrera, lo que usted acaba de hacer es un símbolo de valentía, coraje, lealtad, sabiduría y honor, en otras palabras sea ganado el respeto de todos los presentes en esta sala

Sin más el cáliz se ilumino de una luz muy brillosa que cambiaba de colores del mismo modo que el pergamino de un momento a otro cuando la luz termino de brillar se vio la sangre del joven como salía del cáliz y se plasmaba en el pergamino en forma de letras esos trajo mucho a atención de los duendes pero solo Thanatos y El Rey duende se quedaron de piedra ya que eso les hacía recordar algo que hace muchos años pensaron que sería imposible lograr, pero dejaron primero que el chico estuviera tranquilo ya cuando fuera necesario le dirían lo que acababa de pasar

 _Nombre: Henryson James Potter Evans_

 _Nacimiento: 31 de julio de 1977_

 _Padre: James Charlus Potter Black_

 _Madre: Lilian Potter nee Evans_

 _Hermano: Adrián Charlus Potter Evans_

 _Título:_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Más antigua casa Peverell (Padre)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Más antigua casa Elysius (Madre)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Gryffindor (Padre)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Slytherin (Padre)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Ravenclaw (Decreto)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Hufflepuff (Decreto)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Black (Padrino)_

 _*Heredero por Sangre de Lord Morte_

 _*Heredero por Decreto de Merlín_

 _*Heredero por Decreto de Morgana Le Fay_

Cuando dejaron de escribirse las palabras con la sangre de Harry la luz seso del mismo modo que las proyecciones de los Títulos del chico todos estaban en piedra, el Rey duende del mismo modo que su abuelo no sabían que decir Thanatos esperaba los solo los títulos que el antes le había dicho pero esto nunca se lo había esperado

Harry por inercia volteo a ver a su abuelo-¿Sabías de esto?-pregunto incrédulo

Thanatos no sabía que decir él estaba igual de sorprendido que su nieto- La verdad nunca me espere esto, nose que decir…–fueron las simples palabras del abuelo que dejaron en shock a su nieto como a los duendes antes de que se oyera una enorme carcajada de parte del Rey

-Viejo amigo de verdad creíste que eras el único que tuvo la misma visión y vaticino sobre las reliquias de la muerte, ambos tanto Merlín como Morgana lo hicieron hace muchos siglos antes de que tú interesaras en esa bruja de Alessia e hicieras esos objetos-decia burlescamente- Ellos sabían que esto pasaría yo escuche de esto cuando todavía era príncipe date cuenta que esto es más antiguo que tú matrimonio y descendencia

Eso fue lo único que pudo aclarar El Rey antes de que varios duendes entraran y se quedaran viendo al chico y al encapuchado, antes de arrodillarse en forma de respeto ante su Rey, este hizo un gesto para que ellos se levantaran, con un movimiento de mano el pergamino voló a las manos de uno de los duendes, estos los miraron con asombro antes de ver al chico, no cabían en la sorpresa de que fueron llamados solo por un chico

-Mis fieles súbditos este joven que esta antes ustedes es el jefes de casa como Heredero Universal de las casas y personas que están en el la lista de los Títulos que el joven Potter pose, espero sean capaces de ponerle al tanto de todos los asuntos relacionados con sus propiedades y negocios que pose desde este momento

Ellos asintieron antes de presentarse al chico seguían si creerse que eso fuera real, pero recordando las palabras de su Rey supieron que no podría haber ninguna falsa, más por el hecho de ver el cáliz y la daga manchada de sangre del mismo modo que la mano del chico, la cual parecía estarse cerrando sola

-¿Abuelo tengo una pregunta?-miro a su abuelo que asintio para que preguntara-¿Porque dice que soy tu heredero cuando ya sé que soy heredero de os Peverell?

Su abuelo sonría antes de hablar- La familia Peverell era la familia de mi antigua esposa Alessia, como Lord Morte o Thanatos el Dios de la Muerte poseo riquezas y demás pero por pedido de Alessia nunca les contamos esto a nuestros hijos queríamos evitar que se volviera de ese modo que te conté-menciono al darse cuenta que algunos de los duendes les estaban prestando mucha atención demasiado para su gusto- Por eso eres mi Heredero, mi fortuna y demás está separado de la de los Peverell

Harry asintio a lo que estaba contándole su abuelo sabía que algunas veces más cuando nombraban a su difunta esposa le era difícil hablar de su pasado cuando decidió tomar una forma corpórea

El Rey duende asintio a lo que Thanatos estaba contando pero no se olvidó del hecho de que el joven Potter el menor de los Potter estaba vivo y no muerto como se creía-Bien ya que todo está aclarado te pido no te exige como tu amigo y Rey duende que me digas….el hecho del porque el Joven Potter, el menor de los Potter que se creía muerto, está vivo o mejor dicho está contigo y esas personas de haya fuera-decia serio los demás se quedaron callados y sorprendidos cuando dijo que el Joven Potter había muerto

Hacia pasaron una media hora contándole todo lo que había pasado pero no solo fue por parte de Thanatos sino también el Rey duende les conto varias cosas entre ellas que se conoce que el Joven Potter había muerto por un accidente que tuvo cuando estaba llegando a Hogwarts, también de los rumores que circulaban respecto a su muerte, pero antes de que pudieran darse cuenta Harry, de un momento a otro estaba tratando de detener tanto su Abuelo como los duendes en especial el Rey duende que se levantó de su Trono el cual tría en sus manos dos enorme hachas

-¡BASTA, COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SE COMPORTE COMO CRIOS EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA CUANDO YA SON LO SUFICIENTEMENTE VIEJOS Y MADUROS!-grito muy exaltado Harry regañando a todos los presente, los cuales tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse

-Es cierto creo que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos-decia el Rey antes de dejar hachas para volver a su Trono, los demás asintieron conforme lo dicho por el viejo duende

-Bien creo que ya sabes lo que queremos que hagas no es cierto-hablo Thanatos viendo a su viejo amigo

Solo con una mirada basto para que el otro entendiera lo que quería decir-Entiendo, traigan los papeles de emancipación no dejaremos que alguien trate de hacerle algo a nuestro nuevo amigo-decia ordenando a uno de los duendes que asintio antes de irse y regresar rápidamente con varios papeles

-Hacía de fácil…..-decia asombrado Harry

Tanto el Rey como Thanatos rieron por la reacción de Harry- No es fácil el único que tiene el poder de hacerlo es el Rey Duende, Ragnok un gran amigo él tiene el mismo poder que el ministro de magia dentro de Gringotts, siendo que él te da el consentimiento de emanciparte solo tiene que entregar los papeles a alguien del ministerio para que todo esté resuelto y nadien, toma en cuenta los papeles del ministerio así que cuando te presentes o quieran pedir tu custodia nuevamente no podrán hacerlo-Harry asintio del mismo modo que los demás

-Bien que nombre deseas tener es algo normal cambiarte el nombre si deseas al momento de emanciparte-decia el Ragnok

-Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Peverell-menciono Harry, los duendes asintieron en señal de aceptación antes de que se escribiera el nombre el pergamino antes de que este brillara del mismo modo que Harry

-Con eso, ya estas completamente emancipado, por cierto Harry es un diminutivo de varios nombres como lo es del nombre Hydrans-decia su abuelo viendo como este asintio

-Me gusta Harry y no quiero que mis Tíos me tengan que llamar de otro nombra ya que con ese crecí estando a su lado-decia con una sonrisa que por un momento pareció iluminar la sala del Trono

-Harry esto es algo que te pertenece-hablo el Rey duende para que este volteara al frente donde estaba un duende de una de sus bóvedas en sus manos tría un cofre de cristal y detalles de oro dentro se podían ver un total de diez anillos-Parece que son el número exacto de los dedos de tus manos –decia con una sonrisa divertida Thanatos

-No se puede hacer que solo sea uno, creo que será muy difícil no llamar la atención teniendo todos estos anillos puesto-eso hizo pensar por un momento a los duendes dándose cuenta que el chico tenía la razón

-Entrégale el cofre-decia viendo al duende-Ahora Harry abrirás el cofre y pondrás tus manos sobre los anillos sin tocarlos y trata de desear que solo sean uno

Harry asintio e hizo lo que Ragnok le dijo, abrió el cofre y puso sus manos sobre los anillos y una luz de diferente color, empezó a salir de los anillos antes de que esta los tragara cuando seso solo había uno una anillo de oro con una esmeralda en la cual estaba gravado el escudo de los Peverell

-Bien salió mejor de lo que pensé, me lo permitirías un momento-hablo Ragnok, Harry asintio y se lo dio al duende que le trajo el cofre este se lo llevo hasta su Rey donde hizo algunos símbolos y movimientos extraños con sus manos antes de devolvérselo- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte solo hice algunas protecciones para evitar que alguien llegara a dañarte o darte alguna opción que haga incapaz de doblegar tu voluntad y espíritu además de que lo convertí en un trasladar en caso de ser necesario aparecerás aquí en Gringotts o en una de las propiedades que tienes al aceptar los anillos….creo que eso sería todo de mi parte a menos que tengas algún asunto

Harry asintio un poco nervioso- Este año volveré a Hogwarts- Ragnok miro a Thanatos quien le dio una mirada él sabía que algo tramaba costal de huesos pero sabía que era mejor no meterse a menos que fuera necesario- Por lo tanto pensaba si podría sacar dinero de una de mis bóvedas-Harry vio como sintió delante del apareció una especie de saco y una tarjeta

-Eso te podrá ayudar tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico-vio como el chico asintio pero no entendía- El saco sirve para sacar galeones in necesidad de venir al banco, la tarjeta es lo mismo solo que esta la tiene las casas que tiene un rango alto de nobleza ya que las familias de recursos limitados no disponen de estos solo esta tarjeta se les entrega a las familias nobles, algunos vendedores en el mundo mágico tiene una piedra con inscripciones para que puedas pagar con la tarjeta en vez de galeones…..por eso te entrego ambas cosas por si acaso, no te preocupes están encantadas para que nadien pueda robártela ni sacar o comprar algo sin tu permiso

Thanatos estaba bastante complacido pero seguía pensado que algo le faltaba ya le había enseñado a Harry la mayoría de las cosas que él sabia, ya tenía sus Títulos y papeles en orden solo faltaba que llegara el momento de irse a Hogwarts, hay recordó lo que hacía falta-Viejo amigo me podrías hacer un favor….

Ragnarok no lo podría creer algo se le había olvidado o paso por alto, pero vio sus ojos los cuales literalmente se debieron a su nieto- ¡No lo puedo creer es enserio! Como se te ocurre no haber solicitado la entrada de Harry a Hogwarts, viejo decrepito-con una de su manos se froto la nariz-No te preocupes me hare cargo de la entrada-apareció una carta para el chico enfrente- Son los materiales que utilizaras para tu sexto año-el chico asintio antes de tomar la carta, ahora se preguntó como el chico compraría las cosas si ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran- Definitivamente son Abuelo y nieto-murmuro antes de ver como estos salían de la sala, los que alcanzaron a escucharlos no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risita de darse cuenta lo que su Rey estaba pensado

Ya fuera el recorrido fue el mismo que siguieron para ver al Rey, cuando llegaron a la sala los Dursley los estaban esperando pero por lo que veian estaban muy confundidos-¿Harry estas seguro que ya está todo arreglado te fuiste solo media hora?-pregunto su Tía

Eso desconcertó a Harry, para él habían pasado un par de horas-Es un hechizo de manipulación del tiempo solo hay unas cuantas personas que pueden hacerlo y solo este es reducido a una habitación o lugar específico-con esa respuesta los Dursley se dieron cuenta que su sobrino no venía solo sino con Thanatos-Por cierto un gusto Petunia, Vernon en volver a verlos….y ahora a ti también joven Dudley

Estos solo asintieron antes de seguir su camino pero ahora sin Thanatos el cual como apareció se fue del lugar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta lo primero que harían seria conseguir las nuevas Túnicas para Harry, donde compraron tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo, un sombrero puntiagudo, una capa de invierno y unos guantes protectores de piel de dragón

Harry estaba fascinado era la primera vez que podía venir a comprarse sus propias cosas, su materiales que verdaderamente le quedaran bien-¿Estás seguro que eso es todo muchacho?-pregunto su Tío

-Si Tío, eso es todo lo que dicen que los alumnos nuevos o transferidos deben llevar-contesto viendo como la pendiente le seguí tomando medidas, pero no pudo dejar de ver algunos magos que miraban con mala cara a sus Tíos y primo

Sus Tíos no pudieron, no pasar desapercibido la cara que puso su sobrino cuando los demás magos los miraban-Descuida sobrino, parece que en Inglaterra nunca han visto a squibs sangre pura-menciono su Tía no quería llamarlo Harry delante de la gente o podrían sospechar, pero con esas simples palabras los magos que los miraban desviaron su mirada de la familia unos avergonzados y apenados y otros no les tomaron importancia

Cuando terminaron de entregarles las cosas a Harry y que este pagara se fueron a la droguería donde todos quedaron impresionados con la cantidad de materiales para pociones que podrían encontrar en ese lugar hay Harry compro dos suministros por un años de materiales para pociones unos para sus Tíos y primo y el otro para él hicieron lo mismo que la anterior vez pagaron y se fueron para encontrar los libros que necesitaría para su sexto años, hay Harry también compro varios libros de pociones, unos claro era para él y los otros para sus Tíos

Iban caminando por el Callejón Diagon hablando un momento cuando algo le llamo la atención sin pensar estuvo caminado hasta entrar a una tienda donde vende familiares ignorando al pendiente camino hasta el fondo del lugar donde encontró un pequeño cachorro de león albino, tenía un par de alas, sus plumas eran de colores grises desde el más oscuro hasta el más claro y por ultimo su cola era una serpiente pero esta tenia tonalidades de color gris

El pendiente y los Dursley que se interesaron en que su sobrino estaría viendo se acercaron hasta donde estaba él, ellos y el pendiente del local no pudieron caber en su sorpresa cuando vieron como el pequeño cachorro de león no dejaba de jugar con el chico a pesar de estar en su jaula

Harry pudo notar cuando a su acompañantes los cuales lo miraban asombrados del mismo modo que el vendedor del local-¿Cuánto cuesta?-el vio como el vendedor no dejaba de estar en shock –Disculpe es que acoso el cachorro no está a la venta

Con eso el vendedor salió del shock inicial que tuvo- Si, disculpe…..el cachorro si se encuentra a la venta, lo que pasa es que me sorprende que sea la primera persona en poder tocarlo sin que este trate de atacarlo-el pendiente vio como el chico asentía a lo que estaba diciendo así que supuso que estaba interesado pero no podía creerse que alguien hubiera podido acercase al pequeño cacharro- Bien pero déjeme preguntarle los quiere con todos los materiales que va a necesitar para su cuidado, sus protección y demás hechizos que el pequeño cachorro necesita

Harry vio al cachorro y luego al pendiente para sentir en forma de respuesta-Si me gustaría que tuviera todo arreglado, si es posible también los papeles y notificaciones que el ejemplar que me vendió, ya que no quisiera tener ningún problema en un futuro

-Si eso lo podemos hacer, bien con todo lo que necesita el cachorro serían unos 1500 galeones pero si desea tenemos un método de pago en plazos-eso molesto a los Dursley ya que este los mira antes de dar el precio pero no solo a ellos sino también a Harry

-No hay problema pero disculpe tendrá la piedra con inscripciones para que le pueda pagar o es necesario que le pague en efectivo-decia cambiando a una actitud seria

El pendiente empezó a tartamudear pues parecía que había ofendido a alguien sumamente importante ya que sola las tarjetas se las daban a las familias más ricas-Si….si contamos con ese servicio

Harry asintio y saco la tarjeta la cual era de un material extraño pero podía ver que claramente rebosaba de magia con eso pago al cachorro y los demás que iba a utilizar para su cuidado, sin más le entregaron al cachorro, el cual ronroneo alegre estando en los brazos de Harry y se fueron de la tienda

Salieron y Harry toco varias veces su cabeza antes donde estaba el pequeño cachorro ahora solo quedaba un pequeño gato blanco, sus tíos mejor lo dejaron pasar tenían mucho que pensar y muchas pociones que hacer

Con eso último fueron a comer al caldero chorreante pues tenían un poco de hambre antes de volver al callejón Diagon por la varita de su sobrino, tardaron una media hora en comer, pagaron la comida con galeones y regresaron al callejón caminaron un rato hasta que encontraron la tienda de varitas de Olivander

-Qué sorpresa si es el joven Potter- eso los hizo ponerse un poco tensos-No se preocupe nadien más que los goblins y yo sabemos de su existencia, eh estado esperando mucho tiempo por verlo desde hace unos 6 años para ser preciso

-Entiendo pero ahora me llamo Peverell espero que esto se pueda mantener en secreto-Olivander asintio con la cabeza

-Bien joven Peverell cuál es tu mano dominante

-Soy ambidiestro

Con eso en mente Olivander empezó a toma medidas del brazo de Harry, cuando termino de hacerlo se alejó y se dentro más al fondo de la tienda estaba revisando estante tras estante pero seguía sin estar seguro

-Harry no lo puedes ayudar liberando tu magia o algo para que le sea más fácil-fue lo que pregunto su primo todos cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Dudley era cierto

Con eso Harry dejo liberar un poco de su magia y como había dicho Dudley de las varias cajas que en las cuales estaba buscando Olivander solo dos salieron abruptamente de sus estantes, esto fue visto por Olivander el cual se alejó de los estantes donde estaba buscando para tomar las cajas e ir con ellas hasta el mostrador –Bien parece que es muy especial joven Potter ahora le pido que sostenga esta primero-dijo sacando una varita de una caja color vino –Bien parece que esta lo ha elegido es de madera de manzano 28 cm, núcleo de sangre de unicornio….muy buena elección

Harry solo asintio y dejo la varita aun lado de su caja mientras esperaba la otra la cual se la quedo viendo Olivander algo le decia que esa varita le iba a traer problemas si alguien más se enteraba de que estaba hecha

-Bien joven Peverell sostenga un momento esta varita y dígame que es lo que siente estando en contacto con ella

Harry asintio tomando la varita esta era de un color gris pero oscuro cuando la sostuvo una corriente paso por todo su cuerpo se sentía que su magia se adaptaba mejor a esta que a la primera que le habían dado- Es como una sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo entre calor y frio una sensación algo placentera por decirlo así

Olivander asintio antes de hablar-Sabe joven Potter de que está hecha esta varita-este negó- Pues vera esta varita está hecha de ingrediente sumamente raros…..esta varita ha estado esperando encontrar un compañero desde generaciones, el primer Olivander que estableció esta tienda encontró esta madera, la cual es muy rara y especial…..esta madera es del Legendario Árbol de la Vida y de la Muerte, un solo error al momento de tomar la rama para hacerla y la vida como la conocemos se hubiera visto afectada, pero no solo es su madera lo que hace especial a su varita joven Peverell, su núcleo es tan interesante como misterioso de igual modo que la madera de la que está hecha, el núcleo es veneno de basilisco, sangre de fénix y una lagrima de unicornio

Ante eso todos quedaron con la boca abierta incluso sus acompañantes- Entonces la varita de mi sobrino

Olivander asintio en forma de respuesta-En efecto la varita de su sobrino es única ya que tiene propiedades que nadien mas puede imaginar como lo son el veneno de basilisco y la sangre de fénix, una criatura oscura como una criatura de luz no pueden coexistir sin que la otra trate de tomar el control de su otra mitad, pienso que es por eso que la lagrima de unicornio fue agregada al núcleo para mantener un equilibrio entre ambas partes del mismo modo que en la madera…..debe entender que nadien mas puede saber de qué está hecha esta varita, puede ser peligroso que alguien intente tenerla en su poder, claro que no le serviría pero no deja de tener un poder considerable si alguien trata de separar sus partes y hacerse con ellas

Harry como los Dursley asintieron-Estamos de acuerdo nadien mas debe saber de la existencia de esta varita o por lo menos de que está hecha-recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Olivander

-Bien déjeme decirle que usted joven Peverell tendrá un gran futuro que hará revolucionar tanto el mundo mágico como el no mágico….sin más espero que este trabajo hecho por mis antecesores sea mejor que ese desperdicio de varita que compro su padre para usted cuando trajo a su hermano-hablo molesto e indicando

Harry se sentía molesto pero tenía que calmarse pero no era el único sino también sus Tíos y primo, como se le ocurría a ese bastardo darle una varita defectuosa a su sobrino por lo que estuvieron leyendo en los libros que Serverus o Poppy les mandaban durante los dos años que su sobrino estuvo en coma, eso era un acto sumamente peligroso tanto para Harry como para los demás, era por ese motivo que debían ir siempre con un fabricante de varita para elegir una que se pudiera adaptar mejor a la magia del menor. Era un hecho Petunia tanto como Vernon iban a tener que resolver varios asuntos con su querida hermana y el marido

Harry salió con sus dos varitas en el estuche que le regalo Olivander por ambas varitas, con un hechizo para que sea imposible que se la robaran o le fueran leales a otra persona en caso de que lo desarmaran, antes esa idea que le dio a Olivander este sonrió complacido, pago 9 galeones por la varita de sangre de unicornio ya que Olivander no quiso que le pagaran la varita que tenía la madera del Árbol de la Vida y Muerte

Sin más con eso en mente regresaron a casa surtidos de materiales para pociones como de todos los materiales que utilizaría Harry en Hogwarts pues dentro de poco iba tener que regresar


	4. Chapter 4

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 4: Un Nuevo comienzo…..Un nuevo Amor**

Harry se sentía molesto pero tenía que calmarse pero no era el único sino también sus Tíos y primo, como se le ocurría a ese bastardo de James Potter darle una varita defectuosa a su sobrino por lo que estuvieron leyendo en los libros que Serverus o Poppy les mandaban durante los dos años que su sobrino estuvo en coma, eso era un acto sumamente peligroso tanto para Harry como para los demás, era por ese motivo que debían ir siempre con un fabricante de varita para elegir una que se pudiera adaptar mejor a la magia del menor. Era un hecho Petunia tanto como Vernon iban a tener que resolver varios asuntos con su querida hermana y el marido de esta

Harry salió con sus dos varitas en el estuche que le regalo Olivander por ambas varitas, con un hechizo para que sea imposible que se la robaran o le fueran leales a otra persona en caso de que lo desarmaran, antes esa idea que le dio a Olivander este sonrió complacido, pago 9 galeones por la varita de sangre de unicornio ya que Olivander no quiso que le pagaran la varita que tenía la madera del Árbol de la Vida y Muerte

Sin más con eso en mente regresaron a casa, surtidos de materiales para pociones, como de todos los materiales que utilizaría Harry en Hogwarts pues dentro de poco iba tener que regresar

Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero fue bajar todas las cosas que habían comprado al sótano solo las cosas que iba a utilizar Harry las arreglo en su baúl el cual había sido regalado por el Rey duende Ragnarok, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que lo traía en la bolsa todo este tiempo mediante un hechizo de reducción hasta que su abuelo se lo conto, este por agradecimiento hacia su viejo amigo le pidió que guardara todo en el baúl que le habían regalado en vez de esas horribles maletas y demás que tenía que cargar, Harry cumplió con lo pedido pero cuando se giró para seguir hablando con su abuelo vio que este ya no estaba

Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaba a Harry ya que su abuelo entraba a los lugares sin previo aviso y se iba de la misma manera que llego sin siquiera decir adiós, pero sabía que solo lo hacía para molestarlo en este año y medio que estuvo entrenado con él pudo darse cuenta de eso, entre más trataba de hablar o llegar a un acuerdo con el este solo lo hacía más seguido. Era por eso que mejor trataba de mantenerse al margen

Cuando termino de acomodar las cosas que irían en su baúl incluso un poco de ropa pudo bajar para jugar con su nueva mascota o familiar como su abuelo dijo que se llamaba su pequeño vinculo, según este le conto que por eso se encontró buscándolo en la tienda sin previo aviso, la pequeña cruza entre grifo y quimera estaba jugando con su primo en el patio trasero claro que con un _glamur_ para que esta pareciera un pequeño gato, mientras que sus Tíos estaban en la sala disfrutando de una taza de té, en una conversación muy amena, saludo a sus Tíos para luego ir hasta donde estaba su primo

Dudley vio cómo su primo cruzaba la sala para salir al patio donde él estaba- ¿Ahora Harry sabes que debemos discutir algo importante?

Cuando menciono eso su primo Harry, se puso un confundido pues no sabía de lo que su primo estaba hablando- No entiendo Dudley que es eso tan importante

Este solo rodo los ojos por el comentario de su primo, este a veces desde que él se acordaba siempre despistado-Bien sino mal recuerdo ahora que tienes una mascota debes darle nombre, no puedes solo llamarlo cachorro-vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza-Por cierto ahora que recuerdo que crees que sea no preguntaste

Harry vio un momento al cachorro antes de ver nuevamente a su primo-Dice que son unos orgullosos machos-decia lo último divertido-Según tengo entendido el cachorro se llama Natsu mientras que la serpiente Apsu…

Dudley tuvo que contener una pequeña risita- Ya veo Natsu y Apsu…..que geniales nombres tiene ambos hasta riman entre si

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo en esa parte los nombres de los dos tanto del cachorro de león como de la serpiente rimaban, hasta que escucho un pequeño quejido que dejo salir su primo- Parece que no le gusta que se burlen de ellos-Dudley solo le dio un ceño fruncido

-Dime ya tienes todas las cosas listas-decia algo preocupado

-Si la mayoría ya está lista, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte Dudley voy a estar bien-decia bastante calmado Harry

-Dijiste eso mismo hace dos años Harry y te recuerdo como terminaste….en serio Harry es necesario que vuelvas hay…muchas escuelas aquí talvez no sean de magia pero pueden ayudarte

Harry solo puso una mano en el nombro de su primo para tranquilizarlo-Esta vez voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro, esta vez nadien me volverá a pisotear ni hacerme sentir menos, sé que me falta confianza pero estoy seguro que en este tiempo que falte hasta que sea la hora de volver voy a estar bien, además ahora tengo a este pequeño-decia tomando al cachorro entre sus manos este solo hizo un pequeño ruido parecido entre maullido y rugido muy leve, mientras Harry veía a su primo que parecía estar más tranquilo

Dudley asintio pues tenía razón, suspiro antes de hablar-Entiendo, pero si necesitas ayuda o cualquier cosa no dudes en comunicarte con nosotros, no importa el presumido ni engredado de Adrián si alguien se mete contigo se mete conmigo, solo mándame una carta y yo veré como llego hasta esa escuela-decia serio

Harry solo pudo reír ante la sobreprotección de su primo, antes de hablar-Bien, bien….me comunicare contigo, pero no creo que sea necesario que vayas solo nos comunicaremos por cartas, aunque gracias por preocuparte ahora entremos o Tía se enojara-con eso ultimo dicho ambos entraron a la casa

Los días comenzaron a pasar de manera lenta y tranquila tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico hoy era el cumpleaños de Harry, a pesar de que no quería nada como les había dicho tanto a su Tíos como Primo estos insistieron en que por lo menos tuviera un pequeño pastel y uno pequeño presente de parte de ellos. A pesar de cómo decir eran pequeños detalles él los agradecía su reloj que le regalo su primo y la pulsera que le regalaron su Tíos junto con una mochila para cuando volviera, la cual solo se abriría con la pulsera, ellos de alguna forma sin que él se diera cuenta la compraron en su última vista que hicieron al callejón Diagon, claro que le hicieron unas pequeñas modificaciones al diseño original dejando el escudo de la Familia Peverell gravado en ella

Sin más partieron el pastel que su Tía había horneado, el cual no tardaron en terminarse junto con un pequeño postre que habían hecho entre todos, el cual era un pequeño flan individual, con sus estómagos llenos recogieron todo, después de eso Harry subió sus regalos a su habitación donde aguardo su mochila dejando a un lado su reloj y pulsera para darse una buena ducha antes de acostarse

En la mansión Potter en el mundo mágico las cosas ya se estaban arreglando a pesar de estar un poco decaídos, por lo que paso al inicio del verano, los Potter habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños dieciséis de su hijo, algunos amigos del castaño menor ya lo habían perdonado por lo que sucedió durante el inicio del cuarto año, era por esa razón que hubo más personas que el año anterior

La mayoría lo trato de animar aunque no dejaban de sentirse un poco triste por la pérdida del hermano menor de su amigo, mas ahora estaba un poco mejor que lolos primeros meses que se dio cuenta todo lo que le había hecho a su hermano

Con esos acontecimientos el mismo día pero en lugares distintos, siguieron los días de manera tranquila y monótona para los Dursley y el único Peverell, en las mañanas a pesar de no ser un perro sacaban al cachorro de león a pasear tanto Harry como Dudley ya que ambos chicos comenzaron a preocuparse más por su salud, mientras que sus Tíos se quedaban en la casa conversando hasta que su Tío tenía que ir a trabajar a la empresa o las reuniones con algunos socios

Harry se sorprendió cuando su abuelo Thanatos le conto que la empresa la cual había ido avanzando en pasos adelantados la cual salió de la nada, la había creado el con ayuda de su Tío, en un futuro ya sea él o su primo tomarían la presidencia mientras que el otro tomaría la vicepresidencia, hay se le fueron las esperanzas a ambos chicos de divertirse cuando fueran más grande pero en especial a Harry que tenía mucho que hacer y pensar en un futuro, pero mientras tanto su Tío era el que tenía el control de la empresa y en algunas ocasiones su Tía Petunia era la que se hacía cargo en caso de que el vicepresidente actual no estuviera disponible

Esperaba enserio que su querido abuelo no saliera con más cosas porque juraba que no sabía cómo iba hacer para solucionar todo, se empezaba a lamentar haber heredero varios títulos en lugar de uno, pero en fin sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de su familia o mejor dicho de su tíos y su primo

Con todo eso ya resuelto Harry ahora estaba descansando pues al siguiente día irían a Londres para acompañarlo al tren que partiría a Hogwarts, él se despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre, a pesar de haber ya preparados su baúl con antelación, viendo que era buen tiempo decidió que el prepararía el desayuno.

Cuando los Dursley bajaron se dieron cuenta que el desayuno ya estaba hecho Vernon vio a Petunia la cual con una sonrisa asintio llegando al comedor vieron como Dudley estaba ayudando a Harry, este se despertó unos minutos después de que Harry comenzara hacer el desayuno así que decidió ayudarle con un saludo de buenos días y con el desayuno ya listo los cuatro tomaron asiento en la mesa para comenzar su día, cuando terminaron de comer le dio tiempo de arreglar a Natsu y Apsu los cuales parecían muy ansiosos los días que estuvo con ellos cedió cuenta que sabían lo mismo o más que un niño de once años, podían actuar serios como si fueran muy viejos y sabios del mismo modo que podían actuar divertidos, alegres y hacer muchas travesuras

Con ya todo listo subieron al auto pues tenían que llegar King's Cross, donde pasarían entre los andenes 9 y 10 para poder llegar al andén 9 ¾ donde tomaría Harry el tren a Hogwarts, con un camino parcialmente tranquilo aunque con varias platicas con sus tíos y primo durante el trayecto llegaron a King's Cross, caminaron hasta llegar al plataforma indicada antes de pasar vieron que nadien estuviera observando y caminaron por el centro del andén con esos pasaron la barrera, una vez dentro pudieron divisar la gran locomotora en la que Harry se iría solo esperaban que este año no tuvieran problemas

Harry se despidió de sus Tíos pero se daba cuenta que algunas personas no dejaban de verlo-Bien nos vemos en invierno-decia con una sonrisa viendo a sus Tíos, los cuales asintieron sin más entro al tren

Los Dursley les hubiera gustado a esperar hasta que se fueran pero tenían que tener cuidado en caso de que los Potter los vieran, por esa razón se irían antes, pasaron nuevamente la barrera caminaron unos minutos antes de escuchar varias voces familiares caminaron de un lado sin prestar atención cuando voltearon vieron que eran los Potter que apenas estaban cruzando suspiraron aliviados antes de irse todavía no se tenía que saber que Harry estaba vivo

Harry camino dentro del tren por el largo pasillo hasta encontrar los compartimientos en la parte trasera vacíos, entro en uno que estaba lo más alejado de los otros, movió su mano y apareció un libro el cual empezó a leer silenciosamente mientras de un momento a otro miraba a su pequeño gato

Después de unos minutos apareció un chico de castaño pelinegro, con los ojos color miel, piel blanca -Disculpa puedo sentarme en este compartimento-Harry se lo quedo viendo uno momentos-No quiero molestarte pero en verdad quisiera quedarme, acabado de transferirme de América del Colegio de Magia Ilvermorny y no conozco a nadien y como veras soy un poco tímido-decia algo nervioso

-Pasa no hay problema-con eso el chico entro dentro del compartimiento-Disculpa mis modales soy Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Peverell, Lord de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa Peverell

EL chico asintio y sonrió- Nathan Sayre, Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Sayre-decia mientras le extendía la mano-Eto…esto lo dije bien según mi abuela de ese modo me tendría que presentar cuando llegara a Inglaterra-pregunto nervioso

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisita al joven-Si lo hiciste bien aunque no hay porque ponerse nervioso

-Bueno es que acabo de llegar y no tuve un buen encuentro con dos chicos un de nombre Ron y el otro creo que se llamaba Adrián-Harry frunció el ceño el idiota de su hermano siempre o el imbécil de Ron siempre hacían eso con los jóvenes que se ponían en su paso

-Creo que te debo una disculpa por no darte el paso fácilmente y por el imbécil prepotente de mi hermano-decia con sinceridad

Nathan, lo vio un poco confundido- Hydrans no tienes por qué disculparte yo te interrumpí mientras estabas leyendo era claro que pudo haberte molestado soy consciente de ellos pero no de tu hermano que mencionas

-Bien déjame presentarme nuevamente con mi antiguo nombre, antes de haberme emancipado Henryson James Potter Evans hermano gemelo del imbécil de Adrián Charlus Potter Evans o del creído castaño que te encontraste con el pelirrojo y creo también que con una castaña

Nathan asintio, antes abrió los ojos ante eso, más cuando dijo que se había emancipado- Yo, yo lo siento no quise…

Harry vio que el chico se sentía culpable por hacerlo hablar de eso-No hay problema, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable Nathan por hacerme hablar de eso. De hecho estoy bastante contento con no tener que volver con ellos

-Ya veo parece que no soy el único con problemas con mi familia, si se le puede decir familia-murmuró en voz baja pero fue audible para Harry

-Si yo también tengo problemas con mi familia pero son un poco más complicados que los tuyos o eso creo -Nathan pareció un poco nervioso al hablar de eso-¿Creo que me equivoque que problemas tienes Nathan, si quieres puedo ayudarte?

-No, no es nada y no quiero que mi primer amigo en este país tenga problemas o piense que soy una molestia-con esas palabras suavizo un poco el corazón de Harry viendo como el chico parecía muy preocupado por no quererlo arriesgar

-No hay problema puedes contar conmigo-decia con una sonrisa sincera porque pudo ver que el chico decia la verdad, cuando Harry estuvo con su Abuelo entrenando desarrollo una habilidad que podía ver fácilmente el aura de una persona cuando esta mentía o era mala era de color negro, pero el aura de Nathan era blanca como la suya lo diferente era que solo que tenía unos tonos de color azul que denotaban preocupación o nerviosismo, en el chico

-No en verdad no quiero temerte a ti en problemas, no quiero que él te lastime-decia en un tono más bajo

-Nathan quieres que te cuente un historia-viendo como este asintio empezó a contarle su historia de su vida como era tratado omitiendo que era nieto de la muerte como heredero de varios linajes de antiguos magos muy poderoso cada uno en su época respectiva

Nathan conforme escuchaba la historia de su amigo peliblanco empezó a tener la mente abierta como él, le había pedido y fue así como estuvo escuchando el calma y tranquilidad, pero por más que hablaba, sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a llorar sin el saber porque- Esa historia tú la viviste no es cierto, tu eres ese chico–decia en voz baja

Harry se acercó con cuidado al joven para limpiar sus lágrimas-Si pero ya estoy bien, mis Tíos me han estado ayudando desde hace dos años es por eso que apenas puedo volver…..sabes porque te cuento esto a ti Nathan-este negó con la cabeza- Porque quiero ayudarte, quiero ayudar a una persona que sé que está viviendo algo parecido a lo que yo viví, yo pude apoyarme en mis tíos y primos pero no sé si tú tienes alguien en quien apoyarte como lo tuve yo, por eso sino tienes quiero ser yo el que te pueda ayudar

Nathan asintio con la cabeza antes de hablar-Bueno Yo soy Nathan Starduck Sayre descendiente de los fundadores del colegio Ilvermorny, pues veras….-así comenzó Nathan a contarle de su vida y porque tuvo que escapar, de cómo a sus cuatro años vio morir a sus padres por unos asesinos tiempo después fue criado en un orfanato donde lo trataba como un extraño como un fenómeno, cuando tuvo los siete años un pariente de sus padres lo pudo hallar fue el hermano de su Padre, su tío el cual lo saco del orfanato, como él pensó que su tío era su salvador, pero era todo lo contrario ya que lo tenía cautivo, era cruel y malvado con él, la mayoría de las veces los maltrataba, cuando llego la hora de ir al colegio a su edad de diez años trato de quitarle y obligarlo a ceder sus derechos como descendiente de los fundadores de Ilvermorny, como el no quiso, su tío fue más cruel con él, torturándolo mediante pesadilla o de manera física, hasta hoy que pudo escaparse de ellos por ayuda de una de las criaturas del bosque, como pudo encontrar el retrato de sus abuelos los fundadores de Ilvermorny los cuales le dejaron una fortuna y un título tanto en Estados Unidos como Inglaterra, también fueron los que le contaron que su tío fue quien había matado a sus padres y los cuales le hablaron de Hogwarts

Harry vio como Nathan estaba llorando por recordar a todo lo que vivió, se sintió un poco mal pues el por lo menos tuvo a sus tíos sin embargo Nathan no tuvo a nadien hasta que conocía a sus abuelos y las criaturas del bosque- Crees que puedas estar más tranquilo….yo te aseguro Nathan que no dejare que te traten de lastimar ni que te lleven lejos hasta que no cumplas tu mayoría de edad

Nathan asintio sintiéndose extremadamente bien muy protegido y cálido, él siempre quiso una muestra de cariño hasta hoy- Sé que sonara raro pero conoces que hay algunos sangre pura tiene sangre de criatura-Harry asintio estaba seguro que esto le traería más problemas pero se sentía extremadamente bien con el joven entre sus brazos algo le decia que no le dejara ir-Bien pues yo tengo sangre de criatura, un Nian para ser más preciso-decia alejándose de Harry para verlo directamente a los ojos

-Un Nian, una criatura que se dice que emerge del fondo de los mares cuando se hace un traspaso de un año a otro y que tiene la apariencia de un león solo que de color azul cielo en vez de color amarillento normal que tendría un león normal-este asintio- Ya veo entonces estas diciendo que yo soy tu pareja predestinada no es cierto-decia un poco divertido viendo como Nathan se ponía rojo hasta la orejas

Nathan estaba rojo había sentido su olor, su magia lo estaba llamando quería estar con él pero temía que Hydrans lo rechazara-Sé que no has tenido una buena relación, pero déjame tratar de curar ese noble corazón que tienes-decia a un más rojo y muy nervioso mientras estaba temblando- Si no quieres ser mi pareja me basta con que solo seamos amigos-decia con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos color miel

Harry vio al chico que estaba parado frente del no quería hacerle daño, él no sabía cómo volver a tener confianza en sí mismo después de lo que paso con Draco, pero estaba seguro por cómo estaba la aura de Nathan que este no estaba mintiendo en lo que decia, estuvo pensó un momento antes de ver como este quería salir de compartimento para pararse rápidamente de su asiento y tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para impedir que este se fuera-No me malentendías Nathan si quiero ser tu pareja solo que estaba pensado en cómo se lo diré a mis tíos pues ellos querían que encontrara alguien para que me pudiera olvidar de la persona que me traiciono

-Es enserio si quieres ser mi pareja no importa que me estén siguiendo-decia triste y preocupado

Harry asintio divertido-Si, no importa cómo te dije yo te protegeré y si alguien viene no creo que puedan con el nieto de la muerte-sabía que estaba diciendo demás pero quería ser sincero con Nathan si querían tener una relación

-Harry si no quieres solo di no, no es necesario que estés mintiéndome-decia serio intentando escaparse lo le gustaba que jugaran con sus sentimientos más cuando él estaba siendo sincero con Hydrans o Harry

Harry lo atrajo así el- Como dije si quiero ser tu pareja-vio como este asentía con la cabeza-Bien como eso ya está resuelto déjame contarte algo que se me olvido decirte-viendo como este asentía con la cabeza se sentó jalando a Nathan para que se sentara en su regazo

Nathan estaba rojo estaba sentado sobre Hydrans, no sabía que hacer estaban hiendo muy rápido-Hydrans no es que no quiera, pero no crees que estamos hiendo un poco rápido….-decia rojo

Harry soltó una pequeña risita-Porque piensa que estamos hiendo un poco rápido-viendo como Nathan se puso más rojo-Yo solo te senté en mi regazo para que no escaparas de mi cuando te contara toda la verdad

-Yo…yo….-sin previo aviso Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que inconscientemente este pusiera su mano en su mejilla

-Claro que iremos lento quiero conocerte mejor y poder enamorarme de ti-decia con una sonrisa pero de manera seria viendo al chico el cual asintió un estando rojo

Sin más Harry le volvió a contar todo nuevamente claro que la versión original y completas sin retoques para el público que sabía que tendría que dar con eso estuvieron todo el viaje tranquilo

Mientras tanto Adrián, Ron y Hermione estaba en otro compartimiento sabían que desde que dejaron la estación algunos de los chicos no dejaban de ver su amigo Adrián, ambos chicos sabían que había aun algunos que no perdonaba a Adrián por haberle hecho a su hermano pequeño y con Draco el novio de este, pero sabía que tenía que seguir no se tenía que quedar en el pasado.

-¿Adrián que tienes que pasar?-decia Hermione viendo como Adrián se quedó en la puerta

-Eh, eh son ustedes chicos-estos los miraron extrañados-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo rodaron sus ojos-Adrián te estamos preguntando si te encuentras bien llevas varios minutos parado en la entrada

Este se avergonzó y se sentó a enfrente de Hermione-Estoy bien chicos no pasa nada

Ron intercambio una mirada con Ron antes de que este último hablara- En serio Adrián que tienes, ¿Es que acaso no puedes decirnos?

Hermione suspiro antes de hablar-Es por tu hermano no es cierto, te sigues culpando de lo que paso hace dos años-vio como este asentía en señal de respuesta pero bajo la cara quedándose mirando fijamente el piso-En serio Adrián

Ron entendió lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo-Es cierto tu no tuviste la culpa la tuvo el ofrecido de Malfoy

Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Ron- ¡Cállate!-exclamo mientras lo miraba peligrosamente-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de este tema, es cierto que tu viste la culpa pero no fuiste solamente el único y lo sabes, la mayoría de las personas y amigos de tu hermano, ya te perdonaron ahora necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo…..sé que sonara raro pero crees que le hubiera gustado verte de ese modo, crees que a tu hermano le hubiera gustado verte así sufriendo constantemente por la culpa…no conocía a tu hermano personalmente pero sé que era una mala persona era todo lo contrario un chico agradable alguien con quienes podías sentirte tranquilo

Adrián no pudo más que comenzar a sollozar en silencio-Por favor no sigas Hermione me haces sentirme peor, se cómo era Harry era alguien amable, muy tranquilo, no le gustaba la violencia…..pero que hice…. ¡Dime que hice!, lo hice sufrir por años, cada que Harry podía estar en la casa me la pasaba maltratándolo e humillándolo, como crees que me siento cada vez que estoy en casa, cada que voy a clases o cuando es navidad….. ¡Sé que no está!, ¡Sé que ya no volverá!, en todo este tiempo me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido sino lo hubiera maltratado sino lo hubiera humillado…si no hubiera tratado de quitarle su novio, sino…sino….

Hermione trato de acercase a Adrián para tratar de consolarlo-Adrián por favor cálmate….

-Sé que no volverá cómo crees que me siento cada que regreso a Hogwarts, como crees que me siento de saber que no solo yo, sino mis padres también lo extrañamos por un maldito error, por una maldita idiotez que cometí…no pude estar todo el tiempo con el pero sé que ami no es el único que me afecto su muerte, mis padres a veces lloran cuando recuerdan una cosa o encuentran algo de Harry en la Mansión, sé que ami madre le da miedo volver a perder otro hijo, como crees que me siento cuando sé que yo mate a ese otro hijo…mis tíos a pesar de odiarnos a mis padres y ami, ellos amaban a Harry como no tienes idea…..ellos fueron los únicos que nunca lastimaron a Harry que siempre velaban más por su seguridad que la de ellos mismo, para mi primo era su propio hermano…cómo crees que me siento cada vez que pienso en pedirles que me digan donde lo enterraron…..

Hermione y Ron solo pudieron darle su hombro para que llorara, sabía que nadien mas aparte de ellos lo había visto de ese modo desde que llegaron-Vamos Adrián, por favor debes tranquilizarte, sé que nadien está libre de pecados pero por favor Adrián piensa en tu madre si es como tú dices cómo crees que se sentiría si también te perdiera-Adrián solo levanto la cara para que su amiga la viera- Pero no solo en ella piensa en las personas que te queremos Adrián, como crees que nosotros nos sentiríamos sin ti

Este comprendió lo que su amiga quería decir tratando de limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo que tenía seco sus lágrimas-Gracias chicos…

Ambos amigos asintieron en forma de respuesta-¿Bien dejando eso porque estabas de ese modo algo paso no es verdad?

Adrián asintio-Tanto mi padre como mi madre no quieren estar mucho tiempo en la Mansión de hecho estamos viviendo en Potter Manor en vez de la Mansión del Valle de Godric dicen que las cosas les recuerda a Harry, pero por más que dejan o tratan de no pensar en él no lo logran, por eso ambos aceptaron la oferta de empleo que les ofreció el Director Dumbledore

Ron puso una alegre sonrisa en su cara-¿Que clases van a dar tus padres?

Adrián asintio se dio cuenta de donde quería llegar Ron-Historia de la magia la va a dar mi madre, Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras las va a dar mi padre, pero no estoy seguro si mi madre va a favorecer Gryffindor

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron-Ni lo piense Ronald Wesley eso sería trampa y no te dejare hacer trampa o bromas para los Slytherin, recuerda somos Perfectos no podemos hacer eso-decia seria, viendo como Ron frunció el ceño claramente en señal de descontento

Sin más se dieron cuenta que ya era casi hora de llegar a Hogwarts Ron y Adrián se quedaron a cambiarse mientras que Hermione se fue a buscar un lugar para hacer lo mismo, todo estaba ocupado así que siguió sus instintos y llego a la parte trasera del tren pudo ver que alguien había lanzado un hechizo trato de quitarlo pero le era imposible la persona que lo había lanzado era muy poderosa casi del mismo modo que Adrián

Cuando iba a lanzar otro hechizo vio como dos chicos salían del compartimiento, ambos por lo que pudo ver llevaban una capa ocultando su rostro y pelo, antes de que uno se la quedara viendo para irse con el otro chico que llevaba la capa, no le dio mucha importancia aunque si se sentía un poco curiosa de saber quiénes eran ambos chicos, que ella recordara no sabía de nadien que se fuera a transferir o fuera nuevo, sin más se cambió antes de ir a buscar a sus amigos

Ron y Adrián estaban esperando a Hermione cuando esta llego ya cambiada todo estaba bien hasta que hablo-Oigan chicos saben si acoso vendrán nuevos estudiantes

Adrián la miro el no recordaba que su abuelito Dumbledore le dijera algo-La verdad no se el Director no nos ha dicho nada

-¿Qué acoso encontraste alguien o alguien trato de hacerte algo?-decia un poco preocupado Ron

Esta solo rodo los ojos-No nadien quiso sobrepasarse conmigo, pero si vi alguien dos chico aparentemente de nuestra edad o eso pienso no estoy segura

Estos asintieron antes de bajar del tren, una vez se estaban preparando para irse en el carruaje antes de ver como dos sujetos que estaba utilizando un capa los cuales fueron hasta Hagrid donde uno de ellos le dijo algo y este asintio dejándole uno de los últimos botes para ambos chicos, mientras este se montaba en otro y se iban junto con los de primero

Los tres intercambiaron miradas-Parece que si vamos a tener nuevos alumnos, creen que sea de un curso debajo de nosotros o iguales-menciono Hermione un poco interesada en saber quién era aquel joven misterioso

Ron empezó a tensarse viendo a Hermione-Hermione no me digas que estas interesada en uno de ellos-hablo serio, esta solo asintio

-Pero no de una forma romántica sino es curiosidad por saber ¿Quién es? o mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son?-decia Hermione seria viendo a sus dos amigos antes de que el carruaje comenzara a andar

Con eso siguieron su camino hasta el castillo cuando ya todos llegaron, los perfectos de cada casa los cuales los guiaron hasta el Gran Salón donde se haría la selección cada alumno tomo lugar en su mesa correspondiente antes de ver como los alumnos de primer año entraron formado en fila, eso sorprendió un poco a los tres chicos pues esperaban ver a los chicos misteriosos cuando termino la selección de los de primero el director se levantó de su asiento

-¡Queridos alumnos la selección como todos los años siempre esperada, algunos de los que llevan desde el primer año aquí saben eso, pero también deben entender que hay casos en donde personas se trasladan de colegio por esa razón hoy estamos agradecidos de tener con nosotros dos compañero más con nosotros a pesar de ser ya casi su último año, pues está en su sexto año!-decia con un gesto

Desde la puerta se vio como dos jóvenes entraban con dos capas negras pero lo curioso era que uno de ellos estaba cargando a un pequeño gato de color blanco

Con paso lento pero confiando sin denotar arrogancia los jóvenes caminaba hasta llegar enfrente de McGonagall-Bien jóvenes le pido que se quiten esas capas para que pueda ponerse el sombro seleccionador

Uno de los dos chicos se quitó la capa era un pelinegro bastante bello su cabello era de un color negro profundo como la misma noche, sus ojos eran de color miel, su rostro muy finamente marcado con piel blanca como porcelana, era bastante alto y parecía un poco musculoso, cuando se quitó la capa esta desapareció sorprendiendo algunos

Pero sabían que eso no era todo pues faltaba otro si el primer chico era muy bello y hermoso que hizo sonrojar algunas chicas y chicos se preguntaba cómo sería el otro y si serian familiares o qué relación tendrían

El joven encapuchado le paso al gato blanco al chico pelinegro antes de quitarse su capa desapareciendo como al otro joven revelando su rosto, todo el Gran Salón jadeo al ver al joven de pelo blanco más blanco que la nieve, su piel fina y de color como el alabastro blanco sin imperfecciones o marcas, su rostro finamente marcado como cual cristal, los ojos de color verde con detalles azul glacial, sus labios rosados, su cejas y pestañas de un color gris, era alto y perecía estar musculoso, una que otra chica no pudieron evitarse ponerse rojas, cuando vieron al chico fijamente a más de una les paso por su cabeza deseos ocultos e inmorales salieron al instante cuando vieron al joven

Los dos chicos eran sumamente bellos y hermosos superando con creces a todos los presentes, los profesores no pudieron estar más que en shock por la belleza de ambos jóvenes. Algunas chicas como chicos por igual no pudieron más que sonrojarse y considerar seriamente su sexualidad, algunos profesores no pudieron más que sonrojarse como los jóvenes

La misma McGonagall se encontraba en shock al ver a tan bellos chicos delante de ella, la hacía sentir privilegiada de estar delante de ambos

Recuperando la compostura McGonagall se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de ver brevemente el pergamino-Nathan Sayre-el chico pelinegro con el gato blanco aun en brazos se puso el sombrero. Algunos jadearon pues esa casa se consideraba extinta desde hace varios siglos

 _-Veamos alguien inteligente-escucho que alguien le estaba hablando en su mente-Muy valiente….muchos retos y sufrimiento lo que pasaste, ciertamente eres muy valiente, pero sobre todo muy leal y confiable….ya se cual será tu casa pero déjame darte un consejo antes de anunciarla cuida a esa personita que quieres porque no dudo que cierta persona no deseada trate de conquistarlo o tenerlo nuevamente_

 _-Está bien tratare de enamorar a Hydrans, ya que yo lo quiero solo espero que él también me pueda querer como yo a el_

 _-Descuida se dé buena fuente que es algo impulsivo pero esta falta de cariño ayúdalo y mantenlo alejado del hurón teñido y sus donantes para que el pudiera nacer, cuidado y trátalo con cariño estoy seguro que el corresponderá a tus sentimientos…..bien eso es todo ¡HUFFLEPUHH!_ -exclamo el sombrero algunos pudieron darse cuenta de la pequeña risita que tenía el chico en su cara

Con paso calmados se quedo fue a sentar en la mesa que la profesora le indicaba pero Hydrans lo vio y este asintio algunos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando entre los dos jóvenes. Bien McGonagall siguió con el pergamino cuando vio el nombre se sorprendió-¡Esto no es posible!...Es una maldita broma –los alumnos vieron asombrados como la profesora más seria podría ser más humana de lo que parecía

Dumbledore vio como el temple de su maestra estaba cayendo así que se levantó de su asiento para hablar-Minerva que pasa, sigue con la lista

Minerva vio al chico que le sonreía y luego a la mesa de profesores-¡Harry Potter!-todos abrieron los ojos antes ese nombre- ¡Harry Potter!-volvió a mencionar la profesora

Todos los alumnos estaban con los ojo abiertos, viendo como el chico estaba pasando al frente- ¡Les agradecería que ya no me llamen Harry Potter, ese chico murió hace dos años atrás ahora yo soy Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Peverell!- con eso dicho se puso nuevamente el sombrero

- _Tú y tus formas de presentarte…_

- _Vamos amigo, sabes que es divertido pero aún falta mucho tengo que proteger a mi pareja….como seguir la misión de Abuelo y recuperar las Reliquias de la Muerte_

 _-Pienso lo mismo que usted joven príncipe pero pienso que es mejor trabajar debajo del agua que sobre ella-Harry asintio ante eso_

 _-Tienes razón además quiero divertirme un poco antes de hacer mi aparición con todos mi títulos completos espero me disculpes con mis abuelos_

 _-No hay problemas hare unos pequeños arreglos para que quedes en la misma habitación que en la de tu pareja_

 _-Sabes que sería lo mismo que tener un conejo o cordero en la misma habitación que un lobo_

 _-Muy gracioso amigo….pero ya es hora cuídalo y vigila tu espalda…ahora bien ¡HUFFLEPHUFF!_

Con ese grito Harry o Hydrans fueron hasta la mesa ante la atenta mirada que les daba todo el Gran Salón, los Potter no podían articular ninguna palabra, del mismo modo que Draco y todos en el Gran Salón

-Esperaste mucho-decia viendo a Nathan, el cual negó con la cabeza

-No estoy bien, pero ahora que pasara-hablo Nathan para que Hydrans viera a los alumnos que se los quedaron viendo

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré mi pequeño gatito-decia pasando una mano por su rostro acariciando la mejilla de este-Esta vez no dejare que nos vuelvan hacer daño….

Nathan asintio con la cabeza antes de abrazar Hydrans-Yo tampoco dejare que te vuelvan hacer daño Harry-susurro en su oído este asintio antes de acariciarle la cabeza

-Tapate los oídos-susurro Hydrans a Nathan el cual asintio y levanto sus manos para taparse sus oídos-¡QUÉ SE LES PERDIO, MONTON DE CHISMOSOS!-con eso todos los que lo estaban viendo volvieron en si avergonzados y sorprendidos por el nuevo carácter de Harry

Dumbledore como todos los profesores volvieron en si con esas palabras del chico que antes era incapaz de decirlas u ofender alguien-¡Bien queridos alumnos con eso termina nuestra selección, se les recuerda que las prohibiciones son las misma que todos los años, sin más que decir es hora de nuestro banquete de Bienvenida!-con un gesto hizo que la señal a los elfos domésticos para que aparecieran la comida

Harry y Nathan seguían notando que los miraban pero con solo una mirada del primero estos se volteaban o regresaban a sus asuntos

Una chica pelirroja de ojos color marrón lo volteo a ver a la cara-Eres tú…eres tu Harry Potter, eres nuestro Harry-decia la chica en lágrimas viendo al peliblanco

Harry suavizo la mirada viendo a la chica-Si Susan soy yo Harry, pero ahora como escuchaste me llamo Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Peverell-decia con una sonrisa viendo a la chica

-Pero como nosotros pensamos junto con los Slytherin-decia ahora un chico

-Si esa noche morí, aunque de manera temporal…. les cuento luego-decia Harry viendo como sus antiguos amigos lo miraban confundido-Pero ahora no se fijen en mi déjenme presentarles alguien

Los chicos se fijaron en el joven-Es cierto discúlpanos….yo soy Susan Bones una amiga de Harry cuando venía todavía a Hogwarts hace dos años atrás, él es Justin Finch un amigo de Harry igual de hace dos años atrás

El pelinegro asintio antes de presentarse-Entiendo yo soy Nathan Sayre, la pareja de Harry y espero ser en un futuro su prometido-decia algo tímido

Harry estaba viendo como con esas palabras volvieron a tener la atención de todos los que los pudieron escuchar-Déjame corregirte, no eres mi pareja-viendo como este se ponía algo triste y desviaba su mirada, pero este lo hizo verlo directamente a los ojos-Eres mi prometido y sobre todo eres mi todo, está claro-decia serio este asintio con cariño antes de que Nathan volviera abrazarlo y enterrar su rostro en su pecho-Disculpen es que el sufrió algo parecido a lo que yo viví antes, es por eso que tiene poca confianza en sí mismo-paso una mano por su espalda

Los chicos entendieron pero se prometieron así mismo hacer que volviera a tener la confianza en sí mismo-No pasa nada sabemos lo duro que puede ser-decia algo decaída sufrió lo mismo cuando fue seleccionada en su primer año

En la mesa de los Slytherin cierto rubio estaba viendo al peliblanco junto con sus antiguos amigos del peliblanco, todos los Slytherin estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba con Harry y Draco mas cuando vieron como el peliblanco se dejó abrazar por el pelinegro

-Celos….mi querido amigo-decia burlonamente Blaise

-No, no es eso….

-Estas seguro Draco mira ya ni si quiera te mira-decia del mismo modo Pansy querían que Draco se hiciera responsable sabían que su venganza apenas comenzaba por algo eran serpiente, ya que si no te cuidad o bajas la guardia te pueden morder

Con los leones era algo parecido excepto que Hermione y Ron trataban de detener a Adrián de ir hasta su hermano menor-Cálmate y tranquilízate un poco Adrián

Este solo se quería soltar de sus amigos para llegar hasta su hermano y exigirle un explicación-Pero Ron, Hermione yo solo

-Nada te sientas y te callas esto hablando enserio Adrián, crees que nos dirá fácilmente donde ha estado todo este tiempo-decia seria Hermione viendo a su amigo. Este solo frunció el ceño antes de cumplir con lo que se le había pedido

En la mesa de profesores pasaba casi la misma situación la profesora McGonagall junto con Dumbledore estaban tratando de detener a James y Lily los cuales querían ir con su hijo menor pero estos no les dejaban

-Se pueden callar de una maldita vez esto tratando de cenar en paz-decia Serverus serio viendo a profesores

-Puede que piensen que estoy loca pero pienso lo mismo que Serverus, además no tienen el derecho de acercase a el

-Eso es cierto seriamos Poppy y yo los únicos que podríamos preguntarle ustedes solo fueron los donantes de los organismos para que naciera mas no sus padres-decia Serverus dándole a su amiga donde más le duele y al imbécil de James Potter lastimando su orgullo y ego

-Cállate de una vez Quejicus….-decia James

-Señores por favor estamos llamando la atención de los alumnos-decia Dumbledore

Hydrans junto a Nathan se habían levanto de sus asientos con un gesto se despidieron de su amigos para caminar con dirección hacia la salida

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento haciendo que los otros lo miraran-¡Joven Peverell y joven Sayre puede preguntar su motivo para abandonar el comedor antes de dar un último aviso!-exclamo llamando la atención de los alumnos viendo a los chicos

-Claro nos cansamos de que estén tratando de leer nuestras mentas los profesores Lilian y James Potter, por cierto notificare al Winzengamot de esta trasgresión a nuestros derechos como Lores de nuestras Antiguas y Nobles Castas

Eso sorprendió el motivo a la mayoría pero en especial a los Profesores y Slytherin-¡Entiendo su motivo pero el motivo del joven Sayre para abandonar el comedor él no lo ha mencionado!

-Yo….

Harry vio como Nathan no sabía que decir-No es necesario los motivos son los mismos además de que como mi prometido él debe estar conmigo en todo momento, además de ser ya un miembro de la Familia Peverell-Sayre, según como se plante la antigua ley de Unión frente a la magia él es mi esposo y yo soy su marido si eso es todo, con su permiso-con eso ambos chicos salieron dejando jadeando a todo en el Gran salón

A medio camino Nathan estaba esperando a que Hydrans le diera una respuesta-Hydrans….Harry hábleme por favor no me ignores y porque dijiste eso

-Lo siento cariño pero teníamos que decirlo además con el beso que me diste antes de que saliéramos del tren hicimos un antiguo ritual de unión que solo los sangre pura lo pueden hacer sellamos nuestro matrimonio ante la magia ya que fue ella la que nos escogió pero frente a la comunidad mágica en general todavía no…..o es que acaso te molesta

Nathan estaba bastante sorprendido-No, no me molesta pero me tendrías que haber dicho-decia con un puchero

Hydrans solo pudo dar una pequeña risita-Ya veo, pero sabes que todavía tenemos que sellar el matrimonio no es cierto-decia con la misma sonrisa divertida viendo como su pareja se ponía roja

-Pero yo y tú…..dijiste lento…pero-decia cambiado hasta la tonalidad de rojo máximo que su rostro

-Sabes que no es necesario hacer eso tendremos que dormir juntos para que nuestras magias se acoplen una a la otra más nunca dije nada de tener un relación física, o al menos aun no-decia divirtiéndose de ver como Nathan se ponía más rojo, juraría que si le hacia una broma más le saldría por los oídos humo o estaría ardiendo-Ya vamos debemos descansar y nada de quererte sobrepasarte conmigo, me preocupa esa mente malintencionada que tienes deberíamos de ir un fin de semana a San Mungo para que te revisen

Con eso Nathan volvió a sus color normal antes de poner un puchero y cruzarse de brazos-Yo no tengo mente pervertida como tu

-Ah entonces las veces que pensabas que haríamos algo no valen-decia con una sonrisa sínica

-Ya, Hydrans deja de jugar conmigo y vamos tengo sueño-decia Nathan ahora arrastrando a Harry por el castillo

-Dime cariño a donde vamos si ni si quiera conoces el lugar

-Una habilidad que lo Nian tenemos Amor ahora sígueme la sala común debe estar cerca de este de la cocina

Sin más Nathan estuvo arrastrando nuevamente a Hydrans por el pasillo hasta llegar cerca de la concina caminaron un poco más alejado hasta que encontraron un cuadro con una señora en un lago-Contraseña

Nathan tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse-Yo creo que deberíamos regresar y pregúntales

Hydrans o Harry no pudieron más que reírse de ver a su pareja actuar de ese modo cuando hace solo unos minutos se comportaba como cualquier león valiente, Harry solo mostro su anillo que tenía previamente el símbolo de Hufflepuff –Amable señora nos concedería la entrada a nuestros dormitorios, pero le pediría que mantuviéramos esto en secreto

Esta asintio en forma de respuesta y les concedió la entrada-Gracias Hydrans o Harry en privado

-Nathan te acabo de decir que nos casamos por un antiguo ritual de sangre pura y tú me pides llamarme por mi nombre-este asintio-Además que paso con eso de Amor…..si quieres dime Ángel y yo te llamo Nat solo cuando estemos en privado o con gente de confianza si-este asintio antes de lanzarlo contra el sofá de la sala común

-Realmente quieres que te coma antes de llegar a nuestra habitación-decia con una pícara sonrisa

-¡Por Dios!, que le paso al antiguo y tímido Harry que conocíamos-decia Susan entrando con los mayores haciendo que los de cursos menores les taparan los ojos a los de primero

Harry estaba viendo con una sonrisa a la recién llegada- Yo estaba bromeando pero por mí no hay problema si deseas estar presente-vio como a esta se le subieron los colores al rostro, el no pudo más que ponerse a reír-Vamos pases chicos hay muchas cosas que contarles, creo que algunos me recuerdan no es cierto-varios asintieron

-Sí y realmente te extrañamos mucho esto dos años-decían varios chicos – ¿Ahora si puedes contarnos?

-Si sería la curiosidad mato al gato, pero creo que ahora en vez de gato es Tejón-vio como varios se avergonzaban- Bien si desean alguien puede llevar a los de primero, segundo y tercero a otro lado quiero que ellos sean capaces de juzgar libremente a las personas sin contar mi punto de vista-varios asintieron y se los llevaron a sus habitaciones prohibiendo que espiaran-¿Bien comiencen su ataque de preguntas?-decia sentándose con Nathan


	5. Chapter 5

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Viejos amigos?**

-Sí, creo que sería la curiosidad mato al gato…..creo que ahora en vez de gato es Tejón-vio como varios se avergonzaban- Bien si desean alguien puede llevar a los de primero, segundo y tercero a otro lado quiero que ellos sean capaces de juzgar libremente a las personas sin contar mi punto de vista-varios asintieron y se los llevaron a sus habitaciones prohibiendo que espiaran-¿Bien comiencen su ataque de preguntas?-decia divertido, pero tomando una postura seria sentándose con Nathan en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Hufflepuff

Los alumnos se miraron entre si antes de que Susan volviera a tomar las riendas de la discusión-¿Bien que paso exactamente hace dos años?

-Ustedes chicos no pierden el tiempo-hablo Hydrans viendo a los Hufflepuff los cuales se avergonzaron un momento-Pues comenzó hace dos años con el inicio de la selección de los de primeros esos días yo seguía deprimido un poco por las cosas que sucedieron en tercer años-vio como algunos no entendían-Vi morir delante de mis ojos al profesor Lupin y mi padrino-decia con tono melancólico-En ese verano antes de que los Potter fueran a dejarme con los Dursley me golpearon brutalmente dejándome varios días inconsciente, con varias heridas en especial una que tenía en mi abdomen-vio como algunos bajaron la mirada-Bien como recuerdan algunos Adrián o Charlus nose como le llamen ustedes se la pasó toda la ceremonia con una sonrisa burlona, pensé que lo hacía por lo que sucedió en verano, en fin cuando paso la selección y la cena, yo junto con Daphne llevamos a los de primero a nuestro dormitorio, les enseñamos el recorrido y la contraseña que debían utilizar para poder llegar a la sala común, en fin esa noche yo no podía dormir sentía que algo iba a pasar, todo estaba normal cuando de repente empecé a escuchar ruidos en la habitación de Draco, los de Slytherin al ser pocos nos dan nuestra propia habitación bien, sigo comencé a escuchar ruidos me trate de levantar lo mejor que puede pues aun tenia mis heridas, me puse mis pantuflas y salí de mi habitación a la contraria la cual era de Draco, estuve tocando, pero nadien me abría, con un poco de miedo abrí su puerta, ustedes sabrán lo que pude encontrar no es cierto-algunos chicos asintieron pero otros seguían confundidos-Encontré a mi exnovio junto con mi hermano teniendo relaciones por un momento de impulso entre a su habitación azotando la puerta, pude ver la cara de horror de Draco cuando me vio y la cara de satisfacción que puso mi hermano cuando los encontré juntos, con todo el descaro mientras lo seguía penetrando me conto que desde hace varios meses habían estado engañándome, no pude soportar más tiempo ver eso cuando me lance sobre Adrián, el imbécil me pego en el abdomen sacándome el aire y de paso abriendo mis heridas hay comenzó a golpearme y patearme durante varios minutos, cuando Draco reacciono la sangre, yo estaba ya en un charco de sangre, le trato de alejar a Adrián de mí, pero este con solo un golpe lo mando a la cama nuevamente, volvió levantarse pero ahora lo estampo contra la pared haciendo que no pudiera pararse, cuando sentí como mi cuerpo era levantando yo solo estaba tratando de abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, sin más sentí como empezó a clavarme algo en mi abdomen aun lado de mi herida cerré los ojos por instinto cuando comencé a escuchar gritos

-Reaccione en la enfermería donde pude escuchar tanto a Madam Poppy como al profesor Snape decir que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pues la cosa con la que Adrián me apuñalo fue el colmillo del basilisco de nuestro segundo año-todos abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon eso-Parece que mi hermano ya tenía planeado hacerlo, en fin sigo de repente vi algo que ustedes no serían capaces de creer vi tanto a mis dos profesores y amigos que estaban llorando, yo trate de consolarlos diciendo que no fue su culpa el que yo hubiera terminado de ese modo estos empezaron a decir un buen de cosas cuando vi como llego corriendo hasta mi cama Blaise seguido de Pansy, Theo, Daphne, vieran visto como estaba Blaise y los demás cuando me vieron en ese estado luego llegaron Luna y Neville ellos fue los que más me dolieron dejar pues eran mis primeros amigos y fueron sus lágrimas las que más me lastimaron

-En fin en algún punto de eso llegaron los señores Malfoy, el mismo Draco, los Potter y los demás jefes de casa, lo que me dio rabia y dolor ver como ellos a pesar de todo lo que me hicieron tenían el descaro de llorar enfrente de los profesores, estos comenzaron juntos con los chicos que estaban a alegarles y tratar de alejarlos de mi porque tenían la intención de acercarse poco a poco vi como mi cuerpo empezaba a perder fuerzas así con mi último aliento me despedí de ellos…eso es en verdad lo que paso hace dos años puede que haya quitado partes pero son cosas que no quiero que ustedes oigan

Varios Hufflepuff asintieron pero algunos seguían con la mirada en el piso o tratando de contener inútilmente sus lágrimas-¿Pero qué paso después de eso?-decia Justin con los ojos llorosos

Harry asintio antes de recordar-Bueno yo sentí algo cálido que me despertó cuando vi era un beso que mi tía me dio en la frente pues se estaba despidiendo de mí junto con mi tío, sin más me trate de levantar pero todo se volvió negro y no supe más hasta que paso un año y medio volví a poder abrir nuevamente mis ojos pero seguía sintiendo mi cuerpo muy mal, recuerdo estar en una habitación de hospital todos estos 6 meses atrás por decirlo así estuve en coma todos ese tiempo y el demás tiempo me la pase en mi rehabilitación

Varios asintieron viéndolo a la cara ya con sus ojos un poco hinchados por estar llorando-¿Pero cómo? y ¿El color de tu pelo? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo cambiaste?

-Cuando desperté encontré que mi cuerpo había cambiado un poco pero no como estoy ahora era diferente mi pelo era entre blanco y negro, todavía tenía que seguir usando lentes y estaba un poco más bajo que ahora….bien los doctores y especialistas que me trataron me contaron que sufrí un tipo de muerte temporal, como su nombre se indica mueres por completo pero solo un tiempo yo he sido el caso un poco más raro pues tarde más de tres horas en volver en si o reaccionar…ahora cuerpo sufrió cambios debido a lo que los doctores tuvieron que hacer, durante ese año y medio e incluso dos meses después de haber despertado me inyectaban fuertes cantidades de venenos de serpientes tanto naturales como modificados para que pudiera mi cuerpo estar bien, me contaron que debido a eso mi cuerpo por decirlo así como una serpiente cambiada de piel, yo mute o mejor dicho me adapte a los venenos haciendo que estos combatieran en veneno del basilisco, por decirlo de otro modo a partir de ahora no hay veneno que pueda matarme ya que cree por decirlo así cierta inmunidad a ellos aparte de tener ciertos bonos que una medimago que trabaja en ese hospital pudo encontrar-decia con una sonrisa viendo a su pareja

Los que estaban escuchando abrieron los ojos viéndolo de manera extraña-¿Cómo?, y ¿Cuáles bonos?

-Durante cada administración de veneno me encontré o mejor dicho me contaron que un medimago que trabaja en el mundo muggle identifico la causa de porque ese veneno era muy extraño una vez que encontró y preparo todo, mezclaba sangre de fénix haciendo que mi cuerpo fuera capaz tanto de resistir toda la cantidad de veneno que encontraba en mi sistema como que lo pudiera asimilar mi organismo francamente si eso no viera desarrollado mi inmunidad al veneno que ahora tengo…..continuo al tener sangre de criatura en mi sistema diluida pero presente mi sangre por si sola se modificó, saben ahora que soy no

Los chicos abrieron la boca sorprendidos viéndolo-Eres como los sangre pura, los antiguos sangre pura que se relacionaban con algunas criaturas para que su magia fuera más fuerte y desarrollaran algunos rasgos propios de la criatura

-Si mi sangre muto por decirlo de ese modo haciendo que el veneno empezara a correr por mis venas como si fuera descendiente de la unión de un basilisco y un mago, ahora soy más fuerte, más alto, más musculoso y puedo ver sin necesidad de esas lentillas…..y el bonos especial que la sangre de fénix pudo hacer posible fue que pudiera tener una pareja destinada como lo haría cualquier criatura mágica-algunos vieron a Nathan con los ojos abiertos-Si él es mi pareja como yo lo soy del

Nathan vio que algunos los estaban mirando-Bien yo provengo de esos antiguos sangre pura, yo como mis antecesores eran descendientes de la unión de un Nian y un mago

Harry vio que algunos no sabían que era la criatura Nian por eso los ayudo un poco-Nian criatura que surge del fondo del mar cuando se dice que se traspasa de un año a otro, son como Leones de color azul cielo, son muy puros por lo tanto necesitan una pareja del mismo modo pura, son leales, valientes, amorosos, tímidos y a veces pervertidos….ok que me corrijo, solo mi pequeño Nian es pervertido-menciono al ver las miradas escépticas de todos sus antiguos amigos

-Hydrans….-decia en tono de advertencia Nathan mirando a Harry

-Ya enserio Nathan solo jugaba….bien son todo eso pero sobretodo como dije muy amorosos y algunas personas creen que son muy poderosos, aparte de ser bellos y hermosos-decia pasando su mano por la mejilla de su pareja

Algunos solo asintieron antes de poner sonrisa en sus rostros viendo a la pareja en frente de ellos-Los felicito chicos y gracias Harry por decirnos lo que verdaderamente paso hace dos años y lamentamos no haberte ido a ver al hospital muggle cuando saliste….

Harry rio divertido-No se preocupen chicos estoy bien además ustedes no sabían que estaba vivo tanto fue creo que mi deseo como el de mis tíos y primos que nadien supiera que seguía con vida…..además si no fuera por eso, no me viera podía encontrar con la persona que verdaderamente sé que me hará feliz como yo a ella

Susan asintio como varios de su compañeros de casa-Bien chicos vayan a descansar-decia seria antes de que Harry los interrumpiera

Harry vio a Susan y esta asintio-Chicos les pido que no cuenten las cosas que les acabo de revelar sería un poco molesto que me estuvieran acosando con preguntas-estos no querían pues querían que toda la verdad se revelara por completo pero aceptaron –Gracias chicos por cierto cuando son las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch-decia con una sonrisa gatuna

Varios pusieron las mejores sonrisas antes eso-Bien chicos ya estuvo, este año nosotros ganaremos la Copa de Casa-decia alegremente-Vamos a demostrarle a los leones y serpientes que no son los únicos que pueden tener la Copa de Casa este año veremos cómo los Leones y Serpientes se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida-exclamo alentó a todos en la sala común

Tanto Nathan como Harry rieron por el comportamiento de los Hufflepuff- ¿No sabía que te gustaba el Quidditch?

-Si me gusta lo que pasa es que nunca había podido jugar, por estar en constantes visitas a la enfermería-contesto antes de atraer su pareja hacia el-Te preocupas demasiado por las cosas, estaré bien, nos protegeré a ambos de cualquiera persona que quiera hacernos daño-decia robándole un beso en los labios viendo esto Nathan correspondió al beso antes de abrazarlo y enterrar su rostro en su pecho sin darse cuenta que los habían visto todos los de grados superiores solo los menores no los habían visto

-Mejor los guiamos a su habitación antes de ver como se aman sin límites-decia Justin sonrojando a los dos jóvenes- Veo que sigue estando el mismo Harry, solo que está muy escondido-varios asintieron

Harry asintio antes de tomar a Nathan desprevenido y llevarlo en su brazos como princesa hasta su habitación, algunos no pudieron evitar ponerse colorados, pues esa era la forma de llegar a su hogar una vez que una pareja se había casado en el mundo muggle

La habitación era doble muy diferente a la que Harry tenia durante el tiempo que estuvo en Slytherin, pero a comparación a la otra esta era más acogedora vieron como sus baúles estaban ya en la habitación, Harry con solo mover por completo su mano la habitación se hizo más grande las camas se volvieron una sola, los dos escritorios permanecieron pero ahora tenía una pequeña chimenea-Bien me gustas mas así…..bien Nat o cariño vamos tomar una ducha…

Nathan se puso rojo ante tal proposición-Luego dice que yo soy el pervertido-murmuro en voz baja

-Vamos yo dije una ducha pero ve mejor cariño hay dos baños no solo uno…..ahora quien es el pervertido-menciono con una enorme sonrisa, señalando dos puertas de color negro

Sin más cada chico entro en una puerta media hora más tarde ambos salían con sus pijamas ya limpios y frescos, Harry se quedó viendo a su pareja que no avanzaba-Vamos ve tu primero yo tengo que hacer una carta y conseguir que de algún modo vaya al ministerio

Nathan dio una leve risita, antes de acercase a la venta y susurra una palabras al viento, donde de un momento a otro apareció un halcón-Bien Leo te presento a Hydrans mi pareja y ese gato que vez en la cama es Natsu –este solo dio un leve graznido antes de pasar hasta un perchero que conjuro Nathan

-Ya veo será más fácil que Leo entregue esta carta estoy seguro que él es el mejor halcón que podamos conseguir para que hiciera esa tarea-alago Harry al ave la cual extendió sus alas, con eso sabía que se lo había ganado-Bien cariño tu ve a costarte en un momento voy-sin más Harry escribió la carta, una vez que la termino se la dio al halcón de su pareja el cual salió volando por la ventana, dejo unas cuantas semillas en la cómoda para que esta las tomara cuando regresara y sin más se fue acostar con su pareja

-Ya terminaste Amor-decia está acercándose más al cuerpo de Harry para sentir el mismo calor que cuando lo abrazaba

-Si cariño ahora vuelve a dormir-menciono atrayendo a su pareja hacia su pecho para que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo

En la mañana siguiente todo era acerca del regreso de Harry como de su nueva apariencia y pareja de este, algunos en especial cierto rubio no podía desayunar a gusto pues sus amigos y conocidos seguían hablando del cambio de Harry -Puede callarse, quiero desayunar tranquilo-hablo serio Draco viendo a sus amigos y compañeros que estaban rodeándolo

-¿Quieres comer en paz o solo no quieres que hablemos de Harry y su nueva pareja?-menciono Theo entrando en la conversación

-Déjalo Theo, sabes muy bien como nosotros que solo no quiere escuchar de que Harry se olvidó fácilmente del

-Pero no puedes negar que el chico que está ahora con Harry, supera tanto en belleza como en nobleza a nuestro querido amigo Drake-comento con cizaña Blaise

-No es cierto yo sigo siendo mejor que ambos

Pansy volteo a verlo de manera seria haciendo que este le prestara atención-Lamento contradecirte pero tanto los Sayre como los Peverell nos superan en nobleza y antigüedad de nuestras casas, ellos fueron de las primeras Familias de Magia en el Mundo-hablo Pansy viendo como varios asentían ante eso- Recuerda nosotros como la mayoría de las Familias Ancestrales no podemos competir ni en poder político como económico con ambos, según tengo entendido las dos familias han hecho enormes fortunas desde hace siglos lo que nosotros tenemos aunque me cueste decirlo no se compara-Pansy vio como con eso Draco frunció el ceño antes de seguir con su desayuno, los demás los veian con una sonrisa sínica en la cara

En la mesa de los Gryffindor todos seguían hablando del cambio que tuvo el hermano de Adrián. Pero algunos seguían preguntándose ¿Cómo es que el chico estaba vivo? y ¿Cómo es que se casó con el hermoso pelinegro?

Hermione seguía viendo a sus dos amigos los cuales no dejaban de parar del hermano de Adrián, por lo menos ya estaba tranquila que Adrián dejara de culparse de la muerte de su hermano. Solo esperaba que no volviera a sus andadas como era antes

-Vamos Adrián debes calmarte, sé que quieres respuestas pero no las conseguirás de ese modo

Adrián la vio antes de hablar-Pero Hermione, yo sufrí y mis padres por una mentira que el niñito invento como se hace pasar por muerto durante dos largos años-reprocho

Ron solo se mantenía desayunando mientras se llenaba la boca, antes de hablar-Pienso que Adrián tiene razón como se le ocurre a ese mocoso a ocultarse durante dos años-decia mientras volvía a llenarse la boca

Hermione lo vio con una mirada reprobatoria antes de hablar-Ron cállate y mastica antes de hablar eso es asqueroso-menciono antes de ver nuevamente a Adrián- Dime como te sentirías tu si hubieras vivido todo eso, dime Adrián como te sentirías si tu estuvieras en el lugar de tu hermano-con eso pudo ver como su amigo baja la mirada avergonzado y melancólico

Todos estaban seguían hablando cuando vieron que por las puertas del Gran Salón entraban los dos jóvenes que causaron revuelo el día anterior solo que estaba vez el peliblanco estaba llevando al pelinegro de la mano hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde saludaron a todos sus compañeros antes de sentarse a desayunar

Los alumnos dejaron pasar esto aunque seguían mirándolo en uno que otro momento, todo estaba tan tranquilo o por lo menos eso parecía hasta que por las ventanas entraron las lechuzas y un halcón, todos llevaban cartas todos estaban esperando saber de quién era el halcón pues era muy raro que alguien lo utilizara este se dejó caer un carta en los platos vacíos de Hydrans Y Nathan, mientras que las otras volaban en diferentes lugares entregando las cartas y paquetes a los alumnos hasta que una dejo caer una carta en la mesa de profesores mejor dicho en los lugares de Lily y James Potter

Los Potter tomaron la carta enfrente de ellos antes de abrirla y leerla, quedándose en shock, se la pasaron a Albus el cual estaba curioso hasta que vio el sello del ministerio en la carta vio discretamente a los jóvenes recién llegados dándose cuenta que estos leían una carta de igual modo, luego volvió a mirar a sus profesores-Francamente no esperaba que los chicos de verdad hicieran eso

McGonagall recibió la carta dándose cuenta que la amenaza de los chicos eran en serio-Albus pienso lo mismo, no espere que los jóvenes Peverell y Sayre fueran enserio-sin más les paso la carta a los Potter

Los Potter estaban anonadados pues su hijo de verdad llevo esto antes el ministerio-¿Que hacemos Albus?-vieron directamente a Dumbledore esperando que este los pudiera aconsejar

-Lo primero mis muchachos será hablar con ellos y en todo caso pagar la multa por haberlos agraviado-decia tranquilamente Albus

-¡Pero tenemos derecho a saber que han pasado en estos dos años, como crees que nos sentimos cuando nos dimos cuenta el día de ayer que nuestro hijo el que creíamos muerto está vivo!-levantaron la voz pero no lo suficiente para que los alumnos les prestaran atención

-Calma muchachos lo primero como mención es hablar con el joven Peverell para obtener respuestas-hablo viendo a Lily y James Potter, Serverus entre cerro los ojos pues sabía que el viejo estaba tramando algo, Dumbledore giro para ver a la Jefa de Casa de Hufflepuff-Por favor profesora Sprout le puedo pedir que le diga al joven Peverell que venga a mi despacho cuando termine el desayuno

-Director Dumbledore deje recordarle que después del desayuno comenzaran las clases-decia seria

-No se preocupe profesora estoy consciente de esto, pero recuerde que debemos hablar de la relación que el joven Peverell afirma tener con el joven Sayre-Sprout asintio pues ella también necesitaba estar segura ya que sino tendría que hacer algunas modificaciones

Albus suspiro tendría que obtener respuesta el también, estaba seguro que el antiguo Potter estaba ocultando algo, estaba seguro que algo tuvo que haberle pasado para que pudiera dar ese cambio

Los dos tanto Hydrans como Nathan se habían dado cuenta que los habían estado vigilando desde hace algunos minutos – Parece ser que la carta del ministerio ya llego, por cierto mis tíos nos mandan muchas felicitaciones y quieren conocerte cuando llegue las vacaciones de invierno-eso dejo en shock a Nathan pues nunca espero que este también les enviara una carta a sus tíos

Nathan empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso antes de ver con ojos llorosos a su pareja-¿Crees que me dejen estar contigo?-Hydrans solo acaricio su cara antes de asentir confortándolo

Hydrans vio como seguía preocupado por solo eso pero supuso que estaría nervioso de cómo reaccionarían sus tíos al averiguar que lo podrían perseguir hasta Inglaterra-Vamos por algo quieren conocerte y no temas están un poco acostumbrados a los problemas-recordó con una sonrisa divertida, la vez que por querer a una serpiente la termino soltando en el zoológico

Sin más siguieron desayunando mientras miraban como sus los jefes de casa les entregaban sus horarios a los alumnos, hasta que llegaron a ellos donde la profesora se detuvo-Chicos siento molestarlos tan temprano pero el director quiere hablar con usted joven Peverell para aclarar varios asuntos-este asintio viendo a la profesora ella era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por ella y francamente no le quería causar ningún inconveniente por no ir con el director-Bien entonces le pido que se espere a que termine el desayuno yo misma lo llevare para hacia saber ciertos asuntos que me interesan

Con eso la profesora se retiró para seguir entregando los horarios a los alumnos de diferentes cursos, una media hora más tarde los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar el Gran Salón para dirigirse a sus clases, como prometió la profesora Sprout, esta lo espero hasta que acabara el desayuno, claro que Hydrans no permitió que lo separaran de Nathan no quería arriesgarlo el primer día a que estuviera solo, con pasos lentos pero calmados llegaron hasta la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore donde antes tuvieron que tocar para pasar

Harry entrecerró los ojos al ver a quienes estaban dentro no solo el director estaban sino también, los otros jefes de casa y los Potter junto con Madam Poppy-Buenos días jóvenes pasen tomen asiento-estos tomaron los asientos que les estaban ofreciendo pero antes de eso subieron sus barreras mentales- ¿Gustan un caramelo de limón?-estos negaron-Bien joven Sayre, no es que me moleste su presencia pero yo solo había llamado a él joven Peverell

-Con todo el respeto director, como ayer mencione delante del todo el colegio, que el joven Sayre está unido conmigo mediante una ceremonia por tal motivo no puedo dejarlo solo-decia serio-En otras palabras donde yo vaya el me acompaña del mismo modo si él va aun lugar yo lo sigo

Dumbledore vio fijamente a los dos chicos delante del se dio cuenta que no podría entrar en sus mentes-Bien siendo eso no creo que haya problema alguno, espero me disculpe mi comportamiento…bien jóvenes los mande a llamar en primer motivo para confirmar la relación que ambos dicen tener-estos asintieron-Viendo que eso es cierto, pasaremos al siguiente asunto el cual está relacionado con usted joven Peverell antes Potter ¿Quisiéramos aclarar el motivo del porque abandono el colegio cuando aún seguía con vida en vez de volver?

Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a Hydrans viendo a lo que querían llegar-Francamente estaría dispuesto a contarles todo pero es muy tedioso y no me gusta hablar mucho de ello, si quieren les podría ofrecer mis recuerdos de lo que paso hace dos años atrás hasta hace ocho meses-este saco su varita y cerró los ojos recordando y modificando un poco sus recuerdos para que concordaran con la historia que les dio a sus amigos, sin más entrego el recuerdo al profesor, el cual asintio y llevo al pensadora para poder ver lo que sucedió

Sin mas no solo el sino todos los presentes fueron directo con el profesor a ver lo que le había pasado al joven, unos diez minutos más tarde los profesores salieron del pensadero para mirar directamente a los dos jóvenes

-Como podrán ver si morí pero fue una muerte temporal según los diagnósticos muggles son muy raros casos donde eso sucede a una persona-decia tranquilamente viendo a los profesores-No entiendo cómo quiere que hubiera vuelto si como pudo ver estuve en coma durante todo ese tiempo y es posterior tiempo lo estuve utilizando para recuperarme como para estar a la par con mi curso al que debería de estar como la evaluadora del ministerio comprobó

Dumbledore estaba viendo al chico directamente él sabía que eran imposible que los recuerdos se modificaran por lo tanto lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y estaba seguro que el había incluso superado sus estudios-Tiene razón joven Peverell, le debo un disculpa por sacar conclusiones sin antes haber hablado con usted

Este asintio viendo al viejo sabía que no del todo le estaba creyendo pero tendría que disimular y ver bien sus movimientos que el viejo haría para así poder estar un paso enfrente-No hay problema profesor cualquiera pediría y haría sus conclusiones si la persona que ustedes creen muerta regresa luego de dos años totalmente cambiado…..viendo que eso es todo

-Me temo que todavía no acabamos quisiera preguntarle si lo que estaba en sus recuerdos era cierto….me refiero su nueva condiciones y capacidades

Harry vio a su pareja antes de asentir-Es cierto como vieron los doctores muggles me estuvieron inyectando durante todo ese tiempo varios venenos de diferentes animales pero en más cantidad los de serpientes para controlar y convertir como ellos decían ese veneno anómalo….como vieron en el hospital muggle había un sanador que desde que entre en coma me había estado inyectando en los venenos sangre de fénix para que mi cuerpo pudiera liberarse de ese veneno, pero al estar mucho tiempo expuesto y durante un largo tiempo me hice con el veneno desarrollando cierta inmunidad a estos, igual mente adquiriendo ciertas habilidades y rasgos que solo serían posible gracias al veneno como la sangre del fénix que estuvo en mi cuerpo-estos asintieron-Como vieron no solo cuento con esas habilidades sino con el bonos extra de poder encontrar a mi verdadera pareja, como lo harían las criaturas mágicas

Con eso dejo a los profesores con la boca abierta, Serverus y Poppy se vieron discretamente sabían que eso no era por la dichosa sangre ni veneno sino por la herencia mágica del abuelo de Harry, la cual se presenta en algunos jóvenes después de una accidente que hiciera que detonaran sus propios limitadores-Entiendo gracias por la explicación pero si me permite hacer una pregunta a su pareja estaría menos preocupado-este asintio después de verlo a los ojos, los profesores quedaron maravillados sabiendo que solo con una mirada podían decir muchas palabras-Bien no se ofenda joven Peverell, pero joven Sayre ¿Cómo está tomando usted esta noticia sabiendo que apenas acaba de llegar a un nuevo país y enterarse que tiene que pasar el resto de su vida con una persona que apenas conoce?

Eso hizo molestar a Hydrans pero su pareja tomo su mano viéndolo-De hecho estoy perfectamente y doy gracias que pude haber elegido una pareja como Hydrans como él lo hizo del mismo modo conmigo

-Disculpe no entiendo ¿A qué se refiere con lo que acaba de decir?-pregunto a lo que muchos asintieron algo confundidos

Hydrans como Nathan dieron una pequeña risita-Yo del mismo modo que Hydrans tengo en mi sangre, sangre de una criatura mágica para ser más preciso un Nian, durante el transcurso a Hogwarts me encontré con Hydrans dándome cuenta que tanto el como yo nos habíamos elegido mutuamente como pareja-vio como todos quedaron con la boca abierta antes de ponerse de color rojo

Hydrans rio por lo bajo-Descuiden aun no nos hemos unido físicamente sino mágicamente nuestra magia se reconocieron a sí mismas, durante el primer beso o ósculo que nos dimos cuando salimos del tren a la luz de la luna llena siendo que esta estaba reflejándose en el lago en todo su esplendor sellamos nuestro matrimonio frente a la magia es un antiguo ritual sangre pura y que solo los magos que tiene sangre de criatura corriendo en sus venas pueden lograr hacer si alguien lo fuerza termina con la muerte de ambos-declaro Hydrans seriamente mirándolos

-Es un ritual muy puro y que solo los bendecidos por la magia y la luna lo pueden lograr hacer, solo diez casos de unión sean llevado de este modo con existo los demás casos han perecido en el intento por tratar de forzarlo, siendo nosotros la décima pareja en poder lograrlo-agregó Nathan viendo a los ojos a Hydrans

Las mujeres presentes no pudieron más que estar enternecidas por lo que estaban escuchando de los dos jóvenes pero se alarmaron cuando dijeron la cantidad de veces que alguien ha logrado realizarlo

-Es por esa razón que lo presente como mi esposo, porque antes la magia eso es lo que somos y cualquiera que trate de alejarnos el uno del otro sufrirá las consecuencias por la misma magia al tratar de separarnos

El Director entrecerró los ojos mientras se frotaba su nariz-Comprendo por cómo sucedieron las cosas y por como ambos sea comportado creo que no hay problemas con su unión-estos asintieron contentos-Bien profesora Sprout le pido que cambie a los jóvenes aquí presentes aun habitación matrimonial

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras puede estar con Nathan estoy bien-recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los profesores-Bien si eso sería todo le pediría que nos informara de donde seria nuestra habitación después de que acaben las clases ahora si con su permiso nos retiramos-sin más el director les dio un pase a los dos para que entraran a clases viendo como estos se iban del mismo modo que los demás profesores

Dumbledore se quedó viendo a los Potter los cuales estaban sin poder decir nada-¿Que ocurre mis muchachos?-pregunto el anciano al castaño y a la pelirroja los cuales seguían viendo por donde se fueron los dos jóvenes

-Albus crees que sea prudente acércanos a el-decia la pelirroja viendo al Dumbledore-Sé que le hicimos mucho daño y no sé si nos pueda perdonarnos, pero aunque sea quiero estar cercas de mi hijo, en caso de que este no quiera perdonarnos

-Me temo que debemos esperar no te preocupes creo que ellos estarán en tu clases y dudo que el joven Peverell quiera dejar solo al joven Sayre puedo utilizar ese tiempo para ver cómo se comportan y tratar de acercase a él, ya sea para llegar a un arreglo o pueda perdonarlos

Con eso en mente los Potter se fueron dejando al director solo, en los pasillos del colegio se podía ver a los dos nuevos estudiantes mientras iban caminando hasta encontrar su clase, donde una vez llegaron a un salón entraron viendo que estaban en el correcto entregaron el justificante y pasaron a tomar sus lugares pero claro que estos estaban sentados juntos ya que Hydrans no quería dejar que alguien estuviera cerca de su adorable y pequeño Nian, cuando salieron se toparon con los demás Hufflepuff

-¿Cómo fueron las clases de Runas Antiguas?-pregunto Susan mientras iban caminando

Nathan estaba completamente alegre cuando le preguntaron-Bien, muy bien me encantan las clases no son como las de Ilvermorny pero son estupendas

Los chicos asintieron antes de verlos-Bien por lo que veo tenemos la siguiente hora libre hasta la tercer clases ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto viendo a Nathan

Susan y Justin intercambiaron miradas antes de que la primero hablara-Harry que tal si le mostramos el castillo a Nathan mientras esperamos nuestra siguiente clase

Estos asintieron antes de que los cuatros Hufflepuffs se fueran para ver el castillo, los que estaban pasando por los pasillos no dejaban de ver al Nathan ni a Hydrans, solo que estos los ignoraban pues estaban metidos en su plática con sus amigos sin más, le fueron mostrando los diferentes lugares del castillo donde podría pasar un rato tranquilo

Estuvieron caminando cuando se toparon a los Gryffindor, los cuales al mirarlos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse o tratar de acercarse a ellos, Neville estaba con Luna acaban de salir de una clases con ellos cuando vieron al singular grupo de Hufflepuff caminar por el pasillo

-Luna, Neville ¿Cuánto tiempo, chicos?-pregunto acercándose a ellos el peliblanco y el pelinegro

Luna y Neville les dieron miradas sorprendidas al peliblanco antes de arrojarse abrazarlo, mientras decían varias cosas al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban alegres de poder volver a estar con su viejo amigo-Harry eres, ¿Harry verdad?-decían ambos chicos

Hydrans rio un momento antes de separarse de ellos-Vamos chicos no tiene por qué llorar, si yo soy Harry, solo que la versión mejorada –hablo con una sonrisa

-¿Pero cómo? y ¿Porque hasta ahora?-decia Neville

-Bien como seria porque sufrí algo que los doctores muggles llaman muerte temporal y hasta ahora sería porque no tiene más unos cuantos meses que desperté del coma en el que me encontraba pero por varias cosas fui cambiando y ahora aquí me tiene-esto no más asintieron con la cabeza-Bien chicos dejen presentarles a mi pareja Nathan Sayre, Nathan mi amigos Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood-este los saludo con un simple apretón de manos

-Medio entendemos pero en fin ¿Cómo estas ahora? y ¿Qué haces por acá?-menciono Neville

-Pues estaba mostrándole a mi pequeño Nian la escuela, a pesar de que él va estar conmigo no quiero que se pierda

Esas palabras hicieron que todos se pusieron un poco rojos saliendo fácilmente de sus pensamientos preguntándose que era un Nian, solo que cierta castaña de Gryffindor viendo como nadien sabia se adelantó haciendo un paso al hacia el frente para demostrar que ella era la más inteligente

-Un Nian, una criatura mágica que se cree que es originaria de Irlanda o de alguna parte del medio Oriente, la cual se piensa que surge del fondo del mar, al momento en el que se hace el traspaso de un año a otro, se cree que solo sean visto dos avistamientos de estas criaturas, las cuales se parecen al León normal solo que este es de color azul cielo, algunos creen que estos pueden controlar el agua de los mares, del mismo modo como mencione solo sean visto dos casos en donde una persona los puede ver, ya que son sumamente raros como se cree que estos solo pueden estar en presencia de personas puras y poderosas, se cree que son como los Veela tienen una inusual belleza, amorosos, leales y sobretodo poderosos pero eso es solo un mito nadien ha visto a un Nian en siglos es solo una leyenda-menciono Hermione con escepticismo viendo al peliblanco

Eso molesto a Nathan de sobremanera como lo creen que no existe, ya que de alguna forma lo termino ofendiendo como a sus ancestros -¿Tu cómo te llamas?-pregunto seriamente a la chica

La castaña muy altaneramente paso al frente talvez la quería felicitar o algo por su asombrosa deducción, además de que pensaba que se había ganado la aprobación de un Lord de una Antigua Familia Mágica-Hermione Granger, espero que nos llevemos bien

Nathan solo hizo una mueca extraña viéndola-Primero; es una falta de respeto meterse en las conversaciones ajenas, Segundo; como puedes afirmar que no existe una criatura mágica si estas rodeada de un mundo de magia que se supone no debe existir, Tercero; estas equivocada no solo sean visto dos veces los Nian sino un aproximado de seis a siete veces aquí en Inglaterra y Irlanda ya que las personas sean dejado corromper y han utilizado la magia para hacer el mal….

Hermione lo miro indignada-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Hydrans podías hacerme el favor-el nombrado asintio viendo a su pareja lo que quería hace, sin más saco su varita y lanzo un _Agumanti,_ el cual detuvo Nathan en el aire haciendo una bola de agua- Como vez señorita hija de muggles, los Nian existen yo soy un descendiente de la unión de un Nian y un Mago, estas correcto en que tenemos poderes de la naturaleza pero te limitas solo al agua los Nian como los basilisco y ciertas criaturas mágicas, podemos controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza, Agua, Aire, Tierra, Fuego y Rayo y por ende podemos hacer esto-decia cambiado la bola del agua a especies de agujas las cuales quedaron congelas y suspendidas en el aire viendo de manera amenazante a Hermione

-Esta todo aclarado señorita hija de muggles, como vez mi pequeño Nian, no es una leyenda es real-decia moviendo su mano haciendo que las agujas desaparecieran-Por cierto un consejo no se meta en las conversaciones ajenas si solo se limita a los datos antiguos de los libros en vez de investigar por su propia cuenta

Sin más con eso los cuatro Hufflepuff junto con Neville y Luna se fueron dejando solos a todos los Gryffindor con la boca abierta, pero en especial a una muy frustrada castaña, Adrián y Ron estaba impresionados por la muestra de poder del pelinegro

Mientras que el extraño grupo estaba caminando muy lejos de ellos, estos seguían hablando entre ellos pero seguían viendo a los dos principales-Sabes que ellos van a creer que es como una carta de guerra ¿no es cierto?-hablo Susan

Estos asintieron-Susan como dijiste la noche anterior esta vez les demostraremos que no solo las serpientes o los leones pueden ganar sino que también los tejones lo pueden hacer, cuentas con la antigua serpiente albina y mi pequeño Nian para hacer que la casa de Hufflepuff surja de sus cenizas como un fénix

Ese comentario hizo que todos dieran unas pequeñas risitas divertidos-Ok, confiaremos en los dos nuevos integrantes de los tejones para hacer que Hufflepuff gane. Neville y Luna me temo que como están escuchando esto, ustedes serán nuestros espías, en otras palabras son tejones honorarios-decia divertida haciendo que los otros dos asintieran tratando de contener sus carcajadas

-Bien chicos se quieren saber más pueden venir a nuestra nueva habitación cuando hayan terminado las clases –eso sorprendió a los cuatro que no tenían idea-Vayan a nuestra habitación cuando termine las clases hay les contaremos todo

Sin más Hydrans tuvo que llevarse de la mano a Nathan porque este no sabía qué hacer cuando dijo aquello, Hydrans llevo a su pareja arrastrando por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su siguiente clase la cual era pociones donde ya los esperaba el profesor Snape junto con algunos Hufflepuff y la mayoría de los Slytherin, cierto rubio los vio llegar juntos, no pudo evitar recordar cuando él y Harry siempre estaban juntos

Sin más el profesor Snape se levantó de su asiento-El director me pidió que les informara que tanto el Joven Sayre como el ahora Joven Peverell se unirán a nuestras clases de EXTACIS de igual modo me pidió que les informara que ellos están mas que capacitados por una evaluadora del ministerio para estar presentes en esta clases-vio como los demás los miraban fijamente a sus dos nuevos alumnos, antes de asentir por aquella información- También quiero aclarar que el motivo por el cual el joven Peverell no estuvo presente en el colegio, fue debido al coma en el cual se encontraba desde lo ocurrido hace dos años atrás, pero no por eso deja de ser uno de mis alumnos más destacados en mi clase y espero que no haya dejado de serlo, como espero mucho de usted joven Sayre-estos asintieron ignorando las miradas que les dieron algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin- Bien empezaremos con una poción que cambiara y te dará rasgos de cierto animal sin más comiencen, la poción está en la pizarra escrita para aquellos que no la recuerdan o fallan en algunos detalles, recuerden que espero un trabajo ejemplar y digno de un alumno de sexto año que logro superar sus TIMOS

Sin más Harry y Nathan comenzaron a preparar sus pociones mientras ambos trabajaban compenetrándose, si a Hydrans no le daba tiempo de hacer algo Nathan lo hacía por él y si Nathan le faltaba algo era Hydrans el que lo hacía, un trabajo perfecto en equipo ya que no necesitaban palabras para decir lo que tenían que hacer, solo con la pura mirada era más que suficiente, los que los observaron e incluso el mismo Snape no pudieron evitar míralos de manera sorprendida viendo cómo eran un trabajo perfecto el que estaban haciendo ambos jóvenes

Pero fue Draco el que se sintió un poco mal y celoso de que el nunca haya podido hacer eso con Harry, su trabajo era perfecto la mayoría de las veces pero ambos trabajaban de manera individual, no pudo sentir más que un poco dolido de ver que alguien pudo hacer que Harry se olvidara fácilmente del

Una media hora más tarde, los únicos que ya tenían la poción eran seis personas faltaba un poco para que terminara la clase pero los demás solo estaban en los detalles finales-Bien joven Zabini comience-este se tomó la pócima de color verde, haciendo que le crecieran unos cuernos y una cola de toro

-Utilice esencia de una animal muggle un toro para ser más preciso-hablo Blaise viendo como este asentí antes de pasar al siguiente, Blaise no pudo evitar dar un suspiro aliviado, ya que no estaba seguro que animal utilizar

-Usted es la siguiente joven Parkinson-esta tomo la pócimas de color azul haciendo que se callera en el piso pues ya no tenía piernas ahora era una cola de pescado

Pansy trato de pararse pero no podía así que desde el suelo hablo-En mi caso utilice una escama de tritón para hacer mi poción

Snape se quedó viendo fijamente antes de hablar-Sé que le gusta mucho la vida marina pero no olvide que no estamos en el agua sino en un salón de clases-le llamo la atención antes de pasar al siguiente alumno en la fila

-Entiendo no volver a suceder-decia algo avergonzada y un poco mal pues esperaba que su pócima cumpliera las exceptivas que su profesor deseaba

-Sigue Joven Nott-este se tomó una pócima de color verde oscuro, le crecieron unas orejas y una cola muy afelpada-Muy interesante veo que utilizo a un oso muggle como base para hacer su poción

-Si igual que mi compañero Blaise yo utilice un animal muggle para ser preciso a un oso pardo solo que en vez de su esencia yo utilice una garra-este vio como el maestro asintio y lo vio de forma aprobatoria

-Bien joven Malfoy es su turno- este tomo su pócima de color café haciendo que como a Theo le crecieran un par de orejas y cola -Comprendo bien usted utilizo aun hurón como base de su poción no es cierto

-Si profesor Snape, utilice una garra de hurón como mi compañero Nott

Snape entrecerró los ojos para verlo luego de manera aprobatoria-Comprendo pero no solo viera utilizado una garra sino también un pelo para que el pelaje de su cola sea de igual de afelpado que un verdadero hurón-este asintio algo desanimado-Bien sigue joven Peverell espero que cumpla mis expectativas que tengo sobre usted

Hydrans tomo su poción de un color blanco antes de ver al profesor le crecieron cola y unas orejas y su boca se hizo un poco más larga del mismo modo que cambio su nariz a una más larga y puntiaguda-En mi caso utilice un colmillo de lobo-viendo como el profesor asintio

Pero antes de mirar a su otro estudiante vio como el joven Peverell cambiaba, sus orejas de lobo fueron cambiando por otras de color blanco, su nariz volvió a cambiar retrayéndose más y su boca se hizo más ancha y retraída y la cola también cambio en vez de ser una de lobo cambio a una delgada y con una poco de pelo en la punta-Como vera también para este cambio utilice una garra y colmillo de león

Snape lo vio con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que el chico nunca cambiaria, siempre le daría una que otra sorpresa pero no solo a él vio como los demás estaban con los ojos abierto-Supero mis expectativas tiene la nota máxima no he visto que alguien logre combinar dos rasgos de animal en una sola poción, lo felicito parece que la serpiente sigue en usted….una cosa ¿El cambio lo puede hacer a voluntad?

Hydrans asintio contento-Una vez serpiente siempre lo seré y el cambio si lo puedo hacer a voluntad incluso puedo retraerlo para volver hacer como era antes si quiero puedo hacer que el lobo albino y el león blanco en cual me base queden en mi cuerpo esperando el momento de hacer un cambio como un estado de reposo, lo mismo que sucedió con el veneno del basilisco una vez que tengo estos rasgos, me hago con ellos, mi cuerpo los asimila apropiándome de sus características no se pierden cuando acaba la poción como sucederá con mis compañeros

Eso lo dejo atónito no esperaba que el chico y lo que sucedió hace dos años pudiera lograr hacer algo parecido, estaba seguro que debería averiguar más sobre sus herencia mágica que le otorgo su abuelo, miro a sus alumnos los cuales estaban con la boca abierta del mismo modo que el sin más cerro su boca antes de ver al último chico esperaba que este pudiera superar sus expectativas-Bien creo que es el último joven Sayre espero que no me decepcione

Sin más Nathan tomo su poción color negro antes de ver como en su cabeza le comenzaron a crecer dos largas orejas y como su nariz se hizo más pequeña de color negro y una pequeña cola de conejo le crecía-Yo utilice esencia y pelo de conejo-decia Nathan viendo al profesor el cual asintio pero sabía que no era lo único

Con eso las orejas largas se hicieron pequeñas y un poco anchas, la nariz se hizo como la de Harry en su forma de león y su cola cambio a una negra, gruesa y larga-En esta transformación utilice garra y pelo de una pantera-decia viendo como el profesor asentía

\- Comprendo entonces del mismo modo que su compañero el joven Peverell puede hacerse y conservar los rasgos de los animales en los que se basó no es cierto-este asintio dándole la razón volviendo a su forma de conejo-Igual que su compañero el joven Peverell le doy la nota máxima porque nadien había podido antes lograr lo que usted acaban de hacer

Con eso el profesor regreso a su lugar haciendo un gesto para que todos volvieran a sus asientos-Como verán esta poción dura entre unas cinco a siete horas, por eso el motivo en que les pedí utilizar animales de tierra no de agua ni cielo-viendo a Pansy y otros chicos de Slytherin-Bien ya pueden retirarse y usted joven Parkinson la tendré que llevar al lago hasta que termine ese tiempo para evitar cualquier tipo de complicación innecesaria

Sin más Hydrans se fue en su forma de lobo junto con su pequeño conejo negro, dejando a la clase con la boca abierta

-Vaya cambio que tuvo nuestro pequeño y tímido Harry-decia Blaise viendo a Theo el cual asintio y vio lo que quería hacer

-Es normal se hizo más confiado, fuerte en sí mismo algo que cuando estuvo hasta hace dos años atrás le faltaba, talvez me digas que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman Draco pero creo que era por eso que él estaba contigo como su pareja pero ahora que ya está mejor y tiene alguien en quien verdaderamente quiere proteger y por lo que veo es reciproco

Draco sintió como eso eran pequeñas navajas que se clavaban en su pecho, por alguna razón le seguía doliendo, él sabía que no terminaron de la mejor forma pero no podía evitar sentir mal

-Theo, creo que tienes razón, creo que su relación nada más fue algo pasajero y sin importancia como un amor de esos que llaman de verano-vio como estaba haciendo efecto lo que estaba diciendo-Pero de todos modos a ti ya no te interesa no es cierto tú fuiste el primero en herirlo aunque por una parte debes sentirte bien de que haya podido encontrar su verdadera felicidad aunque no fuera contigo

-Crees que Harry le dé las gracias a Draco y Potter por unirlos-decia pensativo pues sus resultados y razonamiento era lógico

Draco estaba sintiendo muchas emociones pero sabía que era cierto él fue el primero junto con Adrián en empezarlo todo si él no hubiera ocasionado eso Harry seguiría a su lado y no con Nathan ocupando el lugar que alguna vez fue del -Nos vemos más tarde chicos, no me siento bien- con eso se fue dejando solo a Theo y Blaise con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que fuimos muy duros con él?-pregunto Blaise a Theo

Theo solo rodo los ojos viendo a Blaise-Creo que estamos en el camino correcto como vez Harry pudo olvidarse del y fue gracias a los mismo que lo lastimaron que pudo encontrar a su verdadera felicidad, si me siento mal por Draco pero Blaise tú mismo escuchaste como nos confesó que desde hace una año casi después de que inicio su relación con Harry, lo comenzó a engañar con Potter, tu sabes mejor que yo como Harry hablaba y cuidaba de Draco aun incluso de su familia, no te acuerdas porque fueron las ultimas heridas que sufrió durante el verano

Blaise puso una mueca de pesadez antes de suspirar-Ellos querían que terminaran con Draco porque para ellos era algo despreciable, horrible la relación de dos hombres a pesar de que en su familia hubo matrimonios de ese tipo y que el mismo padre de James Potter desciende de una relación de ese tipo, sabes que es lo irónico de esto

Theo se temía lo que Blaise iba a decir pero sabía que tenía que preguntar y averiguar más -¿Qué es?

-Que ellos aborrecían esa relación sin saber que su mismo y querido Adrián estaban en uno de ellas

-Me temo que tienes razón a veces he pensado en que si eso solo era con Harry pues con su adorado niño de oro no le importaban las cosas que hicieran, pero cuando se trataba de Harry era todo una tortura, ¿tú que crees?

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero aun siento pesar por Harry-vio como este estaba confundido-Harry esa misma noche me dijo que estaba pensado darle un anillo de compromiso a Draco cuando comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, esa vez me mostro el anillo que le quería dar y estaba ansioso por esconder del, lástima que las cosas no pasaron como estaban planeadas…..de hecho tengo que devolvérselo me acompañarías-decia Blaise algo cabizbajo


	6. Chapter 6

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 6: Clases Dobles**

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero aun siento pesar por Harry-vio como este estaba confundido-Harry esa misma noche me dijo que estaba pensado darle un anillo de compromiso a Draco cuando comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno y una vez que le hubiera entregado el anillo a Draco, Harry regresaría a la Mansión Potter para deslindarse por completo de los Potter, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no hubiera acabado muy bien en especial para Harry….esa vez me mostro el anillo que le quería dar y estaba ansioso por esconder del, lástima que las cosas no pasaron como estaban planeadas…..de hecho tengo que devolvérselo me acompañarías-decia Blaise algo cabizbajo

Theo asintio antes de seguirlo, para tratar de encontrar aun lobo blanco y un conejo negro antes de que la siguiente hora comenzara, el lobo blanco y el conejo negro iban caminando ignorando las miradas que los alumnos les dieron, estos supusieron que ya les habían dicho sobre su coma alguno de los profesores lo que había vivido Hydrans o Harry una vez que lo dieron por muerto

Con eso en mente Harry junto con su pequeño y lindo conejito negro fueron hasta su siguiente clase la cual sería transformaciones, supo por una conversación que tuvieron Natsu y Leo que a Nathan le gustaba mucho esa materia, era por eso que lo acompañaría hasta haya no quería dejar a su conejito en manos de alguien en quien no confiaba como McGonagall ni en ningún otro profesor que no fueran Snape o la enfermera Poppy

Entrando a la clase algunos chicos rieron por su aspecto pero cuando vieron como las chicas se los estaban comiendo con la mirada no pudieron evitar sentir celos, aunque estaba claro con eso también algunos chicos no pudieron evitar pensar en que pequeño conejito negro era bastante adorable, pero rápidamente apartaron del sus miradas y pensamientos cuando escucharon un gruñido proveniente del lobo blanco que tenía a este abrazado posesivamente mirándolos de manera asesina

McGonagall se giró a ver la causa del gruñido no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver al conejo negro que estaba siendo abrazado protectoramente por lo que parecía ser un gran lobo blanco, sin más se le borro la sonrisa del rostro cuando el lobo la fulmino con la mirada, estaba consiente que el chico seguía resentido o todavía guardaba algo de rencor contra ella y las personas que lo lastimaron, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa y recuperando su carácter vio a la clase-Jóvenes pasen y tomen asiento, enseguida que lleguen los siguientes alumnos comenzaremos

Nathan y Hydrans se sentaron en la parte del frente viendo como algunos chicos los seguían mirando, Hydrans viendo que no los iban a dejar de molestar les mando una pequeña descarga de electricidad atreves del piso haciendo que cuando llegaran a ellos dieran un pequeño salto

McGonagall iba hablar cuando vio como los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar a su clase-Bien jóvenes espero que estén informados pero sino les vuelvo a mencionar el joven Peverell había estado indispuesto de sus actividades escolares ya que se encontraba en un coma mágico que paso por los sucesos que se llevaron a cabo hace dos años atrás. Hasta hace unos meses cuando logro despertar en los cuales se enfocó en su rehabilitación y sus estudios para ponerse a la par con su curso, sin más espero que traten de manera cortes tanto al joven Peverell como el joven Sayre

Los Ravenclaw escuchaban atentamente lo que decían quitando así las varias hipótesis que habrían creado desde "una en la que se convirtió en vampiro", hasta los que dicen "que un nigromante lo trajo a la vida", esas y muchas más eran las supuestas teorías de su regreso

-Bien, como ya con esta información todo estando solucionado, comencemos abran sus libros en la página 10, comenzaremos con un ejercicio simple como podrán ver enfrente de ustedes hay un trozo de carbón y dos cubos de metal quiero que los transformen en oro y diamante, tiene media hora si en media hora no lo consiguen tendré que darles dos clases extra hasta que lo logren

Los cuervos rápidamente trataron de leer la teoría viendo el ejemplo que la profesa estaba haciendo, Nathan iba hacer lo mismo, pero vio como Hydrans los detuvo y le susurro algo al oído con eso ambos sacaron sus varitas y dijeron el hechizo viendo como estos cambiaban con las chipas de color blanco que brotaron de su varita al lanzar el hechizo

Los Ravenclaw no estaban para nada contentos pues ellos esperaron ser los primeros ellos habían estado viendo la teoría en comparación con los dos tejones pero de alguna forma lo aceptaban por lo menos los tejones no se los echarían en cara como los Gryffindor y Slytherin, en especial esa Granger esa chica que siempre trataba de probar que era superior a ellos, pero con una ego muy alto, era una de las cosas en las que todos estaban de acuerdo talvez les pedirían que hicieran un grupo de estudio

McGonagall estaba pasando por las filas de los Ravenclaw viendo y preguntando si alguno no tenía duda, el mayor progreso que había hecho un cuervo era que a una parte del carbón fuera un poco más clara que el resto pero solo eso un cambio mínimo, paso a los Hufflepuff pero vio que estos el mayor cambio que habían hecho era que los cubos de metal estuvieran de otro color pero no era oro finalmente llego con los dos nuevos tejones que estaban hablando no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-Jóvenes Peverell y joven Sayre me podrían explicar porque no han hecho nada-decia frunciendo el ceño viéndolos de manera seria

-Profesora McGonagall antes de que levante falsos contra nosotros vea bien en nuestra mesa-decia fríamente Hydrans

McGonagall aun con el ceño fruncido vio a donde el chico estaba señalando no pudo evitar abrir la boca en señal de shock pues en donde debería de estar el trozo de diamante y los cubos de metal ahora había dos hermosas pulseras de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, finamente pulidas y con los mayores detalles y precisión que había visto antes. McGonagall no pudo evitar tartamudear pues nunca había visto un progreso de ese nivel

-Cómo ve profesora nosotros ya habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo y al no tener nada más que transforma decidimos conversar un momento mientras usted llegaba a nuestra mesa-decia seriamente Hydrans

La profesora vio como de una momento a otro la mirada del antes joven Potter se volvía más seria y sombría sabía que de nuevo había vuelto a saltar en conclusiones sin ver todo lo demás, se sentía mal consigo misma no había cambiado como ella pensaba que lo había hecho

-Bien si eso es todo nosotros nos retiramos vimos todo el contenido de la clase en el libro y no podemos evitar sorprendernos en ver que esto todavía no lo habían hecho ni practicado antes como la evaluadora del ministerio nos hizo hacerlo a nosotros

Sin más tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la clase dejando a McGonagall con las pulseras en su mano la cual se sintió pero de lo que ya estaba, ella estaba esperando la oportunidad para poder disculparse con él por la negligencia que cometió en todos estos años al no haberlo ayudado, pero parece ser que solo consiguió empeorarlo más de lo que ya estaba

Los Ravenclaw al oír lo que los estudiantes de transferencia comentaron, consideraron seriamente no solo guiarse por lo que los profesores decían sino también ponerse a estudiar y aprender los diferentes libros los cuales podrían tener de transformaciones dentro del colegio por su cuenta

Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos estaban en las clases se podía ver a un conejo y un lobo, los cuales caminaban de manera tranquila platicando de cosas triviales, los pocos estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos seguían viéndolos pero a estos no les importo y siguieron su camino

-Bien Hydrans ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Nathan viéndolo directamente

Hydrans sabía que le gustaban mucho las transformaciones pero no podía dejarlo solo-Vamos Nat, sabes que esa no era mi intención, pero no puedo evitarlo es demasiado fácil y sencillo….si quieres yo podría ayudarte o asesorarte en caso de que quieras practicar

Nathan no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior cuando vio la expresión de Hydrans además del detalle de que su cola y orejas estaban agachadas lo hacían imposible de resistirse a contradecirlo-Está bien, pero no me mires con esa cara-decia desviando la mirada de Hydrans, este vio como Nathan tenía una pequeña sonrisa

Hydrans solo se limitó a sonreír mientras Nathan veía como sus orejas y cola comenzaban a moverse-Creo que deberíamos ir para el Gran Salón…..ya deben ser casi la hora de tocar para el almuerzo-contesto viendo como Nathan asentía con la cabeza-Por cierto Nathan que clases nos faltan-decia acercándose a Nathan por su espalda para poner su cara en su cuello, cambiando a su forma de León

Nathan sintiéndose extremadamente bien cuando Hydrans puso su cuello no puedo evitar cambiar a su forma de pantera y ronronear mientras este seguía pegado en su cuello para dar un leve gemido-Mmm….Hydrans, no hagas eso….-con eso vio cómo se alejó de su cuello pero lo seguía abrazando por la espalda

-¿Porque no quieres que lo haga?-decia con un tono pícaro mientras Nathan sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo

Este solo se sonrojo, pero no contesto sino desvió su mirada al pergamino que tenía en sus manos-Veamos son tres más Aritmancia, Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, ahora podrías soltarme necesitamos ir al Gran Salón y no estoy seguro que podamos ir de este modo-decia Nathan sonrojado mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa

-Sigues pensado en que te hare algo-decia con una sonrisa-Descuida todavía no tengo eso en mente, al menos no aun-seguía viendo como su pareja estaba más roja que antes-Bien cómo vamos para el Gran Salón deberíamos cambiar a nuestras apariencias normales-con eso a ambos se les desaparecieron las orejas y sus colas, junto con sus caras volvieron a como estaban sin tener ningún detalle de animal-Así es mejor eso evitara que alguien trate de ver de otra forma a mi pequeño Nian, con ese simple comentario fue más que suficiente para que Nathan se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

Con eso ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo para llegar al Gran Salón sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por dos serpientes quienes no pudieron evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver al peliblanco

-Parece que nuestra antigua serpiente ha cambiado-comento Blaise viendo a Theo el cual se quedó viendo por donde ambos chicos se fueron antes de voltearse nuevamente para prestarle atención

-Es cierto-decia con una expresión de seriedad que se perdía por la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios-Puede que haya cambiado solo espero que siga siendo la misma persona que conocíamos hace años

Blaise asintio con la cabeza sabiendo lo que Theo le estaba tratando de decir-Si, pero como pudimos ver todavía tiene algo del antiguo Harry….bien vamos tenemos nosotros que almorzar nosotros también

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta el Gran Salón, en este ya había unos cuantos estudiantes, los cuales estaban ya acomodados esperando a sus demás compañeros o como algunos que estaban hablando entre ellos esperando hasta que llegaran los profesores

Los profesores fueron llegando hasta el Gran Salón donde una vez que llegaron se acomodaron en su mesa, viendo como algunos estudiantes estaban todavía en clases, pero con una señal del Director toda la comida fue apareciendo en las mesas para que los que estaban ya ahí pudieran almorzar

-¿Profesora Hook, está segura que su remplazo llegara en un mes?-hablo la profesora siniestra viendo a la profesora de vuelo, está ya estaba un poco mayor por lo cual se iba a retirar, esa noticia había sorprendido a los demás profesores pero no al viejo director que entendía que la profesora ya estaba un poco mayor y quería descansar un poco

Esta entendía un poco la preocupación de su amiga, pero estaba contenta con la decisión que estaba tomando, ya que desde hace un año atrás había estado teniendo mareos en las clases de vuelo donde sino hubiera sido por el profesor Snape o la profesora McGonagall que llegaron en su ayuda en el preciso momento, hubiera sucedido una tragedia, por lo cual estaba conforme con su decisión más al saber que dejaría en buenas manos a los jóvenes

-Si estoy bastante segura, como sabrás el papeleo es el que se tarda en arreglar sino el anuncio se hubiera hecho el día de ayer durante la cena de bienvenida-decia regalándole una sonrisa

Esta entendió y dio una sonrisa comprensiva viendo a la profesora Hook-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero lo que me sorprende es que el joven Krum ya han accedido a enseñar clases de vuelo en Hogwarts siendo que él era alumno de Durmstrang

-Si eso es lo que más me llamo la atención, puesto que tenía entendido que ya un puesto profesional en la selección de Quidditch Búlgara-comento eso era lo que más le llamo la atención

La profesora Sprout no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación-Disculpen, pero según tengo entendido sufrió una lesión en el verano por lo que no podrá jugar este año en la selección de Quidditch, creo que por eso como no tenía nada o pensado hacer este año decidió contactar alguien para tener un puesto de trabajo en algo que tuviera que ver en vuelo–dijo discretamente viendo al profesor Dumbledore-Por eso motivo alguien contacto con él al saber que usted profesora Hook se estaba retirando

-Ya veo, por eso el repentino anuncio de que no participara este año-comento la profesora siniestra, viendo como la otra asentía con la cabeza

Hook no había escuchado la causa de su repentina decisión pero si era verdad lo que la jefa de casa de Hufflepuff decia era más que una decisión inevitable-Entiendo, pero no deja de ser una verdadera lástima, el chico Krum en el campeonato de Quidditch, jugaba como si hubiera nacido con la escoba-Las otras dos asintieron por el comentario

-Profesoras si no es molestia podríamos seguir con nuestro almuerzo, además de que acaban de dar información que no era necesaria revelar aun-llamo la atención McGonagall viendo como algunos estudiantes prestaron suma atención a la conversación de las profesoras

-Minerva, déjales de todas manera era inevitable aun que hubiera pensado en decirles ese mismo día-viendo como algunos comenzaron a rumorear entre ellos

Todos los estudiantes ya estaban reunidos en sus mesas hablando pero algunos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por esa información que dieron las profesoras, pronto todos estaban rumoreando entre ellos de manera nada discreta

Dumbledore con una cuchara golpeo levemente su copa para que le prestaran atención- ¡Jóvenes silencio, por favor! -todos se quedaron callados los que estaban murmurando fueron callados por las miradas que les enviaban sus jefes de casa pero en especial el jefe de casa de Slytherin- ¡Bien debo darles un anuncian talvez algunos no estén conscientes de esto, pero para nuestra querida profesora de Vuelo, pero para la profesora Hook estas serán sus últimas semanas que estará con nosotros, ella por problemas de salud ha tomado la decisión de retirarse, siendo esto así el profesor suplente que contratamos, llegara aproximadamente en un mes a tomar su lugar, como veo que algunos estudiantes ya saben quién será su profesor no veo el problema para informales que el joven Viktor Krum, el campeón de Durmstrang del torneo de los Tres Magos, será su nuevo profesor de Vuelo, siendo esto así doy por terminado este anuncio….pueden proseguir con su almuerzo

Con eso todos los profesores no tardaron en por hechizos anti ruidos alrededor de la mesa pues la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a gritar o exclamar de manera efusiva, sus opiniones de quien sería el mejor alumno del profesor Krum

Lily vio al profesor Dumbledore de manera seria-Profesor es eso verdad, no creo que el joven Krum que tengo entendido que está en la selección Búlgara de Quidditch haya aceptado el puesto de la profesora Hook

-En eso concuerdo un puesto en la selección profesional de Quidditch hace que casi la mayoría de los jóvenes que son buenos en Quidditch se interesen más por este que por enseñar clases-hablo James viendo seriamente a Dumbledore

-Mis queridos muchachos-dijo haciendo que los profesores le prestaran atención, algunos no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño por que los seguía tratando como niños-Como dije el joven Krum acepto ser nuestro profesor de Vuelo, dado que él tiene una lesión, por lo cual está suspendido de manera temporal de hecho uno de los entrenadores viendo que el joven Krum no quería estar retirado de manera temporal y para que evitara perder la práctica, contactaron conmigo dado que yo había lanzado una convocatoria para encontrar al sustituto de la profesora Hook

James vio esto de manera seria y pensativa, los demás presentes no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos pues cuando se trataba de Quidditch hasta la profesora más reservada y seria del colegio era un fan de este deporte-Ya veo siendo ese el caso entiendo lo que el entrenador quiso decir

-Qué sorpresa que Potter entienda algo sobre Quidditch, si solo pudiera hacerlo de ese modo en otras cosas, pero ahora que lo pienso si eso llegara a pasar diría que el mundo se está volviendo de cabeza-comento Snape de manera sarcástica y sacándoles unas pequeñas risitas a la profesoras

-Quejicus, que sorpresa….no se me haría raro que con una sola mirada intimidaras al joven profesor que viene, ya que tengo entendido que tu fama del profesor bastardo y cruel de pociones ha superado las barreras, de hecho creo que hasta el otro lado del continente te conocen de ese modo-hablo James con puro odio en sus palabras

Snape no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, que hizo tensar a dos profesores-Oh déjame decirte que tu fama como la de tu familia ha superado a la mía y con creces después de todo, deben pedirte autógrafos en todos lados-el nombrado no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa un poco pedante-Después de todo no en todas las familias sangre Pura tratando de matar a su propio primogénito, no… me contradigo en la mayoría de las familias no lo hacen solo en la tuya

Algunas no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño cometario "Eso duele", o hacer una pequeña exclamación con su boca abierta haciendo una "Uuhh…", todos pudieron ver que el profesor de Pociones no contenía su propia lengua al momento de dar un golpe bajo

-¡Lengua de serpiente!-fue lo que pudo decir James viendo con furia a Snape

-Ya veo, me complace decir que esta "Lengua de Serpiente" como tu bien me dices, es amigo de tú pequeño y adorable hijo, el hijo que te odia por preferir al imbécil de su hermano dejándolo de lado, hasta que no fue ya tarde-comento con cizaña Snape viendo como James bajaba su mirada antes de verle a la cara nuevamente

Lily no podía permitir eso incluso si era su antiguo amigo el quien lo decia-¡No es cierto!, Harry nos quiere….

-Entiendo, es por eso que me pidió junto con Madam Poppy que habláramos en privado, como que también nos regala a nosotros una sonrisa mientras que a ustedes, sus supuestos padres, una mirada de odio puro-decia mostrando un pergamino donde venía una invitación formal para hablar con ellos, la cual James tomo con brusquedad, para leer rápidamente dejándolo con la boca abierta

Snape asintio desde la mesa de los profesores viendo a los dos chicos, los cuales como dijo le regalaron una sonrisa, los demás por inercia hicieron lo mismo viendo como la mirada del peliblanco se volvía seria y sombría antes de regresar su atención a sus amigos, importándole poco que fueran los profesores

-Como vez mi querido y buen amigo Potter-decia con todo el sarcasmo posible-Hemos conseguido ambos-decia señalando a Poppy y a el mismo-Algo que ustedes nunca supieron aprovechar y que creo que nunca tendrán… el amor de su querido y adorable hijo menor-con eso volvió a su almuerzo de manera tranquila ignorando de manera olímpica, lo que decia James Potter

Los Leones en su mesa estaban escuchando el anuncio, el cual fue imposible de dar una exclamación de felicidad, todos estaban bastante contentos pero no para el niño de oro

-Compañero ¿estás bien?-pregunto Ron viendo a Adrián

Este solo volteo a verlo pero no comento nada, Hermione también estaba rara estaba claro para Ron que algo les había pasado a ellos, lo de Hermione supuso que sería por lo que paso con el estudiante transferido de América, pero seguía sin entender que estaba mal con Adrián

-¿Enserio chicos que les pasa?-hablo sorprendentemente serio viendo a los dos leones con la cabeza agachado viendo su plato

Hermione dudo en hablar del mismo modo que Adrián antes de ver a Ron-Como sabrás Ron, Hermione como yo no estamos muy bien que digamos menos con lo que paso esta mañana

Hermione asintio un poco mal-Es cierto aunque me cueste decirlo lo que paso con el chico Sayre si me hizo sentir un poco mal, pues él tenía razón en algo y es que no importara de lo que ellos estaban hablando con Neville y Luna sino mal recuerdo su nombre, era una conversación de ellos no tenía el derecho de meterme en su conversación sin saber o ser alguien cercanos a ellos además de que creo que empeore las cosas entre Adrián y su hermano

-Está bien Hermione tu no tuviste la culpa, sé solo querías ayudarnos a los que no sabíamos que era esa criatura, pero también pienso del mismo modo que tú las cosas que tengo con mi hermano están un poco más tensas-recordó cuando vio al pelinegro antes de que su hermano se para frente del impidiéndole que le viera- Pero sé que eso fue lo mismo que yo provoque

Ron aunque no quería reconocerlo sabía que era verdad lo que sus amigos decían-Entiendo, bien ¿Qué piensa de lo que dijo la profesora Siniestra, de verdad creen que sea verdad?-pregunto mirando a Hermione

Ambos se miraron pero Adrián vio a Hermione de manera seria poco frecuente en el-Comprendo déjenme explicarles y decirles antes que no estoy muy relacionado con el tema de la medicina en el mundo muggle pero si eh oído de casos e investigado por mi cuenta propia que es cierto en algunos casos médicos hay muertes que se catalogan como muertes temporales esto se debe a que como su nombre dice la persona muere en todos los sentidos solo que esto seda durante cierta cantidad de tiempo aproximadamente entre tres a cinco horas siendo esto el máximo tiempo a esperar a que pueda haber resultados o alguna señal de vida, pero son muy raros casos en los que seda eso-hablaba seriamente tratando de recordar más cosas

Ambos chicos asintieron a lo que estaba diciendo su amiga-Bien con eso queda confirmado lo que los profesores han estado diciendo durante toda la mañana creo que así van a seguir hasta que todos los alumnos estén informados pero creo que solo será en los cursos superiores a tercero pues ellos fueron de primer años hace dos años-comento Adrián no muy seguro

-Creo que mejor dejamos eso luego no porque no mejor terminamos de almorzar-con eso los tres volvieron con su almuerzo

Los más felices en lo que cabía de la palabra eran Luna y Neville que estaban muy felices con el regreso de su amigos aunque sabían que había muchas cosas que contar

Con eso la hora del almuerzo paso de manera rápida, los alumnos se fueron retirando a las aulas donde tomarían clase hasta que esperaran, ambos tanto Nathan como Hydrans fueron a su clase pues seguiría Aritmancia una de las pocas clases que Hydrans disfruto cuando estuvo en Hogwarts antes de su cuarto año, con eso en mente los dos jóvenes comenzaron su clase para sorpresa de todos e incluso de la profesora ambos chicos sabían muy bien de que trataba la clase aunque no evitaban levantar la mano, algunos de los Hufflepuff sonrieron al recordar que esa era una de las pocas clases que cuando tenían con Slytherin el chico era bastante abierto no como en otras clases

Cuando terminaron las clases siguiente fue la de Historia de la Magia, ambos esperaban terminar el día sin problemas pero cuando entraron y vieron a Lily Potter de pie dando la bienvenida a su clase, todo estaba bien pero esta se quedó callada viéndolos, con eso ambos caminaron tranquilos e ignorando las miradas que les dieron todos sentándose en la parte trasera del salón no querían verla de cerca

-Bien clases como decia Bienvenidos, en esta clases talvez algunos no sepan pero les hablaremos la historia de Hogwarts y sobre cómo se fundó el mundo mágico en general-todos asintieron emocionados algunos estudiantes estaban emocionados por saber eso pero era mayor parte los hijos de muggles y mestizos-Bien se dice que en la época de Merlín y Morgana La Fay, diez familias fueron alzadas esas familias junto con los dos principales magos y bruja de la época comenzaron a difundir los conocimientos mágicos a las personas que eran bendecidas con la magia en concreto algunos niños o adolescentes, se reconocían y diferenciaban de las demás personas por los extraños fenómenos que pasaban alrededor de ellos

-Esta diez familias principales se mezclaron con algunas criaturas para poder controlar como fortalecer su magia, pero no todos tenían este honor sino solo los únicos primogénitos de estas familias podrían hacerlo ya que la magia de estos era muy poderosa, lo que hacía que las criaturas de apariencia humanoide se fijaran en ellos como;

-Los elfos tanto Blancos como Oscuros, se clasifican en ese modo por su piel no por su magia. Las Hadas Seelie y Unseelie, igual que los elfos se clasifican de ese modo por su color de piel.

-Las Veelas o Wiilas, estos no son como las jóvenes que vieron hace dos años las cuales tenían sangre Veela mas no eran una.

-Los Kitsune una especie de Zorro "demoniaco" que puede tomar la forma humana, hago énfasis en demoniaco porque esos es como lo denominan las personas aunque en verdad ellos utilizan el poder de la tierra.

-Están los Nian son leones de color azul cielo que pueden tomar la forma de un humano, estos comúnmente solo aparecen frente alguien de puro, ellos utilizan los poderes elementales de la tierra como los Kitsune.

-Las Arpías que son mujeres que en vez de brazos tiene alas y en vez de piernas de mujer tiene piernas de águila, se cree que están relacionadas con las Veela aunque la verdad no están relacionados en absoluto ya que son dos criaturas completamente diferentes.

-Los Dragones pero no los salvajes sino aquellos que realmente tiene control en sí mismo ellos son racionales y no se dejan llevar por sus instintos, estos tiene el nombre de centinelas o guardianas e igual que las demás criaturas estos pueden tomar apariencia tanto humana como de un dragón normalmente alado aunque en algunos casos estos toman la apariencias oriental característica como serpiente voladora sin alas, estos dragones de apariencia oriental son más grandes y largos que los occidentales que son como los que nosotros conocemos.

-Los Phoenix al contrario de lo que todos creen estas criaturas antiguamente podrían tomar la forma de humanos y podrían elegir tener descendencia con personas igual de puras que ellas, pero con el tiempo estos fueron atacados y torturados, solo para hacerse con su poder, por tal motivo estos de un momento a otro desaparecieron sin dejar rastro estos como algunas criaturas del mundo mágico han desaparecido en algún momento de la historia, dichas criaturas han creado su propio reino en otra dimensión separado de los humanos, viviendo de manera pacífica y tranquila, cabe decir que estos reinos nadien que no tenga sangre criatura puede encontrar estos reinos ya que sino estarían vagando por siempre o en el mejor de los casos sus almas serian absorbidas como si les hubieran dado el Beso del Dementor pero mucho peor

-Los vampiros o _Pluood-Vampire,_ son los verdaderos vampiros estos tiene una sociedad regida por Reyes y Reinas sangre pura, son vampiros que nunca sean mezclado con humanos ni otra criatura mágica existente, ellos practican el matrimonio político para ganar poder o en la mayoría de los casos estos sangre pura se casan entre hermanos

-Loup Garou son la realeza de los licántropos u hombres lobos, como en el caso de los vampiros: son los Nosferatu, estos pueden tomar forma parcial de hombre lobo o entera de un lobo, en estas dos formas ellos tiene el racionamiento de sus actos. Los hombres lobo que conocemos son la clase baja de su sociedad del mismo modo que los vampiros que normalmente uno conoce, estos como mencionaba tiene su sociedad regida por los _Loup Garou_ que están en la sima

-Las Nagas son mujeres u hombres que tiene del torso para arriba cuerpo de hombre o mujer pero del torso para abajo son parte serpiente, similares a las sirenas y tritones por nombrar algunos

-Las diez familias se mezclaron con alguno de estos u otra criatura mágica humanoide, estas diez familias eran Preverell, Sayre, Elysius, Starduck, Shokoslov, Bahistrokoff, Katagiri, Fantasy, Mirrayer, Khronos, esas fueron las diez primeras familias en el mundo mágico, estas están sobre el propio ministro o ministerio de magia de los países donde residen en otras palabras ellos tiene cierta inmunidad diplomática digámoslo de ese modo, si las diez familias se unen pueden cambiar todo y hacer que todos los ministerios del mundo hagan lo que ellos quieren en otras palabras reformar leyes, en algunos casos a sus Casas se les conoce como las "Más Antiguas o Legendarias"

-De esas diez familias solo una se quedó en Europa las demás se disiparon por todo el resto del mundo en busca de difundir la magia, la Preverell fue una de las que se asentó en Inglaterra y con ayuda de otras once casas que fueron surgiendo se crearon las doce casas de Inglaterra estas están en un nivel más alto que el Winzengamot pero debajo de las "Diez Casa Legendarias o Diez Familias Más Antiguas" y a comparación de las primeras estas si tiene que obedecer las leyes antiguas impuestas, estas Doce Familias que los Preverell crearon junto con Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Black, Bones, Greengras, Longbottom, Potter, Daniels y Mandrake, con el tiempo estas estas doce casas fueron perdiéndose o quedando sin herederos que pudieran reclamar el Título o fueron a parar a otra line de sucesión en vez de a la suya, solo las últimas dos Daniels y Mandrake, fueron completamente erradicadas cuando se pasaron hacer totalmente oscuras y trataron de hacerse con un completo y absoluto control de Gran Bretaña Mágica

-Como vieron que solo quedaban pocas Casas entre ellas Black, Bones, Greengras, Longbottom, Potter y con la llegada de nuevas familias a Gran Bretaña se conformó el Winzengamot que son un conjunto treinta familias las que controlan Gran Bretaña Mágica, creyéndose mejor que los demás y que están sobre las Doce Familias de Gran Bretaña e incluso que sobre nosotros miembros de las "Diez Casa Legendarias", cuando son ellos los que deberían estar agradecidos con las Diez Casas por haberles enseñado el Antiguo Arte de la Magia y no solo eso sino que cierta persona acusa de ser oscuros a las criaturas que alguna vez los ayudaron-con todo eso que comento Hydrans todos se quedaron callados sin nada que decir, todos no podrían creer que esto era lo que verdaderamente paso más aparte de los reinos que se separan de los humanos por las discriminaciones cuando estos alguna vez los ayudaron

Lily estaba más que sorprendida ella conocía un poco conocía sobre los Diez Casas pero solo lo más básico en otras palabras el nombre no tan afondo como lo estaban diciendo Harry

-Una cosa que ellos hicieron y que hasta la fecha se sigue valiendo es que en estas Diez Casas se Prohibía el intento de asesinato o matanza entre familiares si alguien lo hacía era expulsado de la familia, ya que estos apreciaban la vida más que nada, las únicas veces que combatieron fue para protegerse así como a jóvenes inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en sus problemas, una vez que esa persona era expulsado no podría volver hacer parte de la familia ya que sino estos creían que los demás miembros se corromperían como lo esta la mayoría de Gran Bretaña Mágica actualmente-decia viendo de manera despectiva a Lily Potter

Los Gryffindor que estaban escuchando se quedaron callados no sabrían que existiera esas normas uno que otro miraron de reojo a Adrián, ya que si lo que Hydrans o Harry decían era cierto no podría utilizar ese título nunca mas

-Pero no solo ellos sino también nuestros Fundadores Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, al contrario de lo que todos piensan ellos eran hijos únicos pues sus hermanos se terminaron matando entre sí, al contrario de lo que todos piensan Salazar Slytherin no se fue del castillo porque lo echaran los demás fundadores él tenía un hermano mayor que lo intento matar dentro del castillo, por miedo que terminara matando o lastimando a un estudiante él se fue pero regreso tiempo después casado con dos hijos pequeños que educo y crio en Hogwarts, su hermano lo intento matar varias veces después de que se fue pero en una de esas veces un mago ayudo a Salazar matando a su hermano en proceso ya que Salazar estaba muy lastimado para poder defenderse, Godric tuvo tres hijos dos varones que terminaron matando entre si cuando pudo superar su dolor tuvo otra hija la cual creció para ser una hermosa señorita con una gran inteligencia y valentía, Helga fue su propia madre la que la trato de matar cuando era pequeña esta fue salvada por su padre pero a su madre fue encerrada y encarcelada, ella creció y tuvo dos hijos ambos los educo en Hogwarts como lo hicieron Godric, Salazar y Rowena , Rowena fue la última de un largo linaje de sabios y hermanos mayores que cuando eran adolecente la trataron de violar sus mismo hermanos mayores viendo eso varias personas y mujeres la ayudaron matando a sus hermanos mayores en el proceso, esta tuvo dos hijas la primera la dama de blanco una de los fantasma de Hogwarts, a esta la mataron cuando era muy joven, la menor de esta fue muy inteligente y creativa muy bromista esta se quedó con su madre hasta su muerte, tomando el cargo de directora hasta que encontrar a un sustito adecuado cuando los demás fundadores partieron al más haya

-De hecho es por eso que los cuatro se conocieron Salazar y Godric de pequeños ante eran amigos con el mismo sueño de enseñarles a los niños lo que era la magia, Helga y Rowena conocidas que supieron apoyarse cuando una tenía problemas Helga más tarde conoció a Godric en un viaje por lo países bajos para poder enseñarle a los niños la magia con Rowena fue diferente pues ella conoció a Salazar cuando ayudaba a un niño que lo trataron de hacer un esclavo todos se conocieron debido al maltrato y abuso, debido a las ganas por dejar eso atrás por ayudar a los niños a superarse y tener un mejor futuro, como ven la historia de la creación de Hogwarts no están bonita como piensan pero de algo es que ellos supieron superar sus problemas e enfrentar el futuro con la cara en alto

-Ellos como las antiguas "Diez Familias Legendarias", decidieron poner en práctica su mismo concepto el de que si uno atentaba o trataba de matar a su propia descendencia o familia en cuestión estos seria expulsados de la familia y no podrían tomar de vuelta ese nombre ni nombrase a si mismo herederos de los fundadores cuando no lo eran

Bien ahora eso si dejo a todos con la boca abierta, Lily iba a citar la historia del libro de Hogwarts pero parece que estaba más que equivocada no sabía que cuanto más Harry estaría ocultando-Bien eso es más de lo que iba a mencionar cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff

Con eso Hydrans y Nathan se pusieron de pie-Bien como esta clase no tiene nada que nos interese nos vamos hasta que encuentre un tema que se de verdad algo real no algo inventado-con eso caminaron hasta la salida antes de que el peliblanco se volteara-Por cierto no entiendo cómo puede dar clases de Historia de la Magia cuando ni siquiera conoce sus verdaderos orígenes-con eso el chico se dio media vuelta y se fue abrazando al pelinegro mientras sacaba a relucir sus cola y orejas del mismo modo que el contrario

Los demás solo prestaron atención antes de ver como la profesora Potter daba una señal para salir de la clase, todos salieron dejando solo al trio dorado con la profesora

-¿Mama estas bien?-pregunto Adrián viendo a su madre, Hermione veía esto un poco preocupada y Ron simplemente estaba callado tratando de profesar lo que había dicho

-Estoy bien hijo, solo pensaba en lo grande que se veía tu hermano…. nunca me había dado cuenta de eso-decia con una sonrisa triste-En fin chicos tiene que irse yo tengo una última clase con unos de primero y ustedes tienen que ir a clase de defensa y más vale que lleguen no me importa que se tu padre Adrián estamos en el colegio no en casa ahora a la clases-decia señalando la puerta dio una ligera sonrisa viendo como Adrián se iba con sus amigos

Con los demás era otra cosa pues todos estaban ya en el salón donde se enseñaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esperando a que llegara el profesor en esta clase como en la anterior tanto Nathan como Hydrans se quedaron atrás sin ninguna razón aparente o eso creían los estudiantes antes de que vieran como entraba por la puerta el antiguo Auror James Potter, el cual cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que esté la fulmino con la mirada

-Bien quiero darles la bienvenida a esta clase donde aprenderemos la manera correcta de defendernos de las artes oscuras, quiero empezar a examinarlos por tal motivo le he pedido al director que me deje hacer una competencia de duelo donde probaran sus habilidades, bien sino hay problemas síganme-con eso se dio la vuelta esperando que los estudiantes lo siguieran hasta una sala más grande

En la sala era más grande que el anterior salón, en esta había una tarima en el centro del aula-Creo que esto de tener clases dobles con ellos me va a matarme-hablo mientras veía a Nathan quien le regaño una pequeña sonrisa


	7. Chapter 7

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 7: Nueva sección… Nueva Habitación…**

-Bien quiero darles la bienvenida a esta clase donde aprenderemos la manera correcta de defendernos de las artes oscuras, quiero empezar a examinarlos por tal motivo le he pedido al director que me deje hacer una competencia de duelo donde probaran sus habilidades, bien sino hay problemas síganme-con eso se dio la vuelta esperando que los estudiantes lo siguieran hasta una sala más grande

En la sala era más grande que el anterior salón, en esta había una tarima en el centro del aula-Creo que esto de tener clases dobles con ellos me va a matarme-hablo mientras veía a Nathan quien le regaño una pequeña sonrisa

-A hora chicos quien quiere ser el primero-decia James mirando a los estudiantes esperando el momento en que alguno de ellos decidiera pasar al frente-Bien si nadien quiere pasar me temo que yo elegiré…bien Harry pasa al frente

Todos se voltearon a ver al nombrado que tenía una mueca en su cara-Profesor Potter le pido que no me trate con tanta familiaridad como si nos conociéramos y en caso de que no lo recuerde mi nombre es Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Preverell-decia haciendo énfasis en su nombre

Todos automáticamente pusieron su mirada en James quien estaba con una expresión melancólica en su rostro-Bien Ha…Hydrans da un paso al frente-se corrigió viendo la mirada que Harry le estaba dando

Con eso Hydrans se acercó a Nathan y susurro algo en su oído haciendo que este asintiera antes de que pasara al frente, llegando a la tarima. James trato de acercase un poco a donde estaba pero este se alejó, causando que la tensión creciera-Bien a quien me tengo que enfrentar en este duelo amistoso

Eso hizo que la tensión disminuyera-Es cierto pues-miro al grupo esperando que alguien levantara la mano pero nada-Como nadien quiere ser tu compañero tendrás un duelo conmigo

Hydrans asintio con una sonrisa-No hay problema pero tendremos que tener un duelo con todas nuestras habilidades o solo nos tenemos que limitar a proteger-decia con la misma sonrisa pero con un tono de duda que quedo en el aire

James asintio los demás solo lo miraban un poco raro sino mal recordaban él era un poco malo en esa clase, pero estaba claro que con los maestros que tuvieron cualquiera podría haber estado en esa categoría hasta el año pasado cuando algunos obligaron a Adrián a que les enseñara, con métodos un poco drásticos como incentivos- Si de eso se trata la clase quiero ver que tanto saben acerca de la materia, sé que algunos de ustedes no tiene una buena técnica por decirlo de ese modo-con eso se convenció que si demostraba que era lo suficiente bueno podría conseguir que los perdonara, mientras ponía una mueca se satisfacción y altanería en su rostro

Nathan ligeramente pudo sentir como la indignación y el enojo estaban aumentando en su pareja, estaba claro que esto iba hacer interesante-Entonces no hay problema-decia con un tono bastante de dudoso-Le recuerdo Profesor que tendría que estar alguien dentro del aula-como si fueran palabras mágicas, Dumbledore entro por la puerta seguido de Serverus y Lily que por lo que parecía ya había terminado sus clases

-Veo que comenzaran con el duelo no es cierto-pregunto con una sonrisa viendo a Hydrans que le fulmino con la mirada

-Si profesor de hecho Ha….Hydrans menciono que necesitábamos de alguien externo para evaluar de manera imparcial

-Si no hay problema con gusto seré tu evaluador y mediado en este duelo de practica-con eso James asintio antes de ver a su hijo

Regresando al duelo James miraba a su hijo no podía evitar sentirse triste, pero se auto convenció que si ganaba su hijo lo volvería aceptar, ambos tanto Hydrans como James pusieron sus varitas a la altura de su barbilla antes de que dieran una leve reverencia y se dieran la espalda hasta llegara a los extremos de la tarima

- _ **Expelliarmus**_ _-_

Exclamo James, con eso la varita de Hydrans salió volando hasta la mano de James que puso una sonrisa triunfante viendo a su hijo

Dumbledore entre cerro los ojos-Bien creo que este duelo termino bien…

Antes de que Dumbledore terminara de hablar fue interrumpido-Profesor no entiendo ¿Porque cree que este duelo a terminado? –pregunto con una natural inocencia

James vio fijamente a su hijo-Harry veo que no comprendes perdiste tengo tu varita….

-Quien dijo que yo necesitaba utilizar una varita… _**Expulso**_

Con eso James fue levantado bruscamente del piso, todos se quedaron de piedra viendo que solo Hydrans con dos dedos seguía apuntando a James

James se levantó rápidamente era por eso que era un Ex Auror- _**Serpensortia**_

Una serpiente de color negro salió de su varita de James que se acercaba a Hydrans los más jóvenes jadearon al ver a la serpiente

Hydrans rodo los ojos viendo a James-¡¿Es enserio?!…..Tu ven, ahora mismo-con eso la serpiente se acercó más hasta Hydrans, mientras este bajaba hasta llegar al piso para extenderle la mano a la serpiente y por ella pudiera subir hasta quedar en su cabeza en el hombro de Hydrans, todos seguían viendo de distintas manera-Le recuerdo que los venenos no me afectan y mucho menos los de las serpiente, de hecho ellas me obedecen, creo que es hora de que termine con esto… _**Ventus, Aqua eructo**_

Con eso una ráfaga de aire salió disparada de sus dedos, seguida de un potente chorro de agua que tuvieron alejado a James lo suficiente mente lejos

-Harry veo que no comprendes tienes que utilizar todas tus habilidades sino no tiene caso que tengamos un duelo-decia molesto antes de sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse

Hydrans volvió a fulminar con la mirada a James antes de que esta se volviera más sombría y fría-Le recuerdo que me llamo Hydrans no Harry… y si estoy utilizando mis habilidades ya que me arte de estar perdiendo el tiempo con usted

Para la sorpresa de todos vieron como el agua comenzaba a subir nuevamente a James antes de que esta se empezara a congelar pero dejando gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuerpo y el piso

-Es que acoso no recuerda que tanto el joven Sayre y yo podemos controlar los elementos-decia viendo con una sonrisa un poco sádica antes de ver como volvía a pintar con sus dedos sacando llamas que tomaron forma de leones y se fueron acercando a James quedándose le viendo directamente haciendo que el hielo comenzara a derretirse

Pero para la sorpresa de este no fue todo sino que mientras seguía apuntando a James, los dedos de Harry se vio como rayos comenzaban a salir de estos, envolviéndolos completamente de manera peligrosa y en forma de advertencia, antes de que este los lanzara directamente al cuerpo de James quien grito

-Bien agradezca que estoy de buen humor y no utilizo todo mi poder para que se quedara tieso… _**Accio Varita**_ -decia viendo directamente a la cara a James, mientras su varita volvía a su mano.

Luego de eso puso su mirada sobre el profesor Snape-Profesor mi invitación sigue en pie, espero que asista…Nathan, creo que ya es hora-Nathan asintio con la cabeza antes de seguir a Hydrans, quien gentilmente poso un brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras que el otro se sonrojaba al sentir el calor de Hydrans contra su piel, con eso ambos sacaron sus rasgos de animales tanto el lobo como el conejo se fueron caminando

Decir que todos estaban más que sorprendidos primero el nuevo cambio que lo hacía más que guapo para todos e incluso los hombres, luego su inteligencia que a pesar de ser el primer día ya ha dado de que hablar, luego su poder político, tiene un mejor control que cualquiera en su magia y para rematar tiene poderes elementales, está claro que era el mejor partido que cualquiera hubiera podido tener, unas claramente estaban celosas o celosos en el caso de los hombres con Nathan por haberse llevado un buen hombre

Lily, James estaba sin hablas no podía creer que Harry, su pequeño hijo había cambiado bastante en este tiempo, Adrián pensaba de manera similar a sus padres no se esperaba que su hermano hubiera mejorado bastante, se sentía mal por no haber visto lo que su hermano valía lo mismo que el ante los ojos de sus padres

Dumbledore estaba empezando a planear utilizarlos de algún modo cuando de repente se vio a retorcerse de dolor, en eso pudo recordar las palabras de ambos chicos "La magia misma nos protege de cualquiera que trate de poner en riesgo nuestro vinculo", estaba claro que estaba metiéndose en algo más grande si como esos chicos afirmaban era más cierto de lo que creía no podría utilizarlos, se maldijo mentalmente de no haberse dado cuenta antes del chicos, ya que ahora no podría utilizarlos y si no mal recordaba lo último que le paso alguien que trato de ir contra la magia es que la magia que poseía esta persona lo empezó a matar desde dentro dándole una muerte dolorosa y muy grotesca

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Lily ayudando al pobre anciano a levantarse del suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes

-Si ya esto mejor, lo que pasa es que solo me dijo un pequeño malestar me asegurare de pasar con Poppy más tarde-con eso volvió a poner atención a la clase-Bien que dices James puedes seguir o dejamos esto para la siguiente clase-pregunto con un tono divertido el Dumbledore viendo a James Potter que estaba siendo descongelado por su otro hijo, Adrián

-Estoy bien profesor puedo seguir-confirmo antes de escoger a un par de niños para que ambos se enfrentarán mientras él se recuperaba

Nadien vio como el profesor de Pociones se fue de aquella sala de duelo, hasta llegar a un pasillo que desconocía cuando pudo ver como dos personitas en particular estaban tiradas en el piso, muriéndose de risa literalmente

-Algo me dice que ambos tuvieron que ver en lo que le paso a la vieja cabra ¿No es cierto?-pregunto en un tono jocoso viendo a ambos jóvenes como se sorprendían antes de levantarse del suelo

-Nos creería si le dijéramos que no tenemos nada que ver-pregunto lo más inocentemente que podía hacer mientras ambos chicos les daban sus mejor ojos de perrito, lo cual para la sorpresa de ambos chicos funciono

Serverus negó con la cabeza antes de que el también comenzara a reírse-Bien chicos ¿Como lo hicieron?-pregunto divertido

Hydrans le dio una mirada a Nathan para que tuviera un poco más de confianza-Bueno digamos que le enviamos pequeños rayos atreves del piso a sus pies pero de alguna forma no se cual termino pasándose llegando a una parte más que los pies-decia algo nervioso

Ahora era el turno de Hydrans y Serverus de ver al chico-¿Adónde más llego?

Nathan desvió la mirada-Digamos que no supe medir bien y termino en su entre pierna-los dos no tardaron en estallar en carcajadas por eso-¿Qué pasa?

-Nat en la noche te cuento todos los rumores que corren sobre el viejo luego entenderás lo que te digo…bien profesor nosotros vamos a buscar a nuestra jefa de casa para que nos guie hasta nuestra alcoba-con eso dejaron a profesor de pociones solo, el cual luego se puso en dirección a contarle la nueva, nueva a Poppy que estaba segura que también le divertiría

Estaban caminando por los pasillos del colegio algunos estaban desolados pues uno que otro grupo en especial los de cuarto a séptimo curso seguían en clases y los demás deberían estar en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca, con eso en mente fueron a buscar a la profesora Sprout pues querían tener todo preparada cuando llegaran sus invitados

Con eso caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de Sprout la cual estaba en la salida que conducía hasta llegar a los invernaderos, esta cuando los vio llegar parecía estar demasiado contenta con ambos-Joven Preverell y joven Sayre vinieron para saber dónde seria su alcoba no es cierto, bien chicos síganme….-

La profesora Sprout los condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales se movían en constantes direcciones, en una de las escaleras eran de color plateado, en esa es la que los tres tomaron para que los guiara a una sección diferente a las anteriores

-Como verán estamos en una sección privada esta sección solo era habitadas por las parejas del castillo en caso de que hubiera incidentes como los de ustedes

-Entonces ya había habido situaciones parecidas a la nuestra antes ¿no es cierto?

-Si joven Sayre, los fundadores como los antiguos Directores tomaron las medidas adecuadas para este incidente…. Solo que la forma de selección de su alcoba no lo hacemos nosotros sino el mismo castillo es el que decide en que alcoba puedes quedarte

-¿Cómo entonces nos van a elegir o seleccionar?-exclamo Hydrans viendo a la profesora

-Pero en caso ¿De que ninguna habitación nos quiera?

-Bien como ambos dicen si el castillo les seleccionara una habitación de pareja en esta sección pero en caso de que no los hayan elegido, se podrán en contacto conmigo para ver si regresan a su dormitorio donde les daremos una modificación a su habitación que tenían de principio para que tengan privacidad….

Ante eso ambos asintieron estaban seguros en que esto sería un poco divertido, pero en caso de que no los seleccionara una habitación tendrían que poner salas en su propia alcoba adaptándola de una forma en que los demás no pudieran entrar sin permiso, en caso de que ambos estuvieran en una situación un poco embarazosa

Con eso los tres esperaron pacientemente hasta que llegaron a la puerta donde estarían las habitaciones, cuando entraron el pasillo se veía bastante extenso comparado con sus antiguas salas comunes

-Bien me retiro la selección de habitación es privada y solo la pareja puede tener acceso-menciono la profesora Sprout desde la puerta, pero antes de que se marchara la detuvieron

-Disculpe profesora, pero estamos pensado en invitar a unos amigos para poder hablar en privado

La profesora se quedó hay pensativa, tratando de recordar algo-Recuerdo vagamente de las descripciones que mencionaron antes cada persona que quiere entrar no puede hacerlo a las habitaciones, sin embargo la misma sección crea una sala de estar para que puedan conversar con sus invitados la cual cuando las personas se retirar vuelve a hacer el mismo pasillo-con un asentimiento de cabeza, ella dio por terminado la conversación

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a unos cuadros de cuatro personas en específico dos de mujeres y dos de varones

El primero tenía un marco de plata con un hombre rubio, su pelo llegaba hasta sus hombros, con un traje que consistía en una chaqueta de color verde floresta con detalles en color negro, los broches y unos detalles menores en plata, el pantalón en color gris y unas botas en color verde mar además de traer una capa de color verde grama y un guarda pelo de oro y plata con la imagen de una serpiente en el centro, colgado de su cuello

El segundo hombre era un pelirrojo con el cabello corto peinado con el pelo hacia atrás, con una chaqueta de color escarlata con negro en algunos detalles marcados con dorado, un pantalón de color negro y unas botas de color rojo rufo además de traer una capa de color rojo borgoña y una espada en su brazo apoyada con sus dos brazos hacia el suelo

Una mujer pelinegra aunque aparentaba estar de color azulado, esta tenía puesto un vestido de color azul marino con detalle en color azul Persia y un chal de color índigo que llevaba en su espalada mientras lo sujetaba con sus brazos además de llevar puesta una diadema con una joya de color negro en el centro de esta

La siguiente era una rubia ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color amarillo caramelo con detalle en color amarillo oro y otros detalles menores en color negro, ella también llevaba en su chal solo que en su caso esta lo llevaba puesto en los hombros este era de color caramelo esta tenía en sus manos una copa

-Salazar, Godric, Rowena y Ravenclaw-decia mirando a los retratos-No entiendo porque no los tienen en el comedor-menciono al aire

-Nathan creo que eso se debe a que la cabra no quiere que revelen sus secretos, me temo que el viejo haya engañado a los antiguos herederos para quitar los retratos del castillo y aguárdalos en secreto, haciendo pensar que solo quedaron sus cuatro regalos el guardapelo, la espada, la diadema y la copa

-Una respuesta más que aceptada joven Preverell-decia una voz al aire

Ambos tanto Hydrans como Nathan miraron a su alrededor esperando algo sin más pusieron sus miradas en los retratos nuevamente viendo que todos los estaban mirando

-Ya veo, claramente una serpiente o por lo menos eso era hasta hace dos años no es cierto-hablo Salazar viendo al chico el cual asintio

-Me temo que lo que comento el sombrero es verdad no es cierto, Henryson James Potter o debería decir Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Preverell nuestro Heredero, nuestro querido Nieto-menciono el pelirrojo viendo como el peliblanco asentía con la mirada pero en esta se reflejaba el dolor que tenía en su pecho y no pudo sacar hace bastante tiempo

-Hydrans míranos unos momentos a los ojos-hablo Rowena viendo al chico-No solo tu harry sino también tu Nathan, nuestros nietos por sangre y matrimonio-decia con una calidad sonrisa viendo a los dos jóvenes que asintieron

Con eso ambos hicieron lo pedido primero Hydrans miraba a uno de los retratos y luego seguía Nathan, cuando terminaron todos los retratos, estos se veian por un momento pálidos antes de pasar a molestia reflejada

\- ¡¿Cómo les pudieron hacer eso?! -hablo Helga con una expresión de tristeza y furia en su cara

Viendo que los dos jóvenes parecían confundidos Salazar hablo-Chicos en el momento en el que nos miraron a los ojos directamente sabemos lo que sucedió y han estado viviendo durante estos años

Ambos se pusieron tensos por un momento no fue desapercibido para ninguno de los retratos-En serio lamento lo que les sucedió Harry, del mismo modo que en el caso de Nathan

Ambos negaron con la cabeza-No tiene que lamentarse ninguno de ustedes sabia de nuestra situación, menos sabían que la luz la cual todos creían seguir no es ni mejor que la oscuridad. No hay magia negra o blanca solo es magia y muchos tonos de matices grises-menciono Hydrans viéndolos, los cuatro retratos se sorprendieron por ello alguien que podría entender de esa manera lo que era la magia era muy raro más aun con todo lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos años

-Como dices la magia no es ni blanca ni oscura sino es solo magia y lo que lo define es para que la utilizas-fue la respuesta de Godric

Los dos jóvenes ante eso asintieron pues era verdad ambos creían en eso y que esta guerra que tanto la luz como la oscuridad estaban creando era una verdadera idiotez, ellos eran neutrales pero no por eso significaba que iban a dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran ambos bandos y más cuando se estaban involucrando varias criaturas que por los ministerios en especial el de Gran Bretaña habían sufrido discriminación

Los cuatro cuadros estaban tratando de averiguar cuál era sus pensamientos cuando pudieron descifrarlos sabían que este chico con la ayuda necesaria podría cambiar esto hacer que la sociedad mágica creciera y pudiera mejorar conforme como estaba cambiado en mundo

-Bien creo que estaban buscando una habitación no es cierto-hablo Helga lanzándoles una mirada picara, ante eso ambos asintieron

-Tomen la habitación de al final del pasillo va hacer necesaria cuando estén completo los tres-menciono con algo de aburrimiento Salazar, quien estaba esperando sus reacciones cuando procesaron lo ultimo

Ambos asintieron ante lo dicho por Salazar cuando iban a comenzar a caminar algo hizo clip en su interior para voltear a ver al cuadro de Salazar como al resto-¿Cómo que cuando seamos tres?...

Todos no pudieron aguantar las risas, los cuatro estaban riendo por ver las reacciones de ambos jóvenes, cuando consiguieron calmarse lo suficiente vieron como los dos chicos estaban un poco nerviosos

-Pequeño Harry dime que tanto sabes de las almas gemelas de los Sangre Pura con Sangre de Criatura Mágica

-Pues lo normal sino mal recuerdo las almas gemelas son aquella que hacen que la relación estén en un verdadero equilibrio y con aquella que realmente puedes saber que te querrán y te protegerán, se dice que también que son la almas de una persona la cual en el pasado fue dividida en dos partes, haciendo lo que nosotros llamamos la nuestra media naranja o nuestra alma gemela el reflejo de lo que nosotros somos… aquella persona en la que podemos confiar ciegamente, aquella persona en quien es nuestro todo…. Aquella personas quien es Nuestro Verdadero Amor-mencionaba Hydrans pero mientras hablaba tomaba la mano de Nathan para que lo mirara a los ojos

Ambos habían creado cierta atmosfera que les pareció un poco malos a los fundadores interrumpir pero era necesario, así que levemente tosieron para sacarlos de sí mismo-En cuestión es algo similar a lo que mencionaste Harry, pero hay caso en los que solo una persona no solo está destinada a uno sino a otra, en otras palabras en vez de ser solo un alma gemela son dos

-No, no dejare que nadien me quite a Nathan-exclamo atrayendo posesivamente hacia el mientras miraba desafiante a los cuatro cuadros haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran a unos de reptil - Él es mío es mi pareja y de nadien mas

Los fundadores asintieron en forma de respuesta- Sabemos eso pero esa no es la cuestión sino el hecho de que tú, Harry tienes otra pareja y por lo que vimos en su pasado…. Creemos que ella, tu otra pareja vivió una infancia similar a la de ustedes dos vivieron antes de conocerse

Ante eso ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos alguien similar vivió lo que ellos vivieron, Nathan miro ligeramente a Hydrans buscando su mirada, a pesar de ser solo un día de haberse conocido de verdad ya sentía que lo amaba y esperaba que por esto no lo dejara

-Sea lo que sea no importa si llego a tener otra pareja, Nathan te seguiré queriendo-con eso se acercó a darle un apasionado beso haciendo que los fundadores desviaron las miradas avergonzados de la pareja-No importa que tú eres Mío, como yo soy tuyo y de eso no tengas duda -antes de darle otro beso pero esta vez un poco más casto antes de que Nathan lo rompiera para enterrar su cara en el pecho del más grande, mientras que el otro frotaba su cabeza con cariño

-Creo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar-dio una mirada calidad Godric viendo a los chicos que asintieron y se fueron a su habitación

-Enserio tenías que decirlo, no sabes cómo estará sintiéndose Nathan por haber hablado demás y antes de lo esperado-fulminaron con la mirada las dos mujeres y el otro varón al cuadro de Salazar

Este suspiro antes de hablar-Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero tiene que saberlo antes de que llegue el momento en donde se encuentre eso lo hará peor para Nathan, se sentirá desplazado en cambio si se lo revelamos en este momento puede que lo acepte de manera más fácil y por lo que se ve no importara mucho, Harry tiene mucho amor para dar como le tiene que dar mucho amor, además de que los tres se podrán curar y superar lo que viene pero estando juntos-ante eso los tres pudieron suavizar su mirada un poco viendo a Salazar a veces se les olvidaba que esa era una de las cosas por las cuales siempre peleaban los tres en el pasado

En la alcoba Hydrans seguía abrazando a Nathan mientras le prometía que no le dejaría de lado ni le quitarían su lugar en su corazón, que no importara que siempre estarían juntos hasta el final, en las cosas buenas y malas que el destino les deparaba

-Nathan por favor ve me a la cara quiero que veas que lo que te digo no es solo para calmarte quiero que veas que lo que te digo enserio, nadien podría sacarte de mi corazón ni aunque fuera mi otra pareja, como dije ambos estamos predestinados, somos almas gemelas, la persona que viene no solo será mi pareja sino también tuya Nathan…. ya que los tres solos la misma alma, somos nuestro todo

Ante eso este levanto la cabeza para mirar a la cara a Hydrans podía ver la expresión de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro, por verlo llorar eso era lo que su vínculo le decia-Lo siento, nose que me paso

Este negó con la cabeza-No fue tu culpa estas inseguro como yo mismo lo estoy no esperaba que esto sucediera, como dije mi relación pasado no fue la mejor y nose como tratar esto-vio como el otro se acercó para besarlo, mientras este negaba- Sé que con tu ayuda y la persona que llegue hacer nuestro otro compañero, podemos superar esto y me podrán mostrar cómo es la mejor forma de tratarlos, quiero ser un buen amigo, amante y un buen marido… ¿Estas mejor, Nat?

-Si estoy bien gracias por preocuparte Ángel… creo que será mejor que nos arreglemos para cuando lleguen los otros-ante eso el otro asintio

Con eso ambos se quedaron unos minutos más abrazados antes de que fueran a revisar la sala que se creó, diez minutos más tarde Neville, Luna, Susan, Justin. El profesor Snape y Madam Poppy iban a llegar más tarde de acuerdo a la hora en la que los habían citado

-Chicos pasen es bueno verlos-menciono haciendo que los cuatro chicos se sentaran en los sillones que la misma sala había creado-Bien creo que los únicos que no saben lo que me paso ni como volvió completamente fueron Neville y Luna-la chica nombrada dio una pequeña risita

Los chicos en especial Hydrans comprendió que Luna sabía algo, él estaba consciente de que ella era más sensibles a la magia que la mayoría de las personas, estaba casi seguro que él era una vidente, una verdadera vidente y no como su profesora de adivinación

-¿Bien porque se fueron del dormitorio?-preguntaron Susan y Justin confundidos, viendo como los dos enfrente de ellos tenían rasgos animales

Los dos tanto el conejo como el lobo dieron una pequeña risita-Bueno pues los profesores pensaron que era necesario en caso de consumar nuestra unión, además de que no quieren perturbemos las mentes más jóvenes

Luna y Susan parecían haberlo entendido pero Neville y Justin todavía no-En otras palabras que ellos quieren evitar que los Harry y Nathan tengan relaciones propias de un matrimonio en los dormitorios, donde cualquiera de primer grado podría escuchar o entrar en su alcoba-fue lo que dijo Susan viendo a los cuatro varones que se avergonzaron

-En esencia es lo que dijo Susan-suspirando Harry, hablo viendo a los chicos-Aunque sigo pensado que esto no importaba de todos modos recuerdan que Adrián y Draco pasaban teniendo relaciones en la habitación de Draco y nadien los descubrió hasta que fui yo el que se enteró-decia con una voz un poco monótona

Los demás se sorprendieron ante eso, Nathan sabía de las terapias y especialistas que tuvo que tener Harry para que olvidara eso pero sabía que aún era un poco doloroso recordarlo a pesar de que ya lo había superado, solo faltaba su falta de confianza en sí mismo cuando tendía a tratar de socializar

-Es por eso que nos mandaron a este lugar, es lindo y acogedor de hecho no me quejo en absoluto-dijo echándole una mirada en la sala que estaban además de que su alcoba no estaba para nada mal

Los demás ante eso miraron a su alrededor, cuando entraron no le tomaron tanta importancia pero ahora que se fijaban un momento el lugar era agradable en la sala en la que estaban era de colores claros y en tono medio que combinaban perfectamente

-¿Veo que ya lo superaste no es cierto?-pregunto Neville viendo a su amigo

Hydrans dio una pequeña risita viendo al chico rubio antes de hablar-Veo que todos se dieron cuenta, si logre superar a Draco aunque si tardo un tiempo pero con el apoyo de las personas que me querían pude superarlo y no me di por vencido y mucho menos ahora que tengo algo por que luchar

Todos asintieron con eso Neville y Luna se sentían más tranquilo en ver como su amigo era sincero-Antes que nada déjame darte el pésame Justin me entere de lo que les paso a tus padre en el verano….

Justin asintio y comprendió solo algunos sabían que sus padre habían muerto por un ataque de mortifago entre ellos solo sus antiguos amigos sabían lo cual significaba pocas personas como Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Luna y Neville eran los únicos que sabían que había pasado con sus padres los demás no se habían enterado de nada

-Está bien, ha sido un poco duro superar, pero esto bien sé que ellos me querían a pesar de todo…. A pesar de no ser mis verdaderos padres ellos me ayudaron, protegieron y cuidaron con todo…. Es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso ser hijos de personas como ellos personas que pudieron querer a un niño que no era de ellos-con eso vieron como sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, sus amigos por reflejo lo abrazaron incluso Nathan que apenas lo conocía

Nadien de ellos se esperaba eso sabían que Justin no quería hablar de eso, desde la muerte de sus padres, desde entonces se ha estado quedando con Susan por pedido de su Tía Amelia Bones quien se ofreció para cuidarlo y velar por el hasta que fuera mayor de edad tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico

-¿Pero cómo?-fue lo que pregunto Neville

-Ellos por la carta que me dejaron presentían que algo podría pasar por eso en verano me quede con Susan, ellos no estaban tan seguros que podría pasar pero aun así pusieron todo lo que tenían a mi nombre y dejaron un bóveda con varios galeones que me servirían para continuar mi educación ya fuera en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, ellos me revelaron en esa carta que hace dieseis años atrás me encontraron junto con el cuerpo del que parecía ser mi padre parecerse que el me protegió cuando era pequeño, pero como nadien me reclamo ellos decidieron adoptarme y que a pesar de eso ellos me querían como si fuera su hijo de sangre

Todos estaban escuchando lo que Justin decían hasta que comprendieron algo-Entonces tu puede que no seas hijo de muggles como pensábamos sino fueras algún mestizo o en caso algún sangre pura

Ante esa nueva posibilidad todos abrieron los ojos más Justin porque no había pensado en esa posibilidad antes era cierto si él fuera algún mestizo o un sangre pura el podría defenderse de los otros sangre pura que eran arrogantes con todos los hijos de muggles o los magos ya fuera en el ministerio o callejón Diagon que lo discriminaban por ser un hijo de muggles o un sangre sucia

-Bien con eso debemos de investigar quien podría ser tu verdadera familia Justin-hablo Harry viendo a su amigo- Solo te pido que no tengas falsas esperanzas durante ese tiempo el señor oscuro estuvo en su apogeo puede que tengas más familia o puede que hayan muerto durante ese tiempo-hablo seriamente no quería hacerle creer a su amigo que tenía más familia cuando era así en caso si es que llegaba a tener más familia aunque sea un poco él lo ayudaría

Este asintio pues sabía bien lo que su amigo quería decir- Si, sé que mi familia pudo haber muerto pero si no es así aunque sea me gustaría conocerla

El como el resto asintio de manera seria antes de que el ambiente que se había creado volviera a la normalidad y pudieran contarse todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo que ellos no se habían visto, varios minutos después llegaron ambos profesores pues ellos tenían que seguir hablando como ver como estaban todas las cosas con los viejos y los ridículos planes tanto de la cabra como de la cara de serpiente como lo llamo el abuelo de Harry

-Buenas Tardes profesores-decia Harry y Nathan viendo a los dos profesores que suavizaban sus expresiones volviendo a verlo como era en realidad

-Buenas Tardes, Harry y Nathan, nos alegramos de volver a verte pero por lo que veo has cambiado un poco-pregunto el profesor Snape viendo al chico delante del que parecía un poco más confiando en sí mismo pero se veía que el brillo en sus ojos era muy diferente al que antes tenía, ahora sus ojos era opacos muy diferentes a cómo eran antes pero no podría culparlo después de todo lo que paso

Este solo dio una pequeña sonrisa viendo a los profesores- Si pero ahora me siento mejor con migo mismo además ahora ya no me siento que estoy solo ahora tengo a Nathan y pronto tendremos a otra persona que nos ayudara a sanar

Eso confundió un poco a los profesores pues no entendían de qué iba todo eso-¿Cómo que otra persona?

Nathan se sentía un poco intranquilo pero se acordó de lo que habían hablado y era cierto no eran solo la pareja de Harry sino también la suya eran almas predestinadas y no importaba eso sabían que Harry tenía el suficiente amor para darle a otra persona y el también lo haría pues entre los tres se ayudarían a sanar y protegerse de cualquiera que les quisiera hacer daño, solo esperaba que la persona que viniera estuviera bien y no lastimada

-Bueno verán nos enteramos que somos almas gemelas o parejas predestinadas pero no solo somos Nathan y yo sino que también hay otra persona que nos debe estar esperando según los fundadores dentro de unas cuantas semanas vendrán no sabemos si vendrán el mismo día que lo hará el nuevo profesor o vendrá después-hablo Hydrans mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Nathan para que viera que su unión era fuerte y se haría aún más fuerte cuando conocieran a su otra pareja

Los profesores entre ellos mas Madam Poppy entendió eso pero el profesor Snape con esas palabras de "almas gemelas" le hizo recordar un extraño sentimiento no recordaba algo y algo le impedía que pudiera recordar pero estaba seguro que esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes

Con esos los demás se preocuparon cuando vieron a Serverus tomarse la cabeza mientras que gritaba de dolor, esos asusto a todos los presentes pero rápidamente Madam Poppy con ayuda de los chicos lo recostaron sobre el sillón para que esta lo pudiera revisar- Esta bien solo que temo que alguien le haya puesto un sello para bloquear sus recuerdos y me temo que si lo trato de romper a la fuerza pueda dañarlo, creo que la mejor opción es que el descanse y luego trate de romper el sello por sí mismo

Viendo que el profesor estaba más tranquilo estos esperaron a que estuviera mejor para contarle lo que habían averiguado y otros asuntos que los ayudarían en un futuro


	8. Chapter 8

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 8: Recuerdos….**

Con esos los demás se preocuparon cuando vieron a Serverus tomarse la cabeza mientras que gritaba de dolor, esos asusto a todos los presentes pero rápidamente Madam Poppy con ayuda de los chicos lo recostaron sobre el sillón para que esta lo pudiera revisar- Esta bien solo que temo que alguien le haya puesto un sello para bloquear sus recuerdos y me temo que si lo trato de romper a la fuerza pueda dañarlo, creo que la mejor opción es que el descanse y luego trate de romper el sello por sí mismo

Viendo que el profesor estaba más tranquilo estos esperaron a que estuviera mejor para contarle lo que habían averiguado y otros asuntos que los ayudarían en un futuro, minutos más tarde el profesor Snape ya estaba consciente y se sorprendió cuando escucho el diagnóstico y resultado al cual llego Poppy

-Me temo que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad y tú, Serverus tienes un poderoso bloqueo sobre algunos de tus recuerdos y no puedo saber que tanto daño te haría si tratara de romperlos-decia Poppy viendo a Serverus de manera seria y preocupada pero se sentía triste de que no haya podido hacer nada por su amigo al cual quería como un hijo

El nombrado estaba serio no se esperó esto pero sabía que tenía que encontrar que es lo que estaba recordando y porque alguien no quería hacer que recordara- Bien comprenden que nadien debe saber del bloqueo hasta que recupere mi memoria-menciono Serverus viendo de manera seria a los tres que estaban sentados delante del,

Estos asintieron no sabían quién pudo haber hecho con el profesor y más porque no querían que recordara algo, alguien debe de estarlo vigilando constante mente y si llega a saber que alguien lo ayudo podría atacarlos esa fue la única conclusión a la que llegaron todos en ese instante- Bien, pero no importa nada si llegas a tener problemas vas a la enfermería para que te revise-decia firmemente Poppy y su voz no aceptaba replica

-Bien dejando eso de lado hay algo que quiero preguntarte Harry-cambio la conversación Serverus para que el ambiente se calmara

-Déjeme pensar un momento…..-menciono mientras se tocaba la barbilla, Nathan como Poppy dieron una pequeña risita viendo al peliblanco- Usted me conoce bien como para saber que mentí en eso que el veneno y la sangre del fénix me ayudaron a recuperarme… por lo que quiere saber qué Herencia Mágica por parte de mi abuelo ¿no es cierto?-pregunto con un tono divertido viendo como el profesor asintio del mismo modo que Poppy- Bien mi Herencia Mágica fue la que en realidad me salvo verán esa herencia no estoy muy bien informado solo sé que puedo convertirme y ser cualquier criatura mágica que quiera, puedo tomar forma de un fénix puro como de un Demonio o Ángel puro en cuestión mi herencia es un misterio

Con eso que menciono Harry dejo a los profesores con la quijada hasta el piso-Eso no es todo verdad, hay más…-no estaba preguntando sino afirmando el profesor Snape viendo de manera seria a Harry

-Si puedo tener todos sus poderes como sus habilidades, digamos que puedo tomar la forma de un vampiro de un verdadero vampiro no de "un vampiro normal y común sin nada que ofrecer" como dice mi abuelo, la forma que tomo es la misma que la que tengo en estos momentos solo que mis ojos se pueden volver de color rojo, me salen colmillos y tengo todos los poderes que un vampiro verdadero tendría pero al ser nieto de la muerte no es solo un vampiro verdadero y ya sino que en algunas culturas o reinos donde habitan las criaturas mágicas se me considera de la realeza podría decirse que sería el príncipe, paso lo mismo si tomara la forma de un fénix, elfo, hombre lobo o cualquier otra criatura mágica, mi herencia me permite ser la criatura mágica pura, mi poder al ser nieto de la muerte también se puede comparar pero en menor medida a este

Con eso los dejo callados a los dos profesores el único hasta el momento en que sabía era Nathan sobre su verdadera herencia mágica y porque podría tomar las habilidades de este cuando se unieron con la magia en matrimonio el también adquirió estos rasgos los cuales en estado inconsciente pudo entrenar con ayuda de Harry

-Entiendo lo que dices en otras palabras tienes todos los rasgos, poderes y demás que tendrías en tu forma de criatura mágica sin necesidad de transformarte a esa criatura ya que tu cuerpo cambio de muchas maneras permitiéndote controlar herencia mágica de manera más normal es por eso el cambio que sufriste, eso fue las medidas necesarias que tomo tu cuerpo al acceder a la Herencia del Dios de la muerte-hablo mientras hacía anotación en un pequeño libro que nadien supo de donde saco el profesor de pociones

-Talvez no estoy segura pero al ser tu abuelo a personificación de la muerte te permite acceder a tu herencia y poder transformarte en criatura, ya que no importa quién sea el más poderoso o más listo la muerte les llega a todos a unos más pronto y otros en un largo tiempo pero nunca se puede escapar de la muerte-hablo Poppy viendo como Harry asentía pues era lo mismo que le dijo su abuelo cuando entrenaron

-Ya veo entonces ustedes chicos ya consumaron su matrimonio para que el joven Sayre aquí presente pueda tener cierto parecido a tu herencia mágica-comento con un ton juguetón sin importarle que el rostro de los dos chicos tuvieron diferentes tonos de color rojo por la vergüenza que tenían

Un rato más tarde en el que ambos chicos se tranquilizaron pudieron hablar-No es eso, sino que al estar unido con Harry desperté una habilidad similar a la de Harry solo que en menor medida y un poco limitada-contesto Nathan viendo a Harry quien seguía sosteniendo su mano- Solo para aclarar no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales hasta el momento

Los profesores vieron al chico con una sonrisa traviesa-Como que hasta el momento acaso están planeado las cosas-pregunto con una sonrisa ladina el profesor Snape

-Eso no es asunto suyo profesor aunque recuerdo la historia de un chico que no sabía nada sobre el sexo y cada vez que lo mencionaban su cara se pintaba de rojo…. además ni sabemos si ese chico ya dejo de ser puro, si es que me entienden-contrataco Harry viendo al profesor quien se puso rojo mientras que desviaba la mirada

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Harry, no puedes utilizar los secretos de Serverus en su contra a menos que sea necesario y me temo que esto no llegaba a ese estado aun-reprendió Poppy a ambos, Nathan por su parte comenzó a reír a pesar de que hace apenas un par de minutos él estaba como Serverus

Con eso la cosas volvieron a sentirse más cómodas cuando terminaron de hablar los profesores se retiraron dejando a Nathan y Harry en la habitación para que pudieran arreglarse para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Harry estaba viendo y esperando a Nathan quisiera decir algo

-Nat se qué sigues pensado en eso….-Nathan aparto la mirada de Harry-Sigues pensado en que alguien pueda quitarte de mi corazón-este asintio antes de ver como los brazos protectores de Harry lo abrazaban-Eres un tonto y mil veces tonto, a pesar de que tengamos otra pareja tu no dejaras de estar en mi corazón, como yo en el tuyo

Nathan levanto la mirada para ver a Harry a la cara-Yo lo siento, siento sentirme de ese modo….

-No tienes que disculparte por ello, del mismo modo que yo no debo culparme a mí mismo por sentirme así…

Después de un rato en el que permanecieron abrazados salieron de la sección en dirección al Gran Salón donde una vez que llegaron fueron a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde los estaban esperando Susan y Justin, con eso la cena paso en relativa calma excepto para los Slytherin que no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco mal recordando cómo era Harry cuando todavía era una serpiente antes de eso, ya que a pesar de ser una serpiente Harry seguía conservando su corazón puro, amable y cálido

Solo que ahora parecía que estaba escondido y no dejaba entrar a nadien que no quisiera, ya que a pesar de no hablarle se dieron cuenta de que ahora era diferente ya no era el mismo Harry, ahora recordaron esas palabras que dijo cuándo se presentó "Harry Potter está muerto desde hace dos años, ahora soy Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Preverell" que razón tenía en eso, ya que no era el mismo que antes y talvez nunca lo volvería hacer

En la mesa de los Hufflepuff las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas con la excepción de que los alumnos de cursos inferiores se le quedaban viendo a Hydrans de manera curioso e incluso de manera rara

Harry estaba tratando de soportar las miradas que recibía de los chicos de cursos inferiores pero hasta cierto punto era molesto-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto viendo al chico de once años el cual negó- Entonces porque me miras, es algo incómodo sabes

-Yo lo siento, pero en serio eres tú…. Angeló-vio como el peliblanco alzaba una ceja viéndolo

-No entiendo si no mal recuerdo me presente como tal no es cierto-decia serio el chico

Los demás no entendían de qué iba la conversación pero estaba claro el chico estaba confundiendo a todos en el Gran Salón, vieron como discretamente otro se acercaba a donde estaba el niño de once años para susurrarle algo al oído y mirarlo nuevamente

El niño alzo la cabeza con un poco de timidez para verlo-Bien nosotros-decia señalando al resto de niños de once años viéndolos-Queremos saber si tú eres Angelo…. Angelo, él joven empresario que revoluciono, el mundo moderno… modelo de su propia compañía como línea de ropa… cantante y compositor de sus propias canciones…. y que solo en menos de medio año sea colocado en la cima de las personas más ricas del mundo…

Los demás con cada palabra que decia el niño se quedaron callados ya que nunca se esperaron eso del antiguo chico que estuvo estudiando con ellos hasta hace dos años atrás, estaban esperando a que dijera algo

Harry vio divertido al niño enfrente del nunca se esperó que lo que comenzó, como un hobbie de verano para dejar de estar aburrido en realidad diera frutos y muchos menos hasta ese punto, ahora recordaba porque su tío le dijo que dejara de estar aburrido y pensara en hacer otras cosas, tal vez en eso tenía razón ya que él era la persona que está a cargo de las diferentes empresas que tiene pero hasta cierto punto cualquier decisión o algo mayor se trataba en familia

Suavizando su expresión vio al chico enfrente del de manera divertida y sincera-Si yo soy ese Angelo… pero díganme como saben de eso yo pensaba que mis canciones les gustaban solo a los más grandes-con eso todo quedo en silencio viéndolos como tenían la boca hasta el piso

Después del shock inicial pusieron su mirada en la persona de un costado del-Entonces la persona que está a tu lado es quienes creemos que es-pregunto ilusionado de ver a sus ídolos con el

-No estoy muy seguro no conozco todo sobre mi pareja, pero eso debe decirlo el no yo-decia terminando en un tono divertido intrigando más a los niños

Los chicos se giraron al pelinegro que estaba aún lado de su ídolo viéndolo de manera seria-Bien entonces ¿Quién creen que soy yo?-pregunto igual de divertido

-Raven… él autor más joven en ganar el premio nobel de literatura por sus libros que han vendido en pocos años pero no dejan de abrir nuevas puertas para el progreso…. como por las diferentes composiciones que ha escrito considerado el Mozart de la Nueva Era… una de las personas más influyentes en la sociedad moderna a tan corta edad…

Los demás solo abrieron la boca ante eso si los del chico que algunos estuvieron maltratando por años les sorprendió esto era una locura, dos personas con tanta influencia en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico ya que con una palabra podían acabar con el mundo mágico como era pareja

-Si me conocen como Raven pero mi nombre ya saben que es Nathan Sayre

Los profesores solo veian a sus compañeros de manera seria y con la boca abierta como el resto ya que nunca se esperaron que en tan poco tiempo tuvieran tanto poder menos del chico que era la pareja de su amigo/estudiante/autonombrado hijo era un chiste, Harry siempre salían con las cosas más locas

-Si yo soy Angelo como el Raven pero díganme para que quieren saber eso-decia el peliblanco con una sonrisa aunque desde el momento en que hablo ya sabían lo que pedirían

No pudieron evitar ambos dar una pequeña risita viendo como los chicos se volteaban a ver entre ellos antes de que uno de ellos hablara- Bueno nosotros pensábamos que si no fuera molestia…

Los chicos se estuvieron reteniendo una pequeña risita viéndolos tan tímidos y avergonzados-Ya entiendo quieren dinero-hablo con un tono cansado Hydrans viendo a los chicos que negaron rápidamente con la cabeza

-Entonces quieren ser modelos-hablo Nathan viendo como estos volvían a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente

-Entonces quieren ser cantantes… -declaro Hydrans viendo a los chicos

Nathan entendió lo que quiso hacer Hydrans y no tardo en seguirle el juego-Pero para ser cantantes deben tener buena voz sino es así me temo que no funcionara….

Los chicos seguían negando los amigos más cercanos a estos dos chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír viendo a Hydrans y Nathan, aunque estaban tan sorprendidos como el resto de los presentes en el Gran Salón

Hydrans seguía viendo al monto de niños quienes lo miraban y negaban con la cabeza-Ya entiendo lo que ustedes quieren pero nose si hacerlo… están seguros que sus padres no los regañaran por llevar joyas a casa o tal vez… solo talvez, quieran otra cosa….

-¡No, no queremos eso!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo a pesar de ser solo cinco niños tenían buenos pulmones

-Ah… entonces quieren esto-decia haciendo aparecer cinco camisas de color negro y blanco con detalles de cado uno como el logo de su último disco de Harry o el Grammy de Nathan pero debajo de ello venia una dedicatoria personalizada con su nombre y una pequeña firma

Ante eso los cinco niños pusieron sus sonrisas más grandes para asentir con la cabeza viéndolos-¡Sí!... muchas gracias los cuidaremos, lo prometemos- con ellos salieron del Gran Salón como rayo para volver luego con las camisas puestas para volver a sentarse en su lugar muy contentos

Con eso la cena paso sorprendida cuando los dos chicos terminaron salieron del Gran Salón dejando a todos aun con la boca abierta

-Parece que su pequeño hijo ya no los necesita para nada, deberían de dejar al otro del mismo modo que como lo hicieron con Harry, ya ven en poco más de dos años creció en poder, dinero e influencia, más que ustedes –no falto el comentario agrio de Snape como la pequeña sonrisa de Poppy viendo a los dos Potter mayores, antes de irse

-¡Ese grasiento…!

Con eso fue lo único que dijo el matrimonio Potter antes de que Lily saliera con los ojos llorosos y James fuera alcanzarla

-Enserio Albus debe haber una forma de solucionar esto-hablo McGonagall viendo al director que a pesar de todo estaba seguro que debía hacer algo después de todo sino podía utilizarlos teniéndolos de su lado era una fuerza poderosa

-Profesora McGonagall usted misma ha visto como los chicos nos tratan en especial el señor Preverell, aunque es normal después de todo…

-Comprendo lo que dices Séptima después de todo nosotros fuimos los causantes del incidente de hace dos años por no haber puesto un alto, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde….

Ante eso todo se quedó callado incluso los alumnos vieron a sus profesores con algo de pena pero eso era verdad pero no solo fueron sus profesores sino también ellos como estudiantes por no haberse puesto un alto ellos mismo cuando ellos los lastimaban

-Realmente no se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían hasta que lo perdieron-con ello la sobra que estaba en el muro escuchando se fue sin siquiera ser vista o oída por el resto de los presentes

La sombra era nada más y nada menos que su abuelo de Harry, Thanatos solo esperaba que alguna vez su nieto pudiera ser como antes de que todo esto pasara por la maldita intromisión de la cabra con la que una vez que partiera resolverían cuentas pendientes junto con la cara de serpiente que arruino los tres años de sus nieto antes de morir en el cuarto años de colegio

En su alcoba los chicos estaban pensado en todos los cambios que vivieron hasta ese día y francamente a pesar de que su vida antes de conocerse era muy especial por decirlo así ellos no cambiarían nada ya que fue por ello que se pudieron conocer

A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban caminando con dirección a su aula de clases, cuando vieron a los niños de primero que les pidieron sus autógrafos no pudieron contener una sonrisa pero la borraron de su cara vieron a donde se dirigían

-Angeló… puedo llamarlo así-se voltearon para ver a un niño de once años quienes los miraba de manera emocionado

Harry asintio con la cabeza viendo después de todo él no tenía la culpa de lo que le estuviera pasando como para descargar su frustración sobre el- Si puedes llamarme así si quieres aunque también puedes llamarme Hydrans como es como se me conoce en el mundo mágico… tú debes ser un mago sangre pura pero me sorprende que sepan de mi

El chico asintio con una sonrisa viéndolo-Si, no sé si recuerdan a mi hermano mayor antes también iba en Hufflepuff….

Harry vio al chico delante del tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos un poco grises pero eran más oscuros hizo memoria de las pocas personas que eran mayores que el pero tenían esos rasgos entonces su mente hizo click-Tu hermano mayor es Cedric… entonces tú debes ser el pequeño Darén Diggory, Cedric me hablo mucho de ti-comento pasando una mano por su pelo para revolverlo

Nathan por un momento se imaginó que en vez del niño castaño en su lugar era un pequeño pelinegro o peli gris con ojos verdes, con esos pensamientos aparto la mirada avergonzado, sin darse cuenta que Hydrans lo había visto y supuso lo que estaría pensado

-Pero yo que recuerde él no estaba al tanto de la cultura muggle-hablo Harry viendo al pequeño sangre pura delante del

Darén asintio con la cabeza viéndolo-No estaba tan interesado, hasta que puso sus ojos en Karen una maga de sangre mestiza que lo enamoro a primera visita, según el…-decia quitándole importancia, los dos mayores no pudieron evitar reírse del pequeño niño, ya que se imaginaron a él pero más grande haciendo lo mismo que su hermano mayor

-Bien nos gustaría hablar contigo un poco más pero tenemos clases nos vemos luego pequeño Darén por cierto si ves o le mandas una carta a Cedric saludado de mi parte

Con ello los chicos dejaron al niño en su salón de clases antes de irse al suyo donde para mala suerte de ellos o buena suerte de los Potter les tocaba juntos, nada más llegando vieron a los Slytherin junto algunos Gryffindor y pocos Hufflepuff como Ravenclaw, estos se les quedaron viendo los dos últimos con una sonrisa mientras los otros de manera neutral con ello se sentaron en los últimos lugares

Una vez que se sentaron en sus lugares vieron como entraban Lily Potter al salón se percataron de las miradas que les daba, el resto de los estudiantes sintió la tensión en el ambiente pero no tenían derecho a meterse más algunos ya que fueron junto con los Potter mayores los que causaron que el chico que alguna vez los miraba de forma serena a pesar de las palizas que les daba ahora los rechazara y odiara de esa forma, estaba claro ya no quedaba nada de ese Harry

Después de la breve tensión en el ambiente que se sintió vieron como el chico se volteaba hablar con el pelinegro ignorando a la profesora, la cual estaba tratando de hacer todo para que este le hiciera caso pero el mencionado como el pelinegro junto de la tomaban de a loca mientras hablaban entre ellos

Hydrans volteo a ver un momento a la mujer enfrente del antes de hablar-¿Qué es lo que quiere, no ve que nos interrumpe?-hablo con su habitual voz sombría mientras fruncía el ceño viéndola

-Harry sé que no tiene justificación lo que hicimos pero ahora estamos en el colegio debes respetarme soy una profesora y tu un estudiante por lo tanto debes tratarme como tal

Harry asintio ligeramente con la cabeza-Ah… entonces le ruego que me disculpe la falta de respeto a usted profesora Potter, pero no me interesa la clase como lo mencione la clase pasada no entiendo porque da clases de historia cuando ni siquiera sabe su propio origen-con eso se levantó de su asiento junto con Nathan, para caminar en dirección a la puerta antes de detenerse un momento-Por cierto esa lección ya la sabíamos de memoria debería ver bien que cosas son las que tenemos que aprender y cuales no-con eso salió de la aula

Con eso dejaron callada a Lily quien estaba mirando al pasillo con una sonrisa triste en su cara, con ello nadien pregunto nada y siguieron haciendo lo que estaba pidiendo antes de que les dieran salida

Adrián junto con sus amigos se esperó unos momentos para ver cómo estaba su madre antes de que esta les dijera que se pudieran ir, con ello comenzó la otra clase la cual les tocaba con los alumnos de primero toda la clase paso de manera normal hasta el final cuando uno de los chicos nuevos un Gryffindor hablo

-Profesora Potter ¿Es cierto que usted es la madre de Angelo como del Niño-Que-Vivió?-pregunto un chico

Ahora fue una chica la gemela del primero que hizo la pregunta-Que se siente tener dos hijos que en poco tiempo han logrado mucho…-pregunto una niña con el uniforme de Gryffindor emocionada de tener a la madre de dos personas importantes dándole clases

-Bueno….

 **Pov Darén**

Darén estaba escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo y no podía más que sentirse molesto, su hermano mayor siempre le platicaba sobre Harry y como eran antes de que hubiera muerto, le conto las veces que ellos platicaban sobre varias cosas Harry era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que su hermano Cedric había tenido recordó como llego cuando esa navidad a su casa, se dio cuenta que su hermano quería mucho a Harry como un hermanito, le conto de las veces que el junto con otros chicos mayores ayudaban a Harry a limpiarse sus heridas que siempre tenían cuando regresaba de una visita con sus padres, le conto todas las veces que lo vio llorar de impotencia pero por más que trataban de hacer junto con algunos de sus amigos no podrían ayudar a Harry por más que quisieran era la rabia que siempre había tenido Cedric junto con otros chicos

Darén no entienda porque ese chico que describía siempre su hermano con cariño podría ser tan maltratado, no entendía porque los padres de Harry ni su hermano hicieron eso con alguien tan amable y bondadoso como era Harry.

La primera vez que escucho ese nombre el inicio del año no pudo más que sorprenderse de ver a ese chico conocía a Angelo pero nunca espero que esa persona fuera Harry, la misma persona de la que hablaba su hermano pero recordó que su hermano le había dicho algo que cuando lo vio pudo darse cuenta de que era diferente del antiguo Harry del que hablaba su hermano y eso era el brillo en sus ojos verdes, su hermano describió ese brillo en sus ojos como algo acogedor algo diferente, extraño que te hacía sentir tranquilo a su lado… pero el no vio ese brillo en su ojos verdes ese brillo del que tanto hablaba su hermano no estaba se había ido y talvez nunca volvería a estar

Si solo él hubiera tenido a otro hermano mayor como Harry lo hubiera querido y apoyado en todo lo que necesitara a pesar de ser pequeño él lo hubiera ayudado, lástima que nunca las cosas son como uno espera…. Solo esperaba que alguna vez Harry o Hydrans volviera hace ese chico del cual hablaba su hermano

En eso escucho algo que lo saco de sus más profundos pensamiento-¿Profesora está bien?-el vio como una chica pregunto nuevamente a la profesora Potter-¿Bien entonces profesora cómo se siente ser la madre de dos estrellas?

-Estoy profundamente orgullosa de los que son mis hijos-fue lo que dijo la profesora luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio

-Usted como se atreve a decir eso de Hydrans o Harry-hablo Darén

Lily vio al joven de manera sorprendida antes de verlo de manera seria-Joven Diggory que modere su vocabulario y sino mal le recuerdo estaba contestando la pregunta de la señorita Basilick

Darén la vio incrédulo-Sé que es la profesora pero por eso mismo le pregunto cómo cree que usted puede contestar a esa pregunta

Lily lo vio seria-Le recuerdo que soy la madre del joven Potter, El Niño-Qué-Vivió y el actual Lord Preverell….

Con eso vio como todos se quedaron callados cuando vieron a un estaca de hielo clavarse contra el muro por respuesta volvieron su cabeza hacia la puerta para encontrar a los dos jóvenes que causaban revuelo junto con un profesor

-Vuelve a decir que tú eres mi madre y te juro que la otra estaca sera para tu pecho y creme estaba vez no fallare…

 **Pov Serverus**

Snape quien pasaba por el pasillo que acababa de ir a dejar a un alumno de primer año a la enfermería se encontró por el camino con Harry y Nathan, quienes acababan de salir de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por las sonrisas en sus rostros habían causado cierto caos

Estaban caminando por el pasillo cuando oyeron la voz de Lily Potter por mecánica vio como los chicos siguieron su voz para ver que estaba discutiendo con un niño

-Ese no es Darén-pregunto Harry a Nathan quien asintio con su cabeza-¿Pero qué está haciendo?...

Estaban viendo por unos minutos esperando que iba a pasar cuando escucharon de la propia boca de Lily- Soy la madre del joven Potter, El Niño-Qué-Vivió y el actual Lord Preverell….

No pudo más que sentir una gran ira contenida en su pecho quería decirle mucho a Lily como se atrevía a decir que era su madre cuando ella misma lastimo a Harry de ese modo y ciertamente eso nunca haría una madre, una madre era amor, cariño, compresión hacia sus hijos sin importar sus gustos o preferencias pero ella hizo todo lo contrario abandono prácticamente a Harry desde que se enteró del mocoso idéntico de Potter era el Niño-Qué-Vivió, lo dejo a su suerte sino hubiera sido por la elfina domestica de Harry, él hubiera muerto desde ese día

El vio y sintió una gran impotencia cuando vio las marcas, las heridas que tenía Harry más cuando descubrió lo que hicieron cuando acabo en Slytherin, claro que a el nadien le creyó y lo tomaron de loco en el ministerio por ser un ex mortifago, aun sabiendo que lo manipularon para que fuera un espía, sentía vergüenza e ira en sí mismo ya que por eso no tomaron en cuenta su testimonio

Se quedó uno momentos viendo que hacia Harry y no puedo sorprenderse de ver como creaba una estaca y la lanzaba en dirección al otro lado de la habitación, lo hubiera detenido si no se hubiera dado cuenta de donde era que apuntaba

 **Pov Normal**

El salón quedo en silencio viendo al chico peliblanco, ya que se atrevía atacar a la que decia ser su madre

Lily vio a su hijo menor como a los que lo acompañaban pero no le tomo importancia-Harry…

-Harry nada usted no es mi madre que sea la donante de óvulos no la hace mi madre así que déjeme en paz y deje de jactarse de ser mi madre yo soy huérfano y la única familia que he conocido son a mis tíos y primos después de ellos no tengo a familia, para mi mis padres ni hermanos, ellos están muertos enterrados como yo debería de estar tres metros bajo tierra-dijo con una voz tan llena de odio viendo a Lily

Los alumnos se quedaron callados pensado en que era lo que estaban ocultando porque cuando preguntaban algo acerca del peliblanco todos se quedaban callados o desviaban la mirada, más de uno les paso por la mente descubrir cuál era la verdad de este maldito enredo y porque no querían que lo descubrieran

Vieron como el peliblanco dirigió su mirada a la chica que hizo la pregunta-Una cosa no se quien seas ni que quieras pero ella no es mi madre, yo soy huérfano y estoy feliz de serlo…

Con ellos vieron como el peliblanco se marchó de la clase junto con sus acompañantes y el pequeño castaño quien había iniciado todo este revuelo o eso creían los Gryffindor, ya que ellos apoyaban ciegamente a el chico dorado

Los chicos menores de Slytherin actuaban de igual modo que los chicos de Hufflepuff que estaban con ellos debían averiguar que era todo esto que estaba guardando en secreto. En el caso de los Slytherin escucharon que ese chico peliblanco había estado hasta hace dos años con ellos pero no sabían porque se cambió o que hizo que no hubiera ido al colegio esos dos años, los Hufflepuff por el contrario eran distintos ellos había visto como los mayores lo recibían con los brazos abierto y aunque quisieron estar con ellos para ver lo que decia el chico peliblanco cuando llegaron fueron enviados a sus alcobas con la prohibición de salir en un rato por lo cual no sabían que era lo que pasaba

Pero de verdad todos estaban más que curiosos en saber que era lo que estaban guardando talvez deberían preguntarle a uno de las personas con las que se llevaban viendo pero sabían que los mayores de su casas no les dirían nada talvez deberían intentar con uno de los profesores con los que el chico se llevaba bien

Las clases siguiente se encontraron con Darén pero estaban siempre solo sabían que el chico sabía algo pero no diría nada, por lo cual resignados entraron a la clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape todos al momento de verlo vieron que daba miedo y por ello temían que si preguntaban algo este lo tomara mal

El profesor Snape estaba recibiendo a los alumnos dio brevemente su explicación y vio que por primera vez iba a tener tranquilidad ya que vio a sus serpiente junto con los tejones y sabían que ellos no podían causar algún daño pero si debía ver a sus serpientes para que no intimidaran a los tejones jóvenes quería cambiar todo eso que la vieja cabra había hecho por ello debía comenzar con los mas chicos y jóvenes enseñarle que no había nada blanco ni oscuro complemente solo varios tonos de grises

-Bien jóvenes sé que algunos tiene preguntas por lo cual me daré el tiempo en esta clase para responderles pero como voy a tomar tiempo de mis clases espero que ustedes se tomen en serio mi clase-decia en un tono serio pero no causando miedo como a los mayores

Los chicos se vieron temerosos entre si unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza de manera cuidadosa antes de que uno de ellos levantara la mano-Profesor Snape podemos hacerle cualquier pregunta-hablo una niña con el uniforme de Hufflepuff viendo al profesor Snape

Este asintio antes de ver a los chicos solo esperaba que no salieran con preguntas tontas-Bien entonces ¿Porque nadien quiere decirnos que paso hace dos años?

Hablo otro chico también con el uniforme de Hufflepuff-¿Por qué todos los profesores a los que preguntamos desvían su mirada?

-Sabemos que tiene algo que ver con el joven Preverell pero ¿Que es porque todos lo quieren ocultar de nosotros?-ahora fue el turno de un chica de Slytherin

Snape ante eso se puso un poco pálido pero entendió que ellos también deberían tener derecho a saber lo que paso no deberían estar en la ignorancia como la cabra quería-Dígame ustedes sabían que el joven Potter tenía un gemelo menor a el-dijo aguantándose todo lo que pudo para no criticarlo en ese momento

Todos ante eso negaron la cabeza solo sabían que Adrián Charlus Potter, era el Niño-Que-Vivió por haber salvado al mundo mágico cuando tenía un año de edad, nunca se habla de Harry solo se menciona a sus padres y el mismo Adrián pero nada de Harry

-Bueno verán nose como decirlo… bien verán hace unos años nacieron dos gemelos pero a pesar de ser gemelos era muy diferentes uno era pelinegro y otro era castaño todo en ellos era diferente, cuando nacieron fueron la alegría de sus padres pero en ese tiempo se hizo una cierta profecía que avecinaba al salvador del mundo mágico aquella persona que derrotaría al señor oscuro, los padre de los gemelos asumieron ese cargo ya que ellos cumplían todas las características de las profecías dando así que uno de sus hijos seria el elegido, cuando los atacaron y vieron que el mayor quedo marcado como el salvador del mundo mágico comenzaron a olvidarse y descuidar al menor de los gemelos

-Conforme iba pasando el tiempo hicieron que el mayor de los gemelos se llenara de arrogancia y prepotencia mientras que el menor de ellos a pesar de todo era alguien amable, cariñoso y muy bondadoso con la gente no importaba lo mal que esta lo tratara él no los odiaba o no podía odiarlos, conforme seguían creciendo más se fue dando la diferencia mientras los padres consentían al mayor dándole todo lo que querían el menor tuvo que luchar por tener sus cosas, al menor nadien lo quería o si se acercaban a él era para tener una oportunidad con el hermano mayor, el niño menor no tuvo a casi nadien que lo apoyara en su infancia solos su tíos y primo con los que pasaba todo todos los veranos e inviernos desde que tenía seis años, ya que en ese tiempo los padre de los gemelos se iban de viaje solo con el mayor dejando a su suerte al menor cada vez que su hermano mayor hacia algo era alabado por todo el mundo pero sin embargo si era el menor era ignorado y maltratado con eso ambos niños llegaron a Hogwarts siendo gemelos pero muy diferente ya que mientras uno se criaba con los que los padres del gemelo decían amor, el otro gemelos solo se crio a su suerte bajo la supervisión y cariño de sus tíos y una elfina

-El niño menor siempre buscaba la aprobación de los sus padres, pidiendo al cielo que sus padres lo reconocieran como su hijo, pero no cuando comenzó el año escolar en Hogwarts el gemelo mayor quedo en Gryffindor como todos en su familia sin embargo el menor que solo deseaba la aprobación de sus padres quedo en Slytherin ahí comenzó todo, el maltrato al menor fue peor por parte de sus padres, se le prohibía hacer cualquier cosas porque se iba a volver un mago oscuro pero eso fue el inicio ya que debido al maltrato se la pasaba casi a diario en la enfermería con lo que comenzó hacer amistad con la enfermera Poppy y también con el profesor de pociones ellos eran los únicos que veian al niño pero por más que buscaban alternativas para proteger al chico era imposible, la influencia que ganaron los padres de los gemelos era mayor por lo que estaban atados de manos

-En el primer año los gemelos hicieron amigos, ustedes deben conocerlo bien del gemelo mayor eran Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger mientras del menor Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom pero gemelo menor en especial hizo amistad con Draco Malfoy lástima que el chico que creyó que era especial y con el que tuvo una relación se convertiría en su propio verdugo, en la noche de su inicio de cuarto año, el gemelo menor estaba ayudando a los de primer año a ubicarse en el castillo por lo cual estuvo la mayor parte de la noche, en la noche el llego a su dormitorio cansado y agotado, en medio de la noche el chico hoyo ruido en la habitación de su novio por lo cual fue haber cuando llego fue una sorpresa y una tremenda tristeza encontrarse a su novio con su hermano mayor teniendo relaciones sexuales

-En esa pequeña pelea que se cree que tuvieron los dos hermanos por el novio del menor, el hermano mayor temiendo hiriendo al menor con un objeto muy peligroso, ese objeto era el colmillo de un basilisco de alguna forma el mayor consiguió eso y apuñalo a su hermano, con ello comenzaron los gritos por partes del exnovio del menor, fue gracias a los gritos que despertaron a la mitad del castillo cuando el profesor de pociones y jefe de los Slytherin vio eso fue rápidamente a la enfermería con el chico en sus brazos para averiguar si había una forma de salvarle la vida pero no había una forma dejando así el chico, sin nada que hace

Los alumnos se quedaron callados sabían que había más cosas pero el profesor no lo diría tan fácilmente, sabía que el profesor quito varias cosas, ahora muchos entendían porque el peliblanco miraba de esa forma a los Potter pero seguían sin creer que el amor que tenía el chico por sus padres y hermano se convirtió en el más puro odio hacia estos

-El chico del que estoy hablando es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter ahora Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Preverell, Hydrans siempre había deseado por mucho tiempo el amor de sus padres pero estos nunca lo vieron de ese modo hasta ya mucho después de que los perdieron, por qué los profesores no los miran a la cara cuando preguntan es porque ellos no hacían nada para detener a su hermano o amigos de este, muchos aún les causa vergüenza eso, es por ese motivo que el joven Hydrans los odia y guarda resentimiento con ellos… alguien más tiene una pregunta

-Porque si el chico es Hydrans es Harry Potter porque no murió

Snape asintio ante eso-Me temo que eso es verdad el joven Potter murió pero cuando el murió fue de manera temporal haciendo que el joven Preverell naciera… si quieren saber más deberían preguntarle al joven Preverell sé que el guarda rencor con las personas que lo lastimaron pero nunca lo hará con una persona inocente… yo les di mi punto de vista desde alguien exterior ahora deben conocer el suyo ya que él fue el que lo vivió con eso saquen sus propias conclusiones…. Bien pueden irse y por favor no vayan abriendo la boca y contando lo que les dije eso se cree que debería ser secreto para no dañar la reputación del gemelo mayor según el propio director

Con Snape vio como los chicos se retiraron de su aula-Sabes que no debes hablar de ellos, Harry se molestara, él quiere dejar todo atrás

Snape vio como Poppy salía detrás de la puerta-Lo se Poppy pero él debe superar eso si quiere seguir su camino


	9. Chapter 9

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasa con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelves a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto ... .su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 9: Resentimientos...**

Snape asintio ante eso-Me temo que eso es verdad el joven Potter murió pero cuando el niño fue de manera temporal, para luego caer en un estado de dos años haciendo de ese modo que el joven Preverell naciera ... joven Preverell, sé que el guarda rencor con las personas que lo lastimaron pero nunca lo hizo con una persona inocente que no tuvo nada que ver ...

Los niños respondieron conformes a pesar de que, al parecer, preguntaban cómo reaccionarían las personas al saber que a pesar de ser el primer año y sabían por qué los profesores o el mismo hermano de este y el exnovio no les decían la verdad y desviaban la mirada de ellos.

Estos son algunos de los casos en los que los niños han tenido que esperar antes de que Harry Potter y el nacimiento de Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Preverell ya que pesar de ser la misma persona las cosas que había marcado a Harry lo convirtió en el actual Lord Preverell muy diferente a como era antes

-Yo les di mi punto de vista desde alguien exterior ahora deben conocer el suyo que fue el que lo vivió con eso saquen sus propias conclusiones ... No hay vayan abriendo la boca y contando lo que dicen, eso se cree que debería ser secreto para no dañar la reputación del alcalde gemelo según el propio director, que hizo que los chicos abrieran los ojos en sorpresa y shock al saber que a pesar de todo el director está apoyando a Adrián, con eso asintieron antes de irse

Con Snape vio como los chicos se retiraron de su computadora, también sabían que yo no podía hablar de eso con ellos, Harry se molestara ... un pesadillo de que quiere salir adelante y olvidarse de todo ... pero parece que no sera de ese modo ...

Snape vio como Poppy salía detrás de la puerta-Lo se Poppy, sé muy bien lo que piensa Harry después de todo a pesar de lo que paso en el pasado, sigo estando en un profundo resentimiento contra los que me hicieron eso, a pesar de que sé que no fue culpa de Remus, que había atacado y que de Potter, que por su culpa por poco terminó por morder a manos de un licántropo descontrolado, solo porque quería hacerme una maldita maldición ... -su voz comenzó suave por ir a subir hasta convertirse en Palabras llenas de odio y rencor

Poppy vio a un servidor de manera triste-Entiendo lo que hace que las marcas puedan ser físicas y sanas pero las que más tardan y más duelen son las que están marcadas en el corazón ... en el alma

Serverus vio a Poppy antes de ponerse una mano sobre su pequeño y recordar esa noche que estuvo casi a punto de morir-Dejemos eso para después Poppy ahora debemos preocuparnos por otras cosas

Conéctese con el laboratorio antes de escuchar como Poppy se iba, pero sabía muy bien como Poppy que decía que era verdad, que lo quería recordar, que recordaba un poco de su vida pasada, volvía a sentir ese horrible dolor en su cabeza , con un poco de impotencia dejo para pensar en eso para volver a hacer sus cosas

En otra parte del castillo estaban los chicos entre ellos, ya que habían faltado a la mayoría de las clases que sabían del tema y el viejo no podían decir nada que después de todo, cada pregunta o trabajo que los profesores les pedían a los chicos estos últimos terminan en tiempo record y con excelencia, lo cual suma un buen número de puntos para los Hufflepuff superando a esas otras casas

-Bien entonces Harry, ahora que hacemos por tu culpa, estamos fuera de la mayoría de las clases sin nada que hacer-hablo seriamente Nathan

Harry lo vio con una sonrisa y con sus mejores ojos de perrito mientras que sacaba su oreja y cola -Nave Nathan me perdonas-con eso vio como la cara de Nathan se suavizaba antes de acariciarle la cabeza lo mejor que puedo que sea esta era más alto que el

-Sí, si te perdono pero no me miras con esa cara-hablo Nathan viendo un Hydrans-entonces que hacemos no podemos perder mucho tiempo después de todo solo es la primera semana

Hydrans asintio pensativo antes de verlo a la cara-Entiendo, eso es verdad no podemos pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada ... podemos seguir con nuestro trabajo-ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que Hydrans volviera hablar-Podemos tratar de abrir un orfanatorio para niños mágicos abandonados o que sufren de abuso por sus padres ...

Nathan puso una mirada melancólica en su cara antes de cambiar a una sonrisa-Tal vez podemos crear una escuela tanto para los niños en el mundo mágico como para los hijos, muggles y mestizos que viven en el mundo muggle, una escuela que les enseñó lo básico y un poco más que eso sobre ambos mundos

Hydrans pasó su hombro por el hombro antes de traerlo hacia atrás y lo hizo con su cabeza sobre el pecho del más grande

Nathan se siente contento y feliz por su pareja. Puede aprender cómo controlar las finanzas para que ese modo pueda robarles o manipularlos a su antojo ...

Hydrans vio como Nathan hundía mas su cabeza en su pecho por lo que este solo seguía a acariciando su cabeza, vio como poco a poco el sueño le ganaba hasta quedar dormido en su pecho, Hydrans estaba todo el tiempo mirándolo como Nathan murmuraba su nombre en sueños pero sí con el cariño en su voz que se olvidó de todo concentrándose solo en su pareja, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que vio como los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas para dirigirse al Gran Salón, aunque no quería un nathan tenía que hacerlo no quería que este no almorzara

-Vamos cariño despierta ... -decia justo mientras comenzaba a moverlo

Nathan comenzó a moverse antes de abrir sus ojos y acomodarse en una posición más cómoda mientras se frotaba los ojos mientras una mano se apoyaba en el estómago de Hydrans. Hydrans por un momento se olvidó de todo viendo la tierna imagen de su pareja estaba haciendo y no se había dado la cuenta

-Hydrans ... yo ... yo lo siento no quise dormirme-decia mientras se sonrojaba

Hydros dio una sonrisa divertida aunque no entendía porque se sonrojaba-Vamos pequeño Nian tenemos la suficiente confianza para dormir juntos durante la noche pero no para las cosas en mi pecho a la plena luz del día-eso solo hizo que el chico se ruborizara

-Yo, yo ... -se sorprendió al ver como Harry se acercaba para darle un suave y beso en los labios

-Bien es hora de irse pequeño Nian Tenemos que ir a Almorzar No Voy a Permitir Que Te Quedes Con Que Hasta la Cena Con Ese Se llevó a Nathan cargando por el pasillo en sus brazos a pesar de las protestas de este hasta que cuando llegaron cerca del Gran Salón cuando por fin pudieron conversar Nathan de que Hydrans lo bajara este acepto que no quería que viera como se sonrojaba a su pequeño Nian

En el Gran Salón, todos estaban ya almorzando o la mayoría ya no se podían hacer cuando estaban llegando a los maestros ya que estaban almorzando con una sonrisa en su rostro que un conejo negro y un lobo blanco

Los niños que fueron abordados por un niño castaño al cual los jóvenes se habían sonreído con los niños fueron a la mesa de operaciones de Hufflepuff, donde una vez que tomaron asiento y se levantaron se vieron como la tensión que se había creado , por cierto, de Slytherin, los han estado buscando o tratando de abordar, pero siempre han tenido un problema con la otra parte

-Blaise estás listo, recuerde que tenemos que lanzarle eso-susurro Theo viendo a Blaise el cual es una pregunta en forma de respuesta, se dio cuenta de que su conversación fue escuchada por una chica rubia de ojos azules

 **Pov Daphne**

Daphne una de las pocas amigas mujeres de Harry aparte de Luna, Susan y Pansy, ella estaba contenta y muy agradecida con el chico por haber ayudado a Harry, sabía que la costaría volver a ser amiga que ya no estaba en Slytherin y la única persona que la había unido era Draco la cual también fue la razón de su ruptura, de la pérdida de su amistad soló que nunca la vez que el brillo que siempre vio con cuando lo conoció volviera estar en esos ojos color verde, ella a pesar de que no lo demostró tanto aparte de esa noche, siempre que dolió y sintió que le paso a Harry, que no sabía cómo avisar de Draco después de todo hasta que ella podía engañar como al resto del colegio

Aunque no tengo ninguna duda abiertamente todavía muy resentida con Draco, sabía que tanto Draco como el imbécil de Adrián que estaba pasando por mucho desde esa noche pero que sí los estaba pasando y que tenía que ver con su responsabilidad Draco comprendió que él había perdido por su estupidez, vio como los chicos hablaban por lo que decidió que todo lo demás al final siempre lo incluía en todo caso solo necesitó un pequeño incentivo en el caso de que al final no le contaran nada

Con eso volvió a concentrarse en la pareja no puede sentirse más feliz que nunca Harry o Hydrans con alguien que lo hacía por momentos recuperar ese brillo en sus ojos, por lo que estaba realmente agradecido con el chico llamado Nathan, tal pero no hay nada mejor que ir a la Reina de Hielo de Hogwarts.

 **Pov Normal**

Los chicos seguían en su propio mundo pensando en lo que vendría después aunque Harry no dejaba de ver a su pareja, ya que sentía que Nathan estaba un poco preocupado por la llegada de su otra pareja de su tercera pieza que los completaría como uno solo

Con eso cuando terminaron de almorzar se retiraron antes de que los niños se separaran de los primeros y los del año anterior, pero aún así tuvieron un poco de miedo por sí mismos. madre" de ESE Modo AUNQUE a El francamente no le importaba eso, ya Que su Tía Alexandra Khatania Dursley nee Evans y su Tío Esteban Doriec Dursley Como su primo Edward Paul Dursley AUNQUE en El Mundo Mágico su verdadero nombre no era Dursley Sino Vonvolrtier uña de las familias de sangre pura provenientes de Rusia que se creían extintas, que eran más familiares que los verdaderos y el otro todo para proteger a los niños lo que tenían que hacer con el Potter lo maltrataban

MIENTRAS EL peliblanco Con El pelinegro se retiraban para su sala Común Los Hufflepuff de Cursos Menores y Los Slytherin los were SIGUIENDO causando Que la Mayoría de las Personas se confundieran por el comportamiento de las serpientes y de los tejones Pero en especial causara Cierta molestia en LA cabra que sabía que si el peliblanco decia lo que paso a su "querido elegido" como si no hubiera dicho nada, que estaría en problemas de serios y que si autoridad como jefe de Winzengamot lo salvaría de esto, que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el chico junto con su pareja tiene más poder para someter al mundo mágico bajo su mando que el

El peliblanco ESTABA caminando junto con el pelinegro con SUS Rasgos animales afuera causando Diferentes Reacciones en los mas Jóvenes Que veian TODO ESTO de Manera Entre sorprendida y fascinada, con Ello Ambos chicos Dieron La Vuelta En un pasillo Haciendo Que Los Demás los siguieran

-Bien llenos de pequeños porque nos siguen siguiendo-pregunto

Los chicos no sabían que decir francamente no había esperado que los chicos supieran que los estaban vigilando o mucho menos siguiendo-Bueno ... nosotros ...

-Déjenme hacer una pregunta ... ¿Me siguen los pasos para que me cuenten? ¿Qué es el paso hace dos años atrás? -hablo Hidratos viendo el grupo de chicos sorprendidos que no están conformados por un grupo de serpientes como un grupo de tejones

La reacción de los niños fue solos avergonzarse y desviarse de la mirada de los niños pequeños, así que la respuesta que el peliblanco

-Ya veo con qué me gusta pero digan que ¿porque quiero saber lo que paso hace dos años atrás?

Estos solo miraron el piso eso o solo uno estaba viéndolos a los ojos, pero no nos importó nada, pero no nos gusta que nos parezcan ocultos las cosas ... hemos visto cómo te comportamos y cómo les respondemos a los profesores y estos no se pueden decirte nada regañarte ... como si estuvieses tratando de enmendar algo ...

El peliblanco vio al niño pequeño con el uniforme de Hufflepuff, aunque no era un león pero era valiente al venirle una explicación, Nathan lo llamaba haciéndolo una señalando las piernas del chico, cuando vio el peliblanco como el chico lo estaba encarando dando una pose de que quiera respuesta y no se iría con ellos, no podría más que dar una sonrisa divertida al ver como el chico movía sus piernas nerviosa pero todavía estaba con su pose seria

Hydrans dio una sonrisa divertida viendo al chico confundiendo al resto los demás por inercia mirandoon lo que la causaron al chico haciendo que estos también se rieran y avergonzaran más al pobre tejón

-Está bien les contare lo que paso ... ahora trata de quitarme el dedo que muestra más fuerte de lo que aparentas y solo por eso te voy a dar un regalo-dijo revolviéndole la cabeza al niño causando que este riera, los demás al darse cuenta que algo brillo en el cuello del niño jadearon al darse cuenta que apareció un collar con el símbolo de un tejón

Nathan solo sigue mirando al peliblanco ya los niños mientras imaginaba que su futuro y su cuenta cuenta que el peliblanco es un buen padre, literalmente su vista cambio aun paisaje de una casa en la orilla del mar con un niño corriendo a sus brazos seguido de una figura más alta "Papa" hablo en niño sorprendiéndolo

¿Sabes de qué se trata? Nathan ¿Qué tal bien?

Nathan salió de sus pensamientos para ver un momento en que solo perdí mis pensamientos por unos minutos

Hydros no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzar a su pareja, así que con una sonrisa gatuna en su cara, no te preocupes, nuestros hijos son mucho más lindos y adorables, imaginate que te llamen papá o papá y mi padre ... -con eso le dio un beso en su mejilla

No hay antes de que los niños se vistan por la cabeza y que los niños del mismo modo que el pelinegro que literalmente explotan en un globo sonrojo en su cara, Hydrans esté seguro que sí en ese momento ponía algo en la cara de su Nat esto se derretiría

Con ello los chicos siguieron a la par hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde les dije que no cambiaran su trato para todos los profesores solo por haberlo hecho en ese año como en los años pasados desde su llegada a Hogwarts

-Como mencione chicos quiero que lleven sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que es verdad paso ... y aunque lo dijeran en serio, la verdad es que es capaz de comportarse como si fuera algo difícil. Hufflepuff es por eso que no queríamos que estuvieran presentes cuando teníamos el curso superior porque queríamos tener resentimiento hacia ellos

Los niños respondieron salieron de la sala común de Hufflepuff donde solo quedaron los dos chicos, el pelinegro vio a su pareja sabía que a pesar de haberlo superado aún, la costaba hablar de eso con las personas pero sabía que el otro a la otra persona que llegara a serlo curar el corazón de Harry, el cual aún se encontró roto a pesar de que este lo tratara de disimular

-Bien Harry puede ir al lago ... desde que llegue eh querido estirar un poco mis pies en el agua-decia Nathan viendo al peliblanco que asintio con una sonrisa

-La verdad, yo también tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo

Con esto chicos chicos salieron de la sala común para dirigirse al lago donde en esos momentos se encontraban un grupo de chicos hablando sin esperar la llegada de la pareja

-Bien entonces Hermione me dice que tienes un plan para que hable con mi hermano-hablo el castaño hablo viendo a la chica la cual asintio con una sonrisa

"Sí, bueno para la primera impresión que teníamos de nosotros, sabíamos que las cosas no estaban en los mejores términos, los chicos creían que era el comentario de la castaña. como su pareja ha superado todos sus TIMOS con las mejores calificaciones y en poco tiempo superando al antiguo promedio de lo que el ministerio tenia registro

-Sigo sin saber para qué nos sirve esa información-hablo el pelirrojo confundido viendo a la chica

-Ron como no te puedes dar cuenta lo que quiero decir es que él está en todas las clases junto con su pareja, por lo que podemos aprovechar las clases que tenemos con él para tratar de resolverlos y resolver las cosas-la chica asintio convencida ante las preguntas de ellos

-Esta vez seguro que funcionara ese plan no recuerdas el último plan que planeaste, no salió para nada bien-hablo mientras se tensaba levemente

La chica solitariamente fruncida el ceño viendo a su amigo-Adrián recuerdas, el plan salió bien claro, que las personas tenían complicaciones, pero esta vez hizo todo lo necesario para que no volviera a pasar algo así como la chica convenciera al castaño.

Mientras estaban hablando no esperaban que cierto par de chicos se acercaran a donde estaban ellos, estos cuando los vieron solo pusieron mala cara

-No sabíamos que estábamos ocupados por este lugar, la voz molesta, pero tratando de escuchar la educación del peliblanco viendo el trío, el pelinegro solo se mantenía en la espalda del peliblanco mientras que este le parecía estar protegiendo. ocasión Nathan- el chico asintió antes de darse la vuelta pero viendo como el castaño se puso delante impidiendo el paso a la pareja

-Harry podemos irnos y ustedes pueden quedarse-hablo el castaño viendo al peliblanco que solo sostenido su mirada antes de sacar sus orejas de lobo junto con su cola claramente molesto

-Potter te recuerdo que tú no tienes derecho a llamarme Harry, ese chico está enterrado en tres metros bajo tierra o en que acaso no tienes nada en absoluto, puedes descansar en un muerto-decia lo último con veneno en tu voz por algo que es una serpiente y nunca dejaría de serlo

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron de escuchar cómo el niño Potter como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que existiera-Pero Harry ... - se calló al ver como un rayo salía disparado de los dedos del contrario haciendo que no solo el sino también la castaña y el pelirrojo se pusieron tensos

-Te lo vuelvo a anunciar vuelves a llamarme Harry y te hare arrepentir de cruzarte en mi camino, ese chico llamado Harry está muerto, no entiendo porque no lo mucho tanto tu como tus padres, después de todo tu lo mataste con tus propias manos después de que descubriera que tú y Draco Malfoy estaban teniendo sexo, aun cuando este último decia era su novio

Con eso, el chico se dio la vuelta al castaño, se calló el dedo para poder decir que los amigos de este solo lo miraban, no se podía hacer nada, ya que estaban seguros, que intervendrían solo, empeoraría, las cosas más, las que ya estaban allí.

El trío vio cómo la pareja se estaba viendo por última vez al pelícano como escondía los rasgos de los animales antes de seguir caminando con su pareja

El castaño solo dio una sonrisa triste hacia el lugar donde antes estaba el peliblanco-Que le hice a mi hermanito ... ese ya no es el Harry que conocía

Los chicos solo se acercaron a su amigo para consolarlo viendo como la culpa estaba comiendo por dentro

-Vamos Adrián, no tengo el mismo discurso que la persona con el rostro en la cabeza antes de poner una mirada en su rostro

Mientras que pasaba en los pasillos del castillo se encontraba el pelícano con el pelícano mientras que no se trataba de tranquilizar para no causar más de lo que había

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? -pregunto al pelinegro viendo a su pareja

-Puede haber una sección adicional que pueda mostrar los nuevos diseños que él creó y los diseños que mis tíos me enviaron con el peliblanco mientras caminaban y se quedaban cerca de su pareja

-Bien podemos hacer eso, de hecho aún tengo un trabajo de ese tipo con el último libro, que está escribiendo sobre la pelinegro mientras su pareja está asentándose y se está caminando hasta su sección

Horas más tardes en la sección de los chicos o mejor dicho su habitación se puede ver varios papeles tirados en el piso como también un pelinegro con un cuadernillo, el cual tenía varios apuntes y no era precisamente las actividades escolares

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vimos como el Halcón de Nathan entraba a la habitación, dicho familiar tenía un paquete colgado de sus patas, el cual le enseñaba al peliblanco llamando la curiosidad de su pareja

¿Qué es lo que trajo Leo? -Pregunto bastante curioso el pelinegro viendo al peliblanco que asintio con su cabeza

"No lo sé demasiado pequeño con eso el peliblanco comenzó a quitar el papel del paquete viendo su contenido, al instante en que reconoció que estaban sonrientes de la misma manera" Estoy pequeño, es un proyecto en el cual eh estado trabajando desde hace tiempo-menciono haciendo que el chico viera el pequeño cuadro de metal de aproximadamente el tamaño de su puño

-No entiendo ¿Qué es? -pregunto confundido el pelinegro

-Esto veras Nat, es en sí un bolsillo dimensional, en otras palabras puede guardas las cosas sin problemas pero por la nota que me enviaron con el paquete, ya terminé el otro solo tengo que pensar en el eso con eso el peliblanco cerro los ojos antes de que el cuadro brillara y apareciera en la otra mano de Hydrans un iPhone como también varios aparatos electrónicos

El pelinegro vio las cosas que salieron del bajo con una tableta que no funcionaba con las manos y que no funcionaba que hay ciertas herramientas escondidas en los dispositivos para que no se encuentren fácilmente, con el botón que está esperando y en efecto la pantalla se ilumina mostrando el logotipo de un triángulo, círculo y una línea que los atravesará por el centro

-Entonces este es el nuevo proyecto que fue lanzado para las personas que poseían magia, no era cierto, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación que hacía el pelinegro, viendo a su pareja que asintio

-En si que es un proyecto en el cual eh estado trabajando pero todavía falta que lo revisa bien de igual forma el iPhone-menciono el peliblanco tomando el celular para encenderlo

Con eso el peliblanco apretó cierto botón y vio como el otro comenzó a brillar el otro celular antes de pasárselo, con esto apretó el icono para responder a la llamada y en eso vio como aparecía la imagen de Hydrans frotando como si fueran hologramas

¿Qué parece es genial no? -con el recibo de un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro

-Pero como se cargan, porque el recuerdo de que a pesar de que es genial como los dados, sino que puede encenderse una vez no sirve- el registro Nathan a Hydrans quien puso una sonrisa inocente que se hizo lo que tensara

-Eso es lo más fácil que se puede cargar con la magia y con la luz del sol, lo que puede hacer desde que hace dos meses y parece que en poco tiempo no puede revolucionar solo el mundo mágico y el muggle-menciono con una mirada soñadora mirando hacia enfrente - Además, de este modo, podemos implementar varias cosas que hemos estado pensando e incluso la idea del orfanato. Uno de los muchos planos que haremos pero que no se puede usar para varios proyectos.

-Entonces por cómo lo hacemos nosotros los primeros en probar y saldar al mercado en una semana o dos, para todos los que adquieren o solo los que lo necesiten

-Hasta eso es accesible para todo el público como mencione que no solo solo estará disponible para el mundo mágico sino también el mundo muggle, el lanzamiento oficial será dentro de una semana-hablo con nuestra empresa o solo quieren que pongamos nuestros anuncios, en las aplicaciones que implementamos en el iPhone ... bien de la noche, puedes hacer llamadas como puedes navegar por la red sin problema alguno

-Comprendo si necesito ayuda con la pregunta-laguna el pelinegro tomando la tableta, el teléfono y la computadora que están en la misma posición antes de que todo lo demás en las cosas en lo que sea posible IPhone a la cena, claro no sin antes de ver cómo el peliblanco tomaba el cuadro de metal y hacia una pulsera

Con eso y después de haber arreglado la habitación como haber ordenado los diseños que han aprobado para que comenzaran hacerlos y los otros diseños, los que están bien pero que no están disponibles para agregar algo para que los necesitan completos

Al final, los dos chicos salieron de la alcoba, atrás su sección para dirigirse al Gran Salón, una vez que entraron al Gran Salón, fueron directamente a su mesa, donde los estaban esperando sus amigos, Justin y Susan. Estos al aire libre solo sonrieron antes de hacer un lugar a la pareja

-Veo que al final llegan chicos-comento Susan viendo a la pareja

-Lo siento por el retraso-menciono Nathan viendo a la pelirroja que asintio con una sonrisa, con eso comenzó a cenar

Los chicos alrededor como si fueran amigos aislados no se vieron en el video cuando los escucharon sonido musical que los resultados fueron demasiado familiares para los chicos de muggle o mestizos con eso y para asombro de todos los como el peliblanco deja de cenar antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y ponerlo sobre la mesa, después de haber movido su plato

Algunos no entendían porque el chico saco esa caja de metal, otros lo sabían, era una celular y lo veía como el chico contestaba la llamada pero no era de la forma normal, sino que era una especie de holograma, como en las escenas, los futuristas de las películas eran la cual estaba relacionando los hijos de muggles. En el holograma aparecía una persona o mejor dicho un hombre bastante atractivo y con un traje de color azul marino

 _(Lord Preverell, Es un Gusto volver a hablar con usted en persona o de esta manera) -hablo el hombre respetosamente_

 _(No necesitas las formalidades). ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _(Te pido que me disculpes Hydrans, no sé que estabas cenando y el motivo de mi llamada se debe a los arreglos que han terminado de hacer los días de la fotografía , ha pedido el permiso del Ministerio de Magia como el de los Gobernadores de Hogwarts, quienes no tienen problemas en aceptar que realizan la sección de fotos de la nueva campaña en Hogwarts. mágica que sera lanzada en dos semanas)_

 _(Veo que a pesar de haber ido de vacaciones, no están holgazaneando) -vio como el otro asentía con la cabeza- (Claro que si ese es tu concepto de vacaciones es tener que ser sacado de mi oficina junto con la ayuda de mis tíos y primo )_

 _(Vamos Hydrans, puedes ser súper genio pero necesitas un descanso, confía en nosotros ... bien en fin con lo otro El Colegio Mahoutokoro, nos envió la misma propuesta que la última vez)_

 _(Ya veo, con que confiar en ustedes. Bien con el colegio de Japón cuantas unidades no esta vez)_

 _(Aproximadamente 50,000 equipos. Aseguraron que estaban dispuestos a pagar la misma cantidad que las veces anteriores o que subir su oferta)_

 _(Comprendo los 50,000 equipos serán un total de 1, 000,000 de dólares vendidos al por menor que sean el mismo solo por ser uno de nuestros clientes de confianza)_

 _(Señor lo referente al nuevo álbum, la disquera productora perdió el sencillo) -espero que lo que contestaría pero francamente el silencio lo estaba matando_

 _(Revisar en la carpeta de mi oficina, es la de color guinda, en ella debe haber una copia de lo contrario, para las copias de la misma, para mis ensayos)_

 _(Comprend y lo agradezco bastante bastante con este problema. Bien con lo que la gira por el mundo, los organizadores como los planificadores quieren que el verano que viene para que ese modo pueda presentar el nuevo álbum que imagino que estás haciendo en estos momentos) -con ello recibió un asentimiento de parte del peliblanco_

 _(Que puedo decir, me conoces bien ... bien puedes ponerte en contacto con la editorial de Nathan Sayre o Raven como lo conocen)_

 _(No hay problema, pero para que lo necesita)_

 _(Bueno recuerda que el hecho de que ahora tengo un esposo) -él otro me gusta un poco confundido- (Bueno, tengo que presentarme a mi esposo, Nathan Sayre, el Autor mejor pagado como el más importante del mundo)_

 _(Hola Sam, me has hablado mucho de sus tíos) -hablo el pelinegro viendo a la figura del hombre_

 _(Entonces era real no estabas jugando ... hombre me vieras dicho y te enviaron un regalo de bodas, en fin celebraremos bien en otro momento, es un placer conocerte también a ti Nathan, un buen rato con un buen amigo ) -vio como el chico asentía haciendo que pusiera una sonrisa_

 _(Quiero que a partir de ahora todo su dinero mar movido a la cuenta que te enviare y sus nuevos proyectos como cartas y regalos de sus fanáticos sean enviados a una de nuestras oficinas, clasifique todo en orden de importancia y los dulces y cosas de ese tipo puedes enviárselas por su halcón o las lechuzas de la compañía)_

 _(Se hará como usted diga Señor pero falta otro asunto, recuerdas la película en la cual tiene estado actuando) -el peliblanco asentía con la cabeza- (Los productores como las personas que han visto quedaron encantados, quieren que participe en la secuencia, ya tienes varios proyectos en la puerta, los envie con tus tíos, después de todo el presidente debes aprobarlos, aunque claro la persona detrás de ti)_

 _(Comprendo lo que necesita para ayudarme a hacer las cosas para ayudar a los demás)_

 _(Es todo por el momento de lo contrario, me pongo en contacto con tu tío, en últimas instancias con ese lo loquito._

 _(Que puedo decir está en la familia. Bien nos vemos luego)_

Cuando termino de hablar con la persona del holograma y luego haber agotado el dispositivo levanto su mirada. Solo para encontrar que todos estaban de piedra o con los ojos completamente abiertos mirándolo pero simplemente ignoro eso y se concentró en su pareja quien solo sonrió antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba estaba

-Entonces esa era Sam, no es cierto, tiene el pelinegro recibiendo aun asentimiento- Pensaba que se vería un poco más mayor y que parece que me equivoque

-Puede que aparente estar en sus veinte años pero es mucho más viejo de lo que crees-menciono que el peliblanco con una sonrisa viendo a Nathan que asintio antes de preguntar

-Vampiro o Elfo ...

-Vampiro-con ello Nathan asintio antes de volver a su cena sin importar las miradas de los demás

Susan como Justin estaba mirando a la pareja con los ojos bien abiertos -¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto bastante confundida Susan viendo a la pareja

Los chicos la vistaon con una sonrisa antes de contestar: Samuel Doreán Babel Lion-menciono el peli blanco con una sonrisa viendo su amiga que asintio con la cabeza- Pero si preguntas por la conversación que tuvimos, recuerda que tengo más de 16 años de edad, tengo una empresa propia como los negocios que debo tener en cuenta. Hogwarts debo mantenerme en la misma condición.

-¿Entonces a pesar de estar en el colegio siguen trabajando? -fue la pregunta de una voz de un niño que se recibió fácilmente como la voz del pequeño Darén

-Si pequeño D, a pesar de estar en el colegio sigue haciendo nuestro trabajo-menciono con una sonrisa viendo al niño

-¿Pero no se cansas? Es difícil ...

La pareja no tiene una sonrisa divertida antes de hablar, no es necesario que nuestros estudios estén más adelantados que la media, solo que tomamos las clases porque son obligatorias y no es muy difícil, puede planear bien su horario para que de esa manera cubras todo lo que importa-menciono el peliblanco viendo al castañito

-¿Es verdad? -pregunto al niño dirigiéndose al pelinegro que asintio

-Si es verdad, pero debes comenzar poco a poco pero para eso nos falta mucho, nosotros hemos madurado rápido por las situaciones que vivimos pero confió en que ustedes no pasen por eso ... ahora terminen de cenar y se se portan bien les dejare mirar Algunos videos por la web que dicen que el pelinegro El pequeño como sus amigos incluye contenidos antes de volver a su cena

Los demás estudiantes como profesores se quedaron viendo la película sorprendidos que entendieron que era el pelinegro como el peliblanco era verdad, que era un pulso que estaba construyendo sus propias fortunas y que tenía sus pies bien puestos en la tierra pero no solo eso que seguían siendo amables con las personas que no los lastimaron

Los Potter ante el comentario no mal intencionado se quedaron callados viendo su plato de comida ya que era cierto lo que menciono el pelinegro y era que debido a sus acciones no solo que su hijo / hermana menor cambiara sino también madurara más rápido que el resto pero no eran solo ellos sino que también la mayoría de los profesores que ocultaban su cara

-Francamente no me espere eso-hablo la castaña de nombre Hermione viendo así la mesa de los tejones

¿Qué te esperaste, Hermione? Pregunto el pelirrojo viendo a la castaña

-Eso Ron, lo que estaba usando el hermano de Adrián es una de las cosas con los que todos mueren por tener, algo que revolucionaria la tecnología como la conocemos pero sigo sin entender como es que hizo que funcionara, si es que los aparatos se pueden descomponer en la presencia de la magia-la castaña se veía bastante fascinada como confundida por eso, con eso vista en su compañero sentado en un costado de ella- Adrián, tú como tus padres Debería estar muy orgulloso por eso, imagínate las cosas que tu hermano puede crear, si es verdad como él

Ante ello el castaño solo se necesita más que mal - Podemos hablar de otra cosa Hermione-comento un poco incómodo por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de todos

-Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar-menciono que la chica antes de que comenzara hablase de otra cosa, claro que durante el resto de la cena todas las conversaciones o la mayoría era el entorno a la pareja que sigue causando tanto revuelo

Mientras que pasaba el Director Dumbledore estaba bastante molesto porque no podía hacer nada para ayudar a los jóvenes a que regresara a sus clases o para ayudar con el "Elegido" o por lo menos que reparaba la relación que tenía el peliblanco con sus Padres El solo esperaba que todo termine pronto para cuando llegara el profesor que el estudiante de intercambio ya que no tenía una imagen del colegio, la cual le costó reparar el tiempo que pasó hace dos años atrás

Al terminar la cena como lo prometió el pelinegro fue junto con los niños y los demás niños así como la sala común de los Hufflepuff, ya que él y ella muestran cómo un niño como los aparatos que usan los niños mientras que Hydros hablan sobre las pruebas de Quidditch , las cuales, sino, mal, recordaban, empezaban, el mismo, día, que, la, sección, de, fotos, de, Hydrans

-Bien entonces pequeño D sabes más o menos como funciona o tienes una idea-pregunto el pelinegro a Darén que asintio con su cabeza viéndolo

-Si la novia de Cedric una vez nos invitó a cenar a su casa, la cual está en el mundo muggle y nos enseñó varias cosas que no conocía pero este es diferente

-¿Como que diferente?

-Si solo mal recuerdo ella lo llama celular pero no hace que los monitos aparezcan de ese modo, ellos se quedan moviendo en la pantalla, sino mal recuerdo que se llama-menciono el pequeño ladeando la cabeza confundido sacando una sonrisa del resto

-Comprendo pero es lo mismo solo que Hydrans lo mejoro según él aunque creo que hizo más-los niños rieron antes del tono del cine que lo miró al peliblanco el cual solo sonrió- Dejando eso que quieren ver según Hydran puede conectarse a la red por lo que no debe haber problema puede ver desde caricaturas hasta películas y otras cosas

-¿Qué hijo caricaturas ?: menciono uno de los chicos menores, el resto entendió que era una sangre pura por lo que no sabría nada de eso

-Son monitos que aparecen en eso y que pueden hacer varias cosas, según Sophia la novia de mi hermano, los nombres y personajes para ayudar a muchas personas a ayudar y salvar a la gente y otra cosa-hablo Darén viendo a los demás chicos que asintieron con su cabeza

Los hijos de muggles como algunos mestizos de los cursos mayores solos dieron una sonrisa divertida viendo al pequeño, comprendiendo que su cultura era completamente diferente a como ellos sabia y que para ellos era lo mismo

-Qué tal si las muestras un anime, la vez que lo compren un poco mejor y la vez más fácil que más normal, Nathan-hablo Justin viendo el pelinegro que asintio con su cabeza

Mientras ellos seguían viendo los primeros pasos del año y los años que no conocían la cultura muggle, Hydrans como bien pensaba que el pelícano se estaba hablando de las pruebas de Quidditch

-Entonces estas seguro que no se puede hacer el mismo día

-Si Susan, las fotos de las fotos del día de la mañana, y las del día de la mañana del día de la mañana.

Tratándose de ver lo que puedo hacer, puedo hacer algo después de todo la profesora Hook ha estado contenta con nuestros avances como la profesora Sprout, así que creo que no veo el problema

-Entiendo entonces cuento con ello y gracias por ayudarme

-No tienes que agradecer Harry, recuerda esta vez venceremos a los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. Así que asegúrate de terminar tu trabajo ... bien con el resto, que es lo que más fascina con tu creación

Con eso los chicos estuvieron con el resto pasando varios minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta que era hora de regresar a su sección de lo contrario Faltarían al toque de queda causando que los quitaran varios puntos a los tejones, claro que ahora que los Hufflepuff fueron bastante adelantados por los dos nuevos tejones como con la ayuda de los tejones de primer año que resultaron ser bastante inteligentes

El camino fue bastante normal, hubo un estado bastante tranquilo y relajado que se encontró con ciertos grados de sexo en el año, los que fueron más y los menos reconocidos como Adrián Potter y Hermione Granger ambos solo el miraron antes de que pudiera decirse algo así que siguieron su camino

Adrián aprovechó la oportunidad, sabía que podíamos tenerlo todo, Harry Podemos hablar, un momento

El peliblanco solo está abierto antes de hablar. Lo recuerdo al señor, el hecho de que nosotros nos tenemos que ir a las habitaciones, las cosas que se encuentran en una esquina del resto del castillo por lo que quisiéramos ahorrarnos los problemas y las molestias de que nos quiten puntos. solo por tener una conversación con usted, señor Potter-menciono el chico viendo al castaño

-Podemos entonces hablar mañana-pregunto el castaño viendo al pelinegro que solo frunció el ceño en respuesta

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesado en tener una conversación con usted ni ahora ni nunca ... del mismo recuerdo que me llamo Hydrans, nose si usted señor Potter tiene una discapacidad como sus padres para no recordar eso, ahora si me disculpan-con ello los chicos querían seguir su camino porque ya se encontraban enfrente de ellos la castaña y para su suerte no solo ella sino en esos momentos pasaban los Potter

La castaña estaba bastante molesta comprendía que lo hacían los padres de Adrián como el mismo Adrián, no era para nada bueno ni mucho menos era aceptable pero que debía aprender a perdonarse o que no sabía lo que era que su hermano como sus padres

-Basta no puedo soportar más-menciono que la chica está viendo al peliblanco- Sé que lo que hace es que sus padres no estuvieron bien, pero es que no puedo perdonarlos y tratar de llevarlo bien

Los Potter al escuchar a la chica defendiéndolos se arriesgaron de igual modo el mismo Adrián aunque estaban muy seguros de que Hermione había tocado con fibra sensible

El peliblanco solo podía tratarse para controlarse para terminar con la vida de la castaña, con eso, tenía una idea, si la castaña estaba pidiendo que perdonara a los Potter porque no lo haría. Nathan podrá sentir las emociones de su pareja dejando claro que de una o de otra forma terminaría lastimando a los Potter con la próxima vez que lo haga

-Entonces Harry, nos perdonar-menciono James viendo a su pequeño hijo con una sonrisa ansiosa de igual modo que Lily

El peliblanco solo puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro iluminando la oscuridad del pasillo en el cual sí se encontraban - Si los perdono ... -decia con una voz muy suave, sorprendiendo a todos-Yo ... yo en ningún momento los odie ... ustedes son mi familia -nuevamente para su asombro visto como los ojos verdes del peliblanco comenzó a lagrimear-Yo lo que quería era por qué una vez sintiera que me necesitaban ... puedo perdonarme a mí, por mi egoísmo ... papá, mamá y hermano mayor-estos al instante comenzaron a mostrar que ellos también querían llorar igual que el peliblanco -Dos darme un abrazo-menciono tímidamente el peliblanco viendo a los tres Potter delante del

Los tres Potter estaban muy sorprendidos y agradecidos por lo que acababan de escuchar que sabían por qué tenían el perdón de su hijo / hermano menor por todo lo que tenían que era algo que tenían un estado deseoso y pensaron que nunca tendrían por su supuesta muerte. Con ello vi como el peliblanco abría sus brazos comprendiendo que quería un abrazo familiar corriendo para abrazarlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos

Lo que no esperaban era que el peliblanco y la muñeca de la mano del pelinegro, para quitarse el camino que estaban detrás de estos, dejando la castaña con la boca abierta

-Realmente creían que los perdonaría tan fácilmente-menciono el peliblanco viendo a los tres Potter tirados en el suelo-En serio quieren que perdon 14 malditos años de abuso como si fuera solo una simple pelea de niños. Los golpes, las humillaciones, los desprendimientos todo desde la cabeza, la escena en la que Charlus era el elegido, no eran malditos hipócritas

Los adultos como los castaños veganos sorprendieron la actitud del chico

-Como si todo hubiera podido solucionar el problema como si hubiera existido el problema o en que acaso no recuerdo queridísimo papi ... no hubo dudas cuando estaba en el tercer año mastate delante de mí a Tío Sirio como un Tío Remus dándole el beso del Dementor para luego quemar sus cuerpos

El hombre por un momento como si hubiera sido golpeado por la cara, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendido e incluso Hermione

-Lo mismo digo de ti mami querida no recuerdas los malditos hechizos y las pociones con los que experimentabas en mi cuerpo, cuando quede en Slytherin junto con papi para evitar que me volviera un mago oscuro o el próximo Lord Oscuro

Hermione vio a Lily Evans bastante sorprendida y claramente muy diferente a como antes la miraba

-Por ultimo pero menos importante, mi querido gemelo Adrián, no me digas que ya olvidaste los golpes, los insultos y no me digas que ya olvidaste esa noche ... porque yo todavía recuerdo cómo si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo como lo encontré con mi exnovio Draco Malfoy teniendo sexo en su cama cuando siempre me había educado en su amor, no había hecho nada que me contara desde hace un año me estaba viendo la cara delante de mis narices, no recuerdas que yo dijiste eso mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez, no recuerdas como saliste del solo para apuñalarme con el maldito colmillo del basilisco ... dime Adrián Potter recuerdas o no recuerdas pero no solo el día impreso o no recuerdan mamá y papá-decia escupiendo esos calificativos

La castaña estaba con la boca abierta y comenzaba a comprender un poco, solo nivel porque el chico estaba actuando de ese modo con ellos, sabía que eso no se podía borrar más al enterrar desde que era dejado de lado por sus padres

El pelinegro posó su mirada sobre la castaña que había abierto la boca en el primer lugar. Tu escúchame bien, hazlo tú mismo y no tienes el derecho de decirme qué hacer, la chica se encogió ante las palabras duras del peliblanco pero estaba segura que ella. debió haber tocado algo que el peliblanco había tratado de olvidar pero con sus palabras los hizo recordar

-Pero no nos habías perdido la menciono James Potter viendo el peliblanco con una sonrisa triste

Solo se puede ver el asombro al hombre de la mano del bebé, es un recuerdo que es un profesional de la música que no está seguro de que no está seguro de que lo es. - Profesor Snape como Madame Poppy confió en que pueden mantener esto en secreto

Con ello todos voltearán a la última de las personas que reconocen al instante- No se preocupen Harry y Nathan no diremos nada-menciono la enfermera viendo a los dos jóvenes

-Estábamos caminando en dirección a su sección cuando escuchamos este revuelo-comento Snape para luego ver el trío que se queda en el piso-Sabía que las cosas podían ser escóricas pero no pensé que llegara a tanto de mí, me sorprende que de ti, Lilian Potter del Potter, pero me esperaba que solo me llamara la atención y me di cuenta de que sus padres se habían visto obligados a hacerlo ... pero me sorprendió ver como se mete en la vida privada de los demás señorita. "

-Nathan como profesor Snape y Señora Poppy está mejor que los demás contra la suciedad y no estoy hablando de limpieza personal- con ello los tres nombres continuados por el camino

Con ello se continúa caminando pero Snape se colocó a un lado de Harry para seguir su camino, justo cuando llego a la puerta y entro Nathan para después de seguirlo Poppy como el pelícano para después comenzar a desvanecerse antes de ser atrapado por el profesor de Pociones


	10. Chapter 10

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 10: Nueva Pareja...**

Con ello continuaron caminando pero Snape se colocó a un lado de Harry para seguir su camino, justo cuando llego a la puerta y entro Nathan para después seguir Poppy vieron como entro el peliblanco para luego comenzar a desvanecerse antes de ser atrapado por el profesor de Pociones

-Por poco-menciono Serverus viendo con una sonrisa comprensiva al peliblanco

-No te preocupes solo está cansado, creo que tú también deberías descansar Nathan sé que tuviste que utilizar su vínculo para calmarlo y evitar que los atacara- el nombrado solo asintio antes de bajar su cabeza- Vamos no debes preocuparte ya que ahora eres tú al quien quiere

-Pero

-Nathan, Hydrans solo menciono eso porque seguía guarda en su pecho y no podía decirlo hasta ahora… sabes porque… eso es porque te tuvo a su lado, porque le diste la confianza y la fuerza que necesitaba para decirlo y que por fin pudiera avanzar, no debes dudar de Hydrans. Como no debes dudar nunca de ti mismo… él te quiere y te ama mucho más de lo que quiso a Draco y eso puedo verlo fácilmente, nunca dudes en demostrar tu amor como pelear por el

Nathan asintio con su cabeza antes de que el sueño lo reclamara en su dominio sin olvidar darles una sonrisa de agradecimiento a los dos adultos, estos solo se llevaron levitando a la pareja hasta su dormitorio donde los arreglaron antes de regresar por su camino solo

En uno de los pasillos, todavía se podían ver los Potter junto con la Granger bastante impresionados más la última la cual no espero que pasara-Yo lo lamento Adrián no esperaba que esto pasara, yo solo empeore las cosas…

-Está bien Hermione, tu solo trataste de defenderme-menciono Adrián viendo a la chica la cual bajo la mirada-Papá, Mamá sera mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones, yo me quedare aquí con Hermione para seguir vigilando

Con eso los Potter Adultos se retiraron del lugar dejando a los dos castaños que solo se miraron a los ojos uno minutos antes de que estos también se fueran por distintos caminos siendo esta la decisión de la castaña que pensaba que su amigo necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar

Durante la noche antes de que los prefectos regresaran a su sala común la castaña que se quedó pensado en distintos métodos para tratar nuevamente de arreglar la situación que ella misma creo. El día siguiente fue bastante normal a excepción de que todos se dieron cuenta que tanto el lobo blanco como el conejo negro se encontraban mejor y con un aire muy diferente mientras los Potter estaban con ese aire de melancolía y depresión que causaba que quisieran estar lejos de ellos por lo sombrío que se veian en esos momentos

Con eso paso el día de manera rápida y monótona para pasar al fin de semana el cual habían estado esperando las cuatro casas, ya que esos días eran cuando comenzarían las pruebas de equipo de Quidditch, ese día en la mañana a primera hora en los dormitorios de matrimonio se encontraban la pareja de chicos todavía dormidos o esa era la intención hasta que el peliblanco comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente para separarse de los brazos de su compañero y que pudiera levantarse

Unos minutos más tarde el peliblanco se encontraba vestido con ropa deportiva que había traído para hacer ejercicio dentro de su baúl, en el gimnasio que había creado y que de ese modo no perdiera la práctica ni descuidara su cuerpo. Una vez que ya estaba listo dejo una nota en la mesita de noche para que Nathan la leyera

Él no quería dejarlo solo pero tampoco quería despertarlo después de todo se veía adorable mientras dormía, por lo cual lo dejo con Natsu y Apsu junto con Leo para que lo cuidaran diciéndole a Leo que si algo pasaba que lo buscara, con todo arreglado salió de la recamara

Minutos después se encontraba caminando en dirección al campo de Quidditch donde ya se encontraban varios Hufflepuff como los Gryffindor discutiendo quien tenía el derecho al campo

-¿Que pasa Susan?-pregunto el peliblanco llamando la atención de todos en especial de los Gryffindor quien estaba siendo liderado por Adrián

-Ah eres tu Hydrans, no es nada solo los Gryffindor que no comprenden ni entienden que nosotros tenemos la cancha en estos momentos-menciono la chica viendo al resto de los Gryffindor que sintieron un poco ofendidos

El peliblanco solo levanto la ceja viendo al equipo de Gryffindor que sintieron que le estaban mirando el alma-Nosotros tenemos permiso de la profesora McGonagall como del director para usar el campo de Quidditch hoy-menciono uno de los chicos viendo al hermano de su capitán

-Me están tratando de decir que están usando el poder y la influencia que tiene el chico que vivió como el director del colegio para saltarse ciertas normas del colegio-los tejones comprendieron que era lo que estaba diciendo el peliblanco y ahora entendían él porque estaban peleando por el campo de Quidditch cuando no era su turno

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto un chico de Hufflepuff viendo al peliblanco

-Está claro ustedes deben irse-menciono altaneramente el pelirrojo amigo de Adrián-Nosotros tenemos al chico que vivió, ahora váyanse que él tiene que entrenar e evaluar a los miembros que faltan

Adrián en ese momento deseo que se callara Ron pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la boca y sabía que nada bueno terminaría de enfrentarse a su hermanito, aunque ya no estaba seguro de poder llamarlo de ese modo cuando hace dos noches atrás este le hizo que volviera a revaluar su comportamiento también como lo estuvo tratando y él estaba de acuerdo en que eso no le haría una familia a uno de sus miembros

-Conque el Niño-Que-Vivió está usando ese maldito título para hacer lo que le plazca-menciono con un deje de molestia

-Harry yo no…-pero fue cortado por la sonrisa que su hermano puso en su rostro lo cual sabía que no sería para nada bueno

El peliblanco solo se quedó viendo al castaño con un notorio desagrado-Comprendo si de títulos se habla yo utilizaría el mío pero me podría al mismo nivel que usted Potter, por lo cual hare otra cosa si no salen en cinco minutos del campo de Quidditch consideren que acabaran fritos-menciono el chico señalando el cielo haciendo que todos miraran como las nubes de tomar menta comenzaba aparecer y tronar en lo alto mientras que el dedo que estaba señalando al cielo comenzaba a rodearse por unos rayos que todos fueron capaz de ver

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-menciono el mismo pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño viéndolo

-Lo dice la misma persona que amenazaba a mis compañeros con contarle al Director para expulsarlo por no hacerle caso al niño de oro-mencionaba fastidiado viendo al pelirrojo que solo se quedó callado-Además en un principio de ser así debieron de haberlo notificado pero parece que los Gryffindor no tiene la decencia de hacer eso o por lo menos decir que se cambiaría la hora… no cree lo mismo profesor Snape-menciono el peliblanco

Este recordaba que todos los fines de semana su profesor se levantaba demasiado temprano para buscar raíces en el bosque cerca del campo de Quidditch. El efecto fue instantáneo todos se tensaron antes de ver detrás de ellos para encontrarse con el profesor de pociones

-Pienso lo mismo joven Preverell bien por esto tomare cien puntos de Gryffindor y tendrán detención conmigo por un mes y por la amenaza me temo joven Preverell que tomare cinco puntos de los Hufflepuff pero por haber defendido a su equipo les daré veinte puntos

Los Gryffindor vieron molesto al profesor antes de exclamar molestos viéndolo mientras los Hufflepuff veian perplejos al peliblanco y agradecían de tenerlo en su casa

-¡¿Que esperan?! Una invitación para que regresen al castillo-menciono molesto el profesor de pociones viendo a los alumnos de Gryffindor

-No es justo porque nos quita punto y a ellos no-menciono molesto Ron viendo al profesor

-Me está diciendo que hacer señor Wesley-frunció el ceño viendo al pelirrojo el cual solo se encogió al verlo

-Bueno yo…

-Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad y le recuerdo que ustedes comenzaron el problema mientras el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, ya se encontraba en el campo haciendo calentamiento… ahora señor Wesley sino quiere pasar el resto del año en detención sera mejor que usted como todos regresen al castillo

Con ello todos volvieron a regañadientes al castillo seguidos del profesor de pociones que no los dejaba de mirar mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien ya está resuelto podemos seguir, mi pequeño Nian sigue dormido y quiero estar en nuestra alcoba cuando despierte

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a pensar que no deberían de estar del lado malo del peliblanco, con ello las pruebas siguieron al final un chico de sexto año como una chica de quinto consiguieron el puesto de cazadores, el puesto de guardián lo consiguió un chico de séptimo y el puesto de buscador fue para el peliblanco el cual dejo a todos con la boca abierta al darse cuenta que este volaba mejor que cualquier jugador profesional

Cuando la selección termino todos los Hufflepuff regresaron al castillo mientras otros iban a las duchas, el peliblanco decidió no hacerlo mejor regreso a su dormitorio para poderse darse un buen baño y ver si su pareja ya estaba despierta

Al entrar en su alcoba vio que su pareja que todavía estaba dormida con ello viendo cómo se encontraba se dirigió al baño para tomar una merecida ducha, minutos más tardes ya se encontraba completamente limpio fue a despertar a su pareja

-Nian, pequeño Nian… ya es hora de despertar-menciono antes de ver cómo el pelinegro solo se movía antes de agarrarlo con sus brazos haciendo que este callera en la cama, solo para recostarse en su pecho "Ya que" pensó el peliblanco antes de dejar de levantar a su Nian para solo atraerlo más él y abrazarlo

Una hora más tarde el pelinegro comenzaba a moverse antes de despertar por completo- Buenos Días, Ángel…-murmuro antes de recomponer su postura-Que calientito-menciono antes de acurrucarse más a su pecho

-Buenos Días a ti también Nat, pero debes despertarte de lo contrario perderemos el desayuno y por cierto es verdad que soy calientito-menciono Hydrans viendo como su pareja comenzaba hacer un puchero antes de levantarse

-Yo no dije que eras calientito solo tenía frio

-Vamos Nat, debes arreglarte para que bajemos a desayunar-con ello el pelinegro salió de la cama de durarse al baño mientras tanto el peliblanco solo se levantó de la cama y movió su mano antes de dejar la cama arreglado

Minutos más tarde la pareja salía de su alcoba en dirección al Gran Salón para desayunar. Al instante vieron como solo algunos estaban despiertos por lo que fueron a su mesa para desayunar antes de que se les unieran el resto de los Hufflepuff como el resto de las demás casas

Una vez que la mayoría de los alumnos había terminado de desayunar casi a punto de abandonar el Gran Salón, se escuchó una fuerte exclamación, con ello todos dirigieron su vista a la puerta donde se podía ver a un hombre entre sus veinte años que estaba vestido de una manera extravagante no tanto como las túnicas de Dumbledore pero si hacía que hablaran del

-Joven le ruego me permita preguntarle que hace aquí-menciono el profesor Dumbledore quien se había levantado de su silla viendo al hombre

El hombre tenía un saco gris con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino una bufanda del mismo color rosa y unos lentes de sol con un sombrero. Dicho hombre solo vio al profesor Dumbledore antes de que su vista recorriera por todo el Salón antes de enfocarse en dos personas en específico, dejando a todos callados antes de que caminara en dirección hacia la mesa de los tejones

-Mira que mal gusto tienes para venir a este colegio, Angelo-menciono llegando hasta donde estaba el peliblanco junto con el pelinegro

-Me lo dice el que estaba vestido ridículamente, Tony-contrataco el peliblanco viendo al nombrado Tony junto con su pareja

-Eso es cruel Angelo y yo que me esfuerzo para dirigir las secciones de fotografía al máximo y como me lo pagas, si despréciame… le diré a Sam que para otra ocasión envié a Gabriel o Esteban, de seguro a ellos si los trataras bien-el peliblanco solo rodo los ojos viendo al dramático hombre

-Bien podemos dejar tus dramas de siempre para poderte presentar-vio como el otro abrió la boca en una gran o antes de fingir sollozar pero asentir-Nathan déjame presentarte a Tony Lombardi mi auto nombrado asesor de imagen, como encargo de varios proyectos-el otro solo asintio antes de darle una sonrisa al pelinegro-Tony déjame presentarte a mi esposo Nathan Sayre conocido como Raven el autor más importante como mejor pagado del mundo

-Un gusto conocerlo-menciono el pelinegro viendo al hombre el cual solo lo miro antes de darle un efusivo abrazo

-Si lo sabía, sabía que al fin alguien te había atrapado-menciono abrazando al pelinegro antes de mirar al peliblanco-Sabes le tendré que decir de esto a Mike, no sabes cómo lo va a disfrutar… bien dejando eso podemos comenzar a instalarnos de lo contrario permaneceremos más tiempo lo cual no quiero este lugar tiene un aura deprimente-recibiendo un asentimiento del peliblanco vieron como más personas entraban junto con ellos traían un carrito de ropa andante donde se encontraban dicho sea una considerable cantidad de ropa y varias cámaras como reflectores y luces

-Bien pensamos que lo primero sería tomar fotos en el lago para aprovechar de ese modo el fondo y el ambiente-todos vieron como el peliblanco asentía antes de ponerse de pie con el pelinegro- Bueno es hora chicos nos mudaremos a un lugar cerca del lago preparen al maquillista como los cambios de ropa

Todos estaban bastante intrigados sobre lo que estaba pasando y más de uno tenía la boca abierta viendo al peliblanco incluso el mismo director como el resto de los alumnos-Joven Preverell me puede explicar que es lo que pasa aquí-hablo molesto el Director viendo al peliblanco y al hombre que estaban hablando, el cual solo se encogió los hombros

-Señor Director le recuerdo que hace dos días atrás un permiso de parte de los Gobernadores fue transmitido para que pudiera realizar una sección de fotografía y si pregunta para que me temo que tendré que recordarle que entre las varias profesiones que manejo soy un modelo profesional ahora si me disculpa nos retiramos-decia tomando la mano del pelinegro- No me molesta que observen siempre y cuando no interrumpan el trabajo o causen algún problema, nos vemos más tarde chicos-menciono despidiéndose de sus amigos tejones

Al instante que salió el peliblanco junto con el resto de su personal cabe decir que todos estaban asombrados y emocionados por lo que los alumnos como profesores comenzaron a seguirlo hasta donde vieron cómo se instalaba

Nuevamente para la sorpresa de todos vieron como las personas que había traído el peliblanco eran magos, ya que vieron como estaba hechizando cierta parte del lugar para que tuviera un clima más cálido e incluso algunos hacían lo mismo con el agua del lago mientras otros hacían lo que parecía un canto en dirección al cielo antes de ver como el Sol salía en todo su esplendor

-Chicos, ya está todo listo-menciono Tony recibiendo varios asentimientos de que si todo estaba listo- Bien Angelo que dices comenzamos con la moda de otoño o pasamos todo eso para llegar al sentido de moda que te caracteriza

-Tu sabes también como yo que elegiré podemos comenzar antes de que mi pequeño Nian se comience aburrir-menciono el peliblanco viendo al pelinegro que solo sonrió antes de darle un puchero

-Ya sé porque lo elegiste es adorable, no te preocupes cuando terminemos podemos hacer una sección con el

Con ello todos los espectadores vieron como el peliblanco tomaba la ropa que le tendió una de las chicas del personal antes de que un círculo mágico, por lo que se dieron cuenta algunos comenzaba aparecer de su cabeza recorriera su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies al instante todos jadearon en asombro al ver los abdominales del chico finamente marcados, su piel tan blanco como el alabastro sin ninguna imperfección o vello corporal mientras vestia un pantalón negro ajustado junto con un chaleco del mismo color con pulseras que parecían estar hechas de hilo negro con un pequeño dije de igual modo el cuello

-Bien podemos comenzar Angelo muévete cerca del árbol que está a un costado del lago y has lo que mejor sabes hacer- vieron como el peliblanco obedecía antes de llegar al árbol y recostarse sobre el mientras hacia una pose bastante natural con ello vieron como comenzaba a tomarle fotos.

Cuando vieron que pasaron varios minutos comenzaron a verlo como cambiaba de una ropa a otra para volver hacer lo que decia el hombre pasaron varios par de horas antes de que los alumnos decidieran regresar al castillo o hacer sus actividades dejando al peliblanco con el pelinegro

-Bien como ya se fueron podemos comenzar con la verdadera sección de fotografías chicos, conjuradores… conjuren un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de toda la área que no quede ningún lugar libre, coloquen un hechizo anti sonido como comiencen a cambiar el clima rápido debemos terminar antes de que comience atardecer

Al instante el cambio fue notorio para Nathan el cual era el único que permanecía en el lugar claro que este estaba sentado en una silla de tomar bronceado viéndolo mientras una sombrilla lo cubría

-Angelo puede dejar de usar ese glamour que no te favorece para nada- al instante nuevamente de ello el cuerpo del peliblanco cambio dejando babeando a su pareja como a varios del set pero como buenos profesionales siguieron con su trabajo, antes de que le pasaran la verdadera ropa que estaba oculta

Con ello la verdadera sección de modelaje y fotografía comenzó, el cambio fue al instante. Durante el resto del día el peliblanco estuvo en la sección de fotografías solo hicieron un breve descanso y eso para que el peliblanco como el resto del equipo tomaran un ligero refrigerio antes de seguir con sus actividades

Más tarde en la tarde los dos chicos se encontraban despidiendo a todos los del equipo de fotografía con una sonrisa antes de volver al Gran Salón para cenar a pedido del peliblanco que decia que su pareja estaba demasiado delgada

-Por última vez Hadrián estoy bien, mi dieta esta perfecta-hablo el pelinegro viendo al peliblanco con un poco de molestia

El peliblanco suspiro con pesadez antes de darle la razón- Sé que comes bien pero en el libro dicen que si queremos que nuestros hijos nazcan sanos y fuertes, la pareja sumisa debe ser provista de lo doble que consume por su dominante

-Pero Hadrián, no estoy premiado todavía, ni siquiera hemos tenido relaciones o tenido alguna intimida que no vaya de que me abraces o beses… aun

-Como dices aun pero en todo caso debemos prevenir que lamentar y recuerda que no haremos nada hasta terminar el colegio, mi pequeño Nian… eres un poco pervertido no es cierto debemos ir mañana a San Mungo para tu tratamiento

El pelinegro solo suspiro antes de ver como su pareja comenzaba a reírse comprendiendo que solo era un broma para molestarlo lo cual hizo que le jalara los cachetes dejando un poco rosadas las mejillas del peliblanco

-Está bien, ya no te vuelvo a molestas al menos el resto del día…

El pelinegro solo vio a su pareja con una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino al Gran Salón, donde los estudiantes como profesores no dejaban de ver al peliblanco como a su pareja, ellos solo miraron al profesor Snape como a Madam Poppy con una sonrisa y al resto de los profesores en la mesa de profesores molestos

-Veo que al fin terminaron-menciono Justin viendo a la pareja que asintio con la cabeza

-Sí, pero nos tardó más tiempo ya que tuvimos que adelantar las diferentes secciones que tendrían si no estuviera en Hogwarts-menciono el peliblanco- Además no se sintió mucho tiempo, ya que Nathan estaba conmigo… aunque espero que no te hayas aburrido-hablo viendo al pelinegro que negó con su cabeza

-No en absoluto me pareció interesante y hasta cierto punto un poco divertido-comento Nathan con una sonrisa viendo a su pareja que asintio ante eso

-Ya veo, pero entonces quiere decir que tendrás que hacer eso nuevamente pero en otra ocasión-pregunto Susan viendo al peliblanco que asintio

-Si pero sera hasta la temporada de invierno cuando tendré que volver hacer una sección de fotos sino también un desfile, donde yo como varios modelos de distintos países tendremos que modelar en público la ropa, para que la prensa local como internacional puedan observarla… si quieres o te interesas en ello puedo darte un par de entradas, ya que de lo contrario no podrías asistir a uno de estos eventos que mi empresa organiza

La chica se mantuvo callada unos minutos antes de asentir-Pensare en ello y te hare saber-con eso los cuatro chicos que estaban hablando volvieron a su cena ante la atenta mirada de todos en especial los más chicos de esa mesa que veian emocionados a la pareja

Más tarde todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios sin prestar atención a que cierto pequeño cuadro había aparecido en el Gran Salón vigilando y protegiendo a dos personas en especial de que alguien tratara de dañarlos, en el cual aparecían cuatro figuras que solo un Phoenix se dio cuenta de ello pues dicho Phoenix estaba ligado al colegio no al Director de este

Con ello los días comenzaron a pasar tranquila y lentamente, en el ámbito académico todo iba normal claro que tanto peliblanco como para el pelinegro era otro asunto pues a pesar de los trabajos difíciles, que les dejaban los profesores, ambos lo terminaban rápidamente y en tiempo record

Para disgusto de ellos pues tenían la esperanza que cuando se trabaran en algo fueran a pedirle ayuda y volver a comenzaran poco a poco acercarse, lo cual dejo en claro que los chicos no los necesitaban para nada. Lo que los termino por darse por vencidos con ellos era que en algún punto de en esos días se enteraron de lo que había pasado con el peliblanco y con sus padres

Este les dejo en claro cuando trataron de hacerlo "entender", que ellos no tenían derecho de interferir en su vida privada, ya que no estaba interviniendo en sus estudios, como tampoco tenían derecho de reclamar o pedir que este les diera el perdón a sus padres pues ellos fueron testigos de sus agresiones y no hicieron

Por lo que les dejo muy en claro no solo a ellos sino al Director que si volvía hacerlo los sucesos que pasaron hace dos años saldrían a la luz frente al Winzengamot, y no solo presentaría sus recuerdos como los de sus compañeros de años mayores que fueron testigos de las agresiones que lo ayudaban a curar sus heridas sino también los recuerdos del Profesor de Pociones como los de la Enfermera del Colegio

-Realmente quieres tratar de enfrentarme en una luchar de poder-hablo seriamente el peliblanco viendo a los profesores como al Director, presentes que estaban en la Aula de profesores y en la cual le habían pedido venir

-¡Señor Preverell! Exijo que se disculpe con el Director y veinte puntos menos por faltarle el respeto a una autoridad-se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall en la sala después de esas palabras

-A caso yo le falte el respeto, Director Dumbledore-dijo levanto una ceja dejando a todos callados

Algunos como el Profesor de Pociones estaban bastante divertido con las acciones de su joven pupilo otros como los "padres" del chico y los demás profesores estaban bastante molestos o se mantenían al margen, ya que tenían el presentimiento de que nada bueno terminaría de esa reunión

El peliblanco solo giro su cabeza hacia dirección de la profesora de Transfiguraciones quien lo fulminaban con la mirada -Sino sabe escuchar profesora yo dije una opinión que puedo generalizar para todos los profesores de esta sala con claras excepciones, lo cual en mi punto de vista como desde el punto de vista de los Fundadores, los cuales se presentan en el Verdadero Libro Hogwarts, no es mal visto siempre y cuando no agreda físicamente como Psicológicamente a este

Decia señalando al Profesor Dumbledore que no dejaba de entrecerrar su mirada molesta viendo al chico, pues el por más que quisiera o tratara de utilizarlo sabía muy bien que la magia lo estaba protegiendo, lo cual en caso de atácalo terminaría muerto, ya que las decisiones de Lady Magia son absolutas y nadien puede ir en contra de ella

-Aunque creo que ustedes hacen caso omiso de ellos pues digo, porque de cumplirlas como tanto se jactan ninguno de ustedes tendría el derecho de estar enseñando o estudiando en esta escuela-con eso fue suficiente para dejar callados a todos los presentes

Con ello se levantó de su asiento para salir de la Sala para buscar a Nathan, el cual estaba en la enfermería con Madam Poppy, ya que esta no la dejaron asistir, pero antes de salir por la puerta se dio media vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente a todos

-Por cierto querida Profesora McGonagall, el respeto se gana y claramente ninguno a excepción del profesor Snape tiene mi respeto. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro por cierto en caso de que quieran tener otra reunión conmigo les pido que sea previamente avisado de ello de lo contrario como dice las reglas puedo negarme a estas y sin ustedes poder hacer nada a cambio. Que tengan bonita tarde, con permiso-fueron sus palabras viendo al Profesor de Pociones antes de irse

Todos quedaron callados pues este chico les dejo muy en claro que era alguien diferente y esta vez no se dejaría pisotear o ser sometido a alguien más, muchos en ese momento se preguntaron que tanto dañaron al chico no solos sus padres como su hermano sino también ellos para que diera este cambio de la persona tímida, linda, educada, respetuosa, con problemas de confianza en sí mismo, un poco sosa y amorosa no quedaba nada ahora era alguien sínico, engreído de ser necesario, valiente, confiado, inteligente, poderoso y alguien del cual estaban seguros que no podían hacer nada para regresar a ese chico

-Les dije que él Señor Preverell, no se dejaría influenciar por ustedes después de lo que ha pasado y se negaron a ellos, por si fuera poco no solo ahora se han ganado aun enemigo temible no solo por su poder mágico e inteligencia, la cual por cierto ha demostrado que rebasa a todos los presentes sino por el poder político y económico que ahora posea, ya que de quererlo el como parte de las Diez Casas Originales puede hacer, reescribir o quitar leyes a su gusto y antojo…

Todos los profesores como el mismo Director abrieron los ojos ante ello y eso no le gusto pues de ser verdad el chico podía quitar sus leyes pero no solo eso sino que también podía quitarles sus ayudas o fondos "Para el Bien Mayor". Ahora comenzó a remplazarse nuevamente tratar de acercase al chico porque de ser así este podría ayudarlo

-Eso no es posible, no es verdad-contesto nerviosa la profesora Sprout viendo a Serverus

-Déjenme decir que es no es imposible además de que solo por ser parte de las Diez Casas Originales, el no obedece al Ministerio de Magia o al Winzengamot, él está por encima de ellos… si eso es todo me retiro, tengo clases a las cual asistir-con eso el profesor de pociones se fue dejando a todos, claro no sin antes dejar debajo de la mesa un pequeño micrófono, por pedido del peliblanco para saber los movimientos del viejo

-Está claro que a pesar del tiempo que pase el Joven Preverell, no nos perdonara fácilmente-hablo el profesor Filius viendo al profesora McGonagall que asintio con la cabeza

-Como mencionamos en la otra reunión… no podemos culparlo tiene más que suficientes razones eso y las cosas que le hicieron una vez que llegaron a Hogwarts, no son algo de lo cual uno pueda olvidarse fácilmente…

Antes las palabras de Sprout todos se quedaron callados pues era cierto y era bien como había dicho la jefa de Hufflepuff, habían dañado al chico tanto que este en algún punto se rompió y lo único que quedo fue la persona que hace unos momentos estaban delante de ellos

-Dejando ese tema por ahora… la Profesora Hook, ya tiene a su remplazo el profesor Krum que se presentara el día de mañana-menciono el Director Dumbledore viendo a los jefes de casa que asintieron

-Por cierto el estudiante del extranjero llega también mañana-menciono la profesora McGonagall viendo al resto de los Jefes de Casa- Antes de que pregunten recuerden que una vez que acepta, el pergamino sella el nombre hasta el momento de clasificación por lo tanto no se su nombre, lo que no estoy segura si es japonés-coreano o ruso

-Me sorprende Minerva, que hayas podido adivinar mi pregunta-menciono Dumbledore viendo a los jefe de casa

-Albus lo tenías escrito en toda la cara y bien como dije ya está todo preparado, lo único que me menciono en su carta antes de que esta se quemara, era que el vendría por si solo a Hogwarts sin necesidad de que le enviara un traslador-menciono la profesora un poco confundida por eso

-Minerva en algunos países son mayores de edad a los quince años o incluso a los dieciséis por lo que no me parece raro que ya hubiera tomado su examen de aparición de ese modo vendría a un lugar cerca de Hogwarts y después posteriormente a castillo sin problema… a qué hora te confirmo su llegada

-Durante el almuerzo y creo que pasa lo mismo con el profesor Krum sino me equivoco llegara a esa hora también

-Correcto entonces durante el almuerzo prepara todo para la selección del nuevo estudiante-menciono el Directo viendo a la sub directora-En cuanto a las habitaciones Pomona como Filius pueden preparar una habitación para el joven que llegue debemos estar preparados en caso de que llegue a quedar en su casa de igual modo tu minerva prepara una en Gryffindor ahora el que faltaría de decirle seria a Serverus pero luego yo abro con el… en la cena pediré que el día de mañana se preparen con sus túnicas y sombreros para recibir tanto a su nuevo profesor como a su nuevo compañero

Mientras eso pasaba en la sala de profesores en la enfermería se encontraban cuatro personas hablando siendo dos adultos y dos jóvenes, estos se encontraban escuchando todo lo que había estado pasando en la reunión y no podían dejar de sorprenderse de saber que nadien se había dado cuenta con lo "poderosos e inteligentes" que eran sus profesores

-En serio esos ni siquiera sean dado cuenta que los hemos estado escuchando-menciono Sprout viendo al resto que asentía con la cabeza

-Esos micrófonos son de última generación ni si quiera en el mundo muggle conoce estas versiones, porque lo que dudo que alguno de ellos sede cuenta a menos que desean conocer el mundo muggle y ellos son tan elitista que no les importa eso… bien con todo esto nos vamos debemos todavía que ir a clases con la profesora Siniestra

Con un asentimiento los dos chicos salieron de la enfermería para caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su clase. Durante el resto del día los chicos estuvieron juntos hablando tranquilamente entre ellos o con sus amigos los cuales a comparación de ellos si iban a clases

Cuando llego la hora de la cena esta paso serena antes de que se comenzaran a retirar, claro no sin antes que el Director diera el anuncio que mañana durante la hora del almuerzo debían estar utilizando sus túnicas en perfectas condiciones para darle una buena impresión al profesor que vendría junto con un nuevo alumno que se uniría a ellos

Al día siguiente ninguno de los profesores vio a la pareja en todo el desayuno o incluso en sus clases pero como era algo normal que en algunas ocasiones no los vieran o estuvieran solo paseando por el castillo no hicieron mucho caso

Durante la hora del Almuerzo todos los estudiantes habían entrado al Gran Salón, completamente limpios y arreglados como fue pedido además de que todos querían dejarle una buena impresión al profesor de vuelo

Una vez que ya todos estuvieron sentados en sus mesas vieron como el Director Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento para ver al resto de los presentes- Antes que comencemos este almuerzo démosle la Bienvenida al Profesor Victo Krum que desde este momento estará a cargo de la Clase de Vuelo para primero, segundo año y tercer años -los alumnos vieron al hombre que mencionaba el Director quien solo dio una leve inclinación ante ellos antes de seguir serio en su lugar-Como muchos saben el Profesor Krum es un jugador de Quidditch Profesional así que espero que no lo agobien con sus posibles preguntas que puedan tener… pasando a otro asunto deberíamos haber recibido al nuevo estudiante para su selección…

Pero antes de que dijera algo mas todos vieron como algo entraba volando por las ventanas envuelto en llamas antes de darse cuenta que era un Phoenix, el cual comenzó a descender hasta llegar a él bando donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador. Todos se quedaron callados pues imposible que encontraran un Phoenix salvaje y mucho menos con ese pico dorado con rayas plateadas

-Profesor Potter, baje su varita en este instante-los alumnos reaccionaron ante el tono del profesor para ver al Profesor de Defensa que estaba apuntando con una varita hacia la ave

El Phoenix solo volteo su cabeza antes de ver como fuego aparecía de lanada y trataba de atacar al Profesor pero este solo se protegió del fuego

-James Charlus Potter-se escuchó la voz molesta del Profesor Dumbledore al ver que su antiguo estudiante y ahora profesor lo estaba ignorando

-No se preocupe profesor, en un momento lo capturo-menciono antes de hacer un nuevo intento por capturar a la ave

Esta solo volvió a granar molesta antes de ver como ahora era envuelta en agua y está poco apoco comenzó hacer más dura sus plumas rojas cambiaron a azul claro y el fuego ahora era una capa fina de hielo, esta vez el ave había conjurado estacas de hielo que apuntaban al Profesor antes de atacarlo este solo se esquivó y trato nuevamente de atrapar a la ave pero este se vio negado por que aparecieron rayos que lo comenzaron a envolver junto con una ráfaga de aire que protegida al Phoenix

-Lo sabía, ese Phoenix no era normal- pronto vio como cadenas formadas de rayo comenzaban apretarlo fuertemente

-Lily ayúdame necesitamos atrapar a ese Phoenix raro y vincularlo como familiar para Adrián, eso es lo que necesita

Los estudiantes no perdían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero antes de que la profesora hiciera algo con su varita una estaca de hielo salió disparada desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras veian como aparecía nuevamente fuego y comenzaba a remolinarse alrededor del Profesor Potter

Todos en ese instante dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la pareja del pelinegro junto con el peliblanco y antes de que alguien dijera algo

Nuevamente todos volvieron a jadear en asombro al ver que donde estaba antes el Phoenix, aparecía un joven de pelo azul celeste con su piel blanca como nieve sus ojos de color índigo sus labios rosas su cara finamente marcada cual cristal, era un poco alto como cierto pelinegro su cuerpo era un poco de compresión parecía igual mente a cierto pelinegro

Este solo vio a la pareja que estaba al otro lado antes de ver como comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro, todos abrieron los ojos al ver como el castillo comenzaba a cambiar el castillo poco a poco volvió a cobrar vida ante cada paso que estaban dando la pareja y el misterioso joven

Todos vieron como el Gran Salón los empujo con fuerza más lejos haciendo de ese modo el Gran Salón aún más grande pronto varias columnas de piedra comenzaban aparecer alrededor del pasillo haciendo un camino pronto vieron como la luz comenzaba a desaparecer dejando todo en silencio y oscuridad

Vieron como el vitral de la pared detrás de la mesa de profesores comenzaba a cambiar siendo así solo cuatro vitrales representado cada uno de ellos tenía una persona con los colores característicos de cada casa, sobre ellos vieron como había un vitral en blanco sin nada más que el marco o eso pensaban cuando vieron como el sol literalmente se estaba posando sobre el marco cubriéndolo completamente, brillando fuerte y poderosamente pero todo seguía en calma las únicas luces que se podían ver era en sol y dos luces que recorrían el pasillo estas iban iluminando a la pareja, mientras un brillo los cubría y comenzaba a cambiar sus vestimentas

Ahora el peliblanco iba vestido con una camisa negra debajo de un chaleco gris neutro con detalles plateados, siendo sus botones de color dorado. Sobre el chaleco llevaba puesto una chaqueta blanca, abierta formando así en la parte final una media luna, usaba un pantalón gris neutro mientras que tenía puesto una bostas de color gris oscuro sujetada por cordones plateados, tenía ahora en su cuello un collar con forma de un sol y luna plateados unidos entre sí, estos dos tenían joyas de color blanco para la luna y roja para el sol

El pelinegro ahora usaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco color azul cielo con botones plateados, este usaba una chaqueta negra que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas esta tenia detalles en dorado, mientras que usaba un pantalón azul Oxford con unas botas bajas, grises oscuras sujetadas por cordones dorados, él tenía en su cuello un collar en forma de Luna, con una joya de color blanca dentro de la luna

Mientras el peli celeste ahora usaba una camisa blanca sobre un chaleco negro con detalles dorados, este usaba una chaqueta debajo de su cintura de color gris claro usaba un pantalón blanco con unas botas medias de color negro con cordones de color plateados, este en su cuello tenía puesto un collar en forma de sol, con una joya de color rojo dentro del sol

Una vez que terminaron todos vieron como los tres jóvenes parecían Príncipes estos no detuvieron su andar, el cual para los presentes no terminaba. Los jóvenes poco a poco comenzaron acercarse hasta que estuvieron enfrente del otro u otros. La luz ahora solo cubría a los tres chicos

Algunos vieron como el pelinegro asentía antes de que el peli celeste se acercara poco a poco a la cara del peliblanco y le diera un casto beso antes de repetir el mismo proceso con el pelinegro, una vez que tanto el pelinegro como el peli celeste, separaron sus labios se voltearon en dirección al peliblanco cada uno de un lado de este le dio un ligero beso en sus mejillas antes de que este solo atrajera a los dos para sí y les diera un beso igualmente en sus mejillas

Una vez que todo paso el Salón volvió a cambiar a como era antes a excepción de los tres chicos que seguían igual

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall viendo a los chicos con sorpresa, pues los tres así juntos formaban una imagen irreal, no solos sus apariencia combinaban sino que los tres eran hermosamente irreales dignos de admiración y reverencia

Todos vieron como extrañamente a pesar de que conocían que el chico no le agradaba la profesora este solo sonrió, pero no sínicamente como otras veces sino sinceramente-Profesora McGonagall yo no solo tenía una pareja destinada sino dos, Nathan e Izumi. Son mis dos partes que me faltaban y lo que acaba de pasar es que tanto la Magia nos dio su bendición como lo hizo la Luna con Nathan pero ahora fue el Sol quien bendijo nuestra unión, una unión de almas…

Las niñas ante las palabras del chico solo quedaron mirándolo soñadoramente con clara admiración y adoración ante eso, mientras los conocedores de esas palabras jadearon en asombro pues era una verdadera rareza las uniones de alma

-Entonces quiero suponer que ahora los tres están legalmente casados-menciono la Profesora con tranquilidad y paz algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que paso esos acontecimientos hace dos años, solo para recibir un asentimiento de los tres jóvenes

-Si es correcto ahora por fin tanto Nathan como yo tenemos la parte que nos faltaba-con eso sonrió a la profesora nuevamente antes de hablar-Profesora puede seguir con la selección

Esta asintio con amabilidad antes de levantar el sombrero, para dejar caer el pergamino-Izumi Katagiri

Nuevamente ante ese nombre todos abrieron los ojos viendo como el peli celeste avanzaba hasta sentarse en el banco bajo la mira de todos. El peliblanco entendió que tanto los Preverell, Sayre como Katagiri eran apellidos de las Diez Casas Legendarias en otras palabras su matrimonio dependiendo de cómo resultaran las cosas podía afectar al mundo mágico, aunque claro que él estaba consciente de que sus dos parejas tenían otro título como el siendo Lores de no solo tres casas sino Seis Casas Legendarias eso sin contar sus otros títulos

Mientras eso pasaba todos vieron como el chico se colocaba el sombrero y con eso esperarían su elección aunque alguno estaban esperanzados en que el nuevo chico fuera de una casa diferente porque ahora Hufflepuff era la casa más fuerte de todas a pesar de que los Slytherin como Gryffindor tenían en su gran mayoría eran Herederos de Casas Nobles ninguno podía hacerle frente a los dos Lores de las Casas Legendarias pues estos los superaban en todo si tenían a uno más con eso el mayor poder político como económico ahora estaría en Hufflepuff

 _-Pero que tenemos aquí una mente bastante inteligente, podías estar en Ravenclaw pero ellos solo limitan su conocimiento, sin embargo tu eres diferente eres valiente como cualquier Gryffindor, con ganas de superarte e enorgullecer a tus difuntos padres como lo haría un Slytherin…_

 _-Entonces no tengo las actitudes para estar con mis otras dos parejas-menciono el peli celeste en cabeza con voz triste_

 _-No te equivoques pequeño Phoenix, es cierto que tienes la actitud para estar en cualquier casa que antes te dije pero sobre todo tienes algo que lo tiene tanto Nathan como Harry y eso es que te gusta luchar por ti mismo, eres leal a tus ideas y sentimientos no dejas que nadien te manipule o trate de controlarte y sobre todo eres leal con las personas que amas en este momento por lo que solo queda una opción sabes cual_

 _-Creo que tengo una idea-decia con una sonrisa al ver como el sombrero asentía en su cabeza_

 _-Eres bastante listo, chico ahora cuida a lo que tiene y mantén un ojo alejado del rubio oxigenado, puede que trate de quitarte lo que es tuyo como no confíes ciegamente en los Potter o en el viejo chocho, cuidado sé que el Sol o Lord Sun te protege pero no cabe ser precavido_

 _-Comprendo no estoy seguro porque pero sé que tengo que estas advirtiéndome de algo y sabes algo pero no me lo dirás… en cuanto a lo de proteger sé que Hydrans y Nathan son fuertes lo vi en su mentes pero yo también lo soy y los tratare de proteger_

 _-Como dije eres listo y con actitudes para todas las casas chico, como tus parejas pero eres más leal que nada por eso ¡Hufflepuff!_

Una vez que el sombrero dijo eso la profesora McGonagall le retiro el sombrero antes de ver como el peliblanco lo estaba esperando con el pelinegro a su lado antes de que este se lo llevara caminando hasta sus lugares tomados de la mano como lo hacía con el pelinegro

Cuando salieron del shock gimieron en dolor y frustración pues ahora los Hufflepuff eran más fuerte en todos los aspectos, cierto rubio se sintió nuevamente dolido al ver como el peliblanco se unía ahora nuevamente a sus parejas, sintió como su corazón se hacía más pequeño ante eso pero sabía que el mismo empujo al peliblanco con sus anteriores acciones

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Hufflepuff les estaban dando la bienvenida al peli celeste con emoción de tener alguien más con ellos-Entonces tenían otra pareja-pregunto Justin viendo al peliblanco que asintio

-Si estos dos-menciono haciendo que los dos más pequeños se acercaran a él para envolverlos en sus brazos, mientras estos se recargaban en el pecho del mayor-Son ahora lo más importante que tengo, por lo que me recuerda-decia haciéndole un gesto a los chicos para que se bajaran del

El peliblanco solo se levantó y vio al inexpresivo James Potter como a la mesa de profesores que estaba callada y con los ojos abiertos, con eso hizo un arco de hielo antes de apuntar a cierta persona una flecha envuelta en rayos

Todos los profesores salieron del Shock al ver como estaba gritando James Potter antes de ser atendido por los profesores y que vieran al causante de la flecha

-Profesores Potter-decia arrastrando las palabras, claramente molestos- Vuelve a tratar de tocar o atrapar a mi otra pareja y de por seguro que sera la última cosa que hará… ya sea usted o alguien más… -termino con una sonrisa inocente mientras desaparecía el arco como si nada hubiera pasado

-Acaso está amenazando al Profesor Potter, joven Preverell-ante el tono que estaba utilizando el Director todos se callaron

Este solo sonrió, Dumbledore suspiro esperando la misma respuesta que la otra vez-Si para usted considera que es una amenaza o es que hay algún problema-contesto con una sonrisa sínica

-Joven Preverell se está dando cuenta de las palabras que está diciendo en este momento-estaba tratando de reprenderlo ese chico no era así tenía que corregir su camino para que fuera nuevamente por el lado de la luz ayudando a su hermano

-Me estoy dando cuenta pero de acuerdo a las antiguas leyes que usted trato de quitar y no pudo, ya que las puso el mismo Merlín. Un dominante puede herir e incluso matar si considera que su pareja sumisa está siendo agraviada, lo cual fue lo justo que hizo James y Lily Potter, al tratar de capturar a Izumi quien es estaba en su forma de criatura. Además yo soy hice una advertencia no solo a él sino a cualquiera que tratara de hacer lo mismo con alguna de mis parejas, fue usted profesor el que lo considero una amenaza cuando no lo era

Con ello el peliblanco volvió a tomar su lugar para poder abrazar a sus dos parejas mientras todos veian como Dumbledore se quedaba callado y con la boca abierta, pues no encontró nada con lo cual podía darle la contraria al chico

Solo alguno de la mesa de los Profesores que no pudieron evitar reír ante la cara atónita del Director antes de concentrarse en su comida mientras el sombrero y el banco junto con el pergamino de nombres desaparecía

Mientras tanto el resto veía como al trio el cual estaba felices en su mundo olvidando al resto, alguno no pudieron tratar de maldecir al peliblanco pues se había quedado con dos bellezas siendo más hermosos que las mujeres del colegio, mientras las mujeres por su parte no podían más que sentir una gran envidia por parte del pelinegro como peli celeste al haberse quedado como ganado el corazón del peliblanco

-Entonces tienes otra pareja-pregunto perpleja Susan Bones, que apenas estaba saliendo de su shock inicial, con eso vio cómo su amigo que solo se encogía de hombros

Los demás no dejaban de ver al trio con fascinación y un poco de celos, claro que no querían o no tenían el valor de hacer algo para molestarlos pues las palabras del peliblanco se estaban grabando en sus mentes de "Nunca ponerse del lado malo de este", "Tratar de pedirle perdón", "Nunca tocar a sus chicos", esos entre otros pensamientos tenía la comunidad estudiantil

-Correcto él es Izumi Katagiri mi otra pareja predestinada como lo es de Nathan… ambos son mis sumisos al igual que yo soy su dominante y como tal debo proveerlos de lo que les haga falta-menciono con convección en peliblanco- Como también debo protegerlos y eso es lo que hare a partir de ahora… cuidarlos, protegerlos y mimarlos en todo lo que quieran

Tanto el peli celeste como el pelinegro se sonrojaron como un par de tomates ante la declaración que estaba haciendo el peliblanco, antes de que ambos hicieran el intento por fruncir el ceño, lo cual no resulto dando como resultado un puchero bastante adorable a la cara de todos

-Sabes que no es necesario tenemos nuestro propio dinero-menciono el pelinegro mientras el peli celeste asentía

-Es cierto, te recuerdo que como tu Angelo, que tanto Raven como yo, Kaito. También somos famoso y de las mejores personas pagadas en el Mundo Muggle como Mágico… así que no es necesario que hagas eso

Todos en el Gran Salón ante la declaración de los dos chicos asintieron unos con entendimiento pues entendieron que no querían ser una carga para el peliblanco y unos solo fruncieron el ceño en especial una que otra chica que estaba diciendo que les pasaba para negarse a ello, cuando podrían tener y aceptar todo lo que les daría el peliblanco, claro que solo las chicas egoístas y codiciosas pensaron eso pues otras se sintieron levemente orgullosas de los chicos porque estaban demostrando que ellos pueden hacer lo mismo que su dominante a pesar de ser sumisos

Este solo lo vio por un momento antes de darle una mirada seria y a la vez comprensiva-Nada de eso su dinero es su dinero, queda claro…-ambos ante el tono solo pudieron asentir antes de ver como el más grande los atraía hacia el- Nat, Izumi deben entender que eso es mi responsabilidad y sé que a pesar de que sean los mejores pagados y todo también son mis parejas así que no deben quejarse de que los mime, con todo lo que hemos pasado es justo que acepten aunque sea eso-menciono el peliblanco mientras acariciaba los hombros de sus parejas con delicadeza como si se fueran a romper

-Está bien pero a cambio queremos que nos dejes mimarte también-mencionaron los dos chicos al unísono antes de abalanzarse sobre las mejillas del mayor para darle un beso

Algunos no entendían algunas cosas de las que estaban diciendo solo los amigos más allegados al peliblanco entendieron el significado de las palabras de su amigo. El peliblanco solo suspiro antes de ver a sus parejas y asentir- Esta bien, pero no pueden quejarse de que los mime demasiado


	11. Chapter 11

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasa con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelves a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto ... .su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 11: Es Un Sueño...**

-Está bien pero es un cambio que nos gusta más de los tiempos en que los dos chicos al principio antes de llegar a las mejillas del alcalde para darle un beso

Algunos no entendían algunas cosas de las que estaban diciendo solo los amigos más allegados al peliblanco entendieron el significado de las palabras de su amigo. El peliblanco solo sospecha antes de que sus parejas y asentir. Comprendiendo que eso no sea más que lo que puedan sentir ...

Una vez que tiene estado de acuerdo en sus términos de relación, asintió conformes antes de permanecer callados por un momento antes de que el pelí blanco rompiera el silencio

-Bien con todo el resto del tiempo que no se puede hacer con el almuerzo de lo contrario, no se puede dar un paseo más tarde, con el trío seguido con almuerzo sin impedimentos las cosas que están dando

Más tarde cuando termino el almuerzo la profesora Sprout, se acercó y le entregó su horario, aunque estaba seguro de que el chico no iría a todas sus clases como lo haría tanto que el pelícano como el peliblanco, que hasta el momento no fue profesor o clase es lo suficientemente apta para poder atraer. Pues los chicos los superaban en el conocimiento de todos los años de su año con más resultados satisfactorios

Una vez que tuvo el horario de la película celestial, el trío salió del Gran Salón de la mirada de los pocos que permanecían en el Gran Salón, mientras que los chicos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos bastante alegres, con eso dirigieron su camino hacia el lago negro donde se quedaría hablando un par de horas para conocerse mejor antes de regresar al castillo

 **Mundo Mágico: Lugar (Desconocido)**

En una habitación completamente oscura y oscura se puede encontrar un asiento frente a una chimenea en este lugar, se puede ver dos personas inclinadas a un costado del sofá, que se encuentra en la habitación. En él se puede observar la silueta de una persona y de una mujer mirando al fuego

Esto se encuentra bastante interesado con la información que su servidor había encontrado Querida Bella, me puede explicar eso ...

-Sí, Mi Lord. Como mencione hace un par de días me llego la información de que actualmente en Hogwarts se encuentra, un joven que tiene el Título de Lord Preverell que también es parte del Consejo de las Diez Familias Originales…

Ante aquella información que dijo Bellatrix, El Lord Oscuro se quedó callado antes de poner una mirada pensativa, este ya estaba planeando como traerlo a su lado pues sabía que teniendo a ese chico de su lado era más que suficiente para poner al mundo mágico de rodillas

Con eso se fijó en su fiel sirviente antes de ver que esta estaba tratando de decir algo, este solo le hizo una seña a la mujer para que siguiera hablando

-Mi Lord, también descubrí que este era parte de la Familia Potter. Lo que quiero decir es que hace dos años atrás cuando Hogwarts fue parte del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el menor de los Potter murió a manos de su hermano mayor

-¿Como que otro Potter?-exclamo claramente sorprendido el Lord Oscuro viendo a su fiel seguidora

-Parece que en vez de ser solo un Potter eran dos y parece ser que este era el menor, por la información que logre recabar algo paso en Hogwarts hace dos años atrás-este levanto su ceja viendo a la mujer- Pero por lo que descubrí, después del inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos el chico literalmente desapareció del mundo… hay rumores de que El Niño-Que-Vivió se metió con el amante del menor y después de eso lo mato...

-Un momento si lo mato como es que está vivo-pregunto un poco confundido viendo a la mujer

-Nadien lo sabe solo encontré información del chico estaba hospitalizado en el mundo muggle. La condición en la que estaba me hace suponer que fue abusado en su infancia según eso revelo los archivos que logre encontrar-menciono pasándole una carpeta

Este solo la tomo y comenzó a hojearla antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Parece que los Potter no son todo Luz como hacen creer a la gente-menciono el Lord Oscuro con malicia en su voz, antes de que le diera permiso a su seguidora para seguir hablando

-Bueno por lo que dice la información que encontré se quedó hospitalizado en un coma mágico o algo así. Después de eso todo sigue igual hasta hace seis meses donde despertó del coma pero cambiado, alguien completamente diferente. Desde entonces se ha hecho un nombre por sí mismo hasta que regreso a Hogwarts con el Titulo de Lord Preverell

Ante esas palabras el Lord siguió callado, ya que eso ponía las cosas completamente diferente si eso era verdad el chico no estaría del lado de Potter o de Dumbledore algo que lo beneficiaria- El abuso del chico a que se debió-pregunto claramente interesado

Eso era algo que tenía que plantearse tener muy en cuenta de ser verdad lo del abuso, el chico. Este sería muy parecido a él en su carácter algo que lo beneficiaria pero también le podría traer problemas y eso no le convenía

-Encontré varios motivos entre los que destacan; Por preferir al Niño de Oro. Por quedar en Slytherin. Para evitar convertirse en un Señor Oscuro. Por sus preferencias-menciono la mujer con un claro odio

Porque a pesar de ser un mortifago al servicio del Lord Oscuro, ella fue criada como una sangre pura y en una familia sangre pura estaba prohibido el maltrato a sus primogénitos. Los Niños Mágicos se consideraban una bendición ya fuera con o sin magia, en otras palabras un Squib pues lo niños en las Familias sangre Pura eran escasos y en algunos casos raros

-Considérate libre de tu castigo Bella-menciono antes de verla a los ojos los cuales en vez de ser azules casi violetas eran de color rojo sangre-¡Ahora Largo!-con eso la mujer salió de la habitación-Peter, quiero que vayas a Hogwarts y averigües si lo que dice Bella es verdad, sino me consigues resultados satisfactorios, ya sabes que pasara

El hombre regordete asintio rápidamente antes de ver al hombre sentado en el sofá quien asintio ante la pregunta silenciosa de este, una vez hecho eso el hombre regordete y facciones de rata salió de la habitación

Con ello solo quedo en la habitación el hombre que se encontraba en el sofá, antes de poner su varita en un marca en su brazo-Ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes…

 **Mundo Mágico: Escocia (Hogwarts)**

Al día siguiente en Hogwarts todos se encontraban ya desayunando claro que todos seguían viendo al trio recién formado con diferentes expresiones desde el anhelo por parte de las mujeres hasta los celos por parte de los hombres. Claro que esto pasaba con los "familiares" del peliblanco que no dejaban de verlo interesados

Una vez que el desayuno acabo todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus clases pero mientras ellos iban caminando a sus clases por el colegio andaba una rata gorda pasando libremente por este sin ser notada, pues esta tenía una misión que cumplir

 **Pov Peter Pettigrew (Rata Gorda)**

Estaba buscando al objetivo que me encomendó mi Señor pero no había dado aun con este, tuve el desagrado de ver a la familia de magos y brujas tantas que me tuvo durante trece años y ni siquiera se enteró que soy un mago. Pero al que más desagrado me daba ver era a James y Lily Potter, ambos un par de basura

Dirigí mi mirada a donde ellos estaban viendo solo para ver a un chico alto de pelo blanco, este se encontraba sentado entre un pelinegro y un peli celeste, eso claramente me sorprendió pues esos tonos de pelo no existen.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Bellatrix, que fueron que había otro hijo de los Potter del cual estos maltrataron, eso también me había sorprendido pero de ser verdad puede que uno de ellos sea el Lord Preverell y teniéndolo del lado de mi Señor sería más que suficiente, con ello vi como comenzaban a retirarse por lo cual sin que se dieran cuenta comencé a escabullirme por los pasillos sin que ninguno de los estudiantes se diera cuenta

Puede que a pesar de los años esos idiotas de los Potter como de Snape no haya olvidado de mi apariencia pero debo tener cuidado de lo contrario estos pueden descubrir que sigo vivo, eso no dejaba de hacerme reír y a la vez sentir pena por el pobre de Black que murió junto con el patético de Lupin al ser besados por los Dementores, aunque me pregunto si descubrirán que yo sabotee la poción matalobos para que no funcionara

Dejando mis pensamientos de lado me concentre en seguir al dichoso peliblanco por todo el castillo hasta que llego a una de las aulas, maldecí mi suerte antes de esconderme y esperar a que terminaran, momentos más tarde me sorprendió que el chico salía con una sonrisa burlona en su cara dejando a la profesora McGonagall callada eso sin contar la risa y las protestas molestas del resto, ese chico tiene algo en sus ojos que no me gusta sobre todo el aura de peligro que lo rodea pero parece que nadien puede verla

Con el vi que también salían esos dos chicos a su lado ambos parecen compartir una sonrisa cómplice en su cara dándome a entender que cualquier cosa que hicieron en la clase de McGonagall tuvieron que ver

Nuevamente los tuve que volver a seguir por todo el castillo antes de ver como se perdían por uno de los pasillos este era un poco oscuro pero pude darme cuenta que este conducía al tercer piso con ello ande más rápidamente para alcanzarlos antes de ver como algo caya sobre mi cuerpo, esta era una jaula que impedía que volviera a mi forma con ello vi como de las sombras salían los tres chicos siendo el peliblanco al único que le brillaba sus ojos en un color rojo sangre antes de ser completamente negros eso me dio miedo

La expresión del peliblanco era diferente peligrosa había algo oscuro en su mirada que ni siquiera mi señor podía compararse ese chico es peligroso, muy peligroso con ello vi cómo me levantaron antes de verme con esos ojos

 **Por Normal**

Los tres chicos se encontraban viendo a la rata en la jaula y por la expresión del peliblanco esa rata era alguien que odiaba profundamente. Las pareja de este solo comenzaron a calmarlo a través de su vínculo de lo contrario sentirían el poder, el verdadero poder que poseía y lo tratarían de usar

El peliblanco solo vio a sus dos parejas con agradecimiento antes de concentrarse en la maldita escoria que tenía delante del, la misma escoria que causo que su padrino como su tío murieran delante de sus ojos antes de ser desmembrados y quemados

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, sino es la maldita rata causante de mis problemas… hubiera deseado que fuera la serpiente pero contigo en mi poder puedo demostrar la inocencia de mi padrino y por fin limpiar su nombre-menciono el chico viendo a la rata

Los chicos entendieron a qué se refería pues estos al momento de unirse vieron los recuerdos de cada uno, tuvieron que soportar y dar la cara a todos en el Gran Salón, evitando el contactó y el abrazo de consolación que tuvieron que darse entre ellos cuando desaparecieron hasta tarde

-Sigo sin entender como a pesar de lo que ellos hicieron por ti como por los Potter, ustedes los traicionaron… por lo menos murieron juntos como habían deseado… como una pareja-menciono el peli celeste seriamente viendo a la rata mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su pareja

-No importa que estaremos apoyándote-menciono el pelinegro haciendo el mismo gesto que el peli celeste

El chico solo agradecido con una mirada antes de ver a la rata nuevamente-Bien Nathan me prestarías a Leo y tú, Izumi me prestarías a Hiro-ambos asintieron

Un par de minutos más tarde en una de las habitaciones provistas por la sección donde estaban se encontraba una rectángulo en el suelo con formas antes de que este brillara y se creara un laberinto donde liberaron a la rata, claro pusieron un hechizo de rastreo en ella como un hechizo que impidiera que tomara forma humana hasta que ellos quisieran, todo en lengua antigua que se había perdido en el tiempo, la cual fue enseñada al peliblanco por su abuelo

Los chicos no pasaron desapercibido como el peliblanco tenía una risa maliciosa antes de dejar que tanto el halcón de Nathan, la lechuza de Izumi como su propio Grimer, que era una cruza entre un Grifo macho y una quimera hembra, comenzaran a perseguir a la rata por el laberinto que habían creado

-Puede que parezca un poco cruel pero creo que me estoy divirtiendo con esto-menciono el peliblanco haciendo que sus parejas tuvieran una gota de sudor estilo anime en sus nucas

Ante las palabras del peliblanco tanto el peli negro como el peli celeste se vieron a los ojos y luego a su pareja y comenzaron a reír, minutos más tarde convencieron al peliblanco de guarda a la rata claro que esta estaba siendo vigilada por los familiares de los tres y tenían permiso matarla en caso de que escapara pero mientras no se comieran el cuerpo que serviría como evidencia no había problema

Mientras eso pasaba el trio comenzó su camino hacia el comedor donde una vez que se sentaron en sus lugares vieron como un halcón descendía enfrente de ellos con eso tomaron la carta con el sello que ellos conocían muy bien

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta el trio dirigidos por el peliblanco se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos antes de caminar en dirección a la mesa de profesores ignorando a estos que los miraban con una ceja alzada para dirigirse a la Jefa de Hufflepuff

-Necesitan algo jóvenes-pregunto la Jefa de Hufflepuff con un tono de preocupación al ver las acciones de sus jóvenes pupilos

-Está en lo correcto. Espero que recuerde que le había planteado la posibilidad de que tuviéramos que faltar algunos días debido a nuestros cargos como Lores-esta asintio en compresión- Por lo que me temo informarle que faltare a nuestras actividades esta semana

-Comprendo y espero que debido a sus responsabilidades como Lores no descuiden sus estudios-menciono la profesora con una sonrisa

-Sr. Preverell, Sr. Sayre y Sr. Katagiri si piensan que no pueden cumplir con sus responsabilidades con gusto yo tomaría sus asientos en el Winzengamot para aligerarles su carga-menciono el viejo profesor con un brillo en sus ojos

Los jóvenes de sangre pura comenzaron a maldecir internamente al Director pues estaban seguros de que solo el viejo quería tener más poder del que ahora poseía y si se hacía con los votos o era representante de los tres jóvenes no podrían detenerlo, claro que fue el pensamiento de solo los que conocían la verdadera cara de la vieja cabra

Los Tres chicos solo lo miraron un momento antes de que el peli celeste respondiera-Me parece una falta de respeto que usted. Señor Director entre a una conversación en la cual no le concierne-menciono seriamente el peli celeste dejando callado al director

-Además porque creen que en caso de no cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades como Lores como usted bien dice le daríamos a usted Albus Dumbledore de la casa menor Dumbledore la oportunidad de representarnos o tomar nuestros votos, cuando estamos muy por encima de usted–menciono el pelinegro seriamente

El peliblanco viendo como sus parejas entraban al juego le hizo sentir orgulloso de que comenzaran demostrar quienes eran en verdad-Agradezco su preocupación Profesor Dumbledore pero creo que con los resultados que hemos mostrado hasta el momento sabrá que no necesitamos que sea nuestro representante-menciono con una sonrisa

Los demás tanto profesores como estudiantes asintieron ante esas palabras pues habían demostrado que eran más que capaces para realizar cierta actividad en tiempo record. El peliblanco viendo la reacciones sintió que era momento de dejar caer una pequeña bomba de la cual la mayoría podía sentirse celosos en especial cierta castaña como cierto rubio

-Me temo que debo recordarle que nosotros tres solo estamos en Hogwarts, porque debemos permanecer en una institución educativa o en clases privadas mientras estamos en las Islas Británicas de lo contrario porque estaríamos en un colegio-algunos no entendían a que se referían los chicos

Mientras solo los Slytherin tenían las sospechas de igual modo los Ravenclaw como los Hufflepuff siendo los únicos en mostrarse interesados o sospechar algo pues los Gryffindor a excepción de cierta castaña molesta no les interesaba

-Cuando nosotros tres ya contamos con nuestras Maestrías en todas las Materias que dispone la Magia, como estamos más que preparados para tomar nuestras responsabilidades como Lores además deje recordarle que nosotros nos sometidos aun sistemas más riguroso de evaluación pues pasamos con la calificación máxima misma que no solo es avalada por el Ministerio de Magia Ingles sino de todos los Ministerios del Mundo…

-Además le recuerdo de que si queremos podemos cambiar esa ley y podemos volver a nuestras actividades que hacíamos como antes de venir a Hogwarts –agrego el peli celeste mientras el pelinegro asentía

-Cierto debemos considerar hacer eso…-menciono pensativo el peliblanco

Con esos todos tenían sus ojos bien abiertos y con su boca hasta el piso pues nadien creía que estos tres chicos ya están más que adelantados que todos ellos sino que estaban más que preparados si podíamos decirlo de ese modo para impartir clases claro que este pensamiento solo fue de parte de los profesores

-Bueno si eso es todo nosotros como mencionamos, antes de que el Profesor Dumbledore interrumpiera, nos retiramos pues tenemos que atender ciertos asuntos-con eso los chicos dieron una leve inclinación hacia la Jefa de Casa de Hufflepuff antes de darse la vuelta

Con ello se dirigieron a su sección por sus cosas las cuales estaban ya guardadas en su baúl pues estos disponían más que del espacio suficiente, gracias a un hechizo que Rowena les enseño. Una vez con todo empacado y listo desaparecieron del lugar

 **Mundo Mágico: Diagon Alley (Gringotts)**

Los Tres chicos aparecieron en la entrada al Banco, estos vieron como un duende se acercaba y los inspeccionaba detenidamente antes de que hiciera un gesto para que los siguieran a través del Banco, pasaron unas cuantas puertas antes de llegar a las cuevas para tomar un carrito que los llevo aún más profundo para encontrarse en la corte del Rey Duende Ragnarok

-" _Que sus Arcas sean llenas de Oro y que su Reinado sea duradero_ "-menciono el peliblanco viendo al Rey Duende

- _"Y que sus Enemigos caigan ante Usted y ante el filo de su Espada"-_ respondió el Rey Duende viéndolo

-Es un honor y placer volver a estar con usted su Majestad-menciono el peliblanco dando una leve reverencia del mismo modo que los dos chicos que estaban presentes con el

-Igualmente Lord Preverell y es un placer conocerlos Lord Sayre y Lord Katagiri pero nosotros sabemos muy bien que eso no es todo…-los dos chicos asintieron viendo al Duende-Harry te hice venir pues descubrí cierta información que tu abuelo no quería decirte a menos que estuviera preparado para asumir su cargo

-Tiene algo que ver con los Títulos de los cuales soy Heredero-menciono el peliblanco viendo como el otro asentía-Bien suéltalo… estoy, preparado…

Los dos chicos vieron a su pareja antes de ver como el Duende daba una risita casi burlona antes de hablar-Eres hijo de Lady Magia ya que te adopto como su hijo a través de la sangre y magia que ella posee de igual modo eres descendiente de Arthur Pendragón, Rey de Camelot y estas relacionado con la familia Real del Reino Unido

-Algo más que deba saber-pregunto el chico viendo como el otro negaba en una sonrisa burlona

Con eso último se escuchó un golpe seco antes de ver como el peliblanco caía en medio de la sala desmayado mientras el Rey Duende comenzaba a reírse en su trono mientras mandaba a un Duende para que lo revisara mientras sus parejas estaban en shock antes de ir corriendo a donde estaba tirada en peliblanco

Pasaron varios minutos antes de ver como este comenzaba a despertarse mientras se tocaba la cabeza-Que extraño sueño, soñé que estaba en Gringotts y me decia que era hijo de Lady Magia, mi abuelo fue el Rey Arthuro y para faltar poco estoy relacionado con la Familia Real

-No fue un sueño Harry o debería decir Príncipe Hydrans aunque suena mejor su Alteza, Hydrans-menciono el duende divertido viendo al joven peliblanco que solo lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Explica…

-Tu cuerpo para que se curara no solo fue salvado por tu herencia mágica sino que parece ser que Lady Magia te eligió para que fueran su hijo adoptivo, en esencia ella quería un Heredero e Hijo por lo cual te eligió como tal

-Bien eso explica la primero falta ¿Cómo soy descendiente de Arthuro Pendragón? ¿Cómo estoy relacionado con la Familia Real?

-Eso es fácil, el Nieto de Merlín, Alexander Emryis se casó con Anthony Preverell Gryffindor, el hijo que nació de la unión de tu ancestro Ignotus Preverell y Dorea Gryffindor

-Entiendo eso pero que tiene ver uno con el otro Alexander era Emryis no Pendragón

-En eso te equivocas… el hijo de Merlín se casó con la hija del Rey Arthuro, Eleonor Pendragón. La cual era sucesora al trono Camelot. Esta era la madre de Alexander Emryis Pendragón este se casó con Anthony Preverell Gryffindor quien era hijo de Ignotus Preverell y Dorea Gryffindor de los cuales eres su heredero como descendiente

Ante eso el peliblanco se quedó callado escuchando la explicación del Rey Duende como si fuera un niño pequeño igual que los dos chicos que estaban con el

-Mientras estas relacionado con la familia Real del Reino Unido, por la línea Preverell, Línea Slytherin como Gryffindor, la unión podía haberse roto de no ser que tu tatarabuelo o mejor dicho el hermano de este se uniera con una muggle, quien era parte de la familia Real dando como resultado nuevamente su unión a través de la sangre

El peliblanco asintio antes de respirar profundamente y verlo directamente a los ojos-¿Qué significa esto en mi vida?

-Pues dicho de otro Modo eres dos veces Príncipe en el Mundo Mágico y eres Príncipe en el mundo Muggle, antes de que digas algo la Reina Muggle o mejor dicho Squibs lo sabe y sabe de su relación menciono que no lo hará público si tu no quieres pero si lo quieres debes reunirte con ella como también para aclarar sobre quien ahora caerá la responsabilidad de la Comunidad Mágica Inglesa… aparte en su carta ella menciono que quiere conocerte como el resto de la familia, a nosotros nos pidieron un informe detallado de tu vida

El chico suspiro profundamente ahora entendía la urgencia para que viniera rápidamente a Gringotts, solo esperaba que una vez que esto saliera a la luz las cosas no se le complicaran pero viéndolo de otro modo esto podía beneficiarlo cuando saliera a la luz

-¿Algo más que daba saber?

-Las pruebas de sangre que enviaste para verificar si hay un linaje mágico-menciono pasándole un cuatro pergaminos de color plateado con dorado con eso tomo el Primer Pergamino para leerlo en voz alta

 _ **Nombre**_ _ **: Neville Longbottom Shokoslov**_

 _Estado: Vivo_

 _Origen: Ingles y Alemán_

 _* Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casas Shokoslov_

 _* Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Longbottom_

 _ **Madre (**_ _ **Gestante**_ _ **): Frank Longbottom**_

 _Estado: Indispuesto_

 _Origen: Ingles_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Longbottom. Se le recomiendo que el Lord de la Casa Longbottom sea atendido por los Sanadores Duendes para su recuperación_

 _ **Padre: Dominic Shokoslov**_

 _Estado: Fallecido_

 _Origen: Alemán_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casas Shokoslov_

 _ **[Miembro de las Diez Familias Originales]**_

Una vez que termino con el primer pergamino lo todo y guardo para seguir con el segundo pergamino que estaba frotando

 _ **Nombre: Luna Lovegood Fantasie**_

 _Estado: Viva_

 _Origen: Francés e Inglesa_

 _*Lady de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Fantasie._

 _ **Madre: Pandora Lovegood nee Fantaisie**_

 _Estado: Facellida_

 _Origen: Francés_

 _*Lady de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Fantasie._

 _ **Padre: Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _Estado: Vivo_

 _Origen: Frances_

 _*Fantasy como se conocen en el Reino Unido sin embargo su apellido es Fantaisie al ser francesa._

 _ **[Miembro de las Diez Familias Originales]**_

El peliblanco de ese modo dejado el segundo pergamino para seguir con el tercero

 _ **Nombre: Susan Bones Mirrayer**_

 _Estado: Viva_

 _Origen: Ingles y Romano_

 _*Lady de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Mirrayer_

 _*Lady de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Bones_

 _ **Madre (Gestante): Thomas Oliver Bones**_

 _Estado: Fallecido_

 _Origen: Ingles_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Bones_

 _ **Padre: Charlie**_ _**Mirrayer**_

 _Estado: Fallecido_

 _Origen: Romano_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Mirrayer_

 _ **[Miembro de las Diez Familias Originales]**_

 _Con eso el peliblanco volvió a guardar el tercer pergamino esperando ver el último_

 _ **Nombre: Oz Prince Vessalius Khronos**_

 _ **Nombre (Adoptivo): Justin Finch-Fletchley**_

 _Estado: Vivo_

 _Origen: Ingles y Griego_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Khronos_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Vessalius_

 _*Heredero de la Noble y Antigua Casa Prince_

 _ **Madre (Gestante): Jack Vessalius Khronos**_

 _Estado: Fallecido_

 _Origen: Ingles y Griego_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Vessalius_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Khronos_

 _ **Padres: Serverus Snape Prince**_

 _Estado: Vivo_

 _Origen: Ingles_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Antigua Casa Prince_

 _ **[Miembro de las Diez Familias]**_

Una vez que terminaron de procesar la información todos se mantuvieron callados por el momento no querían más sorpresas. Solo en ese momento el peliblanco volvió a recordar que sus dos parejas eran miembros de Casas Legendarias

-Bueno quien de los dos va primero-pregunto el Rey Duende con una sonrisa viendo al pelinegro como peli celeste pasándole una pergamino de color celeste y explicarles cómo debía seguir sus pasos. El primero en tomar una gran confianza fue el Pelinegro que aun así se veía nervioso este solo se cortó su palma derecha antes de dejar caer su sangre en el pergamino y que esta brillara mientras su herida se curaba mágicamente

 _ **Nombre: Nathan Demian Starduck Sayre**_

 _Estado: Vivo_

 _Origen: Estadounidense e Irlandés_

 _ ***Prince Of The Moon/Príncipe de la Luna**_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Starduck_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Sayre_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Solei_

 _ **Madre: Cecilia Elizabeth Sayre**_

 _Estado: Fallecido_

 _Origen: Irlandés_

 _*Lady de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Sayre_

 _ **Padre: William Solei Starduck**_

 _Estado: Facellido_

 _Origen: Estadounidense_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Starduck_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Solei_

 _ **[Miembro de las Diez Casas Originales]**_

Una vez que el pergamino del Pelinegro dejo de brillar pero lo sorpréndete de esto es que su pergamino había cambiado de color ahora en vez de ser celeste era de un color blanco puro con tonos grises como si fuera la luna

Luego de ellos siguió el peli celeste este se cortó su palma dejando caer su sangre sobre el pergamino el cual comenzó a brillar mientras su herida se curaba

 _ **Nombre: Izumi Ivanov Katagiri Bahistrokoff**_

 _Estado: Vivo_

 _Origen: (Japonés – Coreano) e Ruso_

 _ ***Prince of the Sun/Príncipe Del Sol**_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Katagiri_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Bahistrokoff_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Hiraga_

 _ **Madre: Svetlana Von Bahistrokoff**_

 _Estado: Fallecida_

 _Origen: Rusa_

 _*Lady de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Bahistrokoff_

 _ **Padre: Hiroki Katagiri Hiraga**_

 _Estado: Japonés-Coreano_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Katagiri (Japón)_

 _*Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Hiraga (Corea)_

 _[_ _ **Miembro de las Diez Casas Originales]**_

Una vez que el pergamino dejo de brillar el peli celeste se sorprendió pues ahora su pergamino era de un color amarillo radiante con tonos de rojo, como si fuera el color del sol. Una vez que termino eso ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos antes de que el otro viera su pergamino sorprendiéndolo pues tenían la misma cantidad de títulos incluyendo el extraño título del Príncipe lo cual los dejo confundidos de igual modo la razón por la cual sus pergaminos habían cambiado de color

Estaban tan concentrados en sus pergaminos de cada uno que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que el peliblanco se cortó la palma de la mano derecho y dejo caer su sangre sobre el pergamino de color celeste que le había tenido el duende, antes de que la sangre de este brillara y comenzara a escribir en el pergamino por voluntad propia en vez de que la hubiera absorbido como paso con Nathan e Izumi

 _ **Nombre: Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emryis, Le Fay, Morte, Preverell, Elysius**_

 _ **Madre: Lady Magic-Magia**_

 _ **Padre: Lord Morte -Muerte**_

 _ **Titulo:**_

 _ **-Príncipe de las Dimensiones Mágicas. Heredero al Trono de las Dimensiones Mágicas**_

 _ **-Príncipe de la Magia**_

 _ **-Prince of the Earth and Eclipse/Príncipe de la Tierra y Eclipse**_

 _ **-Príncipe de Camelot. Heredero al Trono de Camelot**_

 _ **-Príncipe de Avalón. Heredero al Trono de Avalón**_

 _ **-Príncipe Angelo. Príncipe del Reino Unido**_

 _Lord de la Noble y Legendaria casa Peverell (Padre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Legendaria casa Elysius (Madre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Gryffindor (Padre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Slytherin (Padre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Ravenclaw (Madre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Hufflepuff (Madre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa Black (Padrino)_

 _ **Títulos Secundarios:**_

 _ **Lord Morte**_

 _(Heredero por Sangre y Magia de Lord Morte)_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Emryis**_

 _(Heredero por Decreto, Sangre y Magia de Merlín)_

 _ **Lord de la Noble y Legendaria Casa Le Fay**_

 _(Heredero por Decreto y Sangre de Morgana Le Fay)_

 _ ***Los Titulo de Lord Morte, Emryis y Le Fay como Pendragón cuentan con Bóvedas solo accesibles para dicha persona de lo contrario no aparecerán en las Bóvedas Familiares de las cuales son independientes**_

 _ ***Lady Magic abrió una Bóveda para el uso personal de su Hijo y una Bóveda en caso de que este quiera mejorar el Mundo Mágico o las Dimensiones Mágicas. Cuenta con su Bendición y Permiso para hacer dichas mejoras**_

Una vez que termino de escribirse las cosas con la sangre del chico, el pergamino comenzó a tomar un color negro, un negro profundo y las letras comenzaran a cambiar de negro a rojo sangre pero antes de que el peliblanco dijera algo apareció magia de color dorado que comenzó a remolinarse alrededor del peliblanco cambiando de dorado a plateado, verde, negro, blanco, gris en ese orden antes de calmarse

-¡¿Bien ahora dejando eso alguien me puede explicar cómo es que soy príncipe de las Dimensiones Mágicas?!-Ragnarok mientras tanto seguía callado y con los ojos bien abiertos-¡¿De igual modo me gustaría como saber cómo es soy Príncipe de la Tierra y del Eclipse?!

-Concuerdo… ¿Cómo es que soy el Príncipe de la Luna?-menciono nervioso y sorprendido Nathan

-Estoy con ellos… ¿Quiero saber cómo me volví Príncipe del Sol? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que existía ese Título!-menciono tratando de mantener la calma el peli celeste, cambiando su color de pelo aun peli negro con rayos pelirrojos

El Rey Duende aún permanecía callado antes de levantarse de su Trono y salir corriendo de la Sala del Trono a un lugar desconocido dejando molestos a los tres chicos, estos mientras tanto ellos seguían viéndose entre sí y a la puerta respectivamente

Ellos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar varios sonidos que francamente los sorprendió y dejo callados. ¡ **¡CRASH! ¡CRACK! ¡POW!**

Una vez que paso eso vieron como Ragnarok entraba por la puerta de la Sala Real completamente desalineado sosteniendo un enorme libro bastante antiguo con una portada de cuero rojo con detalles plateados y letras doradas. Con ello dejo caer el libro enfrente de ellos antes de abrirlo

Los tres chicos no entendían que estaba sucediendo-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el peliblanco viendo a Ragnarok

-Eso chicos es para confirmar algo-con ello volvió a concentrarse en el libro mientras pasaban las páginas del libro dejando un capa de polvo. El trio no entendía lo que sucedía por lo cual se quedaron callados viendo las acciones del duende

Mientras pasaban las hojas del libro el trio vio varios círculos y runas antiguas como varios párrafos y textos en un idioma que no conocían, vieron como pasaban las hojas antes de detenerse en una sección donde se encontraba extrañamente el diseño de sus collares, los cuales aparecieron cuando se unieron

Con ello esperaron a ver qué pasaba antes de que Ragnarok los viera o mejor dicho viera sus collares y los estuviera comparando con el dibujo del libro- Ahora entiendo eso-murmuro para sí mismo antes de volverles a prestar atención

Estos solo se quedaron callados esperando que dijera algo, mientras la tensión en la sala se volvía cada vez más notoria-¡¿Bien?!...

El duende solo los volvió a ver antes de hablar -Chicos ahora se o tengo la idea de porque tanto ustedes tiene más títulos de príncipe-los chicos solo levantaron una ceja esperando respuestas-Lo que pasa es que no fueron bendecidos por El Sol y la Luna como pensaban

-¿Entonces…?

-No fueron bendecidos sino que los hicieron sus Herederos-señalo el collar de Izumi y Nathan respetivamente mientras los nombrados jadeaban sorprendidos-Por decirlo al no tener familia los hicieron sus hijos en sangre y magia-los dos chicos se veian nervioso antes de que el peli celeste volviera a la normalidad y se pusiera un poco tenso

Luego de ellos se concentró en el peliblanco-Se cree y cuenta que hace milenios Lady Magia era conocida como Queen Earth y Queen Of The Magic Dimensions-menciono vacilante siendo esto notorio para el peliblanco

-¿Padrino tanto tu y yo sabemos que eso no es todo?

Este solo dio un largo suspiro antes de verlo y a los chicos y seguir leyendo el libro

 _ **En la Antigua Época del Mito, hace miles y miles de años atrás perdidos en una dimensión y espacio diferente se encontraban todas las criaturas viviendo en paz y armonía**_

 _ **Este lugar era llamado Shining. Todos vivían conforme a las antiguas leyes que se encontraban desde el inicio o la mayoría hacia eso porque solo una raza era diferente, esta raza violenta, salvaje, llena de odio y prejuicios creyéndose mejor que los demás.**_

 _ **Esta raza comenzó conflictos con las demás razas pero de estos conflictos comenzaron a florecer las guerras hasta que ese lugar el cual se consideraba un Edén, un Paraíso se manchó de sangre.**_

 _ **Esta raza al ser consideraba como superior comenzó hacer algo que era un tabú y eso era que se comenzaron a consumir entre ellos, no solo tomaban el poder de los que consumían ya que cuando vieron que eso no les daba suficiente poder comenzaron arrancar el alma de las personas que consumían haciéndolos desaparecer de la Existencia misma.**_

 _ **Ellos quisieron invadir al resto de los planetas pero estos no contaban con que Tres Entidades decidieran intervenir haciéndolos desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Estas fueron King Sun, Queen Moon y Queen Earth siendo esta última que sello esa dimensión en lo más profundo del Espacio y Tiempo para que nadien más intentara hacer lo que estos hicieron.**_

-Bien, eso es todo lo que dice el libro-menciono cerrándolo antes de verlos

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio viendo al Duende que estaba ya más calmado pero seguía teniendo ese aire de tensión alrededor del-Bien… Bien comprendemos-mencionaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-Dejando eso de lado chicos, presiento que querrán estar alejados de todo por un tiempo para procesar esto bien…

-Me estás diciendo que nos vallamos a un lado o un lugar donde nadien nos moleste-menciono el peliblanco mientras levantaba la ceja viendo al duende que solo asintio-Correcto… tengo algún lugar donde podamos estar solos esta semana sin que nadien nos moleste

-Tendrás que ser más específico Hydrans, sabes cuantos lugares y propiedades tienes; Villas, Viñedos, Casas de Campo, Casas Estado, Departamentos, Edificios, Hoteles e Islas y mucha más realmente si quieres un lugar para estar tranquilos debes ser más específico-menciono con cierto cansancio en su voz

El peliblanco asintio viendo a sus parejas-Si es de ese modo quisiera un lugar tranquilo que este lejos pero suficientemente cercas de la civilización para que podamos comprar suministros y algunas cosas que necesitemos

-Si es eso… la cantidad se reduce a diez Isla y un se encuentra cerca de las Islas Irlandesas y la otra se encuentra cerca de Noruega-menciono el duende viéndolo- También quedan disponible a tres casas cerca de la Costa y dos hoteles siendo el Pent-House, los cuales dispones para tu uso privado… aunque si quieres algo donde no te conozcan podemos enviarte a uno de los planetas que se encuentran en la Dimension Mágica, claro que una vez que vayas haya tendrás que usar quieras o no tus Títulos como tus parejas deberán hacer lo mismo

-Creo que es mejor una de las Isla… la que está cerca de las islas Irlandesas-pidió el peliblanco viendo al Duende, después de considerar las palabras de Ragnarok

Nathan tomo una posición pensativo antes de comenzar a murmura para sí mismo sin esperar que los demás lo hubieran escuchado-Según recuerdo lo que menciono mi abuela era que las Isla Irlandesas son regidas por el conclave en vez del ministerio-con eso el peliblanco asintio de igual forma que el peli celeste

Hydrans solo dejo de ver a su pareja para concentrarse en su padrino antes de hablar-Bien Ragnarok puedes hacerte cargo del padre de Neville como de su madrina…

Este solo cerro los ojos antes de abrirlos para asentir -No hay problema… pero tendrán quedarse unos minutos más mientras les hacemos entrega de sus nuevos anillos-menciono Ragnarok apareciendo dos caja de cristal en una de ella se podían observar dos anillos un con un sol y otro con una luna estos para el peli celeste como pelinegro respectivamente

Con ello pasaron a la otra caja de cristal para el peliblanco donde se encontraban dos anillos y un espada que solo brillo antes de tomar forma de un pequeño dije en una pulsera

-Creo eso es todo pero déjenme decirles algo chicos y es que los tres anillos pueden invocar su corona de Príncipes-comento con una sonrisa burlona viendo a su ahijado antes de seguir hablando- En caso de que la necesiten para hacer su reclamo mientras tanto nosotros la nación duende mantendremos esto en secreto hasta que ustedes decidan hacer público su posición…

-Nosotros estamos agradecidos contigo padrino, gracias en serio y no dudes que si tienes problemas con uno de los magos, ya sabes qué clase de personas no dudes en decir que eres aliado de los Preverell -pidió el Peliblanco-Si eso es todos nos vemos luego padrino-con eso y una despedida menos formal los tres chicos desaparecieron del lugar

 **Mundo Mágico: Irlanda (Isla Preverell)**

Los tres chicos aparecieron en la costa de la Isla Preverell se quedaron un momento en silencio asimilando a donde habían llegado antes de comenzar a prestarle atención a los alrededores, se dieron cuenta de que habían aparecido en la costa de la Isla que les menciono Ragnarok

El agua del mar parecía pura y cristalina podían ver que la arena de la costa era de un color verdoso con tintes blanquizcos. Los dos chicos tanto Nathan como Izumi vieron como Hydrans se hacía un pequeño corte en su muñeca antes de dejar caer su sangre en la arena y teñirla de un color rojo sangre con ello vieron como hacía que su anillo se hiciera presente mientras que aparecían todos los escudos de armas de las Casas de las cual era el Lord

 **-Yo Soy Angelo Nathaniel Hydrans descendiente de los Preverell por Título, Sangre, Magia. Que aquello que este oculto de mí en nombre de los Preverell me sea revelado a mí el Actual Lord Preverell**

Con eso vieron como la isla comenzó a brillar lentamente hasta que comenzó a parecerse cercas de ellos una mansión más que enorme y majestuosa en lo alto se podía observar una pequeña plataforma con lo que el peliblanco reconoció que era un jet privado de tamaño mediano y el puerto que se comenzó a hacer presente en la costa con un pequeño jate

Una vez que todo termino los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión. Durante el camino pudieron ver como un sendero de mármol se dirigía a través del bosque y queriendo explorar antes de entrar a la mansión comenzaron a seguir

El sendero atravesaba al bosque, el cual contemplaron por varios minutos dándose cuenta que era magnifico tenían criaturas mágicas como cualquier otro bosque mágico. En su camino se encontraron con varios unicornios y pegasos los cuales les pareció raro que estuvieran juntos en manada, estos solo se acercaron a ellos antes de relinchar y darles una pequeña reverencia e irse por su camino

Mientras se fueron adentro más en el bosque se cruzaron con una pequeña colonia de Hadas del Bosque como elementales, estas eran pequeñas pero muy trabajadoras como convivían en armonía, estas los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y no los dejaron irse sin hacerles prometer que volvieran a visitarlos

En las copas de los arboles pudieron distinguir a los distintos Phoenix Elementales que se encontraban cantando haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara, de ese modo pudieron sentir la armonía y la magia en el ambiente como se comenzaba a mostrar contenta y alegre

Al llegar al centro del bosque pudieron contemplar una formación rocosa en forma de dos niveles donde se podía observar las fuentes termales naturales más a lo lejos se encontraba un campo completamente lleno de diferentes plantas todos hermosas y elegantes conviviendo en armonía sin resaltar unas más unas que otras en el centro se observaba un lago donde estaban tomando agua los Pegasos y unicornios

Todo ese paisaje estaba siendo rodado por lo que parecía ser una formación rocosa en forma de muro entonces el peliblanco sintiera un tirón de su magia que salía de su cuerpo y entraba en la tierra haciendo que la formación rocosa fuera un poco más estilizada pero más alta que antes mientras que tomaba un color gris Oxford mientras que en la cima se veía como una cúpula de cristal o una barrera mágica impedía que alguien entrara desde arriba

Con ello hicieron su camino de regreso pero esta vez el sendero de mármol los guio en vez de llegar al mismo lugar llegaron a lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de la mansión siendo alrededor de esta donde también estaba unida al muro como si fuera la puerta principal para llegar a ese lugar donde hace unos minutos ellos estaban

-Es un Gusto conocerlo por fin joven Príncipe Hydrans-menciono un elfo doméstico. Este estaba vestido con un traje de mayordomo mientras en su cara tenía una sonrisa sincera-De igual modo joven Príncipe Moon, Nathan como joven Príncipe Sun, Izumi… como dije un Gusto yo soy Taka. El Mayordomo de los Preverell, encargado de proteger y cuidar la Isla Preverell como de todas las criaturas mágicas que habitan en ella

-Puedes decirnos solo Harry-menciono el peliblanco con una sonrisa igual de sincera que la que recibió

-En mi caso es lo mismo dime solo Izumi-menciono el peli celeste

-Ami por favor solo llámeme, Nathan-pidió el pelinegro

El Elfo solo asintio con compresión antes de hablar-Comprendo ahora si me hacen el favor los llevare a la recamara principal mientras transporto a sus familiares fuera de su bolsillo dimensional

-Gracias, estaríamos agradecidos por ello

Los tres chicos siguieron a Taka por la mansión, este antes de llevarlos a su habitación les dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar ellos solo lo siguieron admirando todo al final les indico donde estaba su habitación. Una vez que estaban instalados este se retiró para seguir haciendo sus actividades

-Parece que solo es el único elfo de casa que se encuentra en la Isla-menciono el pelinegro

-Eso se debe a que las Hadas como los Duendecillos del hogar lo ayudan como también se debe a que el anterior elfo de casa que vivía junto con los demás pero este un día se unió con la magia-se escuchó la voz de una persona

El peliblanco reconoció esa misma voz y la forma en la que siempre se entrometía en su privacidad, siendo este su abuelo Thanatos el cual para su sorpresa se había materializado pero esta vez sí que la capa que el rostro por lo que se puede ver bien su cara es más fácil de usar que las marcas con su pelo peliblanco más largo que el color verde y zafiro

-Entonces es el único de su especie que habita en este lugar-menciono el pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento

-Exacto, pero estoy seguro de que tengo un compañero nuevo no es verdad-menciono mirando a Hydrans, este solo lo miro confundido mientras que la cabeza de su cabeza para un lado-Me sorprende que no las tenga ella lo haya cuidado y lo que mar pequeño de verdad

-Tinki ...


	12. Chapter 12

Harry james Potter siempre fue la sombra de su hermano gemelo Adrián Charlus Potter, EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO; Qué pasara con Harry cuando muere y luego vuelva a la vida encontrándose con un peculiar anciano que dice que es su nieto….su nieto, El Nieto de la Muerte

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Angel White, Raven Star y Kaito Shion?…**

-Tinki…

Susurro el peliblanco solo para ver la figura de la pequeña elfina que se hacía presenta en la sala

El peliblanco no aguanto mucho tiempo y fue corriendo hasta la pequeña elfina donde la atrajo para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba en silencio. Con eso comenzó a recordar lo que vivió junto con la elfina las veces que esta lo cuidaba en la noche, las tantas veces que esta le leía un cuento para que durmiera, las veces que lo consolaba cuando lloraba por el desprecio de sus padres, las veces que esta lo apoyo a seguir a su amor a costa del castigo que recibió de su madre…

Fueron esos y muchos recuerdos más los cuales ambos compartían los cuales volvió a experimentar, pero no solo el comenzara a llorar sino también la elfina que correspondió al abrazo

-Tinki está contenta de verlo joven amo-menciono con cariño mientras le acariciaba la cara y trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas de su cara

Tanto Izumi y Nathan compartieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad como una sonrisa de sinceridad y a la vez tristeza pues ambos conocían el verdadero pasado de cada uno de ello, ya que a pesar que ahora habían cambiado antes eran personas que estaban rotas y vivieron una infancia muy similar siendo algo que no querían ni deseaban que alguien viviera lo que ellos tuvieron que vivir cuando eran niños

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte Tinki… pero ¿Cómo?

Ante la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su nieto/hijo el ente de la muerte solo suspiro antes de explicar la situación-De alguna forma ella contacto conmigo para que le permitiera estar contigo para que te protegiera como lo ha hecho desde bebe, cuando me practico de quien era su joven amo que murió entendí que eras tú y le prometí que volvería a verte pero solo cuando fuera el momento desde ese día vivió en el Preverell Manor hasta el día de hoy

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de asimilar la explicación del ente de la muerte asintieron conformes ya que estaban seguros que el peliblanco no quería que su elfina que lo cuido hubiera muerto

-Comprendo… y muchas gracias por lo que has hecho abuelo como tú también Tinki realmente no esperaba que alguien tratara de hacer eso por mí-menciono viendo a su abuelo como viendo a la elfina

Las parejas del peliblanco solo se acercaron para conocer a la elfina que había ayudado tanto su pareja aunque parecía como si la conocieran de toda la vida por sus recuerdos compartidos

-Tú debes ser Tinki ¿verdad?- menciono el peli celeste viendo a la elfina que asentía

\- Harry nos ha practico mucho de ti pero dejando de lado eso quiero presentarnos él es Izumi Ivanov Katagiri Bahistrokoff y yo soy Nathan Demian Starduck Sayre-menciono el pelinegro mientras señalaba al peli celeste como a el mismo

-Nosotros somos las parejas de Harry, esperamos contar contigo en un futuro como puedes contar con nosotros si necesitas algo-exclamaron con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla como al peliblanco

Ante eso ambos tanto la elfina como el peliblanco solo sonrieron el primero por saber que su joven amo estaría bien cuidado como que era amado y el segundo saber que sus parejas deseaban conocer a la persona que lo ayudo en su infancia

Ante la sorpresa de todos vieron como la figura de la elfina comenzaba a levarse antes de que un brillo la cubriera por completo su figura de elfina pequeña comenzó a cambiar rápidamente vieron cómo se hacía más similar a la de una humana con eso comenzó a brillar enormemente

Para revelar la figura de una mujer adulta con tenía el pelo plateado, su piel blanca, ojos marista y las peculiares orejas puntiagudas que la distinguían ahora ella vestia un vestido de color blanco con detalles verdes que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier mujer sangre pura

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Hydrans viendo a su abuelo

La mujer sonrió antes de abrazar al chico-Gracias… Gracias, Harry

Thanatos supuso que sería el momento de comenzar a explicar un poco de historia de los antiguos tiempos de la Magia en el Mundo Humano

\- Lo que acaba de pasar es que has roto la Maldición.

Los chicos solo lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos por esas palabras aunque fue más que aceptable para el Ente de la Muerte

\- Los Elfos Domestico o del Hogar son el realidad la Elfos Altos que alguna vez fueron maldecidos por un Druida que al ver el poder que poseían lo quería para él mismo pero los Elfos Del Bosque porque ese es su verdadero nombre vieron que el hombre poseía una completa oscuridad en su corazón que hizo que esclavizara no solo a los elfos del bosque sino a varias criaturas más es por ello que algunas criaturas mágicas se fueron para protegerse de ellos

Los chicos se mantenían callado ante la explicación que les estaba dando el ente de la muerte pero les sorprendió ver como este le daba una mirada a la mujer para que esta también ayudara a dar el relato

-Los Preverell eran los Protectores de las Criaturas como del Mundo Mágico en la Tierra pero el Druida no estaba solo sino que tenía varios compañeros, estos sabían que para llegar a los Elfos debían deshacerse primero de los Preverell por lo que lanzaron un feroz ataque con varias criaturas corruptas para acabarlos-

La expresión del Ente de la Muerte como la explicación de la Mujer les decia que esos tiempos pudieron haber marcado a más de una personas. Algo que no les gusto para para a los chicos pues sabían cómo intuían que eso no era todo pero se callaron y siguieron escuchando

-Al final de esa masacre solo quedo un niño de pie este creció y se convirtió en adulto, ya con la suficiente edad comenzó nuevamente a seguir su legado con ello y la llegada del Mago Merlín como Bruja Morgana-menciono el abuelo antes de dejar que la mujer siguiera explicando

-Aunque en verdad fuera Morgana o Titania como alguna vez se le conoció a La Reina de las Hadas. Ella junto con Merlín comenzaron a ayudar a que la Tierra volviera hacer lo que antes era pero de que oscuridad y la corrupción. Lo que ambos no esperaron era que los males que los Druidas esparcieron fuera mayor

-Al final ambos junto con los Preverell decidieron que necesitarían ayuda por lo cual comenzaron a llamar a más familias con eso se marcó el inicio de las Diez Familias Legendarias… claro que nadien conoce esto-menciono su abuelo con una sonrisa viendo a sus nietos sentados en la alfombra

Ante el aporte del Ente de la Muerte sobre la creación de las Diez Familias incluso el mismo peliblanco se sorprendió bastante sabía que a su abuelo le debía muchas explicaciones pero sabía que solo se lo contaría cuando viera que era el momento indicado podía preguntarle pero no le diría todo por lo que aceptando las palabras siguió escuchando del mismo modo que sus parejas

-Entonces acabo de romper la maldición de los Elfos-su abuelo asintio con la cabeza-¿Entonces tu eres Tinki?-menciono el chico viendo a la mujer que asintio

-Si pequeño Harry déjame presentarme yo soy Tinki o Tuka Raxiel, Hija de Aragón y segunda Titania soy Mitad Hada y Mitad Elfo del Bosque.

-¿Entonces te vas a ir verdad?-pregunto en un susurro nuevamente el peliblanco no quería atar a Tinki o Tuka, ya que si era verdad ella debía estar con sus semejantes

La mujer se quedó viendo al niño que ahora era un jovencito hecho y derecho aunque no puedo evitar que salieran lágrimas de alegría como comprensión viendo al niño a quien prácticamente crio desde que era un bebe

Sabía que le faltaba mucho amor y con la traición del rubio lo termino de romper solo esperaba que las personas que ahora eran sus parejas de este lo cuidaran pues sabía que no solo el necesitaba sanar sino también esos dos jóvenes delante de ella

-No pequeño no me iré… te considero mi propio hijo pues yo te crie como lo haría una madre y a pesar de no saberlo me trataste como lo que era hace muchos siglos, me trataste como un Alto Elfo aquello que siempre recordaba… Además crees que podía dejar a mi lindo sobrino solo

Ante esa información los chicos abrieron la boca sorprendidos pero no solo el sino también el abuelo de este ya que no esperaba que esto pasara

-¿Cómo que soy tu sobrino?-pregunto claramente sorprendido el chico del mismo modo que el resto

-Recuerdas tus títulos no es cierto-comento con una sonrisa viendo como el joven comenzaba a pensar antes de abrir los ojos- Exacto Morgana Le Fay es tu abuela no solo por magia, Decreto sino por sangre solo un Le Fay puede portar ese Título sin necesidad de dar algo a cambio

-Esto tiene que ver con que seas la segunda hija de Morgana no es verdad joven Princesa-hablo por primera vez su abuelo después del shock en el cual fue metido por ese detalle de información

-En efecto el primer hijo de Morgana nació de la unión del Mago Merlín Emryis y Morgana Le Fay, ella dio a luz a un mago con sangre de hada Anthony Alexander Emryis Le Fay quien se casó con la hija del Rey Arthuro, Eleonor Pendragón. La cual era sucesora al trono Camelot. Esta era la madre de Alexander Emryis Pendragón este se casó con Anthony Preverell Gryffindor quien era hijo de Ignotus Preverell y Dorea Gryffindor de los cuales eres su heredero como descendiente, en otras palabas eras mi sobrino nieto

Ahora cabe decir que se sorprendieron pues esa era casi la misma explicación que el Rey Duende les había dicho aunque ahora entendían porque nadien le dijo como se llamaba el hijo de Merlín e incluso los magos se sorprenderían de saber que el Magos más poderoso de la Antigüedad tuviera algo que ver con la que alguna vez se fue considerada la Bruja Oscura más Poderosa

-Creo que estoy comprendiendo un poco más de mis orígenes pero sé que tu abuelo sabes más de igual modo que mi padrino Ragnarok pero ambos no me dirán nada a menos que sea sumamente importante de lo contrario me lo dirán a su tiempo…-

El Abuelo de este asintio con compresión aunque presentía que debía comenzar a leer los libros que ha hecho con el paso del tiempo para conservar un poco la historia

-Me alegra que comprendas eso querido nieto-el peliblanco solo le mando un mirada molesta antes de suspirar resignado haciendo que la pareja de este también rieran

Más tarde cuando todo se calmó pudieron ver como la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar la forma de un joven en sus veintes como la mujer que acaba de aparecer. El joven era el clara con pelo plateado pero con ojos verdes y vestia con ropa de mayordomo

-Entonces tú debes ser Taka no es cierto-menciono el chico viendo al hombre que asintio con la cabeza

-Está en lo correcto Alteza, Hydrans. Príncipe de la Magia como de las Dimensiones Mágicas-menciono haciendo una reverencia al chico antes de concretarse en la mujer-Disculpe mi abrupta entrada Alteza, Tuka Raxiel. Princesa de los Elfos del Bosque como de las Hadas-menciono haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Arseus. Hijo de Aleone, yo era antiguamente conocido como Taka

Hydrans solo negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento serio del hombre-Pensé que te habíamos dicho que nos llamaras Hydrans o Harry a ellos Nathan e Izumi-menciono el peliblanco con un tono de cansancio

Esta solo puso un puchero antes de que sus ojos parecieran iluminarse-En mi caso nunca me gustaron las formalidades solo dime Tuka, Arseus-menciono la mujer viendo al joven que quería negarse pero al ver la mirada se dio por vencido

-Comprendo si ese es su deseo estaré contento de llamarlos por su nombre. Maestro Hydrans como jóvenes amos Izumi y Nathan de igual modo a usted Joven ama Tuka-menciono con una sonrisa viendo a todos que se quedaron callados

Mientras todo pasaba Thanatos comenzó a tratar de reprimir una risa al ver la cara de sus nietos como de la joven Princesa Hada, pues era técnicamente correcto ahora ya no lo llamaban Alteza o Príncipe ahora era Amo y jóvenes amos

-No vamos a poder convencerte no es cierto-menciono el peliblanco

Quien solo le dedico un asentimiento del hombre por lo que solo pudo suspirar con pesar antes de seguir halando pues tenía que arreglar varias cosas

-Bien sera mejor que vayamos a cenar que ya es bastante tarde-hablo el pelinegro

Antes de mirar por la ventana para darse cuenta que ya era tarde pero aun así se veía iluminado como de igual manera pudieron ver como una enorme esfera comenzaba aparecer alrededor de la playa y se alejaba un poco antes de subir nuevamente y cubrir toda la isla por completo

Con ello todos bajaron al comedor donde antes de preguntar algo, Thanatos desapareció nuevamente como había llegado haciendo que solo negaran con la cabeza. Una vez que todos estaban sentados incluido Tuka como Arseus, el ultimo a regañadientes.

Los duendecillos de hogar trajeron la cena claro que todos tuvieron que esperarse hasta que estos también estuvieran en la mesa con su propia comida, las cuales eran bayas como magia del ambiente para que comenzaran a cenar entre todos

A mitad de la cena todos ya habían avanzado bastante y la conversación fluyo de manera espontánea haciendo que Tuka mencionara algo que dejo a "todos" con la boca abierta claro que solo a Arseus pues los tres chicos como Thanatos que nuevamente había aparecido solo se rieron de ello

-Debe de haber un error Señorita Tuka, yo no podía ser su Alma Gemela-menciono el chico con un extraño tono que todos identificaron fácilmente y era un complejo de inferioridad

Algo que no les gusto para nada pues sabían que algo más debió de haber pasado para que se comportara de ese modo o no se valorara lo suficiente

-Bien creo que es hora de que todos hablemos estoy siendo claro-hablo seriamente Thanatos tomando las riendas de la conversación

Algo que sorprendió bastante al peliblanco pues conocía a su abuelo y esta era alguien flexible como algo relajado pero no por eso flojo pero el peliblanco nunca había escuchado a su abuelo mandar al orden para que lo escucharan

\- Ustedes tres a pesar de que ahora son oficialmente son parejas les falta más comunicación como apoyarse más y no dejar que Hydrans hable por ustedes-menciono viendo a los tres jóvenes

Estos solo se miraron entre ellos antes de que el peliblanco comenzara hablar-Lo siento no me di cuenta que no les doy la oportunidad de hablar-menciono el peliblanco apenado viendo a los dos jóvenes

-No hay problema a decir verdad yo no soy un buen conversador como lo son Izumi y tu Hydrans pero hare todo lo posible para poder expresarme mejor para no hacerte cargo todo el peso a ustedes dos -comento el pelinegro viendo a los dos chicos

-En mi caso no hay problema son pocas veces las que tengo la oportunidad de no responder las cosas que me pregunta y francamente es reconfortante, no tener que estar tomando decisiones importantes pero sé que debo comenzar a interesarme por ello para poder mejorar-menciono el peli celeste viendo a los dos chicos que igualmente asintieron

Eso confundido un poco a Thanatos pero por lo menos se alegró de que ahora los chicos prometieran tomar la iniciativa en algunas cosas como luchar por ellas en vez de dejarle todo a Hydrans y que este prometiera depender de sus parejas más

-Ahora Ustedes-menciono el peliblanco mayor viendo a la pareja de "jóvenes Elfos"

Claro él sabía que debían tener verdaderamente por lo menos un milenio pero a comparación del aun eran jóvenes. Después de todo él sabía que los Elfos del Bosque vivían casi de manera indefinida podían considerarse inmortales pero aun así podían morir

-Ambos cuando termine la cena hablaran de sus sentimientos y chico debes dejar de sentirse que eres alguien inferior estoy siendo claro. A partir de ahora ambos serán parte de esta familia

Los chicos como la Elfa asintieron pues era verdad y la Elfa o mejor dicho Tuka ahora era parte de la familia por su relación con ellos pero vieron que ahora la conversación no se estaba centrando tanto en ella sino en el Arseus por lo que se callaron y siguieron escuchando la conversación antes de ver como el Ente de la Muerte señalaba con un tenedor al Elfo quien solo estaba tenso en su lugar

\- Ya que si no los consideraríamos como tal la maldición no se hubiera roto; Desayunaras, Almorzaras y Cenaras con nosotros y te mudaras de habitación a una nueva habitación en la sección principal si es tu deseo y te gusta puedes seguir cuidando de las criaturas mágicas pero nada de tareas del hogar

El Elfo del Bosque se quedó viendo al ente de la muerte con sorpresa y temor pues su tono no aceptaba replica alguna con ello vio como el resto incluido los duendecillos lo miraban con una sonrisa

\- Recibirás un pago directamente de mi bóveda como de los Preverell de acuerdo a tu trabajo. Como a los años que has servido en esta familia. Mañana por la mañana irán a Gringotts para que un sanador te ayude con tu problema de inferioridad y los introduzca en la sociedad actual ya que no era como hace siglos. Esa es mi palabra y la deben seguir-menciono el ente con fuerza haciendo que todos asintieran- Bien es hora niños ahora terminaran de cenar y cuando termine irán a sus habitaciones se darán un baño y se acostaran a dormir

Una vez que terminaron de escuchar a Thanatos todos volvieron a su cena volvió a su cena.

Cumpliendo con la palabra del Ente de la Muerte esa misma noche Arseus se cambió a una recamara en la sección principal quedando irónicamente enfrente de la recamara de Tuka con ello todos se bañaron y se acostaron para el siguiente día. De igual modo Thanatos no es que lo necesitara pero era divertido como alegre volver hacer las mismas cosas que cuando vivía su esposa

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y se cambiaron al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que cuando la pareja de Elfos terminara su consulta con el sanador duende estos serían escoltados por uno de los duendes para comprar ropa adecuada pues el traje de maid como mayordomo no les serviría porque cierto viejito había hechizado su ropa y a pesar de saber magia la del Ente de la Muerte era mucho más fuerte

Una vez que todos desayunaron los Elfos fueron escoltados por Thanatos, para evitar que escaparan, con ello se dirigieron a Gringotts dejando solo al trio a cargo de la mansión como de la Isla

-Bien tengo entendido que antes de irse para disgusto del abuelo, Arseus termino de hacer todos sus deberes a pesar de que abuelo dijo que ya nos los haría, por lo que ahora tenemos tiempo libre chicos que dicen si vamos a la playa-

Ambos solo asintieron antes de ir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa en pocos minutos salieron de la mansión con dirección a la playa donde pasaron el resto del día donde esperarían hasta que los tres que se fueron volviera a la mansión

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que sintieran la magia familiar de tres personas con eso se dieron cuenta que Tuka y Arseus como Thanatos habían regresado por lo que recogieron todas sus cosas antes de regresar a la mansión donde ya los estaban esperando el trio recién llegado

-Veo que estuvieron en la playa-menciono el peliblanco mayor viendo a su nieto como a las parejas de este

-Si fue un poco relajante… ¿Cómo les fue?-menciono viendo como los dos elfos estaban completamente cansados sentados en un sofá de la sala mientras varias bolsas estaban por toda la habitación

-Fue divertido volver a estar entre los mortales… ellos están cansados de que los duendes como yo los hubiéramos llevado por todas las tiendas de la comunidad mágica como algunas muggle-menciono quitándole importancia-Francamente no soportan unas cuantas visitas… tendremos que corregir eso

El chico solo asintio antes las palabras de su abuelo pero por cómo estaban los elfos supuso que era sola una parte de todas las cosas que hicieron el extraño trio pero lo dejo pasar pues francamente no quería pensar en eso

Hydrans estaba a punto de decir algo cuando comenzó a escuchar cierto sonido que conocía muy bien internamente gimió ya que sabía que solo cuando había un problema que no podía resolver su tío o su secretario (asistente personal) los llamaban a su IPhone. Con eso saco su celular de su bolsa presiono un botón y con eso apareció la imagen de Sam

 _(Lo siento por interrumpirte nuevamente Hydrans)_

 _(No hay problema, Sam. Dime que ha pasado para que me llames)_

 _(Bueno recuerdas que había un grupo de nuestra compañía que iba a presentarse a ese festival… Pues parece que tuvieron un accidente y ahora se encuentran hospitalizados en uno de nuestros hospitales… Queríamos cancelar su presentación ya que no pueden presentarse pero los organizadores del festival no creen lograr tener alguien para que lo remplace a tiempo)_

 _(Serias tan amable de decirme porque no me lo habías comunicado antes)-menciono con una enrome sonrisa que hizo sudar al hombre de la imagen_

 _(Bueno estuvimos contactando con algunos cantantes o grupos de la compañía pero surgió un problema algunos repentinamente se enfermaron haciendo que llegaran al hospital otros están en otros países presentándose y no llegaras hasta dentro de dos o tres días a más tardar)-comento el hombre_

 _(Algo creo que está pasando aquí primero el grupo lo podía catalogar como un accidente humano o siempre mente una coincidencia pero luego los cantantes enfermos como los grupos y todos estos se iban a presentar esto es algo más que una simple coincidencia, alguien debe estar detrás de esto)_

 _(Tu tío pensó lo mismo ahora mismo él no está disponible pues se encuentra investigando a todos los que tuvieron contacto con los grupos pero nos pidió que te contactáramos en caso de que no encontráramos a alguien más que pudiera presentarse y como tu estas lejos de cualquiera que los haya lesionado)_

 _(No te preocupes me hare cargo y estaré en la presentación dime cuando tengo que presentarme)-hablo de todos modos no tenía problema pero haría que alguien del mundo mágico investigara esto_

 _(Mañana no sabemos el orden pues trataron de cambiarlo para darnos tiempo pero se te informara mañana debes estar antes del mediodía en un lugar cerca de Pilton, Somerset (Inglaterra))_

 _(Tendría que ver mi estadía para mañana, no estoy seguro si tengo alguna propiedad en Pilton o en todo caso llegaría en mi Jet pero de ser así te lo comunicare más tarde)_

Con eso termino la llamada para ver al resto de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación

-Lo siento chicos esperaba que nada interrumpiera las pequeñas vacaciones que tomamos pero parece que no todo sale como esperaba

Ambos chicos solo pusieron una sonrisa cariñosa antes de hablar- No estamos enojados por ello sabemos que cada uno tenemos varias responsabilidades pero en especial tu Hydrans por lo cual no entendemos-menciono el pelinegro viendo al peliblanco menor de igual modo que el peli celeste

Pero viendo la expresión del peliblanco este estaba preocupado de no poder cumplir su promesa de estar juntos toda esa semana el peli celeste pensó en algo antes de hablar

-Vamos cuando lleguen las vacaciones de invierno no lo podrás recompensar. Ahora debes comenzar a ensayar para el día de mañana-ordeno el peli celeste viendo a Hydrans que asintio con la cabeza-Mientras estas en eso me pondré en contacto con los Duendes en Gringotts para ver lo de las propiedades ya que de tener una propiedad en Pilton podemos acompañarte tanto Nathan como yo

Hydrans solo asintio antes de abrazarlo y retirarse a comenzar a ensayar dejando al resto mientras los elfos y el abuelo del peliblanco tenían una sonrisa en su cara los dos chicos tenían una sonrisa en su cara pues estaban comenzando a pensar en algo

Durante el resto del día nadien vio al peliblanco pero cumpliendo este su palabra le aviso a su asistente que él se encargaría de llegar en su Jet pues lamentablemente tenía varias propiedades en varios lados pero no en Pilton con eso prepararon entre ellos el lugar donde aterrizaría el Jet para que nadien los viera llegar y tratara de lesionar al peliblanco como al resto de los demás jóvenes

Al día siguiente los chicos en especial el peliblanco desayuno algo ligero pero que le diera suficiente energía para que durara el resto del día aunque había preparado un pequeño refrigerio el cual se mantendrían en perfectas condiciones en el jet hasta que fuera necesario

Aproximadamente a las 10:30 am el Jet salió de la Isla en dirección al lugar cerca de Pilton donde los estaría esperando Sam y digo los estaría esperando pues al final después de una sesión de unos abrazos y uno que otro beso el peliblanco se rindió y les permitió ir a sus parejas

 **Mundo Humano: Alguna parte en el cielo de Reino Unido**

El vuelo fue tranquilo y relajado pero una vez que comenzó a escuchar ruido se dio cuenta que estaban comenzó acercarse a donde sería el festival con eso miro como el pilo automático comenzaba a descender el avión en la posición asignada

En esos momentos fue que vio que tanto su asistente Sam como sus guardaespaldas se encontraban ya en el lugar designado, con eso bajaron del Jet antes de que estos los escoltaran a las camionetas de último modelo en color negro donde se subieron los tres chicos junto con el asistente seguidos de otras camionetas donde venían los guardaespaldas mientras hechizaron el Jet para hacerlo invisible antes de irse del lugar

Los chicos estaban viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras hablaban alegremente con Sam mientras el pelinegro solo suspira viéndolos

-Saben que esto no se volverá a repetir no es cierto-menciono el peliblanco

-Entonces ya no nos quieres cerca-mencionaron ambos chicos con "lagrimas" en sus ojos

El peli blanco solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de atraerlos hacia su cuerpo para calmarlos

-No quise decir eso pero se están metiendo con los empleados de mi compañía por lo que alguien quiere o tiene la intención de que yo esté en este lugar, es por eso que me preocupa que estén conmigo-menciono acariciando la cabeza de sus parejas sumisas las cuales estaban bastante alegres de estar siendo mimadas por su dominante

-Entonces solo querías dejarnos porque era peligroso-menciono Nathan recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Hydrans

-Correcto pero no duden de que en caso que llegue a pasar algo los protegeré como lo harán mis guardaespaldas en caso de ser necesario-agrego viendo como sus parejas asentían viéndolos antes de enfocarse nuevamente en la ventana para ver el paisaje

-Eso sin contar el hecho de que en tu seguridad hay vampiros como demonios y una que otra criatura mágica "peligrosa"-comento Sam mientras abría la boca para dejar ver sus colmillos

Con eso dicho todo nuevamente se quedó en silencio antes de seguir su camino hacia el festival, un par de horas más tarde los chicos se encontraban llegando al punto donde los miembros del staff los estarían esperando

Cabe decir que una vez que los chicos salieron de la camioneta dejaron a todos callados y con la boca abierta sabían que alguien vendría para presentarse en lugar de los otros grupos y cantantes de la compañía White

-Ese es Angel White…-mencionaron todos en un susurro viendo al peliblanco

Este tenía unos lentes de sol puestos cubriendo su ojos antes de quitárselos y hacer jadear a todos por el tono de color de sus ojos verdes brillantes pero con el tono azul glaciar en ellos dejando a más de uno embobado

Lo que no esperaban era recibir al Angel White uno de los cantantes más famosos en poco menos de seis meses, eso sin contar el hecho de que también era compositor, modelo de su propia línea de ropa la cual este diseñaba como también uno de los grandes genios en el nivel tecnológico pues la tecnología que fue lanzada al mercado era demasiado avanzada casi como si fuera ciencia ficción

-Oigan esos son…-pregunto un de los miembros del Staff viendo a las otras dos personas que venían acompañados del peliblanco

-Si esos son Raven Star y Shion Kaito…

-Pero ellos…

-Comprendo Raven Star. El joven compositor que es considerado como el Mozart de la Nueva Era. Sus composiciones como libros son de los más vendidos en el poco tiempo que ha estado en el ojo del público eso sin contar que también recientemente sea convertido en cantante

Ante esa menciono los miembros se quedaron viendo al pelinegro que venía detrás del peliblanco quien solo guio su camino antes de que concentraran en le peli celeste que venía al otro costado con pelinegro

-Como Shion Kaito. Uno de los jóvenes Idols mas importante en el Oriente pero desde hace pocos meses fue ganando fama a nivel internacional en todos los Países, por lo cual ahora están entre los cantantes como Idols mejor pagados del mundo entero-menciono uno miembro varón del staff

-No solo eso sino que es considerado como uno de los jóvenes genios en el mundo de la medicina él fue el que creo la cura contra el cáncer como creo una vacuna que ayuda a prevenir el SIDA como otras enfermedades sexuales. Se dice que ha estado trabajando en otros proyectos pero nadien sabe de ello-agrego otro miembro del staff

Cierta rubia entrecerraba los ojos como si se les viera olvidado algo importante con eso espero que alguien dijera algo pero viendo que nadien se acordaba decidió hablar

\- Como también uno de los Idols mejor pagados estando al mismo nivel que Raven Star pero debajo de Angel White…

Ante las palabras de la joven de cabellera rubia los miembros del staff restante no podían creer a quienes tenían enfrente de ellos.

Eran Tres Grandes Genios en el mundo entero que ellos tres hayan decidido venir personalmente a este festival hizo que todos se sintieran enormemente agradecidos por haber decidido ser parte de ellos pues sabían que para poder estar en uno de sus conciertos tenías que tener una reservación por lo menos de dos meses.

-Jefe necesitamos ayuda en este momento la señorita Luka acaba de ser mordida por una serpiente necesitamos urgentemente la vacuna…

Para la sorpresa de todos, un joven salía corriendo antes de embestir a la rubia quien solo se lo quedo mirando antes de salir corriendo como el resto del staff. Algunos miembros alcanzaron anotar que el trio de chicos, estaba siguiendo a la jefa del Staff como a los grupos de médicos

Detrás de camerinos se podía ver a una chica con el pelo platino en una esquina mientras sostenía su brazo en el cual se podían observar dos pequeños orificios donde sangraba mientras trataba de alejarse de una serpiente de color negro quien solo habría su boca amenazante mientras mostraba sus colmillos

-Señorita Luka no se preocupe en breve momento llegara los paramédicos-menciono un nombre tratando de mantener a la serpiente lejos

-Descuida no es nada-comento la chica

El hombre asintio conforme a la respuesta de la chica pero por el color rojo de sus mejillas sabía que esta estaba comenzando a surtir los efectos del veneno

La serpiente solo se quedó ahí viendo al nombre antes de ver como las personas entraban rápidamente antes de ver a la chica tirada en el piso pero entra la confusión por tratar de ayudar a la chica como ocuparse la serpiente no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que la chica comenzaba a marearse rápidamente antes de caer a un lado mientras temblaba

-Aun lado, despejen el lugar y dejen trabajar…

Para la sorpresa de todos los miembros del staff como de algunos mirones, las personas que entraron fueron nada menos y nada más que los Tres Jóvenes Genios. El peli celeste que reconocieron como Kaito Shion y que eran parte del grupo que conformaba a los Vocaloid fue el que se a cerco a la chica ante de comenzar a dar órdenes al staff

-Lo primero que deberían hacer es tranquilizarse… Sam sé que Angel tiene varios antídotos en su camioneta puedes revisar si tiene uno contra la Mamba Negra

El nombrado junto con otros dos hombres salieron rápidamente esperando encontrar el antídoto dejando solo a unos cuantos en la habitación

-Que unos me ayudaran a mover a la Señorita Luka a otro lugar mientras tanto alguien debe hacerse cargo de la serpiente para que no escape-menciono Izumi/Kaito viendo a su pareja que asintio rápidamente antes de salir junto con Nathan dejándolo solo en la habitación con tres de sus guardaespaldas

-Cristopher ve con Sam y averigua si tenemos en antídoto-el nombrado asintio antes las ordenes que se le estaban dando- De lo contrario volverás rápidamente con una jeringa que debe estar entre las cosas de primeros auxilios me la traerás para que pueda entregarte mi sangre y se la lleves a Izumi para que salve a la chica

El nombrado que era vampiro desapareció rápidamente del lugar dejando solo a dos guardaespaldas con el peliblanco

-Steven sal y vigila que nadie entre, resolveré esto por mí mismo-este salió del lugar dejando solo a uno con el peliblanco

Pasaron solos un par de minutos en el que el tercer guardaespaldas del peliblanco se mantuvo en silencio escuchando breves siseos antes de que viera como la serpiente miraba al peliblanco antes de esta bajara la cabeza y fuera hasta donde estaba el peliblanco que le estaba tendiendo la mano

-Ya veo bastante retorcido de su parte…-por el tono que uso el peliblanco su guardaespaldas entendió que descubrió quien era la persona que dejo a esa serpiente suelta en el festival

Ante la sorpresa de todos vieron como el guardaespaldas identificado como Cristopher entraba por la puerta- No hubo problemas el antídoto fue entregado al Señorito Izumi, el cual ya aplico el antídoto a la Idol Japonesa

-Comprendo… regresa con Izumi y Nathan y protégelos que nadien se les acerque-este asintio antes de salir rápidamente- Steven y Robert ustedes vendrán conmigo debemos atrapar a la persona que tuvo que ver en esto como también es el causante de las distintas lesiones que sufrieron los cantantes como grupos de la Agencia White

Ante el tono bastante frio del chico ambos guardaespaldas se pusieron pálidos antes de seguirlo por los pasillos hasta cierto lugar donde se encontraba un joven que parecía nervioso este solo vio la serpiente como al chico que la tenía y salió corriendo antes de ser interceptado por los guardaespaldas del peliblanco

Momentos más tarde todos ya se habían enterado del causante de la lesión contra la Idol Japonesa como contra varios cantantes de la Agencia White. Este fue trasladado a la prisión más cercana a esperar un juicio como la serpiente que fue trasladada por uno de los herpetólogos que había venido por ella para llevarla a un serpentario

Con todo resuelto bajo el agua para no alarmar a las personas del festival el peliblanco ahora mismo se encontraba viendo a su pareja que estaba pensativa viéndolo

-Sabes que si quieres ayudarlas no es problema-menciono el peliblanco viendo a Izumi como Nathan que asentía con la cabeza- De hecho yo también voy ayudarlos mira que envenenar no solo a una cantante sino que hasta intoxicarlas a otras cantantes-menciono negando con la cabeza las acciones del hombre- Suerte que tenemos un Doctor muy competente

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al peli celeste haciendo que tanto el pelinegro como el peliblanco rieran pues era raro hacer eso, con ello volvieron a quedarse en silencio antes de que los dos sumisos asintieran con la cabeza viendo a su pareja como al asistente de este

-Lo haremos ayudaremos-mencionaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos

-Igual yo pero ya saben que harán. Te diría que pidieras ayuda a Miku para que hagas la presentación-sugirió el peliblanco viendo a su pareja la cual asentía con la cabeza-Pero en su estado…

-Lose, ella está se encuentra bastante estresada con lo que paso, eso sin contar que debe vigilar a Luka, que no haga nada tonto -contesto con una sonrisa por haber vuelto a ver a sus amigas, claro que estas lo obligaron a que en vacaciones si tenía tiempo ir a Japón y para resolver varios asuntos- De todas maneras no debes preocuparte tengo canciones que solo son para un cantante en vez de un dúo…

-Bien si no hay problema avisare a los del staff que se presentaran más tarde-comento Sam recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los tres chicos

 **Mundo Mágico: Escocia (Hogwarts)**

Los estudiantes se encontraban a punto de comenzar a cenar cuando todos al mismo tiempo escucharon cierto sonido que se había hecho normal escuchar desde que la tecnología comenzó a implementarse en el mundo mágico

Con ello todos sacaron sus celulares incluidos algunos profesores siendo el profesor de pociones y la enfermera del colegio los que dejo sorprendido a todos ellos, con eso vieron como las imágenes de todos los celulares se unieron para hacer un holograma más grande

 _(Señores y Señoras como público presente que haya adquirido los IPhone de la compañía White les traemos a todos ustedes un evento que está teniendo lugar en Inglaterra. Señoras y señoras sean testigos del mas Gran Evento de Música en Inglaterra con ustedes les traemos el Festival de Glastonbury que en estos momentos se está llevando acabo)_

Con ella la imagen de lo que pareció ser una figura inanimada desapareció para que todos vieran un enorme escenario como una enorme cantidad de gente y varias personas gritando como locas mientras miraban al escenario en el cual la imagen fue enfocándose.

Cuando termino de cantar una mujer de piel morena y buenas proporciones esta dio una emotiva despedida antes de salir del escenario para que este se apagara para darle paso a un hombre atractivo entre sus veinte con el pelo castaño oscuro que tenía una tarjeta en sus mano

 _(Con eso termina la presentación de Jennifer López pero no por eso todavía termina el festival todavía faltan varios artistas que se presentaran el día de hoy)-menciono con un tono de decepción_

Algunos vieron como los espectadores que estaban viéndolo en vivo estaban bastante decepcionados antes de ver como el presentados volvía hablar

 _(Ahora les presentare. A un joven Idol que es considerado como uno de los más importantes a nivel internacional, conocido por muchos por sus avances en la medicina. El que recibió el apodo de "El Genio de la Medicina"… con ustedes Kaito Shion)_

Ante la sorpresa de los que miraban la pantalla apareció el peli celeste que entraba caminando con un conjunto de color blanco este se colocó en el centro del escenario esperando a que el presentador terminara de hablar eso dejo a los jóvenes magos callados y con la boca abierta

 _(Pero eso no es todo amigos a partir de este momento el festival utilizara uno de los programas de la compañía White por lo que espero que se sorprendan y no se alarmen)-con eso el presentador salió dejando solo al peli celeste en el escenario_

El cual se oscureció antes de brillar y que para sorpresa de todos comenzara a cambiar delante de sus ojos pero no solo el sino también el peli celeste que también brillo antes de tener un nuevo vestuario

Todos vieron como el escenario comenzaba a iluminarse y cambiar como si fuera una pista de baile pero más moderna casi fantástica casi irreal.

Ahora vieron que el vestuario del peli celeste ahora peli morado era un pantalón ajustado de color azul marino. Una chaqueta larga abierta de color morado en uno de sus costados del cuello tenia lo que parecía ser un patrón de cuadros intercalados mientras que del lado contrario eran plumas moradas.

Tenía una camisa de vestir de color blanco y negro siendo divididos por los botones, pegada a su cuerpo resaltado su figura. Siendo sus únicos accesorios dos cinturones en forma de x unos guantes morados y un collar en forma de x

 _ **Satisfaction-VOCALOID**_

 _sono ashi o tomenaide yo_

 _sono ryoute de habatakeru kara_

 _atama no naka karappo ni shite_

 _me no mae dake mitsumeru no_

 _hora mata sonna kao de_

 _sekai o akirameteru_

 _mada hajimari mo sezu ni_

 _tameiki de kumorasete iru_

 _kotae bakari o_

 _sagashi sugitara_

 _me no mae datte mienai no_

 _sono ashi o tomenaide yo_

 _sono ryoute de habatakeru kara_

 _atama no naka karappo ni shite_

 _me no mae dake mitsumeru no_

 _kimi no me wa motto motto_

 _hiroi sekai miwataseru kara_

 _Satisfaction mada tarinai Satisfaction_

 _teniireru no sono goe de_

 _chikaku no waraigoe o_

 _yokome ni utsumuiteru_

 _mou todoite irunoni_

 _shiranai furi o tsudzukete_

 _koko ni oide yo_

 _ippo zutsu demo_

 _sonna egao ga dekiru nara_

 _sono ashi o tomenaide yo_

 _sono ryoute de habatakeru kara_

 _atama no naka karappo ni shite_

 _me no mae dake mitsumeru no_

 _kimi no me wa motto motto_

 _hiroi sekai miwataseru kara_

 _Satisfaction mada tarinai Satisfaction_

 _teniireru no sono goe de_

Cuando termino la canción todos los magos tenían la boca abierta pues el chico peli celeste había demostrado que no solo sabía cantar muy bien sino también bailar y no tenía problema alguno en hacerlo al mismo tiempo

Después de ello vieron como ahora nuevamente el escenario volvía a brillar antes de mostrar lo que parecía ser un salón de música donde se encontraba un piano y sentado enfrente de este estaba el peli celeste

Este ahora iba vestido con una chaqueta de color gris Oxford debajo de esta tenía un suerte con gorro de color blanco mientras usaba un pantalón de color gris Oxford mientras que los únicos accesorios que usaba era sus audífonos de tiara de color negro y celeste, en su cuello mientras que en su pantalón una cadena que atravesaba de un lado de su rodilla hacia su bolsillo y un par de broches largos en su cabello formando una x, ambos eran de color rojo

Con todo listo vieron como el peli celeste comenzaba a tocar el piano antes de cantar al mismo tiempo y ritmo

 _ **Rolling Girl-**_ _ **VOCALOID**_

 _Rolling girl wa itsu made mo  
Todoka nai yume mite  
Sawagu atama no naka wo  
Kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite_

" _Mondai nai" to tsubuyaite  
Kotoba wa ushina wakareta?  
Mo shipai, mo shipai  
Machiga sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!_

 _Mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogaro masu" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu_

 _Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!  
"Mo ii kai.?"  
"Mada desu yo"  
"Mada imi saki wa mie nai node"  
"Iki wo tomeru no…Ima"_

 _Rolling Girl no nare no hate  
Todoka nai mukou no iro  
Kasanaru koe to koe wo  
Maze awase te, maze awasete_

" _Mondai nai" totsubuyaita  
Kotoba wa ushina wareta?  
Dou natta te ii imi sa  
Machigai imi okoshi chaou to sasou sakamichi_

 _Ahh, mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wo douka korogashite" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!  
"Mo ii kai.?"  
"Mo sukoshi"  
"Mo sugu nanika mieru darou to"  
"Iki wo tomeru no… Ima"_

 _Mo ikkai, mo ikkai  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" to  
Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu  
Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!  
_ _"Mo ii kai?"  
"Mo ii yo"  
"Soro soro imi mo tsukareta roune"  
"Iki wo yameru… Ima!"_

La segunda canción se dieron cuenta que eran un poco más movida que la anterior pero igualmente el peli celeste actuó por decirlo de ese modo lo que estaba pasando en los videos que ellos llegaron a ver en una pantalla algo que los hizo jadear de emoción esperando saber cuál sería su siguiente canción

Mientras eso pasaba en el festival en el castillo de Hogwarts los magos comprendieron que el chico no era solo bueno en el baile y en el canto sino también en la música al momento de tocar el piano de esa forma

Nuevamente vieron como el escenario se oscurecía antes de brillar mientras cambiaba a lo que parecía ser una prisión bastante lúgubre de un color gris. Había unas escaleras que estaban dividas en tres secciones la primera era la que estaban en el suelo cerca del circulo en el centro, en la segunda se observaba una plataforma donde dos escaleras en los costados se unían con la principal y la tercera llevaba a un cuarto negro

Con eso vieron que la apariencia del peli celeste cambio pues ahora estaba vestido como un clérigo su sotana/túnica era de color negro con detalles rojos para sorpresa de todos no fue solo eso sino que su pelo como ojos eran del mismo color de un color rojos intenso

Pero no era lo único pues mientras saltaba con la melodía de inicio su sotana cambia de color negro con rojo a negro con morado como el color de su cabello. Al mismo tiempo que esta tomaba un color blanco con azul y su pelo volvía hacer color celeste

 _ **Ghost Rule-**_ _ **VOCALOID**_

 _Doudatte ii koto wo  
Uso tte haite modorenai  
Jikou nante yattekonai  
Ubatta you ni ubawarete_

 _Kyou datte kanawanai  
Omotta you ni damasenai  
Kusatte iru boku ni wa  
Kusatta mono ga wakaranai_

 _Oide koko made sutei_

 _Kakushite shimattanda_

 _Mee dee boku to wakatte mo  
Mou dakishimenakute iinda yo  
Mee dee boku ga wakattara  
Mou ichido waratte kureru ka na_

 _Maboroshi datte shirunda yo_

 _Usotsuki datte shirunda yo nee_

 _No datte iu hazu ga  
Kyodotte yes wo koe ni dasu  
Koukai no zeijaku wa  
Damashita hou ga seigi na no_

 _Hikyou datte kamawanai  
Inotte oite sore wa nai  
Kazatte ita jouzetsu ga  
Boketsu wo hotte yakerusama_

 _Oime doko made guree_

 _Higaisha zurashita tte_

 _Mee dee boku wo shikatte yo  
Shoujikimono ga yumemitai nara  
Mee dee boku wo sabaite yo  
Saigo made amaete shimau no wa_

 _Bourei datte shirunda yo  
Kuuhaku datte shirunda yo nee_

 _Tarinai mono wo nozondara  
Boku ja nai boku ni deatta yo  
Sore demo mae ni susunda  
No kurakura shichau yoru mo_

 _Tarinai boku wo aishite yo  
Ego-mama ga boku wo sodateta no  
Kimi ni wa boku ga mieru ka na  
Kodoku na piero ga_

 _Mee dee boku to wakatte mo  
Mou dakishimenakute iinda yo  
Mee dee boku ga wakattara  
Mou ichido waratte kureru ka na_

 _Mee dee boku wo shikatte yo  
Shoujikimono ga yumemitai nara  
Mee dee boku wo sabaite yo  
Saigo made amaete shimau no wa_

 _Mee dee boku wo abaite yo  
Mou jiki owaru kono sekai kara  
Mee dee boku to odotte yo  
Saisho kara inai to wakatteta?_

 _Aah!_

 _Maboroshi datte shirunda yo  
Usotsuki datte shirunda yo_

 _Bourei datte shirunda yo  
Kuuhaku datte shirunda yo_

 _Doudatte ii koto wo uso tte haite modorenai  
Jikou nante yattekonai ubatta you ni ubawarete_

Cabe decir que una vez que terminaron todos estaban con la boca abierta pues lo que vieron era como un video mientras cantaba el escenario cambiaba de ser la prisión hacer el salón de un tesoro de un rey e igual forma el vestuario del chico de un color a otro como lo hacía su pelo

Cuando termino todos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo de lo que estaban seguros es que el chico supo aprovechar las ventajas del sistema White algo que les fascino pues con eso se dieron cuenta que el chico no usaba Playback su voz tenía ese nivel de potencia que hacia incensario que modificara su voz como lo hacían ciertos artistas

Después de que lo despidieran salió del escenario para darle paso al presentador del festival

 _(Ahora demos la bienvenida a otro Genio de la Música como de la Literatura. Considerado el Autor más joven del mundo como el más importante a tan corta edad. Conocido mejor como "El Nuevo Mozart de la Nueva Era" reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Raven Star)_

Los magos que estaban mirando se quedaron callados viendo la pantalla estaban casi seguros que los dos chicos estaban con Izumi/Kaito pero con eso se confirmó que su teoría era verdad

-No sabía que Nathan también fuera contante-menciono Susan viendo a Justin

-Eso se debe a que recientemente ya no solo se dedicó a escribir libros como componer canciones sino también a cantarlas-menciono uno de los más pequeños de los Hufflepuff viendo a la chica- Sus discos son también muy vendidos en todas partes del mundo pero me imagino que la mayoría del mundo lo conoce por sus libros y porque en el mundo literario lo conocen y afirman que es el Nuevo Mozart

La chica solo se quedó viendo al pequeño mientras asentía con la cabeza- Entonces él también sabe cantar

-Si es muy bueno cantando pero dejemos esto ahora que ya va a comenzar

Con ello todos se concentraron nuevamente en la pantalla sin olvidar las palabras del pequeño Hufflepuff quien estaba comenzando hacer cercano a Darén Diggory

 _ **Dark Waltz-**_ _ **Hayley Westenra**_

 _We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together_

 _I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

 _Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

 _Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin_

 _Oh let me wheel, let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

Una vez que termino la primera canción de Nathan, pues estaban seguros que aún faltaban por acabar todos se quedaron callados pues el chico no solo tenía una hermosa voz sino que también era un buen músico pues había demostrado su talento al cantar mientras estaba tocando su violín

 _ **Majesty-Hayley Westenra**_

 _Here I am humbled by your majesty_  
 _Covered by Your grace so free_  
 _Here I am, knowing that I've sinned and,_  
 _I'm covered by the blood of the Lamb_

 _And now I've found the greatest love of all is mine_  
 _Since You laid down Your life_  
 _The greatest sacrifice_

 _Majesty, Majesty_  
 _Your grace has found me just as I am_  
 _Empty handed, but alive in Your hands_

 _Here I am humbled by the love that You give_  
 _Forgiven so that I can forgive_  
 _Here I stand, knowing that I'm your desire_  
 _Sanctified by glory and fire_

 _And now I've found the greatest love of all is mine_  
 _Since You laid down Your life_  
 _The greatest sacrifice_

 _Majesty, Majesty_  
 _Your grace has found me just as I am_  
 _Empty handed, but alive in Your hands_  
 _Majesty, Majesty_  
 _Forever I am changed by Your love_  
 _In the presence of your Majesty_

 _Majesty_

Una vez que acabo esa canción los aplausos no se dejaron de oír los magos de sangre pura como los hijos de muggles y los mestizos empezaban a comprender él porque del sobrenombre que le dieron al pelinegro les llamaba la atención que el chico utilizara un instrumento pero eso les hizo preguntarse qué otro instrumento sabría usar o incluso ese era todo su talento o había mas que ocultaba como estaban seguros que el peli celeste hacia

 _ **Time to Say Goodbye-Andrea Bocelli, Sarah Brightman**_

 _Quando sono solo  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
Sì lo so che non c'è luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole  
Se non ci sei tu con me, con me  
Su le finestre  
Mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai acceso  
Chiudi dentro me  
La luce che  
Hai incontrato per strada_

 _Time to say goodbye  
Paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso si li vivrò  
Con te partirò  
Su navi per mari  
Che, io lo so  
No, no, non esistono più  
It's time to say goodbye_

 _Quando sei lontana  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
E io sì, lo so  
Che sei con me, con me  
Tu mia luna, tu sei qui con me  
Mio sole, tu sei qui con me  
Con me, con me, con me_

 _Time to say goodbye  
Paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso sì li vivrò  
Con te partirò  
Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No, no, non esistono più  
Con te io li rivivrò  
Con te partirò  
Su navi per mari  
Che, io lo so  
No, no, non esistono più  
Con te io li rivivrò  
Con te partirò  
Io con te_

Cabe decir que una vez que el chico término esa canción a más de uno de los presentes se encontraba llorando mientras aplaudían e idolatraban al chico

Los magos estaban igual que las personas que lo estaban viendo en vivo unos se encontraban llorando mientras otros solo tenían la boca abierta ante el talento de esos dos chicos y estaba claro eso fue un duro golpe que recibió cierto rubio

Una vez que tanto los magos como los presentes e incluso el presentador del festival lograron calmarse vieron como el presentador tomaba nuevamente el micrófono ya más tranquilo

 _(Gracias nuevamente a joven Raven que accedió a presentarse en este festival ya que fuimos capaces de ver este maravilloso espectáculo de hace unos momentos… ¡Ahora chicos y chicas como público presente vamos con un joven que en poco en menos de medio año sea colocado como uno de los cantantes más importantes a nivel internacional!_

 _Este joven no solo tiene una gran carrera por delante en el mundo de la música sino que a través del poco tiempo que ha estado en los ojos del público hemos sido testigos de su evolución en diferentes ramas; considerado uno de los modelos de ropa masculina más importantes, un joven que a través de sus constantes innovaciones nos hable las puertas al progreso._

 _Es un honor para mí presentar al joven que es considerado un Genio entro los Genios con ustedes la persona que se cree que fue esculpida por los Ángeles como Dios en persona. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Angel White. Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Científico, Actor y quien sabe más que esperemos en un futuro)_

Con eso le dio el paso a cierto peliblanco que todos estaban esperando y que solo algunos tenían el placer de ver. El presentador solo saludo cortésmente al joven antes de relajarse cuando el peliblanco ofreció su mano para saludarlo lo cual puso nervioso correspondiendo al gesto, antes de que el presentador le cediera el micrófono para que dijera algunas palabras

 _(Como se encuentran esta noche)-pregunto el peliblanco al publico_

Algo que sorprendió a los magos que estaban viendo el festival desde el holograma fue escuchar como correspondían al saludo y de igual modo comenzaban a gritar pero se escuchaba más claramente "¡Haz me un hijo, Angel!" lo cual dejo a todos con la boca abierta

Lo que también los dejo un poco confundido fue ver muchas chicas jóvenes como algunas mujeres adultas con pancartas y con camisas con la cara del chico otros tenían dibujos y regalos que comenzaron hacer un camino para que estos llegaran hasta el peliblanco donde este los tomo y agradeció a cada una de las chicas antes de que alguien de negro saliera con un gafete para cargar y recibir los obsequios

 _(Yo igualmente estoy contento de poder verlos nuevamente a todos ustedes que mean recibido con los brazos abiertos en estos cortos cinco meses que llevo en el mundo del entretenimiento)-con ello vieron como estas solo gritaban enloquecidas el nombre del chico-(Sin nada más que decir, voy a comenzar mi presentación, espero les guste)-con ello el peliblanco entrego el micrófono al presentador que lo tomo antes de darle una ligera sonrisa y salir del escenario_

Con eso todos vieron como el escenario se oscurecía antes de que este comenzara a cambiar ya que ahora mostraba al peliblanco sobre un auto convertible de color gris, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a escucharse la música

 _ **Kiss Kiss Kim Hyun Joong**_

 _Yeah, kiss kiss_

 _Gin kkumchorom, like a star, noman gidaryotdon goya  
i sesang geu otton nugudo nothing's better_

 _Kopi hanjan-eui yoyudo, nol boroganeun balgoreumdo  
oneuse iksukhejin gippeumin-gol  
iron nega aninde, iron jogi omneunde  
noraso geure_

 _Oh i won't stop. i'm lovin' u  
segi baraji anneun kkumeul geuril su itge  
to love with u  
ojik nomani jul su inneun hanaye magic 4 us_

Para la sorpresa de todos, el escenario cambio nuevamente y ahora mostraba una playa donde se había detenido el coche que conducía el peliblanco mientras bajaba y se dirigía a caminar por la playa mientras cantaba

 _Kiss kiss, i want your  
kiss kiss, dalkomhan_

 _Kiss kiss, oh baby, baby i wanna_

 _Kiss kiss, i need your  
kiss kiss, dulman-eui  
kiss kiss, oh, baby baby_

 _Tv chorom, like a dream, juin-gongi dwen got gata  
i sesangiran mude wie son nowa na  
joheun yonghwaga naol tte, seroun eumagi naol tte myon  
jeil monjo senggak naneun-ge no in-gol  
iron namjan aninde, ironjogeun chominde  
nonikka geure_

 _Oh i won't stop i'm lovin' u  
segi baraji anneun kkumeul geuril su itge  
to love with u  
ojik nomani jul su inneun hanaye magic 4 us_

 _Kiss kiss, i want your  
kiss kiss, dalkomhan  
kiss kiss, oh baby, baby i wanna_

 _Kiss kiss, i need your  
kiss kiss, dulman-eui  
kiss kiss, oh, baby baby_

 _Girl, gimme gimme all your lovin'  
and let me let me get your lovin'  
ojjol su omneun unmyongin-gol  
oh, choeumija majimagin, i sesang soge dan hansaram  
the one i can (kiss kiss)_

 _Oh i won't stop i'm lovin' u  
segi baraji anneun kkumeul geuril su itge  
to love with u  
ojik nomani jul su inneun hanaye magic 4 us_

 _Kiss kiss, i want your  
kiss kiss, dalkomhan  
kiss kiss, oh baby, baby i wanna_

 _Kiss kiss, i need your  
kiss kiss, dulman-eui  
kiss kiss, oh, baby baby_

 _Oh love_

Una vez que la canción término los magos vieron como la multitud comenzaba enloquecer aplaudía mientras seguía gritando

Pero con ello vieron como el escenario se oscurecía antes de darle paso al nuevo cambio que estaban por ver, ahora se mostraban las calles de Londres en un día nublado

Mientras de un momento se vio al peliblanco avanzar por el camino mientras vestia de unos pantalones negros semiformal ajustados con una camisa formal de color negro mientras usaba un abrigo del mismo color mientras la música comenzaba a escucharse

 _ **Someone Like You-Adele**_

 _I heard, that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're, married now_

 _I heard, that your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you_

 _Old friend, why are you so shy  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best  
For you too, don't forget me  
I beg, I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead yeah_

 _You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday it was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze bound by the surprise  
Of our glory days_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Nothing compares no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes their memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet  
This would taste_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Para la sorpresa de todos, la canción que canto el peliblanco fue diferente a la del principio ahora la audiencia si la pudo comprender ya que estaba en ingles en vez de en un idioma extranjero pero entendieron que el peliblanco lo hacía porque tenía bastantes seguidores y admiradores por todo el mundo y no solo en el Reino Unido

Con eso vieron como el escenario comenzaba nuevamente a cambiar aun color blanco mientras que aparecía un hombre sin camisa y sin zapatos solo con pantalones cortos mientras sostenía un aro en eso se vio como el peliblanco salía del suelo, vestido de igual manera para deleite de todas las chicas como adultas y uno que otro chico

El peliblanco iba vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos blancos mientras tenía su micrófono inalámbrico puesto cerca de su boca y ajustado con ello vieron como el sonido de un piano con aplausos se hacía presente

 _ **The Greatest-Sia**_

 _Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
Well, oh, I got stamina  
And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb  
But I, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, I need another lover, be mine  
Cause I, I, I got stamina_

Mientras estaba cantado el peliblanco vieron y comprendieron del porque el aro pues con la ayuda del otro bailarín, estaba presentándose mientras hacia lo que parecía ser una rutina bastante difícil y un poco complicada a decir verdad todos quedaron fascinados con eso

 _Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no_

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive  
The greatest, the greatest alive_

 _Well, uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
But, oh oh, I got stamina  
And oh yeah, running through the waves of love  
But I, I got stamina  
And oh yeah, I'm running and I've just enough  
And uh-oh, I got stamina_

 _Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no_

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive  
The greatest, the greatest alive (oh oh)_

 _Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo ooh)  
Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo ooh)  
Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo ooh)  
Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo)_

 _Ay, I am the truth  
Ay, I am the wisdom of the fallen, I'm the youth  
Ay, I am the greatest  
Ay, this is the proof  
Ay, I work hard, pray hard, pay dues, ay  
I transform with pressure, I'm hands-on with effort  
I fell twice before, my bounce back was special  
Letdowns'll get you, and the critics will test you  
But the strong'll survive, another scar may bless you, ah_

 _Don't give up (no no), I won't give up (no no)  
Don't give up, no no no (nah)  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no_

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)_

 _The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina)_

Una vez que termino vieron como el peliblanco como el escenario quedaron cubiertos de pintura de varios colores solo algunos que realmente comprendieron la canción captaron el mensaje detrás de ella, la cual hizo que cierto par de personas se sintieran mal al escucharla

Los magos no comprendían porque esa canción causo diferentes reacciones en los hijos de muggles que miraban al chico orgulloso mientras otros solo estaban con los ojos abiertos antes de ser consolados por sus amigos cercanos, aunque más de uno estaba con la boca abierta al ver al peliblanco que tenía bastante contacto con el bailarín aunque sabía que solo era un show dejo algunos impresionados

 _(Bueno señoras y señores)-hablo el presentador saliendo detrás de escenario junto con el personal para limpiar al peliblanco como sacar al aro del escenario-(No piensen que esto acaba aquí ya que por primera vez se presentara dos jóvenes juntos. Con ustedes demos la bienvenida a Raven y Kaito que se presentaran esta noche para presentarles dos canciones en su idioma de origen)_

Con ello vieron como el presentador salía del escenario para que este cambiara a lo que parecía ser una cabina espacial muy futurista con varios hologramas con ello aparecieron en el escenario tanto Raven como Izumi vestidos con trajes blancos que les daban apariencia de príncipes

 _ **ERAZER OR ZERO-KAITO Y LEN**_

 _Tsukanda ude mo  
Mirai no yami mo  
Kimi no tonari, to  
Negatta_

 _Hajimaru asa ni  
Kaerenu yoru ni  
Namida mo  
Boku mo  
Nani mo  
Nokosezu ni_

 _Fumidase ba, umore  
Taorete mo  
Pyua na jiyuu ni  
Tsuyoki ni  
Warai kaesu_

 _Tada, mitai nowa rasuto  
Naiibu na  
Chinmoku o yomu  
Shisutemu_

 _Nemuranu sora_

 _Hitomi, yakitsuketa atsusa  
Wasurete mo, oboete te  
Chigiresoo na  
Unmei o  
Oshinoke, todokase te_

 _Konna bokura wa, itsumo dooshite  
Kawasu kotoba ni  
Tsumazuki_

 _Kuzure, kowarete, hikikae ni umare  
Oshiete?  
_ _Wake no  
Imi o  
Ima, sugu ni_

 _Sashidaseba tozasu  
Sono, mukoo  
Tadori tsukitai  
Iissho ni  
Ikezu, gomen_

 _Ienai kizu o tsukete  
Tebanashita  
Taiyoo ga mada  
Kono te ni  
Nokotte ta, koro_

 _Kegasu koto o shiru kaketa  
Hakushoku no mokuteki wa  
Shu ni mazatte  
Kowai tte  
Furueru no, deshoo ka?_

 _Tooi yuuhi mo onaji yoake mo  
Tonari o yuzure  
Nakute mo  
Demo, kekkyoku bokura nanika kawareta?_

 _Kotae wa  
Mou ichido sae  
Kese nakute_

 _Chigire soo na  
Unmei o  
Oshinoke, todokase tai_

 _Tsukanda ude mo  
Mirai no yami mo  
Kimino tonari to  
Negatta!_

 _Hajimaru asa ni  
Kaerenu yoru ni  
Namida mo  
Boku mo  
Nanni mo_

 _Konna bokura wa  
Itsumo dooshite  
Kawasu kotoba ni tsumazuki  
Kuzure, kowarete, hikikae ni umare_

 _Oshiete?  
Wake o  
Imi o!_

 _Tooi, yuuhi mo  
Onaji, yoake mo_

 _Konna bokura wa  
Itsumo dooshite_

La actuación del dúo sorprendió al público pues no esperaban que mientras estuvieran bailando y cantando el escenario comenzara a cambiar para mostrarles otros paisajes dando lo que parecía ser el video donde Kaito y Len, que estaba siendo ocupado por Raven, aparecían lo que dejo a todos bastante encantados

Pero sabían que eso no era todo pues si habían cantado la primera canción en japonés el cual era el idioma del país de origen de Kaito faltaría una en ingles la cual sería una canción de Raven

 _ **Song For Love-Lyn**_

 _My dear  
Call on me every time every time you're feeling lonely  
You don't have to fight it all by yourself now you're with me_

 _We all need someone to tell us to never give up on hoping  
We all need someone to tell us to get up again_

 _No you were never the only one  
Who felt that there was nowhere left to run  
I wanna tell you right now Whenever you're down_

 _Let me sing a song for love  
I wanna sing a song for love  
Let it be a song for love_

 _And you can hum along and someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love song for love song for love_

 _Maybe someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love_

 _Can you recollect the feeling fluttering of first times  
That got you feeling so nervous you could hear your chest pound_

 _You see those are the things that you never should let go  
The fleeting moments that are hard to remember  
It's hidden deep within you just gotta look in your heart_

 _Let me sing a song for love  
I wanna sing a song for love  
Let it be a song for love_

 _And you can hum along and someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love song for love song for love  
Maybe someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love_

 _I wish you knew a way to make it right  
I wish you knew a way to say goodbye  
To all your heartache, to all the little mistakes  
Set yourself free from all the pain yeah yeah_

 _You don't have to be alone  
You don't ever have to let it go  
The song that you and I know is ours to own_

 _Let me sing a song for love  
I wanna sing a song for love  
Let it be a song for love_

 _And you can hum along and someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love song for love song for love  
Maybe someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love_

 _I wanna sing a song for love  
Let it be a song for love_

 _And you can hum along and someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love song for love song for love  
Maybe someday you'll find it  
The way to sing your song for love_

 _(Esto es una sorpresa no esperaba que Angel White se presentara después del maravilloso dúo que acaba de presentarse pero con ustedes Angel White)_

Ahora el escenario volvió a oscurecerse antes de brillar en todo su esplendor ya que ahora era un lienzo en blanco del cual comenzaron a brotar arboles hasta simular lo que parecía ser un bosque nevado mientras dejaba un espacio en blanco en el centro antes de que todo se apagara y que vieran como todo a su alrededor igualmente había cambiado pero no solo eso sino que apareció una batería con el baterista, un guitarrista y un bajista con sus respectivos instrumentos los cuales solo se mantuvieron quietos

Del mismo modo estaba el peliblanco vestido con un esmoquin negro pero ahora parecía que su cabello había adquirido un color gris mientras tenía sus cejas como pestañas delineadas resaltados más su color natural de ojos, con eso vieron como el peliblanco hacia una seña al baterista para que comenzara a tocar llenando el silencio

 _ **LOST NOVEMBER –DIAURA**_

 _Nariyamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu_  
 _mirai to hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadoritsukeru deshou_

 _Kono oka ni yuki tsumoru koro, mukae ni yuku yo_  
 _machikogareta haru ni wa mou aenai keredo_

 _[Awake you not ever]_  
 _douka dekinu kono kokoro mo_  
 _[awake you not ever]_  
 _yami ni tokeru kono karada mo_  
 _[awake you not ever]_  
 _imi o matenu modokashisa ni hiza o kakaeta mama_

 _Nariyamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu_  
 _mirai to hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadoritsukeru deshou_

 _Kono oka de kimi fureta toki, sekai ga kawari_  
 _hajimete oboeta aijou mo namida no imi mo_

 _[Awake you not ever]_  
 _mogaku hodo ni karamaru ito_  
 _[awake you not ever]_  
 _taguriyoseru sube mo shirazu_  
 _[awake you not ever]_  
 _kimi o shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama_

 _[Awake you not ever]_  
 _douka dekinu kono kokoro mo_  
 _[awake you not ever]_  
 _yami ni tokeru kono karada mo_  
 _[awake you not ever]_  
 _kimi o shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama_

 _Nariyamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu_  
 _mirai to hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadoritsukeru deshou_

 _Nariyamanu kane ni tsugerareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu_  
 _mirai to hikikae ni kimi o negaeba tadoritsukeru deshou_

 _Nariyamanu kane no hibiku oka made kimi to kioku to nemurasete_  
 _katachi o nakushitemo futari wa towa ni aishiaeru deshou_

 _Aishiaeru deshou_

 _LaLaLa... LaLaLa..._

Tanto los magos como los presentes estaban encantados con la canción porque parecía más movida que las anteriores que habían escuchado antes, tomando un momento para asimilar que la canción a pesar de estar en otro idioma fue muy llamativa se concentraron en que nuevamente el escenario comenzaba a cambiar

Ahora mostraba un paisaje oscuro, un día nublado mientras en el centro del escenario aparecía un árbol muerto con sus ramas cortadas y quemadas mientras atrás de este se situaban dos columnas de mármol blanco

En los costados del árbol se hallaban cuatro pedestales con cuatro personas sobre ellos mientras que en el árbol sus ramas se mostraban sujetando a una persona. Esta vestida de con una camisa negra mientras su chaqueta de cuero negra de igual modo estaba usando un pantalón de cuero negro

Los únicos detalles era un collar con un dije en forma de una ala y en su mano derecha usaba anillo mientras que en la mano izquierda usaba un anillo que cubría todo su dedo anular y el mismo maquillaje en sus ojos dándole una apariencia un poco gótica pero resaltando sus expresiones faciales

 _ **Give Me Your Heart-Park Jung Min [Roméo]**_

 _Kiba o muita daichi no kodō_

 _El latido del corazón de la tierra muestra sus colmillos_.

 _Doko made higeki kurikaesu no_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo se repetirá esta tragedia?_

 _Takusanda yo…_

 _Ya he tenido suficiente..._

 _Tsuki to sabaku awai kioku_

 _La luna y el desierto, un recuerdo fugaz._

 _Tōi kako ni osowa reru yo_

 _Estoy atacado por el pasado lejano._

 _Ano hi no batsuna no ka?_

 _¿Este es mi castigo desde ese día?_

 _Someone tell me_

 _Que alguien me responda._

 _Fumidasu koto ga kowainara_

 _Si tienes miedo de dar un paso hacia adelante,_

 _Sasae ni naritai._

 _Quiero ser tu apoyo._

 _Son'na negai sae kanawana_

 _Pero incluso ese deseo no se hará realidad._

 _Oh why?_

 _Oh ¿por qué?_

 _Hikari yo sora wo saki boku wo terashite_

 _Luz, por favor atraviesa el cielo y brilla sobre mí._

 _Kimi no na sakebu koe yo todoite…_

 _La voz que llama tu nombre. Por favor, deja que llegue a ti..._

 _Semari kuru yami kara sukuidashitai_

 _Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad que se aproxima._

 _Te wo totte._

 _Toma mi mano._

 _Give Me Your Heart_

 _Dame tu corazón_

 _Kuzureochita kodokuna kyozō_

 _Una huella solitaria se borra en el suelo._

 _Ana no aita shinzō wa kitto_

 _Ese corazón con un agujero_

 _Bokuna ndarou_

 _Debe ser el mío._

 _Surechigatta gareki no yama_

 _He dejado atras los deshechos._

 _Aide sae mo tokini hito wo_

 _Incluso el amor duele a veces a la gente,_

 _Kizutsukerukara okubyō ni naru_

 _Por lo que nos volvemos temerosos._

 _Hitomi awasu koto dekinai_

 _Quiero sanar la devastación_

 _Kimi no zetsubō wo_

 _Que no puedes enfrentar._

 _Hitotsuhitotsu zutsu iyashitai_

 _Uno por uno._

 _Can I?_

 _¿Puedo?_

 _Hikari yo sora wo saki boku wo terashite_

 _Luz, por favor atraviesa el cielo y brilla sobre mí._

 _Kimi no na sakebu koe yo todoite…_

 _La voz que llama tu nombre. Por favor, deja que llegue a ti..._

 _Semari kuru yami kara sukuidashitai_

 _Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad que se aproxima._

 _Te wo totte._

 _Toma mi mano._

 _Give Me Your Heart_

 _Dame tu corazón_

 _Kensō ni magirete shizukana kisu wo_

 _Entre el ruido que nos rodea, un beso suave._

 _Kitto futarinaraba shiawaseda yo…_

 _Nosotros dos podremos encontrar la felicidad juntos..._

 _Kimi no yume ubau koto_

 _Nunca dejaré que nadie_

 _Nidoto yurusanaikara_

 _Te quite tus sueños._

 _Nanimokamo subetewo boku ni_

 _Así que por favor confía en mí para proteger_

 _Azukete mi na yo._

 _Todo lo que tienes._

 _Hikari yo sora wo saki boku wo terashite_

 _Luz, por favor atraviesa el cielo y brilla sobre mí._

 _Kimi no na sakebu koe yo todoite…_

 _La voz que llama tu nombre. Por favor, deja que llegue a ti..._

 _Semari kuru yami kara sukuidashitai_

 _Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad que se aproxima._

 _Te wo totte._

 _Toma mi mano._

 _Give Me Your Heart_

 _Dame tu corazón_

 _Te wo totte._

 _Toma mi mano._

 _Give Me Your Heart_

 _Dame tu corazón_

Cabe decir que los magos seguían teniendo los ojos como platos mientras sus quijadas estaban tiradas hasta el piso el silencio se provocó antes de que los Hufflepuff comenzaran a aplaudir vigorosamente junto con algunos Slytherin para sorpresa de todos

Nadien se creía que eso pudiera ser posible pues el chico había puesto cámaras para simular que estaban viendo el video en vez de una actuación en vivo

-Eso fue increíble-menciono uno de los magos sangre pura viendo a los de primer año quienes gritaban y chillaban emocionados

-Ven se los dije Kaito y Raven son muy buenos en sus profesiones pero Angel supera a los dos con creces, por algo lo consideran el mejor de los artistas-menciono un pequeño de Hufflepuff viendo a los mayores que solo asintieron

Con ello los chicos volvieron a concentrarse en la pantalla donde pudieron ver que ahora todo el escenario volvió a oscurecerse antes de que este brillara

 _-(Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y emoción. Como último acto de esta noche y a pedido de ustedes cantare con otros dos artistas que se presentaron anteriormente)-se escuchó la voz del peliblanco antes de ver que ahora estaban también tanto Raven como Kaito en el escenario con el_

Los cuales como el peliblanco ya estaban cambiados con una ropa más cómoda dando a entender que sería su última presentación, lo cual decepciono a las personas del festival pero no pudieron más que estar contentos de haber estado presentes en el

 _-(Por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Raven Star como Kaito Shion que me acompañaran esta noche, en esta última actuación)_

Tanto los magos como los que estaban viendo el festival en persona se quedaron callados ante ese acontecimiento pues se estaban presentado tres grandes artistas a nivel internacional, lo cual hizo que las fans de estos gritaran y lloraran de la alegría

Con ello vieron como Raven comenzaba a tocar el piano que estaba en el escenario mientras que al mismo tiempo Kaito tocaba la batería como Angel tocaba la guitarra y cantaba

 _ **Letter to Dana-**_ _ **Sonata Arctica**_

 _Dana, my darling, I'm writing to you.  
Cause your father passed away, it was a beautiful day  
And I don't want to bother You anymore,  
I used to hope you'd come back  
But not anymore Dana._

 _My eyes might have betrayed me, but I have seen  
Your picture on the cover of a filthy magazine  
And I think my heart just cannot handle that  
Dana, my darling, would be so bad._

 _Dana my darling I'm writing to you  
Your mother passed away it was a really rainy day  
And I didn't mean to bother you anymore  
Your mother wished: Come visit your fathers grave, Dana_

 _Your father disowned you because you have sinned  
But he did forgive you in condition he was in  
And I you won't do those things anymore  
Dana My darling I'm waiting for_

 _Dana O'Hara oh, Dana my dear,  
How I wish that my Dana was here  
Little Dana O'Hara decided one day  
To travel away, faraway_

 _No, you can't surprise me anymore  
I have seen it all before  
But it seems I cannot let you go  
Anyhow, Dana, Dana, Dana, Dana_

 _And I think that I told you, I'd wait for you forever  
Now I know someone else's holding you,  
So, for the first time in my life - I must lie  
Lie's a sin, mess that I am in,  
Love is not the thing I feel know  
I promise you: I won't write again 'til the sun sets  
Behind your grave_

 _Dana, oh, Dana I'm writing to you, I heard you passed  
Away it was a beautiful day  
I'm old and I feel time will come for me, my diary's  
Pages are full of thee_

 _Dana O'Hara oh, Dana my dear,  
How I wish that my Dana was here  
Little Dana O'Hara decided one day  
To travel away, far away_

Cuando terminaron de asimilar la primera canción del trio todos se quedaron callados disfrutando de la melodía antes de que comenzara a escucharse una más melodía más suave y calmada

 _ **Tallulah-**_ _ **Sonata Arctica**_

 _Remember when we used to look how sun set far away,  
And how you said "this is never over",  
I believed your every word and I quess you did too,  
But now you're saying "hey, let's think this over"._

 _You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you,  
I have a feeling you don't have the words,  
I found one for you, kiss your cheak, say bye, and walk away  
Don't look back cause I am crying._

 _I remember little things, you hardly ever do,  
Tell me why, I don't know why it's over,  
I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night,  
I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me._

 _You let my hand go and you fake a smile for me,  
I have a feeling you don't know what to do,  
I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while,  
Why are you crying._

 _Tallulah,  
It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,  
Whoa, Tallulah,  
Find the words and talk to me, oh,  
Tallulah,  
This could be heaven._

 _I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band,  
In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen,  
Don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye,  
But I know the feelings still alive, still alive._

 _I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now,  
I'll always love you, no matter what you do,  
I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance,  
But there is one thing you must understand._

 _Tallulah,  
It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,  
Whoa, Tallulah,  
Find the words and talk to me, oh,  
Tallulah,  
This could be_

 _Tallulah,  
It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over, over,  
Tallulah,  
Find the words and talk to me, oh,  
Tallulah,  
This could be_

Con forme llegaban a los últimos acordes vieron como el holograma que había aparecido en el Gran Salón fue comenzando a oscurecerse antes de desaparecer y que todo volviera a como estaba antes de que los dispositivos se hubieran encendido

Los Potter solo se quedaron viendo el lugar donde antes estaba el holograma. Lo que acaban de ver los hizo sentir mal, ya estaban recordaron los insultos que le decían a su hijo/hermano, todas las veces que los despreciaron por no ser un prodigio como lo era Adrián, su hijo mayor

Pero ahora lo estaban viendo su hijo menor. Al que tanto despreciaron por ser un completo inútil en todo, ya no existía ahora el chico que habían visto era una persona completamente diferente alguien con mucho talento y con mucho más potencial por explotar. Francamente ahora pensaba en como seria sus vidas sin nunca hubieran lastimado de ese modo a su hijo/hermano

En la mesa de los Gryffindor estaban bastante sorprendidos por ello conocían y estaban aceptando que el tejón blanco o la serpiente albina era bastante famoso como muy talentoso en las cosas que hacía y prueba de ello era los IPhone que acaba de salir al mercado y que tenían en sus manos en esos momentos

Sin embargo nunca esperón que tanto el pelinegro como el peli celeste eran igualmente reconocidos en el mundo muggle por sus aportaciones a los distintos campos en los cuales también trabajan aparte de dedicarse hacer cantantes

-Bien jóvenes creo que deberíamos seguir la cena y posteriormente ir a sus dormitorios para poder descansar para el día de mañana asistir a clases-menciono el Director con su voz de abuelo viendo a todos en el Gran Salón que asintieron con la cabeza

Media hora más tarde todos estaban saliendo en dirección a sus dormitorios dejando el Gran Salón en un enorme silencio pues solo permanecieron los profesores en silencio mientras miraban a los estudiantes salir por la puerta

-Albus creo que nosotros también debemos retirarnos a nuestras alcobas, tenemos mucho que pensar y mañana tenemos que dar clases, con permiso-con esas palabras la subdirectora como los demás profesores salían del Gran Salón

Con ello dejaron solo a los Potter y el Director que viendo que no había nadien ellos igualmente se retiraron, ya que todos tenían mucho que pensar

 **Mundo Mágico: Irlanda (Isla Preverell)**

Podemos ver como el Jet acaba de aterrizar antes de ver como el trio salía caminando por la puerta antes de seguir su camino hacia la mansión con una última mirada antes de entrar en la mansión vieron como la barrera protectora se activaba

-Veo que llegaron bien-menciono El Ente de la Muerte viendo a su nieto que asentía con la cabeza en señal de respuesta

-Bien chicos sé que están cansados pero deben cenar antes de darse una ducha y dormir-menciono Tuka viendo a su sobrino que asintio con la cabeza

Los chicos asintieron antes de dejarse guiar por Arseus como por Tuka y Thanatos hacia el comedor donde cenaron algo ligero para que no les callera pesado antes de irse a su alcoba para poder darse una merecida ducha y descansar para el siguiente día pues el peliblanco quería pasar tiempo con sus parejas


End file.
